The Tale of Ginger
by Cara Lea
Summary: The great four forest Clans have been living in a time peace for many moons. Or at least that's what she thought, but when Gingerpaw grows up, she begins to see that not everything is as it seems. How will ShadowClan fare when the other Clans attack?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**ShadowClan:**

Leader- Briarstar- small dark tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Deputy- Skydapple- gray tortoiseshell tom, blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Geckotail- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Swanpaw_

**Warriors:**

Acornblaze- brown tabby tom, fierce green eyes._  
Apprentice- Swishpaw_

Beeflight- black and gray tom, green eyes.

Cloverspirit- small gray she-cat, ice blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Hailpaw_

Gorsefur- gray and white tom, pale blue eyes.

Palemist- light brown she-cat, green eyes._  
Apprentice- Leappaw_

Marshwhisker- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Soddenpelt- gray tom with brown splotches, gray eyes._  
Apprentice- Molepaw_

Weedfoot- brown and white tom, green eyes.

Bloomleaf- brown she-cat, gray eyes.

Brightblaze- orange tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Cedartail- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Lichentooth- dark tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Swanpaw- mottled brown she-cat, amber eyes. Apprentice to the medicine cat.

Swishpaw- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Hailpaw- gray and white tom, blue eyes.

Leappaw- orange tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, green eyes.

Molepaw- brown tabby tom, white chest and forepaw, green eyes.

**Queens:**

Whitebirch- white she-cat with tortoiseshell splotches, pale blue eyes. Mother of Marshwhisker's kits:_ Gingerkit, Spottedkit_

Brindlefern- brown she-cat, white chest and forepaws. Mother of Cedartail's kits:_ Talonkit_

**Elders:**

Sloefur- gray tabby tom, blind in one eye.

Slithertail- dark gray tabby tom, dark blue eyes.

Galefur- brown she-cat, amber eyes.

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Scarletstar- light red tabby she-cat, fiery amber eyes.

Deputy- Rootclaw- black tom, amber eyes.

Medicine cat- Twistheart- gray she-cat, blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Mumbleclaw- brown tom, blue eyes.

Shadetail- gray tom, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Birchpaw_

Frostfoot- white she-cat, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Sweetpaw_

Rubyheart- red tabby she-cat, amber eyes. Sister to Scarletstar

Banesong- huge gray tabby tom, fierce amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Firpaw_

Mouseheart- small brown she-cat, green eyes.

Burnfur- dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Palepaw_

Grassfern- brown tom, green eyes._  
Apprentice- Scentpaw_

Silvermoss- silver she-cat, blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Scentpaw- pale gray and white she-cat, light blue eyes.

Palepaw- light gray she-cat, brown eyes.

Firpaw- brown tom, green eyes.

Birchpaw- brown tom, amber eyes.

Sweetpaw- black she-cat with white chest and forepaws.

**Queens:**

Squeakheart- black tabby she-cat, blue eyes. Mother of Burnfur's kits: _Cougarkit_

Amberheart- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes. Mother of Rootclaw's kits: _Pantherkit, Lionkit_

**Elders:**

Jemleaf- orange tabby she-cat, green eyes. Oldest nursery queen.

Greensong- white she-cat with black feet, green eyes.

Longwhisker- gray tabby tom, long whiskers, amber eyes.

**RiverClan:**

Leader- Nettlestar- orange tabby tom, green eyes.

Deputy- Blazeriver- pale tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Pheasantfur- orange tabby tom, green eyes. Brother to Nettlestar.

**Warriors:**

Brackenheart- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Swiftwhisker- black and white tom, green eyes.

_Apprentice- Warmpaw_

Hollytail- black she-cat, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Lizardpaw_

Splashpelt- orange and white tom, blue eyes.

Tawnynose- dark tabby tom, bright amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Lightpaw_

Vineclaw- brown she-cat, blue eyes.

Pebbledawn- mottled brown she-cat, blue eyes.

Mudear- gray tabby tom with one brown ear, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Shinepaw_

Leafblaze- brown she-cat, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Moltpelt- mottled brown tom, amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Warmpaw- light orange tom, blue eyes.

Lizardpaw- mottled brown she-cat, blue eyes.

Lightpaw- light tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Shinepaw- silver tabby tom, green eyes.

Shrewpaw- flecked gray tom, blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Pondleg- brown she-cat, blue eyes. Mother of Mudear's kits: _Songkit, Tallkit_

Lilybreeze- small brown she-cat with gray ears. Mother of Brackenheart's kits: _Flickerkit, Trailkit_

Wildberry- tortoiseshell she-cat, light green eyes. Mother of Swiftwhisker's kits: _none yet_

**Elders:**

Clawfang- light tabby tom, green eyes.

Sifttail- orange tom, blue eyes.

Skypelt- stone colored she-cat, green eyes.

**WindClan:**

Leader- Breezestar- gray tom, amber eyes.

Deputy- Shiftwing- light gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Medicine cat- Pigeontail- gray she-cat with white chest and paws, blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Willowwhisker- silver she-cat, blue eyes.

Whiteblaze- white she-cat, blue eyes._  
A__pprentice- Poolpaw_

Spiderclaw- brown tom with one black ear, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Bluepaw_

Thickettooth- brown tabby tom, amber eyes. Fastest runner in the Clan._  
Apprentice- Stainpaw_

Nimblefoot- brown tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Quailpaw_

Finchfeather- small orange she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail~tip, green eyes.

Swallowstorm- small black tom, white chest and forepaws, green eyes._  
Apprentice- Swamppaw_

Birdwing- light gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Wavefang- white tom, blue eyes.

Vinefire- mottled gray she-cat, green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Quailpaw- blotched gray tom, gray eyes.

Swamppaw- black tabby tom, green eyes.

Poolpaw- silver she-cat, light blue eyes.

Bluepaw- stone gray she-cat, blue eyes.

Stainpaw- blotched white and gray tom, flecked blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Cricketpelt- light tabby she-cat, gray splotches. Mother of Nimblefoot's kits: _Quickkit, Jumpkit, Saltkit_

**Elders:**

Trailsong- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes.

Quickfeather- splotched gray tom, blue eyes.

...

**Intro:**

Three cats sat around a pool and peered in. One was a dark tabby tom, almost black in the darkness of the night. The greenleaf wind ruffled his beautiful fur. Another was a golden she-cat, with hawk-like eyes. She bristles as the wind ruffled her fur. The other was a small ginger tom, with dark eyes. They stared into the pool like it was their everything.

"That's it," murmured the ginger tom. "It's settled then."

"But why?" asked the dark tabby. "What does it mean?"

"It means that only the cat with the moon in their eyes can save the Clan," murmured the golden she-cat. "And ShadowClan faces dark times ahead."

* * *

dark tom= Owlstar- past ShadowClan leader. golden she-cat= Pebblefoot- onetime medicine cat and ginger tom= Fallenwind- Marshwhisker and Lichentooth's father. and there, it has story content! :D (oh btw this IS new, you're not going crazy.)

-Cara Lea


	2. 1 Rascals and Ceremonies

**Chapter One—Rascals and Ceremonies**

Gingerkit opened her eyes and looked around the ShadowClan nursery. Her mother—Whitebirch—was sleeping beside her, her breath slow and deep. Across the den, Brindlefern nestled close to her kit. Talonkit, though, was wide awake. Her brother Spottedkit was no where to be seen.

"Good morning, Talonkit," said Gingerkit in a wide yawn. "Where's Spottedkit?"

The grumpy tom just snorted. "How should I know?" he spat. "I'm stuck here!"

A few days ago, the ambitious kit had tried to leave the camp. A patrol lead by Soddenpelt had found him. Briarstar had confined Talonkit to the nursery until his apprentice ceremony in a quarter moon. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere without an escort.

Gingerkit fluffed up her fur. "That's your fault, Talonkit!" And she pushed her way out of the nursery to look for Spottedkit. Across the camp was Marshwhisker, her father. He was talking to a couple of warriors. "Marshwhisker!" she cried, and ran over to him in joy. He turned his amber gaze to her and smiled as she approached.

"Hello, Gingerkit. Good morning!" he licked her head and pelt. She smiled at her father lovingly.

"You really have a beautiful kit," commented Palemist. Gorsefur, who sat beside her, nodded in agreement.

Gingerkit fluffed up her fur at the praise. "Marshwhisker, where's Spottedkit? Did he leave the camp like Talonkit did?"

The ShadowClan warrior looked surprised. "My kit leave the camp? No kit of _mine_ would do such a thing!" Gingerkit heard a low growl from behind and she whirled to face Cedartail. The senior warrior was glaring at her father. For a moment, tension seemed to pass through the ShadowClan cats. Palemist reached out a protective paw towards Gingerkit. Then the gray tom turned and stormed away from Marshwhisker.

"What a mean cat?" breathed Gingerkit as he padded away.

"He's a good warrior," Cloverspirit defended him. "He's just worried about his kit. All dad's worry about their kits." She gave a pointed look at Marshwhisker. The brown tom nodded.

"Gingerkit, why don't you visit Geckotail and Swanpaw? I'm sure they'll know where Spottedkit is." Gingerkit dipped her head to her father and bounced away.

The medicine cat den was on one side of the ShadowClan camp clearing. It was a cleft in a rock surrounded by a bush under the Speakrock. She pushed her way into the medicine den and looked around. Geckotail was the medicine cat of ShadowClan. He was a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He had a beautiful apprentice—Swanpaw—who was lovable and respectable. She had mottled brown fur, and stark amber eyes. But there was also something different about her, about the way she moved her body. She was graceful.

Swanpaw had had a brother, Volekit. But he had died before apprenticeship. Of course, Swanpaw probably talked to her brother in StarClan whenever she visited the Moonstone.

Geckotail was talking to Spottedkit on one side of the den while Swanpaw sorted herbs on the other. Gingerkit flung herself at her brother. "Spottedkit! I've been looking all over for you!"

The gray and white tom looked up, surprised. "Why?" he asked.

Gingerkit cuffed his ear. "You're my brother! My littermate! What would I do without you?"

Spottedkit smiled. "Okay, Gingerkit. Whatever you say." Gingerkit glared at her brother. Sometimes he could be so dense. Wriggling her behind a little, she leapt at him. Shoving him backwards with her paws, she scuffed up dirt and they tumbled about.

Swanpaw shouted, "Hey!" Gingerkit and Spottedkit broke it off immediately. Geckotail loomed over them.

"What do you think you're doing?" the ShadowClan medicine cat asked sourly. "Playing games in the medicine cat den! Get out, both of you!" Gingerkit and Spottedkit made a dash for the exit.

"Sorry!" Gingerkit shouted over her shoulder. "We didn't mean to cause any damage!"

Geckotail didn't respond. The kits broke out of the medicine den and flew into the camp. Instantly, Spottedkit turned on Gingerkit. "What were you thinking? I was having fun with Geckotail, and now he's probably mad at me!"

Gingerkit felt surprise. "It's all right, Spottedkit. Geckotail doesn't hate anybody in the Clan."

"Let's not be the first," Spottedkit grumbled. Oh, he was such a target. Without waiting, Gingerkit leapt onto her brother and pounced on him. "Hey!" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"A warrior doesn't ask questions, Spottedkit!" Gingerkit called hoarsely. Her brother just snorted and began to wriggle out from under her.

"That's not how you do it," came a voice from behind. Gingerkit and Spottedkit paused in their game long enough to notice Leappaw and Molepaw watching from outside the apprentice's den. Leappaw—the cat who had spoken—was looking at Spottedkit. "You roll her off. Like this."

Leappaw turned to Molepaw. "Pin me," she ordered him. Groaning, the apprentice leapt onto his sister and held her down. Leappaw expertly rolled onto her back, squishing her brown littermate and leaping away with grace. Gingerkit stared at Molepaw, who was still on the ground. _Uh oh!_ Uh oh was right. Spottedkit did the same thing.

"Gingerkit, shove him off of you when he pins you," order Molepaw, "like so." He leapt onto Leappaw again, and once more she rolled onto her back, squishing him. Molepaw then braced her with his four paws and shoved really hard. The orange she-cat flew off of him and landed in a heap beside him in an undignified manor. Gingerkit braced and pushed at her smaller brother and he flopped away from her, huffing as he hit the ground.

"Excellent," the brown apprentice praised. Gingerkit lifted her head proudly. _Molepaw thinks I did excellent,_ she told herself. _That's a good thing coming from someone who's done it before. _"You'll make some warrior a happy apprentice," Molepaw added. "Both of you will."

Gingerkit and Spottedkit exchanged a look. Apprentices! Both of them awaited the day they could become an apprentice with delight. Sure, they were only two moons old, but that didn't mean anything. They were ready to start training now! And by the looks of it, so was Talonkit.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Briarstar appeared from her den and leapt onto the Speakrock. "Let all ShadowClan cats join in the clearing for a Clan meeting!"

Gingerkit and Spottedkit receded to the back of the crowd to join Whitebirch now that she was awake. "Where were you two?" she hissed as they approached. "You had me worried sick!"

Gingerkit's ears flattened to her head. "Sorry, Whitebirch," Gingerkit said. "We were just playing in the clearing. Marshwhisker was there."

"And I visited Geckotail," added Spottedkit.

Whitebirch shook her head. "Always let me know where you're going, okay?"

The two kits nodded. "Yes, Whitebirch!"

"Good," she said. "Now be quiet."

They sat back and watched.

Briarstar overlooked the whole Clan. "As you know, Breezestar is being extra tricky, these days. Leafbare is on the way, and WindClan are beginning to steal the prey of ThunderClan."

"Scarletstar can handle it!" shouted a dark brown warrior from the corner.

"Yeah!" added Swishpaw.

Briarstar lifted her tail. "In these hard times, we must be careful. ThunderClan might try to attack ShadowClan, and steal some prey." There were murmurs around the Clan. "We must be alert at all times. That's why I have decided on naming a new apprentice today. And with our new apprentice comes new warriors."

There were nods and cheers around the Clan. Gingerkit wondered who would be named a warrior.

Briarstar lifted her tail. "Talonkit, where are you?" The brown tom came from the nursery and glared about. Briarstar smiled at him. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Talonpaw. Weedfoot, you are an exceptional hunter and I know you can carry out the task of training Talonpaw."

The two touched noses and cheers arose from the Clan. Gingerkit tilted her head back and called her old denmate's new name. "Talonpaw! Talonpaw!" She felt eyes on her and looked around the clearing. From a dark corner, two green eyes watched her intently. She narrowed her eyes and tried to find the face, but before she could make out details, a cat stepped in her view. When the cat moved away finally, the eyes were gone.

Briarstar continued. "And today, we will name two new warriors." Gingerkit felt excitement run throughout her body. "Swishpaw, Hailpaw. Step forward." The two did as they were told.

"I have been told that you are of proper standards, and I have the approval of StarClan. With this, I give you your warrior names. Swishpaw, you are a great hunter, keeping your plumy tail off the forest floor. I give you the name Swishtail." Briarstar touched her nose to Swishtail's head and in return Swishtail licked her shoulder.

"Hailpaw, I understand that you are an excellent warrior, and hunter. Stalking throughout the shadows despite your bright coat. I give you the name Hailfur." She touched her nose to his head and he licked her shoulder in return.

As they stepped back, Briarstar said, "The Clan will grow, and change, and we will continue onward. Let StarClan light everyone's paths!" And cheers broke out among the Clan.


	3. 2 From Kit to Apprentice

**Chapter Two—From Kit to Apprentice**

Gingerkit once more was in the nursery, only now she was different. She was no longer a two moon old kit, bouncing around the clearing and pouncing on whatever pleased her. She was six moons, now, and she was bigger. Her tortoiseshell fur was shiny and sleek, and the ginger tail after which she had been named had grown. Spottedkit was also different. He was bigger than before, and stretched out a little more. His spots had become splotches, and his eyes had turned a lighter blue. His tail had stretched along with his body, and they both looked ready to become apprentices.

She looked around the nursery. Bloomleaf had kitted several moons ago, and her three kits nestled in her stomach. Rushkit was a brown and white tabby tom with long whiskers. He had beautiful amber eyes, and he was adorable. Shellkit was a silver tabby she-cat, with pretty green eyes. Spottedkit had named her. The last was Sagekit. She was a gray and white she-cat with mint green eyes. She was beautiful.

Along with Bloomleaf, Cloverspirit had kitted just a half moon ago. Her four kits, Slykit, Snakekit, Violetkit, and Weaselkit were suckling and snuggling with their mother across the den. It was very crowded in the nursery.

Gingerkit pushed her way into the ShadowClan camp and looked around. Molefoot and Leapwing were sharing tongues on one side of the clearing. They had earned their full names just before the last gathering. Talonpaw and Swanfeather were the only apprentices left.

_Not for long_ thought Gingerkit. Just as she thought this, Skydapple, the deputy, appeared from his den. "Gingerkit," he called quietly. She rushed over to him and dipped her head.

"Skydapple," she said respectfully. He nodded.

"How are things in the nursery?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Normal."

"Is it crowded?" he asked. She nodded.

"Very, Skydapple." He nodded again.

"Off you go, Gingerkit. I was just wondering."

Gingerkit dipped her head to him again dashed away. She wanted to play, but she didn't, because that wouldn't look good. Well, not with her so close to being an apprentice.

Gingerkit trotted over to the fresh~kill pile and selected a piece for herself and her mother. She was pulling it back when Marshwhisker padded up to her. "Who is the prey for?" he asked her softly.

"Whitebirch," she told him. "She needs it."

He nodded. "Good. You're going to make an excellent warrior to ShadowClan, one day." Gingerkit felt hot embarrassment at her father's praise. "I'm sure of it," he added quietly. Then he dipped his head, selected a piece of kill himself, and padded to the elder's den. Galefur, and Sloefur were sitting, sharing tongues.

"He's right, you know," said Molefoot from where he sat. "A good warrior knows how to put his Clan first."

Leapwing added, "I'd be glad to have you an apprentice, myself. But we're still too young yet."

Molefoot leapt on it. "But Hailfur and Swishtail aren't! I wonder who _will_ mentor them...." His voice trailed off and his eyes went distant in an excited glow.

Leapwing shook her head. "Your ambitions will get you in trouble one day, Molefoot. You'll see." But she was only teasing. Personally, Gingerkit thought it was good to have a goal in mind. _Molefoot is only thinking the best intentions for his Clan, that's all_...she simply couldn't make herself believe it could go any farther than that. There is no harm in ambition if it has the best intentions at heart.

She thanked the two newest warriors and padded to the nursery with the fresh~kill. "Whitebirch," she called as she entered. But the white and tortoiseshell she-cat was not present in the nursery. Spottedkit was lying on his back, his white underbelly showing. This was not something she could resist. She dropped the prey and flopped onto his open stomach.

"Hey!" he screeched as she woke him.

"Never show your belly," she hissed, and battered at his open belly, claws sheathed. Spottedkit was still not fully awake. It took him a moment to realize.

"Get off me!" he bellowed, and cuffed his sister hard in the face, knocking her backwards. She tumbled to the ground and rolled into an unsuspecting Cloverspirit.

She leapt up and knocked at Gingerkit, knocking her backwards again. Gingerkit shrieked as she was flung about. "What are you _doing_?" hissed Cloverspirit. The queen was crouched protectively in front of her four kits. "I thought you were ThunderClan, bringing the whole forest down on us!"

She looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry! I was just playing with Spottedkit—"

"Never play in the nursery!" Cloverspirit cut in. "You could have hurt my kits!"

Gingerkit hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be," Cloverspirit grumbled, and she curled back up with her tail over her nose. Gingerkit stared at her in dismay. How could she be an apprentice now? She would never be a warrior if she kept acting like this!

"Mind Cloverspirit's attitude, young ones," Bloomleaf said from the corner with her still sleeping kits. "She's just worried about her kits, that's all."

Gingerkit nodded dumbly, no longer wishing to talk about it. That was when the call came.

"Let all ShadowClan cats join in the clearing for a Clan meeting!" Gingerkit jumped up and ran out of the nursery to stand with her Clanmates. Spottedkit followed. As soon as they stepped foot outside the den, Whitebirch and Marshwhisker were there.

"We gotta get you cleaned up right away!" hissed Whitebirch in excitement.

"What's going on?" asked Spottedkit nervously.

"You're going to be made apprentices!" Marshwhisker declared. "Briarstar just told me." Gingerkit felt a sudden nervous thrill knot in her body. She was going to be made an apprentice? _Is it crowded in there?_ Skydapple had asked. Maybe he had made the final decision after all.

Gingerkit frantically licked her paws and chest. She was filthy after her many run-ins with the floor. Her mother began licking some dirt caked to her left flank.

"Ouch mom!" she cried as she hit a sore spot.

"Great StarClan! What have you two been doing? You're filthy!"

Gingerkit sighed. "We were playing. I just _had_ to pounce on his open stomach...." Her mother tsked.

"Oh, but Gingerkit, you has such a lovely coat. Now it's got dirt, and pine needles all over it!"

Gingerkit stared at her mother. "What gets in your coat when you go fighting, and hunting?"

Her mother nodded. "Gingerkit, you're going to make a great apprentice, I know it!"

Gingerkit purred and brushed her mother's flank. "I'm gonna miss spending my nights with you, Whitebirch."

Her mother purred as well. "I'm gonna miss you, Gingerkit. You too, Spottedkit. But it's for a great cause."

Gingerkit nodded. Now that she was done getting clean, and saying goodbye, it was time.

She and her family padded forward. She was standing next to Spottedkit while Whitebirch and Marshwhisker were behind them. The crowd of ShadowClan cats stepped aside to let them through and they watched the family stand in the heart of the ShadowClan cats. Briarstar looked at them and smiled.

"Today we are taking a stand. Two rambunctious kits have grown into readying warriors." She looked out over the kits. Next to her sat a dark brown she-cat with long, plumy fur and amber eyes. That was Lichentooth. Next to her was an orange she-cat with green eyes. That was Brightblaze. Both were respected, senior warriors. Brightblaze had been taught by Briarstar herself back before Briarheart had been a leader. Lichentooth was younger than Brightblaze, but she was still a senior warrior, and meant to be respected. Gingerkit wondered which one of these two cats would mentor her.

"Gingerkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Gingerpaw. Brightblaze, I taught you loyalty to your Clan, and strength in battle. Teach these skills that I've taught you to your new apprentice."

The orange tabby warrior touched Gingerpaw's nose and the two of them padded to the side of the clearing with the other cats. That meant that Spottedkit was going to have Lichentooth as a mentor.

"Lichentooth, Slithertail was your mentor, and he taught you the great hunting skills and the ancient ways of ShadowClan. I know you will teach these skills and more to your apprentice, Spottedpaw." Lichentooth and Spottedpaw touched noses and padded over to join Gingerpaw and Brightblaze.

"Gingerpaw! Spottedpaw! Gingerpaw! Spottedpaw!"

Rushkit, Shellkit, and Sagekit ran up to the new apprentices and crowded them. "Tell us all about the apprentice's den!"

"Show us everything you learn!"

"I can't wait to here from you!"

Gingerpaw felt bombarded by the kits. Right behind them was Slykit. The young tom was only two moons old. That's how old Gingerpaw had been when Talonpaw had been made an apprentice. She smiled to herself as Slykit began to crouch and growl.

"I'm gonna make the best apprentice ever!"

"You better," said Skydapple, his father. "I'm depending on all of you to become great warriors one day."

Slykit smiled up at his father. Snakekit jumped up to his brother's side. "I'll be the best hunter!" he boasted. "You wait and see."

Skydapple nodded. Violetkit smiled at him and said, "I'm gonna have the best kits in the Clan!" she declared. "I want to be a queen when I grow up."

Skydapple laughed. "That depends on the amount of free toms then, but you're so pretty, every tom will drop everything for you." His eyes glittered with pride. Weaselkit just stood and watched with wide brown eyes. Cloverspirit scooped her kits up and dragged them back. "Let's give Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw some room, shall we?" Gingerpaw sighed in relief. She would enjoy the chance to breathe.

The space was soon encompassed by Whitebirch and Marshwhisker. Marshwhisker nodded to them. "Listen to your mentors," he said.

"Yes!" added Whitebirch. "And do everything you're told. Be respectful."

Gingerpaw smiled in embarrassment. "It's okay, Whitebirch," said Brightblaze wisely. "Gingerpaw will listen."

The Clan began to break up. The kits went back to tumbling in front of the nursery. Talonpaw and Weedfoot left the camp with a hunting patrol. The elders went back to their den. Geckotail and Swanfeather vanished into their den under the Speakrock. Briarstar met up with Skydapple and some of the senior warriors and began talking quietly. The warriors began to recede to where they had been before ShadowClan had been called together.

"All right," said Brightblaze, looking at the new apprentices. "We still have all day. Lichentooth, do you fancy a border patrol for the new apprentices to see around the territory?"

The mottled brown she-cat just stared at Brightblaze. The orange she-cat nodded. "Let's take them to the ThunderClan border first, then up through Fourtrees, then to the WindClan border, yes?"

Lichentooth finally nodded slowly. "Yes, that sounds good." She studied Spottedpaw and added, "A nice long journey will give the apprentice's some exercise."

Brightblaze nodded. "Come, Gingerpaw, Spottedpaw."

"We're going out?" asked Gingerpaw in excitement. Brightblaze nodded.

"We're going to see the territories boundaries."

Excitement crawled through Gingerpaw and she felt she could run forever. "Okay!" Brightblaze smiled.

"I like you enthusiasm. You're going to need a lot of it to get through training." Gingerpaw felt her eyes widen and she nodded. Brightblaze gave the signal. "Let's go."

The four of them trampled out of camp and the warriors began to run. Gingerpaw followed them, but began to feel tired. They weren't taking account of her small size, and she had to scramble to keep up. Spottedpaw was somewhere right behind her. _He must be having trouble keeping up too_ she thought. They kept going.

Finally, Brightblaze slowed to a stop. They turned and overlooked the hollow they had just exited. Gingerpaw's eyes widened. "You can't even see the camp," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," Lichentooth said, staring. Her eyes were as hard as amber. "No one can find us here. We're perfectly safe."

"Memorize what you see while we're out," Brightblaze said. "Because if anything were to happen to ShadowClan, this is the land you will fight for." Gingerpaw stared over the land before her. It stretched forever! She wondered what it was like in the other Clans. Did they have such big, magnificent territories?

"Let's go," Lichentooth urged, and the two warriors took off again. Gingerpaw followed with Spottedpaw right on her tail. Soon, though, they came to another stop. Gingerpaw skidded to a stop, panting.

"This," said Brightblaze, indicating a well worn path that trailed off from the main path. "leads to the Burnt Sycamore. That is where you will learn night hunting."

The idea of learning night hunting made Gingerpaw's claws itch. She couldn't wait to learn all the cool tricks that Brightblaze and Lichentooth knew! She wanted to be the best warrior ShadowClan has ever seen. "This path, the one we're on now," continued Brightblaze. "will lead to the Thunderpath. Once we get there, there is a tunnel that leads underneath which is where we will cross. It is wet, and you will get wet. We do this every day, so don't complain." Gingerpaw nodded. And once more they took off. Sure enough, a rancid smell reached her nose and mouth and there was a distant roaring sound. Soon, the ground gave way to a small dip, and across the dip was the Thunderpath. It was a big, black strip that cut the forest in two. Running all along the Thunderpath were creatures that were so big, one paw could kill Gingerpaw like she was a mouse.

"Great StarClan!" she cried out in fright.

"On the other side is the ThunderClan border," Brightblaze said as though the Thunderpath were nothing. It probably wasn't anything to her, considering she'd seen it before. She flicked her tail, "This way." Lichentooth and Brightblaze padded forward and down into the dip. There was water in the bottom of the dip, and Gingerpaw winced as her paws sunk into it.

"Yuck!" commented Spottedpaw. "It'll take _moons_ to get this off my paws!"

Lichentooth looked at her apprentice. "You're seeing ShadowClan territory. You should be happy no matter where your paws go."

Gingerpaw felt shame cross her. So what if her paws got wet? This was the marshland! But she couldn't shake the feeling that getting paws wet was more for a RiverClan cat, not a ShadowClan apprentice.

_This is your territory,_ she told herself. _Get used to it._ She padded forward and followed her mentors. She would get used to ShadowClan territory eventually, she comforted herself. Sooner of later, getting wet paws would feel like nothing new. Somehow that idea didn't comfort her.

They walked down through the mud a ways before something happened to the Thunderpath. It went higher than the ground the ShadowClan cats were walking on! Or maybe they were sinking lower than the Thunderpath. It didn't matter which. The only thing that Gingerpaw cared about was the fact that the Thunderpath was higher than she was. Brightblaze had said that there was a tunnel _underneath_ the Thunderpath that would take them to the ThunderClan border. Was that the truth?

Rolling off the hills that weren't too far off now was a scent that made Gingerpaw's stomach turn. What was that scent? She sniffed more carefully. There was a musky, earthy smell clinging to it, and the smell of fur. There was a tangent smell of rabbit...Gingerpaw could only guess that this was the smell of WindClan.

The mentors paused and looked every which way. "Make sure you look before you enter it," Brightblaze told them. "We wouldn't want a ThunderClan patrol to catch us in here and use this to get back to our camp." Gingerpaw shifted on her paws and looked around. No cats were within sight. The ShadowClan warriors pushed on through the tunnel.

It was dark and creepy. There was water running along the bottom. Above them came the sound of the rolling monsters of Twolegs. Gingerpaw breathed a silent prayer to StarClan. _Please don't let them crush me!_

Finally they reached the other side. The ground was lower on this side, so the cats had to jump down. Brightblaze went first, then she turned back up to face the waiting cats. "Gingerpaw, you jump next. Be careful not to hurt yourself."

Gingerpaw nodded slowly and gulped. It was a long drop for her first time out of the safety of camp. Taking a deep, readying breath she leapt. She hurdled through the air for a split second before her paws contacted rock. She wobbled precariously for a moment before she caught her balance. She looked at Brightblaze. Her mentor nodded. "Good. Spottedpaw, you come down next."

Gingerpaw watched her brother look down with wide, terrified eyes. "What if I miss?"

"You won't," reassured Brightblaze.

"Just go," Lichentooth growled. "You'll do fine."

Seeing his mentor be so sure must have given Spottedpaw some confidence. He leapt out into the air and landed with a thump beside Gingerpaw. Lichentooth landed next.

With a signal from Brightblaze, the ShadowClan cats made their way down from the tunnel to the open area before the forest started. There was a little bit of space, but mostly, it was forest beyond this point. The cats padded into the forest slowly, a little unsure about the tall trees that stood overhead.

"Wow," breathed Gingerpaw to her brother. "I'm glad we don't live _here."_

"Yeah," he agreed. "Leave the forest hunting for the ThunderClan cats!"

Lichentooth flicked her apprentice's flank with her long bush tail. "We hunt where we need to, when we need to, to survive!" Spottedpaw just dipped his head.

Brightblaze stopped. "What do you smell?" she asked the apprentices. Gingerpaw closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a musky, cold scent that made her heart race faster. It smelled worse that the Thunderpath.

Wrinkling her nose away from the scent, she pushed her paw over her face. "What's _that_?"

"That is ThunderClan," said Lichentooth. "And you'd better get used to this too, because you'll be patrolling this border every day."

Gingerpaw groaned inwardly. She was tired already after her long trek to the Thunderpath and ThunderClan. Her paws were wet, and she was hungry. She'd have to patrol this border everyday without eating, too. _But loosing some comforts and luxuries is worth ShadowClan territory and life,_ she reminded herself.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the undergrowth. The rank stench grew much more potent, and there was the smell of fear, and rabbit.

"Get down!" hissed Brightblaze. She crouched behind a nearby bush and Gingerpaw dove for a hiding spot in the shade of a rather large tree. Lichentooth jumped into a bush and Spottedpaw dashed to hide with Brightblaze. The bushes rustled again and a rabbit darted out, still on the ThunderClan side. Pawsteps thundered on the ground and the out of the bushes burst a ThunderClan tom, hot on the rabbits trail. The prey meat was closing in on the ShadowClan border quick, and the mottled brown tom looked like he wasn't going to stop. The rabbit pelted passed the border and so did the apprentice.

Brightblaze crouched low and leapt as the rabbit passed her. The young tom skidded to a halt, fear scent suddenly bursting from him. Lichentooth leapt out and jumped in between him and the border. Gingerpaw jumped to stand with her mentor and Spottedpaw ran to his.

Brightblaze turned to glare at the ThunderClan tom. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory, taking ShadowClan prey."

"It was on the ThunderClan side when I found it," the brown tom defended himself.

"Finding it on the ThunderClan side does not make it ThunderClan prey. As it is obviously on the ShadowClan side now, it is ShadowClan prey."

Just then the undergrowth was pushed aside and the rest of the patrol flowed out on the ThunderClan side.

"Firpaw!" cried a small black and white she-cat frantically. "Frostfoot, they've got Firpaw!"

"Shush, Sweetpaw" said a gray and white she-cat sternly. Next to her was a huge gray tom with amber eyes.

"What is going on?" the tom asked venomously. "Why are you _Shadow_Clan cats holding my apprentice hostage?"

Lichentooth turned to face the ThunderClan warrior, her long bushy tail spiked with anger and hate. "Why is your _Thunder_Clan apprentice hunting our prey?"

The tom narrowed his eyes and Sweetpaw growled, "Firpaw would never do that!"

Frostfoot said, "What happened?"

Brightblaze answered simply, "Your apprentice was hunting a rabbit right on to our land. He crossed the border carelessly and tried to kill our prey."

Frostfoot said for him, "It was a careless mistake. It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't," hissed Lichentooth. Gingerpaw's fur spiked up in fear as she saw the warriors hissing and lashing their tails. _I hope it doesn't come to a fight. I don't know any battle moves yet!_

"Banesong will teach his apprentice to recognize boundaries. Just let him go." Frostfoot seemed to have an authoritative air to her. _Is she the deputy? I thought the ThunderClan deputy was a cat named Rootclaw._ Banesong whipped his head to glare at her.

"Of course I will, and I have! Are you accusing me of being a bad mentor?" Frostfoot growled in her Clanmate's face,

"Not now, Banesong! We will save this argument for later."

"You are being a bad Clanmate in front of another Clan!"

"You're not helping your apprentice, Banesong!" For a minute they seemed to glare at each other and growl.

Brightblaze narrowed her eyes. Spottedpaw turned and flashed a look at Gingerpaw. She understood. How the tables had turned.

"Let Firpaw go, please!" begged Sweetpaw. That seemed to get the warrior's attention.

"I didn't mean to," Firpaw said. _Well that's not what you said a minute ago!_ "Really, it was a careless mistake."

"You can't let them get away with this!" hissed Lichentooth. "They were _stealing ShadowClan prey_." Brightblaze seemed to contemplate for a second, then decided.

"We'll see what Briarstar has to say about this." She flicked her tail and gathered the ThunderClan apprentice. The warriors seemed to look at each other, then decided to go with the ShadowClan cats.

"Gingerpaw," said Brightblaze. "Take this rabbit." Gingerpaw reached down and scooped up the rabbit like Brightblaze ordered. They walked a ways into the territory. This time, Brightblaze didn't head for the tunnel that lead under the Thunderpath. She just walked right to the Thunderpath.

Brightblaze stopped and stared around the big, gray strip. Even the ThunderClan cats wrinkled their noses, though they smelled just as bad if not worse.

Giving the signal, Brightblaze leapt forward and all the cats began to run. Gingerpaw took off with them, and she felt fear crawl through her as she crossed the Thunderpath for the first time. She even managed to keep the rabbit.

Once they were across, they trekked back through the marshland until Gingerpaw saw the familiar trail that she had gone to the Thunderpath on. The camp was just ahead. "Spottedpaw," said Lichentooth. "Run ahead and warn Briarstar that we have ThunderClan invaders in our grips."

Spottedpaw raced passed and down in the hollow. The ShadowClan cats pushed into the camp with their ThunderClan prisoners. When they entered, it seemed that every cat had come out of their den to hear the news. The kits had been pulled back into the nursery, and everyone was bristling at the sight.

"Go drop that onto the fresh~kill pile," Brightblaze whispered in her ear. "And then you can rest. You did well today."

Gingerpaw dipped her head and rushed over to the fresh~kill pile.

"Gingerpaw!" cried Whitebirch. She appeared out of nowhere. "Are you okay? I heard you had picked up some ThunderClan preystealers..."

Gingerpaw brushed up against her mom. "I'm okay," she soothed. "And we did! Look at what we did!" She indicated with her tail the imprisoned cats sitting on the other side of the camp.

"Congratulations," her mother purred, her eyes growing with pride. "You're going to make an excellent warrior some day."

Gingerpaw purred proudly to her mother as Briarstar appeared from her den. "What's this I hear about ThunderClan stealing prey?"

"Not stealing, Briarstar." Frostfoot stepped forward and dipped her head. "An apprentice was hunting and got careless. He crossed the scent borders by accident."

"Your warriors are falsely accusing us!" added Banesong. Briarstar narrowed her eyes.

"Brightblaze, tell me what happened." The warrior stepped forward.

"We were at the ThunderClan border when this apprentice," she pointed to Firpaw. "Crossed the border while chasing a rabbit."

Briarstar looked at Brightblaze then at Banesong. "What were you doing, crossing our borders? Is ThunderClan that desperate for prey?" There was an amusing laughter to her accusation.

The ThunderClan cats didn't find it funny.

"ThunderClan is better than you'll ever be!" hissed Firpaw.

Briarstar still seemed amused and confident. "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think so. I think you're all pathetic excuses for warriors." The ThunderClan cats hissed at her. "You know why I think this? Because you are ThunderClan warriors, in ShadowClan camp, arguing with me—the ShadowClan leader—about where or not you were stealing prey, which you were. You are an insult to your Clan, and mine. You make me sick!" To her deputy, she hollered, "Get them out of _ShadowClan_ territory!"

Skydapple dipped his head and turned around. "I want Beeflight, Palemist, Brindlefern, and Cedartail to come with me as we escort these thieves back to ThunderClan land." The warriors he called stepped forward to be with him. Together they gathered the ThunderClan warriors and pounded out of the camp.

Gingerpaw flicked her tail in excitement. What an interesting first day! She had seen around the territory, seen the Thunderpath, and caught ThunderClan invaders. Well sort of. Brightblaze and Lichentooth had. _But I was there. I brought back the prey and Spottedpaw warned the Clan. That counts, _she thought to herself. She had done good on her first day as an apprentice.

She raced to Whitebirch and Marshwhisker, who were sharing tongues with Gorsefur and Soddenpelt. She skidded to a stop before them. "Whitebirch, look at what we did! You were worried about us leaving the nursery." Whitebirch purred proudly. Marshwhisker said,

"I couldn't be more proud." And Gorsefur and Soddenpelt purred too.

"ShadowClan has apprentices to be proud of," Soddenpelt said, and he peered over Gingerpaw's shoulder at Talonpaw. Gingerpaw shuffled her feet in embarrassment. And Gorsefur said,

"Brightblaze will have to look out. Her apprentice will be strong enough to claw her, yet." Gingerpaw opened her mouth to tell them that Brightblaze had done most of the work, but then closed it at the amusement in their eyes. They probably knew that already. After all, she didn't have any training yet, and it was her first time out. _But I did something to assist the Clan. That means something._

"I'll take you out for training tomorrow," came her mentor's voice from behind her. She whipped around to stare at Brightblaze with wide eyes.

"Okay." She dipped her head as Brightblaze padded away. Gingerpaw raced away to find her brother. He was lying near the apprentice's den, washing.

"Spottedpaw, Brightblaze is taking me training tomorrow!" she cried in excitement. Her brother paused in his bathing and looked up at her.

"Yeah, Lichentooth is taking me out, too."

Excitement crawled up Gingerpaw's fur. She was going out with her brother, which made it all the better! _Spottedpaw and I are officially going to be apprentices tomorrow. This is going to be some journey, and I'm going to be the best ShadowClan apprentice there ever was!_


	4. 3 The Start of the Journey

Chapter Three—The Start of the Journey

"Gingerpaw! Wake up!" Gingerpaw rolled over as her brother prodded her. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" she asked, shaking herself.

"Lichentooth and Brightblaze want us by the Burnt Sycamore, right away." Moaning, Gingerpaw rolled to crouch and stretched on the floor. Leave it to her mentor to wake her early and take her out all day. _But that is what I looked forward to the most_ she reminded herself. _Being a warrior doesn't mean sleeping in all day. What if WindClan or ThunderClan were to attack in the middle of the night? I must be prepared for an early wake up everyday._

"Get used to it," growled Talonpaw from across the den. "And be quiet while you're at it." _What a nice denmate!_ It was just like before. Gingerpaw glowered at his sleeping form before she headed into the clearing. She didn't stop by the fresh~kill pile, just headed straight out of camp, hoping that she could remember the trail correctly.

She was in luck. There was still a stale scent from yesterday's ThunderClan patrol, and Lichentooth and Brightblaze had left a scent trail. She and Spottedpaw followed it all the way to the Burnt Sycamore.

Brightblaze and Lichentooth were sitting there, waiting. Gingerpaw dipped her head to her mentor before they began. "We'll be practicing our hunting crouch for today," said the orange warrior. She looked at Spottedpaw. "You will be collecting pine needles for the elder's den with Lichentooth." Spottedpaw dipped his head and the two padded away. Brightblaze then said, "Hunting is one of the most important jobs for a warrior, right next to defending her Clan. The prey we bring back feeds the elder's who guide us and have already done what we are doing now. And the kits and queens that will one day join us in defending our territory. It helps the medicine cats who help the sick cats become better."

_Duh! I already knew that. I want to get to catching the prey, not learning about them. I eat my food not study it!_ But Brightblaze seemed to be passed the lecture about the importance of hunting. Now she was quiet, as though to let this sink in.

Finally she began again. "Hunting is all about the crouch, and your knowledge of the land around you. You can't just waltz on up to a starling and expect to catch it. First, you must know _how_ to get to your prey. You will perform this crouch for most prey. There are some prey with different ways of finding us as we try to hunt them, and they have a different hunting technique. Every animal is unique. Remember this as you practice."

Gingerpaw nodded. _When will I get to practice?_ It seemed, though, as if Brightblaze could read her mind.

"When you crouch, move the wait from your paws to your haunches. That will make you silent as you cross the marshland floor. Keep your tail up, but not too far, as a tail sticking up is so obvious." She crouched down, her tail out behind her, her paws light. Her shoulders were higher up than Gingerpaw expected. When the orange warrior took a couple steps, she was as silent as a mouse. "This is how you do a proper crouch," she said. She sat up and stared at Gingerpaw with hard green eyes. "You try it."

Gingerpaw copied the crouch to the best of her abilities, and she pulled up her shoulders to the proper length—or so she hoped. She stuck her tail out straight behind her, and she took a couple of wobbly steps. Then she sat up. "How's that?" she asked hopefully. Amusement glittered in Brightblaze's eyes.

"It needs work."

Sighing, Gingerpaw tried again. Brightblaze stepped forward and flicked her tail over Gingerpaw's shoulder. "You weight goes in your _haunches_. Concentrate on your balance. You wouldn't want the prey to run away from you because you are too clumsy and fall over. Spread your forepaws a little, that will help. Relax your tail and backend. You don't want to be too stiff...that will put unwanted weight on your back paws."

These corrections came at her so fast that Gingerpaw had no idea which to do first. But she tried her very best at each new critic. Sherelaxed her shoulders completely and felt her tail, which had been stiff as a stick, relax and lash menacingly. The world suddenly stopped shaking and she found she was able to walk almost as quiet as Brightblaze had done.

When she sat up this time, her mentor had a prideful gleam in her eye. "That's more like it. This may seem strange, but I'm going to tell you about the other Clans and their hunting styles."

Gingerpaw felt surprise thrill through her. "Why? What good will that do?"

"That will tell you how we don't do it. It will also help you when you are fighting. Knowing how a cat hunts tells a lot about their battle training. For instance, WindClan must be fast in order to catch the rabbits before they scent them, thus in battle they are quick, and hard to pin. RiverClan must be patient when waiting for a fish, thus when they are waiting for battle, they are quiet and careful. And ThunderClan must be slow, but strong, in order to make it through the undergrowth without stirring it, thus in battle, they can throw their weight around like a badger. In ShadowClan, you will learn how to use _our_ hunting techniques in battle, and how learning this very crouch could save a life or many."

It seemed to make sense. Brightblaze made things seem so easy, yet so difficult. "Well, what should I be like in battle?"

Brightblaze smiled. "So many questions. Do not think I am saying questions are bad. On the contrary. One who asks so much is ready to learn as much. You will be cold, ruthless, and silent. No one will know you are there until it is too late. You must be ready for anything. That is what you are when you hunt. Ready for anything, and ruthless. But remember: after every battle you win, just as after every prey-life you take, you must thank StarClan."

Gingerpaw nodded and smiled. Brightblaze was a wise teacher, and she was glad to have her as a mentor. _What do you expect from the Clan leader's apprentice? Of course she's good at what she does! And anyway, she's a senior warrior. She's been practicing for a long time._

Gingerpaw dropped into the crouch again and began to stalk forward. More mistakes, she guessed, as Brightblaze stepped towards her. She didn't expect what she got. Brightblaze lifted a paw and shoved her. Gingerpaw let out a yelp as she plunged down into the dust. She scrambled to her feet and glowered at her mentor.

"What was that for?"

"You need a firmer stance. Relax, but don't relax too much. If I am able to push you off your feet, then you don't have a firm enough stance and you will loose your balance easily."

Growling to herself, Gingerpaw tried again. This time, she dug her claws into the ground. "No no," said Brightblaze. "Your claws tearing at the grass will alert your prey. Just relax and concentrate. Don't let anything stand in your way."

Cold confidence bubbled in Gingerpaw's stomach and she felt her stance differ in some way, though she couldn't exactly place it. Brightblaze stepped forward and shoved at Gingerpaw, but Gingerpaw was quicker and moved away from her mentor just in time. Brightblaze smiled.

"Now that's more like it."

Gingerpaw and Brightblaze practiced the hunting crouch until sunhigh. Gingerpaw felt she was just beginning to get the hang of it. When she slid into her crouch, her muscled moved to the right spot now, and she no longer felt too new at it. Brightblaze would giver her critics, but they were getting less and less, more into the detailed spots. But she would never go too far. "Every cat is unique, and I want you to make adjustments as you go, to adapt to things that are different between you and me," she would say. Gingerpaw took that to heart. Brightblaze had longer legs, but a shorter tail. So when Gingerpaw crouched, she wouldn't crouch as far, and she'd half to curl her tail over sometimes as so she wouldn't rustle the leaves behind her.

As the sun began to slid into it's place, marking sunhigh, Brightblaze said, "Now we're going to try this technique on actual prey."

Gingerpaw sat up, excitement running through her. _Will I catch anything?_ she asked herself. But then she thought, _Of course I will! I've been practicing all day, and Brightblaze thinks I'm ready. I'm ready._

She looked at her mentor, waiting for more instruction. "I want you to listen, and scent, the air around you to check for any sign of prey. Think with an open mind, and open senses. Concentrate."

Gingerpaw moved through the marshland and sniffed at the air, her mouth open and tasting for any prey-scent. There was a distant rustle in the leaves, and she thought she heard the squeak of a mouse. Using her new crouch, she made her way through the territory without making a sound until she spotted it. Holding her breath, she took a step closer. The mouse scurried away to hide in a distant bush. Groaning she turned back to Brightblaze, who had followed her.

"What did I do?" she asked. "I did everything you told me!"

"You waited to long," her mentor answered. "In ThunderClan, they get up right before their prey before they jump, because they can't risk scaring it away and the undergrowth hides their scent. But in ShadowClan we mush jump before it smells us coming. Try leaping for it a little further back."

Nodding, Gingerpaw began again, tasting the air for any sign of life. She smelled frog, and there was a croak from somewhere nearby. Crouching again, she began her new journey to find the frog. Concentrating hard, she found her prey and leapt. Hooking it with her claws, she took the frogs life and turned to find Brightblaze, swishing her tail.

_I did it! s_he thought. _I'm going to feed Cloverspirit and her kits with this, to make up for squishing them when I was a kit._

"Good job," said Brightblaze. "Let's bury that by the Sycamore and keep hunting for a while. Then we'll head back to camp and you can rest."

Smiling, the cats continued. After catching her frog, Gingerpaw was tired. She managed to catch a small starling, but it was Brightblaze who caught two water voles and her missing mouse. Warrior and apprentice headed back to camp.

When Gingerpaw entered, carrying her two pieces of prey as her prize, she saw Acornblaze and Beeflight sharing tongues while nearby, Leapwing and Soddenpelt were sharing a lizard caught earlier that day.

Molefoot and Hailfur were talking with Bloomleaf at the nursery, and they looked up when the ShadowClan cats entered the camp.

"Nice catch!" called Bloomleaf, and when Gingerpaw flung her prey onto the fresh~kill pile she ran over to drop the frog by Bloomleaf's feet.

"I figured the nursery might want something to eat." Bloomleaf just purred.

Molefoot's eyes were shining. "That's some good hunting, Gingerpaw. Before we know it, you'll be a warrior!" Gingerpaw glanced at her feet, embarrassed. Molefoot always gave off odd comments like that, making Gingerpaw feel heat flush her ears and she would turn away. Hailfur was purring in amusement.

Gingerpaw glanced up at Molefoot's smiling face and said, "Thanks, Molefoot." He purred deep in his throat and Gingerpaw turned away. She was hungry, and wanted to eat.

"Thanks again for the prey!" Bloomleaf called after her. Gingerpaw flicked her ears and headed for the fresh~kill pile. Spottedpaw was already there, sharing one of the voles that Brightblaze had caught with Swishtail. There was the sound of pounding feet behind her and Molefoot caught up with her.

"Hey Gingerpaw...wanna share a meal with me?" he flicked her ears in embarrassment and wouldn't look her in the eye. Gingerpaw giggled and said,

"Sure, Molefoot. Let's eat." Together they walked to the pile and selected two mice. They sat together on one side of the clearing and ate. Then they shared tongues.

Briarstar appeared out of her den and began to look around the Clan. "Briarstar!" called Skydapple. He was sitting with Gorsefur, Brightblaze, and Palemist. "Join us." The leader padded over to her deputy and senior warriors and began to eat. "We are prospering," said Skydapple, looking around the Clan. "We have apprentices who are working hard, and we ourselves work extra everyday. Even the elders are less cranky in this time of peace and prosper."

"Yes," said the leader, dipping her head to take a bite of a shrew. "ShadowClan can be proud. It isn't until we stop and look around ourselves like we are today that we realize what we can accomplish, together." She raised her voice so everyone could hear her. "I want everyone in ShadowClan to feel proud of who we are! We have grown close, and we continue to grow strong. Tonight we feast together in our camp, and remember that we are a family!"

And the ShadowClan cats cheered.


	5. 4 Needles

Chapter four- Needles

Gingerpaw woke up at the same time the next day and followed Spottedpaw to the Burnt Sycamore. When they got there, Lichentooth and Brightblaze were once again waiting. The apprentices dipped their heads and looks at their mentors in excitement.

"What are we doing today, Brightblaze? Hunting some more? Practicing battle moves?" Gingerpaw was practically bouncing with excitement. She wanted nothing more than to learn how to be the best asset to her Clan.

"We will be hunting," Lichentooth said bluntly, looking at Spottedpaw, who blushed as she stared, candid.

"Really? I'm so excited!" He smiled at his mentor who continued to show no response.

"What about me?" asked Gingerpaw, looking at Brightblaze. "What will you be showing me today?"

"Today," Brightblaze said with a small nod. "I will be showing you where all the best places to collect pine needles are."

Gingerpaw's disappointment rolled off of her in waves. She dug her claws into the dirt. "What?" she shrieked. Spottedpaw laughed, nearly collapsing with mirth.

Brightblaze squeezed her eyes shut and shook with silent laughter. Lichentooth just stared ahead, impartial to what was going on in front of her.

"But...but yesterday was so cool! How can we?" She was cut off.

"Oh sister!" Spottedpaw was leaning against her laughing so hard. "Don't worry! I'll tell you all about it!"

Gingerpaw shook her head and looked at Brightblaze, who smiled back fondly.

...

Gingerpaw followed her mentor, her paws brushing the ground softly as they headed toward a part of the territory Gingerpaw hadn't explored yet. Here, the pine trees were tall and numerous. A rotten smell reached her open jaws and she cringed.

"What _is_ that?" she asked, a large portion of her mind hoping against hope they weren't heading in that direction.

"Carrionplace," answered Brightblaze with a shrug. "Get used to it."

Gingerpaw winced inwardly. No such luck with hope.

"Let me take a wild guess," asked Gingerpaw with sarcastic enthusiasm. "That's where we're heading, and I'm going to have to there every day too!"

"Nope," Brightblaze answered. "In fact, we hardly ever go there. The only times we go to Carrionplace are when we can't find prey elsewhere."

"There's prey there?" asked Gingerpaw, shocked.

Brightblaze nodded. "Rats, mostly. But when you've got a starving elder and a starving kit in the same camp waiting and depending on you to feed them, the smell will be the last thing you think about." she added. Like that was supposed to reassure her.

But it got Gingerpaw thinking. How often did the Clan starve? How many cats were depending on her to bring back food? She pictured Whitebirch, Marshwhisker, and all the rest of the Clan back at home. The image of Slithertail and Sloefur sitting next to Galefur come to her mind. In her image, little Sagekit was chasing her brothers around trying to catch them, Bloomleaf watching with a smile on her face. The weight of responsibility hit her. That was a lot of cats.

"Brightblaze?" she asked, still seeing her Clans' image.

"Yes?" Brightblaze responded.

"How often does the Clan starve?"

To her surprise, Brightblaze laughed. "We're ShadowClan honey. We don't starve."

"Then do we ever need to hunt at Carrionplace?"

Brightblaze looked at her a spark of an emotion Gingerpaw didn't understand just yet. "Carrionplace is the reason we don't starve." Gingerpaw blinked, taking it in. "You'll see when leaf-fall comes around." Brightblaze had stopped. "We're here, Gingerpaw."

Gingerpaw looked around. There was nothing there but tall pines. "Okay...where exactly are we?"

"We're deep into our pine forest," Brightblaze answered. "This is the best place to find pine needles for the elders' den." Gingerpaw frowned bitterly as she remembered why they were there.

"Right. Pine needles." She ran her paw smoothly over the sharp but comfy bedding. "So how do you collect them? Do you just...?" She dragged her paw across the surface, making a little pile of needles.

Brightblaze smiled. "That's one way to do it."

"There are others?" Gingerpaw tilted her head back and looked at Brightblaze. She puckered her lips then nodded. "What? Show me!"

Her mentor squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Gingerpaw, that is the quickest way. The other way would be to go up the pine trees," she pointed at a tall pine next to the two she-cats. "and knock them down."

Gingerpaw shook her head, her tail between her legs. "No, I'm good with just collecting them here." Brightblaze laughed.

"I thought so."

As she pulled the needles toward her, she thought again of her Clan waiting for her back in the hollow. She could picture each and every one of her Clanmates' faces. Briarstar sitting with Skydapple and the senior warriors. Bloomleaf and the other queens, sitting with Galefur, Sloefur, and Slithertail sharing nursery stories. She could see Spottedpaw and Talonpaw and could imagine the playful glint in Spottedpaw's eye as they discussed their earlier days. She could see Marshwhisker, her beloved father, and his goofy twisted smile as he teased her lightly. Pride made her heart swell as she thought of each of her Clanmates' antics and characteristics. ShadowClan was big, ShadowClan was strong, and no one could bring them down.

"Gingerpaw stop," Brightblaze cut into her thoughts. Gingerpaw froze and faced her mentor quizzically. "Look at your load, Gingerpaw, and tell me, do you really think that the elders are going to want to sleep in that?"

Gingerpaw looked at the little pile she had gathered. Entwined and twisted in the pine needles were pine cones. She drew her ears back in embarrassment. "Oops."

Brightblaze nodded gravely. "Yes, very. This pile is completely useless. You'll have to gather a new one. And please, Gingerpaw, pay attention to what you're doing this time."

Gingerpaw frowned disapprovingly but didn't openly argue. She wanted to simply pull all of the cones out of the needles, but didn't think that would work so well. She could plainly see that there was no separating the needles and the pine cones evenly. Instead, she kicked her pile away and began to collect a new one.

This time, she made sure no pine cones were in her pile. It was harder than it really should have been, because there were cones scattered everywhere around the forest, but she somehow managed to gather the needles with much less intrusive materials this time.

Brightblaze nodded permissively. "Much better pile, this time, Gingerpaw. You still have some sticks. Carefully pluck them out with your claws, and your problem will easily be fixed." Gingerpaw did as she was instructed and ran into few problems this time. "Very good. Now carefully collect your needles and tuck them under your chin, like so." Brightblaze did as she instructed. "Then you can carry more in your jaws, and we shall return to camp."

Gingerpaw felt ridiculous carrying her pine needles that way, but she found that it was a useful tool in getting all of them back to camp. Without something strong to hold all the separate needles together, she would often slip and find her pile scattering, and then she'd have to collect them all over again.

It was a tedious and humiliating project, but Gingerpaw soon found herself dumping the needles into the elders' den. Galefur was basking in the sunlight, somewhere nearby. "Oh great," she purred warmly when Gingerpaw arrived. "Fresh bedding. We've been needing a clean-out." Gingerpaw nodded solemnly and began to remove the old bedding. Brightblaze dropped her pile beside Gingerpaw's, and sat to watch her work. Gingerpaw wasn't surprised to find she was the only one cleaning the elders' den. That didn't make it any less frustrating. She glared at Brightblaze when the tabby she-cat had laid down to warm her own fur. She had closed her eyes to rest some, and she failed to notice Gingerpaw's irritation.

When she had finished collecting the elders' bedding, and replacing it with new bedding, she turned to Brightblaze expectantly. Her mentor didn't even look at her before answering. "You're finished? You've stopped working, I can tell that by the sounds you're not making."

Gingerpaw nodded before remembering that Brightblaze couldn't see her. "Well um, yeah, I've finished." _And I would have gotten done sooner if you'd helped any._

Brightblaze flicked her tail. "Did you dispose of the old bedding?" Gingerpaw didn't answer, just stared ahead trying very hard not to show any emotion. "Get rid of the old bedding. Then you may eat." Her piercing green eyes opened suddenly and stared at Gingerpaw. "You've done a lot of work today. You must be tired. Good job, Gingerpaw. We're very proud of you." Gingerpaw wasn't sure who 'we' was but she was happy all the same. Suddenly energized, she took the old bedding well away from the camp, dumped it, and returned to the camp to claim her prey.

She entered the camp just as Spottedpaw did. Lichentooth and he had been hunting all day, it seemed. Like Gingerpaw's first day, he hadn't caught as much as his mentor, but his tiny frog was a tribute to the Clan and Gingerpaw purred proudly at the sight.

"Oh thank StarClan you're back!" she exclaimed, her voice full of affection. "I'm starving!" Lichentooth snorted, took some prey from the pile and walked to share it with Brightblaze.

Spottedpaw watched her go then looked at Gingerpaw, his eyes bright. "Did you see the frog I caught?" he asked ostentatiously. "Did you see it? It took me ages to catch!"

Gingerpaw looked at it. It was measly, and wouldn't feed many cats. She thought of her first catch the day before-a tiny mouse with almost no meat on it-and purred again. "Yeah, Spottedpaw! Nice catch!" She flopped down next to him and pulled a mouse out of the bottom of the pile. "Share with me?"

He sat next to her, and eagerly took a bite. Leapwing padded past them and ruffled Gingerpaw's head with her tail before grabbing a piece for herself and running off to share it with Acornblaze, who sat waiting across camp. Gingerpaw leaned closer to her brother. "Looks like Acornblaze has an admirer," she giggled.

"No way," Spottedpaw disagreed. "Leapwing's too young." Although he was right, Leapwing _was_ young, Gingerpaw couldn't deny the affection in her eyes as she settled down across from him to eat. It reminded her of her parents, and she purred yet again. Whitebirch and Marshwhisker were sitting on the opposite side of the clearing, talking in low voices so that no one would over hear. They were like the iconic ShadowClan relationship, Gingerpaw thought, and she hoped that whenever she found someone she loved, their partnership would be just like her parents'.


	6. 5 Borders and Customs

Chapter Five- Customs and Borders

Gingerpaw followed Brightblaze through the territory toward the Burnt Sycamore. The morning mist still hung in the air, making the fluffed up coats wet with its touch. The sky was ominous, and foreboding. "Geckotail says there's going to be snow, soon," Gingerpaw commented off-hand to her mentor. She didn't want her training to be put on hold because of bad weather.

"So I heard," the tabby responded without looking up. "Swanfeather said the same thing." She left it at that, but Gingerpaw's ears itched to know more.

"What exactly is that?"

Brightblaze smiled without humor. "You'll see."

Gingerpaw groaned inwardly. This was starting to get annoying. She had expected more from the answers she got for her questions, not less! But ever since she'd been made an apprentice, all any warrior would tell her is that she would figure it out on her own, later. How soon was later? Why did she have to wait, and why couldn't they just tell her?

Brightblaze sat and looked at Gingerpaw. The apprentice's face was sour when she joined her mentor, the morning mist soaking her fur to more than a mere damp. "So Gingerpaw, today, Skydapple has assigned us patrolling duty."

"We're going to patrol?" Gingerpaw's ears flicked forward, and she leaned a little bit closer to the ginger tabby.

"Yes. We're joining Marshwhisker's patrol at the WindClan border at sunhigh." Gingerpaw's heartbeat raced, her paws itching to get a move on with todays lesson. Her father was going to be the head of this patrol, an honor that Gingerpaw wanted to see for herself.

"Before that, however," Brightblaze cut into her thoughts. "We're going to learn a bit of ShadowClan history." That phrase threw Gingerpaw off guard.

"What? Why?"

Brightblaze narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever listened to the elders' tales, Gingerpaw?"

The young she-cat thought about that for a moment. Of course she'd heard some ShadowClan tales, but how often had she sat down to really listen to them? She flicked her ears, hot embarrassment and indignation filling her. "Well...I..."

"That's what I thought," Brightblaze answered in a low voice. "And it shows that you have a lot to learn."

Gingerpaw flicked her ears again and looked at the ground, to shamed to even look at her mentor.

"So we're going to start with the first warrior of ShadowClan." The apprentice looked up again, a spark of interest taking shame's place.

"Who was that?"

Brightblaze nodded, allowing it. "Her name was Shadow. She was a black tabby warrior, with a fierce heart. She was the strongest of the four leaders, of course, but she had a lot of problems with the warrior code." Gingerpaw opened her mouth, confusion swamping her. "Don't interrupt, Gingerpaw. It's rude." Brightblaze's eyes glinted, stopping Gingerpaw from doing anything but nodding. "Shadow thought the warrior code was not what it should be. It should have been a bit less...decisive. After all, the only thing she had to go by was experience, and she'd never had any Clan experience before."

Gingerpaw thought about what Brightblaze was saying and could almost see the black she-cat in her mind.

"No other Clan would listen to Shadow. It wasn't a surprise that all the Clans seriously divided! Not one would listen to her suggestions. Do you understand, what I'm trying to tell you, Gingerpaw?"

The apprentice nodded then shook her head.

"There is a long forgotten reason that the Clans keep fighting. In truth, all Clans have their own reason to fight. We fight to better ourselves, and collect prey. ThunderClan fights because they want to control us. WindClan fights solely for food, and RiverClan fights because they want to prove they are strong enough to play along."

Gingerpaw's eyes were unfocused as she thought all this through. How long had the Clans been fighting? The idea that time could go on for so long caused her eyes to cross. She shook her head to clear it.

"What does that have to do with us?"

Brightblaze's face made her wince inwardly. Her mouth turned down with a frown, and her brow furrowed as though Gingerpaw's question confused her. "Gingerpaw, do you know StarClan?" Before the tortoiseshell could respond, though, her mentor answered for her. "No, you do not. You know what StarClan is, but you don't know who StarClan is." She flicked her tail. "Those are our ancestors, Gingerpaw. Your mother has a mother, and she had a mother, did she not?"

Rubbing her paws against the marshland floor, Gingerpaw nodded in acquiescences. "Yeah, I guess she did."

"And where is she now?"

Gingerpaw shook her head.

"She's not dead, Gingerpaw. She lives on in StarClan. Does that help you understand?"

The apprentice nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to tell you the story of Puddletail. He was the deputy before Briarstar even was a warrior. He served loyally under Owlstar and helped ShadowClan become great!" Gingerpaw looked up to see that Brightblaze's eyes were bright. She liked this story. "Back in that time, WindClan were a problem. Hollowstar and his warriors were running out of prey, fast. Although WindClan were fast, they were growing weak, because they had run out of prey to feast upon. Despite Breezefur's trying to keep their warriors strictly on their land, Hollowstar kept sending more and more patrols onto RiverClan and ShadowClan lands to hunt. Even ThunderClan felt the claws of hungry WindClan savages! Because, what Hollowstar failed to see was that _all_ of the Clans were suffering. ThunderClan hinted at Gatherings that they would no longer tolerate WindClan warriors on their land. Both Owlstar and Dewstar kept quiet about what was happening. Then one day, WindClan attacked!"

Gingerpaw jumped. A slight breeze ruffled the grass around her and dried out her eyes. Gingerpaw blinked to moist them.

"RiverClan were not strong enough to stand up for themselves on their own land! But ShadowClan was strong, because of our hidden food sources. Owlstar was sick, and in the medicine den with greencough, so Puddletail lead the way into battle. ShadowClan managed to fight off the enemies despite being so ravaged, and we kept our territory. Hollowstar died a little bit later, and Breezestar became the new leader. But WindClan are not the only Clans to suffer the battle. RiverClan lost an apprentice to the hunger, and ThunderClan's medicine cat worked himself to death. But ShadowClan lost something most precious. We lost our deputy to the cold, sickness, and hunger. Brave Puddletail gave his life to defend ShadowClan."

Gingerpaw shook with a newfound grief. She hadn't known Puddletail, but he was suddenly very important to her.

"I was an apprentice at the time. I can still remember his last words: 'If anything goes wrong during this battle, I shall throw myself into the wrath of StarClan on judgment day. I pray that they forgive me for the loss of any of my Clanmates, for I'd rather defending them then cower and watch them go.'" Her green eyes seemed to bore into Gingerpaw. "And he did die, Gingerpaw. Now here's my question for you: Are you so proud of ShadowClan that you would die for it?"

For a moment she contemplated that. Would she die for ShadowClan? She sat up proudly and lifted her head facing her fate with dignity. "I would gladly give my life for my Clan," she promised boldly. Brightblaze smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I told you these stories so that you may know what I felt, and you may know what being a warrior is all about. ShadowClan's history is very interesting, and not just the battles. I implore you should listen to the elders sometime. Although they can ramble, they have the more interesting ones." She tilted her head back to look at the gray sky. "It seems we are out of time. Come along Gingerpaw. It's time we join our patrol."

...

The patrol was waiting for them when they got back. "Bout time you showed up," purred Beeflight. He smiled at Brightblaze when she approached eyes bright and hopeful, but the golden warrior took no notice.

"Gingerpaw and I were spending some quality time with the history of ShadowClan."

Beeflight flicked his tail. "ShadowClan history, eh?" He looked at Gingerpaw. "Learn anything interesting?"

She lifted her head and nodded. "Yes, I did."

He smiled. "Visited the elders yet?" Gingerpaw shook her head. "Oh. Don't worry, you will."

Marshwhisker stepped forward. "Are we ready to go?" All cats nodded. "Then let's go." He flicked his tail and the patrol followed him out of camp. They races across the ShadowClan land, gouging the earth with their claws as they scraped over the land.

Upon arrival, they saw nothing. Marshwhisker lifted his tail and sprayed his scent on a clump of weeds. "WindClan," he growled. "They stink high to StarClan!"

Gingerpaw had to agree. The smell rolling off the hills was atrocious. She wrinkled her nose and stared across the broad moorland. What poor hunting grounds! She shook herself and stretches before looking at Brightblaze. Suddenly her mentor stiffened and peered over Gingerpaw's shoulder. Gingerpaw turned and looked as well as the rest of the patrol. A sly gray she-cat was leading a small group of WindClan warriors down the slope. Gingerpaw narrowed her eyes as Brightblaze whispered in her ear, "The she-cat leading the patrol is the WindClan deputy. Hold your tongue and do not get involved in any way." Marshwhisker stepped forward, crouching defensively, his tail bushing out.

The WindClan cats stopped along the border and glared at the cats. "Marshwhisker," the gray she-cat greeted him warmly. Gingerpaw felt her fur prickling and forced herself to relax. "How's ShadowClan today?"

"We're great, Shiftwing," he answered her simply. "And WindClan?"

"WindClan is fine as well," she murmured. Gingerpaw stared at the patrol. There was a small orange she-cat, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and an apprentice-sized blotched gray tom. The apprentice was staring at her with gray eyes and Gingerpaw felt in her marrow. She suppressed a shiver and glared in return.

"So what, might I ask, brings you to the border on this lovely day?" The day was not lovely, in Gingerpaw's opinion. It was cold and gray, and the promise of snow frightened her.

"What brings you here?" answered Marshwhisker coolly. "Certainly you _know_ what brings us here."

Shiftwing lashed her tail and tilted her head. "If we knew why you were here, I wouldn't have asked." For a moment tension threatened to choke the cats on their separate patrols. Fur bristles, eyes gleamed, claws unsheathed and growls rumbled low in their throats. Then Marshwhisker spoke.

"We're in a border patrol. Unless you have business with ShadowClan, we suggest you move on."

The blotched apprentice growled and the brown tom brushed his tail over his flank. "Enough, Quailpaw." They looked at Shiftwing who nodded.

"All right, cats. Let's go. I'm sure Breezestar will be glad to hear that ShadowClan is on our border." She flicked her tail and the patrol turned and tramped over their land, disappearing over the hills in the moore. Gingerpaw watched the tail of the blotched gray apprentice until he was gone from her sight. At that moment, the snow began to fall.


	7. 6 Battle Training

Chapter Six- Battle Training

Upon the arrival of the ShadowClan patrol and the news that they brought with them, Briarstar bristled in alarm.

"How dare they!" snarled Cedartail, a senior warrior. "They're threatening battle over something as simple as catching a border patrol!"

Skydapple flicked his tail. "Maybe nothing will come of it," he said, levelheaded. "She simply stated that they were going to tell Breezestar. We all know that he's a noble cat. I'm sure he'll think nothing of it."

Galefur shook her head. "Perhaps you don't remember, but I do. Breezestar was not always the gentlemen. All he did for us was try not hunt on our land. But he's quick to defend, and if he thinks we're on the offence, he will not hesitate on leading a 'counter-' attack."

Briarstar's eyes were slightly unfocused as the news turned in her head, then she jumped up on her rock. "ShadowClan cats gather in the clearing for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. The queens slid out of the nursery, all seven kits bouncing out after them. Swanfeather and Geckotail emerged from the medicine den. Swanfeather sat with her tail over her paws, her expression one of kind thoughtfulness. Spottedpaw sat next to Lichentooth having just emerged from the elders' den where he had evidently been working. The rest of the warriors emerged from whatever task they had been doing and gathered in a semi-circle around their leader.

"I'm sure you've all heard by now the threats that WindClan have made," she began. "Yes, Breezestar has done some noble things in the past, but we must remember that he is first to lead his warriors into battle if he thinks it'll save his Clan from a made-up destruction. Because of this, I have decided that we must take action. I want the camp barriers to be reinforced to the utmost degree. Gorsefur, I know I can trust you on this task."

The gray and white tom dipped his head. "A badger shall not be able to enter this camp if he should try."

Murmurs of approval spread through the Clan. Briarstar nodded before continuing. "All cats are to help him with this except for the warriors training apprentices. I want the apprentices to be battle training extra." Gingerpaw felt a whir of excitement. _Battle training!_ "Skydapple will assign patrols every day so that the borders are watched extra, and everyone gets a fair turn at helping out." A solemn note entered her voice. "ShadowClan has faced problems before, but we always turn out strong. Do not fear WindClan. Let WindClan fear us!"

Cheers rose from the ShadowClan cats as they faced their leader. Brightblaze's tail grazed Gingerpaw's back. "It's been a long day," she murmured in her ear. "Why don't you get some prey and rest. Starting tomorrow, we do battle training."

...

When Gingerpaw awoke, the camp was completely different. Snow drifts piled in the clearing, the ground that was usually brown and wet was now white and frozen. Her whiskers ached in the cold and she shivered. How cold it was! She hadn't expected, in all of the things she had been told about leafbare, for it to be so cold. She sighed and her breath billowed in front of her.

"Training should warm you up," Weedfoot said as he passed her. "Talonpaw and I are going to be doing more advanced work, but we're all going to the same place." Gingerpaw nodded and allowed him to lead the way.

Talonpaw, Lichentooth, and Brightblaze were already waiting. Spottedpaw was nowhere to be seen. "Where is my apprentice?" asked Lichentooth dully. Gingerpaw was about to tell her she had no idea where Spottedpaw was when a yowl came from behind them. Spottedpaw was racing across the marshland toward them.

"Sorry I'm late!" he huffed. "Skydapple asked me to help him with a couple of barbs in the camp wall."

Lichentooth flicked her tail. "It's good that you're helping your Clan, but I could've been given a warning." Spottedpaw dipped his head in apology.

Weedfoot flicked his tail. "Come along, Talonpaw. We need to work on our moves separate from the others." The dark tabby apprentice smirked ever so slightly while he followed his mentor away from the newest apprentices.

Brightblaze spoke, "ShadowClan is under threat of battle. Right now, we need apprentices more than anything. We need you to learn how to deal with battle. Remember, Gingerpaw, what I told you about hunting and how it reflects on battle tactics?" Gingerpaw thought back to her first hunting lesson and nodded, remembering the rather detailed explanations her mentor had given her. "Well now, you're going to learn how to apply your hunting techniques to battle moves. I want you to crouch for me."

"Do as she says," Lichentooth said dully. Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw crouched in their unique ways, as told.

"Now," Brightblaze looked at Lichentooth as she spoke. "Remember that while hunting, you are quiet until you jump on your prey, surprising it. Remember that you want to be unseen and unheard. Clever. On the battle field, you are cunning, and ruthless. Show me ruthlessness, Spottedpaw, and jump me."

Spottedpaw's initial surprise at being addressed by his sister's mentor faded quickly, and he sized her up. He stepped forward lightly and leaped at Brightblaze. The ginger warrior easily sidestepped him and pinned him down before he had time to say 'mouse'. "Good, Spottedpaw, but it could use some work. Gingerpaw, tell your brother what you think he did wrong."

Gingerpaw blinked and shook her head slightly, not quite sure what she was supposed to be seeing. "Um...well...you were a bit...obvious?"

Lichentooth rolled her eyes. "Good observation, Gingerpaw. What else do you think he did wrong? Think hunting."

Gingerpaw recalled what she had done while hunting, and thought of her brother's jump in terms of hunting. "He jumped too late."

"Very nice, Gingerpaw." She let Spottedpaw up, and he brushed himself off. "It's true that you leaped late, Spottedpaw. It's also true that you didn't have good form. You're in a hunting crouch. For a battle crouch, you need to be a bit more tense. Show me your muscles! Make me feel fear!"

Spottedpaw narrowed his eyes and crouched again, this time unsheathing his claws. Before anyone could say anything, Lichentooth's paw had reached out and clubbed him on the side of the head. "Claws in, mouse-brain," she growled. "You don't want to hurt us, you want to make us feel fear."

He stared at her. "Claws make you feel fear!"

"Do as you're told and make us feel fear without claws," Lichentooth repeated angrily. Spottedpaw looked less confident as he crouched a second time. His shoulders and stance looked angry enough, but the look on his face ruined the affect.

"No, no," Brightblaze said, flicking her tail over him. "You can't just act fearful. You have to _be_ fearful. Gingerpaw!" she snapped suddenly, making her jump. "Tell me something that would seriously scare you."

Gingerpaw thought it through, then responded, "My Clan being harmed." Brightblaze looked at her for a moment then said. "You are a badger, Gingerpaw. You're going to go the Clan, and eat every kit." Gingerpaw's fur began to bristle as fear filled her. "Now imagine that you are able to face this badger and save the kits. What would you want to tell the badger that was hurting your Clan? Don't say, show."

Fierce anger filled Gingerpaw and she bristled again, every morsel of her body aching to stand and fight, even with the little knowledge of battle she had. "Good job!" praised her mentor. Now Spottedpaw, you do the same thing. What do you fear most?" He muttered something unintelligible. "Please, speak louder." He looked up with his blue eyes wide.

"I would die if something happened to Gingerpaw." Gingerpaw froze and looked at her brother. He wasn't looking at her, and she guessed that he was embarrassed. A purr suddenly rumbled in her throat and she reached a paw out to pat him. Lichentooth batted it away.

Brightblaze contemplated. "What would you do to anyone who hurt her?" she asked. Spottedpaw looked up, eyes cautious.

"I...I don't know."

Lichentooth and Brightblaze shared a look, then Lichentooth leaped. It was so unexpected that Gingerpaw didn't have time to react. Suddenly she found herself pinned to the ground. She yelped in disbelief and shock. She felt something cold glint her neck and shuddered involuntarily as claws pressed into the back of her neck.

"No!" yelped Spottedpaw. Gingerpaw saw from the corner of her eye that Brightblaze was standing in between him and Lichentooth.

"She won't be hurt, Spottedpaw, correct? Clanmates wouldn't hurt Clanmates?" Brightblaze lashed her tail. "But the question is, do you trust me?" The ginger warrior turned and looked at Lichentooth. Gingerpaw could see Spottedpaw's wide panic stricken eyes. "You can stop us, Spottedpaw," Brightblaze coaxed, circling him. "All you have to do is jump."

Gingerpaw could see the shift in her brother's eyes. His face was suddenly determined. He shoved past Brightblaze and leaped onto Lichentooth, shoving her away from his sister with ferocity. Gingerpaw instantly stood and ducked away from the rolling cats. Lichentooth pinned him easily and stood back.

"Very good, Spottedpaw!" praised Brightblaze. "Now, do it again, and this time without us having to attack your sister."

Gingerpaw watched as he stood. Her brother was normally a very relaxed, and somewhat soft cat. Now, however, there was a change in his stance. His pale eyes had darkened, and his fur was fluffed up in distress. His muscles rippled in under his spotted fur and his stance was menacing. She reflected, looking at him now, that his claws were in and his teeth were not bared. Even so, he was a frightening persona.

Gingerpaw quickly follow suit and tried to display that same fear-inducing attitude that her brother had. It must have worked, for Brightblaze chirped her approval. "Good! Now that you've got the basics, we can begin the real work."

...

Gingerpaw's body ached by the time Brightblaze declared them done for day. She watched Weedfoot and Talonpaw bound ahead, seemingly not as tired as Gingerpaw or Spottedpaw. Likewise, Brightblaze and Lichentooth walked ahead, talking in quiet voices while the younger cats followed. On their way back to camp, they passed a patrol. Gingerpaw couldn't guess if they were out hunting or on their way to the ThunderClan border to patrol. Maybe they were even out collecting barbs for the camp wall. Whatever their reason for being out, they were on the path that lead past the Burnt Sycamore.

Gorsefur was leading the patrol, closely followed by Soddenpelt, Brindlefern, and Molefoot. As the patrol passed, the cats slowed and shared brief conversation. Molefoot approached Gingerpaw cautiously, as though he were unsure about something, but eager all the same.

"Tired, eh?" Gingerpaw blinked at him. "You look like you're dragging your paws!" he teased. She shook her head to clear it and nodded at the same time. He laughed.

"Lichentooth and Brightblaze have been drilling us all day!" Spottedpaw complained loudly. "It makes my shoulders hurt."

Molefoot was suddenly serious. "Those are important battle moves. ShadowClan could need you to use those moves to defend itself, soon."

Gingerpaw shared a look with her brother. Fear and concern clouded his gaze. "But don't worry," Molefoot added, his voice softening. He stared at her lightly. "ShadowClan has been strong since Briarstar became leader. I'm sure that if any battle were to come up, you'd be just fine." His gaze became wordlessly intense as he stared at her. "I'd be sure of it."

She abruptly felt hot under his gaze and looked at her paws, refusing to look back until Gorsefur called Molefoot to return the patrol. He trotted away to join them, brushing her affectionately with his tail as he passed. "Sleep well tonight!" he called, his voice fading.

Spottedpaw shoved her and she turned to face him. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend!" he teased. She felt herself go rigid, embarrassment filling her.

"I do not! Molefoot is...just a friend."

"A very _friendly_ friend!" For a moment she worried, but then she saw the light in his eyes and knew he was only teasing. She narrowed her eyes and stamped ahead, pretending to be offended when really, she was pleased. Although there was nothing serious going on between Molefoot and her, she knew that she liked him and wouldn't object to him liking her. She was glad to know that her brother would approve as well.

* * *

***Note**: Lichentooth and Brightblaze weren't REALLY going to hurt Gingerpaw. They just used her to get Spottedpaw to react the way they wanted himto. So no this was not a Clan attacking-Clanmate thing, this was just a training session. **Question**: Do you feel like ShadowClan are over-reacting? Or did WindClan go too far? Remember that there is more to come!

Questions? Comments? Critiques? please review and tell me, I shall read every one! _no flames _Hope you're enjoying!

-Cara Lea


	8. 7 Solo

Chapter Seven- Solo

Gingerpaw padded into a circle of golden sunshine and stretched, flexing her now lean muscles in the warmth it brought with it. She lashed her ginger tail and unsheathed her claws to completely stretch herself. She sat up, licked a paw, and dragged it behind her ear.

It had been two moons since she had begun her training, and many changes had occurred. Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw had been working really hard, on top of their apprentice duties. Now, Spottedpaw had broad muscles, and a fierce nip. His lightheartedness had not left him, but a new attitude took place when he was training. He was frightening when he wanted to be. Gingerpaw herself had become lean. She was a good hunter, and a good tracker. She could smell even the faintest things.

These weren't the only changes ShadowClan had faced in the past two moons. Talonclaw had recently been named a warrior. But even after his departure from the apprentices' den, Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw still did not have the place to themselves. Shellpaw, Sagepaw, and Rushpaw had been named apprentices just two days ago. The excitable young cats were more talkative than Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw had ever been. That did not leave Cloverspirit lonely, though, for not too long ago, the golden tabby Leapwing had announced that she was carrying kits. Acornblaze had been thrilled.

Shellpaw followed Marshwhisker into camp. Her pretty green eyes were bright and excited. It appeared as though Marshwhisker were taking good care of his apprentice. Gingerpaw purred when she saw that, happiness filling her at the thought of her father having an apprentice. She knew he'd had one before-after all he _was_ a senior warrior-but it still made her proud to see how much of a contribution he'd made.

She saw a flash of orange in her corner of her eye, and turned to see Brightblaze approaching her. She dipped her head in greeting. "Brightblaze."

"Gingerpaw," Brightblaze chirped merrily. "Today is a very important day for you. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because you are going to be going on your first solo mission."

Gingerpaw sparked with excitement. She'd been looking forward to her first solo mission since she'd seen Talonclaw going out on his own to hunt. Pricking her ears, she sat up and looked into Brightblaze's green eyes.

"Before I tell you your mission, though, I want you to know that this is a very important step in your training." Gingerpaw tilted her head and listened carefully. "This is an assessment of how well you can hunt. Briarstar and I have discussed it, and we agree that if you handle this well, you'll be ready to start your night training." Gingerpaw shuddered inwardly. This was a very big step, indeed. Night hunting was primarily a ShadowClan strong-point. She wanted to prove her worth, and start to get into the more specific training. Her eyes widened, and she consciously decided to blink to keep them moist.

"I'll talk more about that later, but for right now Gingerpaw, work hard and take your time. This may seem very stressful to you, but do not fret. You'll do fine." She paused. "You're mission is to go out and hunt. Choose your location wisely, and bring back as much prey as you can. And remember, I will be watching." Her eyes were encouraging, and Gingerpaw drew strength from that. She sat up taller and nodded, feeling grim. This was a hunting mission that would decide how her training would continue. If she wanted to be the best she could be for ShadowClan, she had to take this seriously, and do well.

She dipped her head to her mentor and trotted out of camp. Although the white of the snow was blinding, prey stood no match to Gingerpaw. She was determined to do this right, and pass her assessment.

She paused at the top of the slope and peered into her Clan. She couldn't see them, but she could picture perfectly what the Clan looked like. She could see Bloomleaf and Leapwing sitting the clearing, Leapwing with her roundish kitten stomach and Bloomleaf with her bright smile while they watched the kits play. She could see Galefur and Slithertail sharing stories. She could even see Molefoot in all his beauty, lying in the clearing waiting for his assignment for the day. Gingerpaw blushed then walked on, trying to find herself some prey.

She thought over all the best places to hunt in her territory. Carrionplace made sense. It was always full of rats. But she didn't feel much like eating rats, and she was sure that her Clan would appreciate at least her trying to find something other than nasty rats to eat. What other places were there that she could find prey? She flicked her tail and thought of the different places. The WindClan border? No, the rabbits there were too fast. The Burnt Sycamore? No. Rushpaw and Acornblaze were battle training? She felt the only other place she could hunt was the ThunderClan border. It seemed like a good idea. The border there was on the ThunderClan side of the thunderpath, and there were ample prey there that she could hunt. _Even if it involves crossing the ThunderClan border, I can find food for my Clan._

Gingerpaw flicked her tail and headed down the path towards the ThunderClan border. As she walked, she took a deep breath, relishing in the cold. Most of the cats in her Clan complained about the cold. While Gingerpaw did like the warmth the sun brought with it, she found that being cold didn't bother her as much. Maybe it was because she was born in leaf-fall. She found she really didn't care what the cause was. She just liked the cold. As she reached the utmost amount of air that she could take in, she caught a whiff of vole. Dropping into a crouch, she padded forward and held herself very still, eyes the little black creature carefully. Then, in one swift movement, she jumped forward and pounced on it. Sitting back, she purred thoughtfully.

Carrying the warm little prey-meat, she padded onward. She stopped suddenly as she thought of a new place to hunt, a place she hadn't been to very often. With careful ideals, she bounded forward to the underground tunnels. The snow-melt caused the wet floor of the tunnel to have even more water than normal. She picked her way carefully, and licked each paw before leaping from the rocks into the cold snow below.

She could smell the rank of ThunderClan, along with the smell of mouse. She dropped her vole and crouched yet again, stepping lightly and trying not to let her sounds carry out. She spotted the gray creature against the thunderpath, and with careful aim she pounced on it. It did not squeal.

After burying her mouse and her vole in the snow, she continued onward to the ThunderClan border. After finding the rank stench, she made a path and followed the stink all the way down into Fourtrees.

She looked around in awe. The thick oak trees stood tall, taller than any pine tree in the deep pines of ShadowClan territory. The four stood solemnly, their topmost branches seeming to touch the gray clouds high above. Gingerpaw whistled through her teeth and blinked. Then she looked down.

Directly in front of her, no more than 3 fox-lengths away stood the biggest boulder she had ever seen. It was so tall! She flicked her long tail and sat down, staring at it. That must be where the leaders stood during The Gatherings. Her paws prickled with anticipation. She wanted so bad to be chosen to go to The Gathering. Perhaps if she did well on her assessment today, she would be able to go to the next Gathering.

_I wonder what RiverClan smells like_.

ShadowClan and RiverClan didn't share a border. It was a rare day that her Clan had to deal with the opposing Clan. She padded forward, around the rock, and sniffed. First all she smelled was the stink of ThunderClan. Then her nostrils detected a new scent. It smelled like frogs, or lizards, but a little...different. She shook her head to clear it, and stepped back.

Right then, a bird called from somewhere in the thick, lush forest of ThunderClan. Gingerpaw flicked her tail and stood, staring at the tall trees with ambition in her eyes. She wanted that bird. She could _not_ return to camp with nothing but a vole and a mouse. She had just begun to creep forward when a voice sounded behind her.

"Hoping to catch ThunderClan prey, are we?" She whipped around and faced a mottled gray tom cat. His narrowed gray eyes seemed familiar to Gingerpaw. She took a deep breath through her open mouth and detected the scent of WindClan. Of course! He was on that WindClan patrol from her first border patrol.

She bristled instinctively and crouched, ready to fight if she had to. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. His eyes widened innocently and he took a step back.

"I'm just hunting for my assessment!" he stammered. "Wh-what are _you_ doing here?" His fear-scent almost made Gingerpaw laugh, and she sat up.

"Why should I tell you?"

He bristled defensively. "Cause then I'll be making assumptions. Perhaps you don't want Shiftwing and Breezestar hearing some of the fun things I can come up with!" Gingerpaw's fur flattened. He was right, she didn't want him spilling lies to his Clan.

"Well I'm hunting."

"For ThunderClan prey?" His sharp eyes narrowed. "Or are you joining ThunderClan now?"

She bristled in defense. "Why would I join that stinky bunch of fox-hearts?"

To her surprise, he nodded, suddenly relaxed. "Yeah, I know right?" She narrowed her eyes, becoming more suspicious now that he was relaxing.

"What's WindClan's beef with ThunderClan, anyway?"

He tilted his head, eyes serious. "What ShadowClan's beef with ThunderClan?"

For a moment, neither moved.

Gingerpaw began to felt awkward under his light gaze, but she stood her ground. No way was she going to let some stupid WindClan prick stare her down. It seemed, however, that he'd had enough as it was.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked at his paws. "I'll make you a deal. Neither of us tells our leader anything, and we both turn right now and head back into our territories."

Gingerpaw mulled it over, but it seemed to already be decided for her. After all, the tom was already backing towards his territory.

"Fine," she allowed. "I'll let it slide. But I better not see your face around her again...uh..." She didn't know his name.

"Quailpaw," he supplied automatically. Gingerpaw narrowed her eyes again then nodded.

"Quailpaw!" Before he could ask her her name, she turned and stamped back into the ShadowClan wetlands.

...

After wandering a bit more, Gingerpaw caught two chaffinches, another mouse, and a rat. She kept her catch in the snow and sat down to think about her excursion at Fourtrees. Would she tell Skydapple and Briarstar about it? _Of course! ShadowClan needs to know what WindClan are up to these days._ They hadn't seen or heard of WindClan since that border patrol where those threats were made.

Would Quailpaw keep good on his promise to her? She could still remember his fear-scent, and believed he might. _He _might_ is not enough to guarantee safety for my Clan. I must speak with Briarstar right away._

But something was holding her back. Her mind kept floating up the more and looking into his pale eyes. She shuddered. What a thick-head he was! She couldn't believe that there was a Clan in the forest who would allow a tom like him-someone so afraid of a she-cat, someone who's wounded pride would not let him be a man-to be in their Clan. But there was still something in his face haunting her.

_No._ she thought. _That's not actually true. I'm making that up because I was so offended by his stupid thoughts of me joining ThunderClan._ She shook her head to clear it. She was not going to think of stupid Quailpaw anymore. She had gotten her prey. Now she had to return it to her Clan.

On her way into camp, she passed Molefoot. He smiled brightly and chuckled. "Nice catch, Gingerpaw!" he exclaimed. She blinked appreciatively at him, all thoughts of Quailpaw leaving her head at his warm praise.

"Yes," said a deep voice. She turned and saw Skydapple sitting with Cedartail. The deputy appraised her catch with his deep blue eyes. "That'll feed many cats."

"A rat," scoffed Cedartail wryly. "Certainly an apprentice wouldn't head to _Carrionplace_ on her assessment, hmm?"

She dropped her catch on the pile, unwilling to answer him. _Don't screw up this honor!_

"Oh Cedartail," purred Brindlefern, approaching them. "When a she-cat needs to find her prey, she'll go anywhere the prey is."

"It's true," agreed Skydapple. He looked at Gingerpaw. "Go to Brightblaze at once. She is in Briarstar's den."

Gingerpaw's paws tingled. _Briarstar's den!_ She wondered what it could mean. Certainly she had passed. After all, she had brought home two birds, three mice, a vole and a rat for the Clan!

She walked on trembling legs toward the large rock that contained Briarstar's den. There was a cleft in the side of the rock through which Briarstar entered or exited her den. The lichen draping over the den didn't quite conceal the darkness beyond.

Gingerpaw pushed her way through, and blinked back the blackness. She was surprised to find that she could see inside here. On the outside, it had seemed so black and mysterious, but it was actually not that dark once you were in it.

"Welcome, Gingerpaw! Glad you're finally here to make it," Briarstar purred warmly. The apprentice dipped her head. "Brightblaze and I saw your catch. Quite an add to the pile for your first assessment. We're proud of you."

Gingerpaw flushed but said nothing. She could feel the need. She dared to look around and blinked. The place was actually quite large. Brightblaze sat next to Briarstar, and on the opposite side of the den, to Gingerpaw's back, stood Lichentooth. In front of the bushy tailed warrior, next to Gingerpaw, stood Spottedpaw.

"It's good to see such hard workers in ShadowClan. Brightblaze, Lichentooth and I have discussed how you're training. We all agree you're doing well." Gingerpaw looked at Spottedpaw hopefully, wondering what was going to come next. "You see, you two, you're at an important phase in your journey. Starting now, your mentors are going to be a bit more picky in your training." She sat down and wrapped her tail. "But you both were assessed today." _We were?_ "And it seems that you are both ready to make a large step in your training." Her eyes glistened. "Night hunting is a very important thing for ShadowClan. It's our main strong point. It's our pride, something we can do that the other Clans cannot." She paused for a breath. "But before you begin your night training, we want to make sure you're ready for the all night training sessions, and the tough cold. So, you're going to accompany Geckotail and myself, tomorrow night, to the Moonstone." Gingerpaw gasped and looked at Spottedpaw. His flecked blue eyes glimmered in the darkness like beacons. Briarstar continued without pause. "This is also an important step in apprentice training. Every apprentice must make the journey to the Moonstone before he or she is made a warrior. But it's also a good excuse to get you accustomed to being up at night. The night immediately following your journey, you will begin your training. Tomorrow you will be excused from duties, as we leave at dawn. Is all clear?"

Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw were both at loss for words, so they simply nodded.

"Very good. Rest now, and be ready to go at dawn."

* * *

_What do you think, guys? Quailpaw/Gingerpaw, or Molefoot/Gingerpaw?_

_-Cara Lea_

_(psst! I already know which one I'm going with, I just want to see what you think)_


	9. 8 The Moonstone

Chapter Eight- The Moonstone

Gingerpaw woke when a paw prodded her stomach. She sat up and saw Talonclaw's fierce amber eyes right in her face. She sat up and leaned back. "Talonclaw! What are you doing here?"

"Get up," he said gruffly. "We're leaving soon." Gingerpaw looked at her brother. He was just sitting up like she was. She looked around her. The sky outside was still dark. She could just make out the other three apprentices sharing a den with the litter-mates. Sagepaw's stark white pelt stood out, but Shellpaw and Rushpaw-who had darker pelts-were not as easy. It seemed, however, that they hadn't woken their younger denmates.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"We're going to The Moonstone. Or did you forget?"

Gingerpaw shook her head. "I didn't forget."

"Good," he growled. "Now get up." With that finalizing things, he turned and padded out of the den.

Gingerpaw looked at Spottedpaw. He shrugged, answering her unasked question. He knew just as much as she did. Gingerpaw stretched, than padded into the clearing. It was still dark out, but she could see the streaks of gray in the distance. Dawn was near.

Geckotail was sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws. In front of him, on the ground, sat two leaves with a set of herbs on them. Briarstar sat beside him, calmly observing the apprentices. Lichentooth was sitting placidly in the background, her face expressionless as usual. Talonclaw paced restlessly between Lichentooth and Briarstar, amber eyes harder than usual.

"Eat these," Briarstar ordered, indicating the herbs in front of Geckotail. "They'll give you strength for the long day and prepare you for a day without food."

Gingerpaw looked at Spottedpaw and held back a whimper. No food?

Briarstar did not comment on their nervousness. "It occurred to me yesterday that Talonclaw did not make his own journey to The Moonstone before being made a warrior. He will be joining us, alongside Lichentooth." The brown she-cat tilted her head at the sound of her name, but other than that, did not react. "This is just another assessment for you two, and we want to see how you do."

Gingerpaw crouched next to her brother and ate the herbs, then gagged. What a most disgusting taste! She stuck out her tongue and coughed, trying not to cough up the herbs. She looked at her brother. He too looked sickly from the herbs.

"Those are traveling herbs," Briarstar chuckled. "They'll make you feel sick, but they're good for those who need to travel long distances in short times."

Gingerpaw nodded absently. "Are we ready?" asked Lichentooth quietly. Talonclaw lashed his tail and looked up eagerly. Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw lifted their tails to show they were. The brushy senior warrior looked at Briarstar and Geckotail.

"Let's go," Briarstar said. "We've got to get going. I want to be past Fourtrees by sunhigh."

Gingerpaw fell in step behind Lichentooth as the cats slipped out of camp. Geckotail walked next to Briarstar, followed closely by Lichentooth. Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw walked side by side, and bringing up the rear was Talonclaw.

"Actually, Briarstar, I know a different path," Geckotail murmured quietly. Lichentooth flicked her ears with interest.

"What different path?" asked Talonclaw. Briarstar pricked her ears.

"Instead of cutting through WindClan territory, why don't we head toward the small Thunderpath on the edge of our territory, near Carrionplace, and cross the field there?"

Briarstar narrowed her eyes, appearing thoughtful. "That might be better. I mean, we wouldn't have to deal with Breezestar and his warriors...can we be sure that it'll lead to Highstones?"

Geckotail nodded solemnly. "Swanfeather and I have used it many times."

Briarstar lashed her tail, appearing a bit annoyed of her Medicine Cats' secrets, but she said nothing of it. "Lead the way then, Geckotail. I pray to StarClan you know what you're doing."

Talonclaw growled. Gingerpaw through him a look over her shoulder. He didn't notice, for which she was thankful. She loathe think of what he would have said. It would have been thoroughly embarrassing.

The ShadowClan cats trekked on, following the path that lead to Fourtrees. Suddenly, they veered off the path and headed through the thick marsh. Gingerpaw narrowed her eyes. There were signs that cats had traveled here-stale smells and old paw-prints-but there was no obvious path. It was confusing to follow a route that didn't really exist.

Ahead, she could see the marsh thinning. On the other side was a small, unused Thunderpath. Instinctively she bristled. Although there were no monsters traveling on this thunderpath, she was untrustworthy of the stinking black mass. She drew her ears back and looked at her brother. He was plodding on, staring at his paws thoughtfully. He had said on their first day of battle training that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. As she looked at him, she let herself calm, drawing strength from his past promise. He wouldn't let _anything_ hurt her, not even a stinky thunderpath.

They paused and looked both ways. Briarstar looked at her medicine cat worriedly. "No monsters?"

He looked up, ancient eyes full of wisdom. "The Thunderpaths are quiet today."

Briarstar drew her ears back, clearly disturbed by his melancholy tone.

"Is it a sign?"

He tilted his head. "It is a sign...for me. StarClan is telling me something." Briarstar looked like she wanted to ask, then thought better of it. Before she could give the command to go on, however, Talonclaw interjected.

"Well?" he growled. "What is this sign of which you speak?"

Lichentooth's amber eyes flashed. "Medicine cats are not required to tell us anything."

"It's the word of StarClan!" he disagreed. "This is kind of important. Should we keep moving forward?"

Geckotail's face was still calm. "StarClan wants us to keep moving."

For a moment, Talonclaw seemed unsure. He didn't argue, and let Briarstar lead them across the silent Thunderpath.

...

They were crossing the field when sunhigh hit. The bright sunlight filtering down made Gingerpaw think of hunting. Because of the herbs she'd taken earlier, she wasn't hungry. Thoughts of food still made their way into her head. She tried not to dig her claws in as she traveled with her group.

Ahead, the grass began to waver. _What a strange breeze_, she thought while watching. Then she lifted her tail. There was no breeze.

The others had stopped. The apprentices stopped too, and looked at each other. Spottedpaw's face was grim. Then, there was a sudden keening from ahead. Briarstar took a step back, face dark.

"What's going on?" asked Talonclaw. He lashed his tail.

"Rats," answered Lichentooth breathing through her mouth to catch the smell. Gingerpaw quickly took a deep breath. There was the stench of rats from Carrionplace, only with a fiercer, wild smell to it too. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Yeah," she agreed boldly. "We hunt rats all the time! We can take them."

Talonclaw hissed. "Have you ever _fought_ a wild rat?" Briarstar glanced at him.

"Have you?"

His broad golden head stood still has he stared at his leader unresponsively. She turned back ahead. "Geckotail, did you know these rats were here?"

He looked at her placidly for a moment, then nodded. "Swanfeather and I have run into them, from time to time. When we brought Hailfur and Swishtail through here, they helped us fight them off."

"And you brought us here anyway?" Talonclaw spoke up again. "With your leader?"

Geckotail shrugged. "They've never been problematic before. Why should they be now? Briarstar has many lives left to live. What are some silly baby rats going to do?"

Briarstar crouched and watched the cats imperiously.

"Rats could take one of her precious lives!" spat Talonclaw. Geckotail did not give.

"If two apprentices could have fought them off without harm, what are they going to do to a Clan leader?"

"They're not," Briarstar said, rising to her feet. "Let's keep moving, and stop wasting time. Those rats are not going to stop us." Nobody argued with her. "Let's go. If they give us trouble, I want Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw to help Geckotail out of the situation. Talonclaw, Lichentooth, and I can fight them off with no troubles." Gingerpaw shuddered inwardly. She'd wanted so desperately to fight, and she was going to flee! But looking at the frail medicine cat, it occurred to her how important her job was. Geckotail was never a warrior. He'd always been a medicine cat, and he'd always been concerned with medicine cat business. That did not necessarily mean he was weak, but it did hinder his warrior abilities.

Another thing was that Geckotail was old. He was nearing retiring age. In fact, that was probably what their journey was for. Geckotail would want to properly retire, leaving Swanfeather to face StarClan alone for the first time on her next journey to the Moonstone with the other medicine cats. His brown and red tabby fur were patched with gray, and he had gray whiskers. Gingerpaw felt awe and respect build up inside her. as her respect for this old tom grew, she distantly wondered if she would ever get to retire herself.

All wonder left her as the began to move forward again. She pricked her ears, trying to pinpoint the rats that lived around here. The slanted light created new shadows, and Gingerpaw did not recognize any threats. Instinctively, she predicted their were some, and she bristled, standing between Geckotail and the inferred threat. He blinked appreciatively as Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw edged him away. Briarstar, Lichentooth, and Talonclaw followed closely, and soon, they were past the field of rats.

As they continued on, with the sun now setting, Briarstar sped them up. "Here we are," Geckotail said, pointing with his tail to a dip in the ground. Gingerpaw narrowed her eyes. This didn't look like the Mouthermouth she'd always heard of.

Briarstar seemed to recognize it, though. She dipped her head thankfully. "Thank you, Geckotail. We made it here in good time. Now, I want Spottedpaw and Geckotail to come in with me. Gingerpaw, Lichentooth, and Talonclaw, you can wait out here." Lichentooth tilted her head and nodded respectfully. Talonclaw lashed his tail and sat. Spottedpaw looked at Gingerpaw, eyes flashed with wonder and fear. Gingerpaw flicked her tail and peered down the slope. Her eyes then widened too. The ground seemed to drop sharply into a dark, ominous hole. She shivered involuntarily and leaned back. What a horrible looking place! She did not envy Spottedpaw, who had to go in.

Briarstar flicked her tail. "Come on, Geckotail and Spottedpaw."

"What?" Spottedpaw asked, voice choked with apprehension.

"It's time," Geckotail said. He smiled his old, encouraging smile. Spottedpaw looked at Gingerpaw one last time. Gingerpaw didn't know what exactly he saw in her gaze, but he seemed to relax looking at her. He then turned, confident in his step, and followed Briarstar and Geckotail in.

...

Gingerpaw wanted to lay down and sleep. Weariness weighed her down, and exhaustion tugged her toward dreamland. She many-a-time felt herself drifting into sleep, only to be awakened by Lichentooth.

"No sleeping," Lichentooth growled.

"I've been up since before dawn!" Gingerpaw complained.

"No sleeping. How are you going to be able to handle night training if you can't even sit up awake to guard your leader and medicine cat at The Moonstone?"

Gingerpaw held her ground and blinked heavily, trying to keep her eyes from rolling again. She was too tired to really register when the sun came up. It was as though she blinked, and the sky was gray with dawn. She heard the soft brush of paws on stone, and turned to see Briarstar, Geckotail, and Spottedpaw emerging from The Mouthermouth.

"How was it?" Lichentooth asked, dipping her head respectfully.

Geckotail nodded deeply, thoughtfully. "StarClan and I are on good terms. We were right to come." Talonclaw leaned forward, but Geckotail did not go on.

Spottedpaw bounced over to his sister. "It's sucks that you had to miss it, Gingerpaw. That was awesome!"

Gingerpaw could see how excited he was, so she asked, "What was it like?"

He lashed his spotted tail. "It was amazing! The stone was at least three tail-lengths high, and it...it glowed!"

"Did you see StarClan?" she teased. His blue eyes grew wide, and his face grew serious.

"I can't tell you."

Gingerpaw purred. Her brother was such a jokester. _Is it possible that he did see something, and he's not telling me?_ She looked into his face and thought inwardly, _not possible. Spottedpaw's just an apprentice, after all._

They trotted back toward camp slowly, wearily. They were all tired, and it was clear. Gingerpaw found herself walking next to Geckotail at some point. She looked up at him. "So you're retiring?"

He nodded solemnly. "I hope to have the ceremony tonight, when we return to camp."

"Wow," breathed Gingertail. "What's going to happen to the Clan when you're not medicine cat anymore?"

He purred. "Swanfeather's going to be medicine cat."

"I know," she said, nodding. "But what if something happens to her?"

He looked at his paws, eyes dull. "Then I'll have to return to my duties to train a new medicine cat apprentice."

Gingerpaw sighed. "It mustn't be easy."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "It's not easy." There was an awkward pause. "You know," he started awkwardly. "I remember when you were born."

Gingerpaw pricked her ears, suddenly more interested. "Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "It wasn't actually that long ago, if you think about it from my point of view." Gingerpaw didn't respond, feeling embarrassed. To her it felt like forever. "You were so little, and so adorable."

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Geckotail."

The continued to pad forward. Gingerpaw looked forward to getting back to camp. It had been a whole day since she'd eaten the strengthening herbs, and her hunger was catching up to her.

"Can we hunt?" she whined as they continued. Talonclaw flicked his ears and ignored her. Briarstar stopped and nodded.

"Yes, Gingerpaw, good idea. I want Lichentooth to take you two apprentices and catch as much prey as you can." Gingerpaw dipped her head, standing next to Spottedpaw who did the same, then turned and followed the brown she-cat through the marsh.

...

Gingerpaw, Spottedpaw, and Lichentooth caught enough prey to feed everyone. Gingerpaw caught two mice, and a sparrow. When she arrived back to the others, she stooped and dropped the sparrow in front of Geckotail. "Why thank you," he purred affectionately. Gingerpaw blinked at him, her admiration gleaming in her eyes, as she settled to eat her two mice.

Briarstar got a finch and a toad from Spottedpaw, while Talonclaw and Lichentooth shared two field voles. Gingerpaw ate her mice, the delicious scent coming from them making her mouth water. She bit into the juicy prey, and relished in the taste. When she was finished eating, she licked her lips and looked at the others. Briarstar had also just finished her fill, and stood up. "All right cats, we need to get a move on," she decided. "We can't stay here. We're almost near the border, and I would like to get home and speak to Swanfeather."

"Myself as well," Geckotail added. "I'm getting tired, and would like to get home and make my new nest."

The cats stared at Geckotail as Spottedpaw and Lichentooth finished up eating. "Now," Briarstar said. "Let's go."

They trampled through the marsh and crossed the tiny unused Thunderpath. They were then in ShadowClan territory. Gingerpaw's excitement grew. She looked around them, toward the WindClan border and froze. She had forgotten all about warning Briarstar about Quailpaw! She bounded forward caught up with her leader. "Briarstar!" she cried urgently. Talonclaw hissed and lashed his tail.

"What are you doing?"

Briarstar flicked her tail calmly. "Please get back, Talonclaw. Gingerpaw here cannot do anything wrong. Are you implying that she might?" Talonclaw narrowed his eyes, then fell back. "What is wrong, Gingerpaw?"

Her stomach prickled as she wondered if she could get in trouble for this. She decided, then, that it didn't matter. She had to be fair to her Clan. "You know when I was hunting for my assessment?"

Briarstar nodded and purred, abruptly. "How could I forget? You made a great addition to the fresh-kill pile."

"Well..." she shuffled her paw awkwardly. "I didn't just hunt near Carrionplace. I first went to Fourtrees, to see it." Briarstar flicked her tail, indicating that Gingerpaw should go on. "While I was there, this WindClan apprentice came down. He said that he too was hunting for his assessment, but I wasn't sure. It felt like he was following me! He watched me smelling the RiverClan border-I just wanted to know what the smell was!-but I think he thought I was spying, or something." She paused, not wanting to tell Briarstar how awkward it was between them. Instead she told her of his implied threat. "He at first said he was going to tell on me to Breezestar and Shiftwing, but then he abruptly changed his mind, and asked me not to tell you he was there. I don't think he wanted you to know."

Briarstar nodded solemnly. "Then it's a good thing you did tell me! WindClan spying on us and then demanding we not acknowledge it is not acceptable! Very good job reporting it, Gingerpaw." Gingerpaw waited for her to reprimand her for not telling her sooner, but it didn't come. Instead, Briarstar fell back and in step with Lichentooth and Geckotail. Talonclaw watched with hungry eyes, and glared at Gingerpaw.

_I wouldn't tell that fleabag what happened in a million years!_ She fell in step with her brother and began to talk with him about The Moonstone. "So...did you see anything at the Moonstone?" He looked at her with wide blue eyes and shook his head, unwilling to speak. "Did you fall asleep?" He lightened up.

"No, I didn't fall asleep. Did you?"

She held her head proudly. "Nope." _Though I wanted to._ He smiled, his eyes widening brightly.

"Do you know what this means, Gingerpaw?"

She looked at him, a little confused. He groaned as though it should be obvious. "We get to start our night training!" Gingerpaw froze excitedly. She had forgotten all about night training, but now it dawned on her how close she really was. Spottedpaw continued on. "It's gonna be great, but tiring. I'm not sure I'm gonna like it, now that I know what it feels like to be up all day and night!"

Gingerpaw shook her head. "I'm sure that Brightblaze and Lichentooth won't keep us up too long!"

Spottedpaw flicked his ears and looked at Gingerpaw. The look in his eyes told her that there was something he wanted to say, but he wasn't saying it. She looked ahead at the path, and realized that camp was just down the hill. "The hollow!" she cried in delight. Spottedpaw looked down into the clearing, but Gingerpaw couldn't wait. She'd missed camp too much.

She bounded down the hill, and halted outside the entrance. The warm smells of ShadowClan were enticing. She wanted so bad to brush past the camp wall and see her Clanmates again. Instead, she waited for Briarstar and Geckotail. The leader's eyes were distant as she brushed through the gorse and into the camp. Gingerpaw followed.

Swanfeather had padded out of her den, the smell of herbs fresh on her brown fur. Whitebirch was sharing tongues with Marshwhisker next to the fresh-kill pile. Most of the warriors had gathered already around Briarstar's usual spot. Skydapple was sitting in his spot just below the meeting rock, his kind eyes staring at the Clan in wonder. Briarstar made her way through the crowd and jumped up onto the meeting rock.

"ShadowClan cats, gather for a meeting!" she called. It was unnecessary. Already the Clan had gathered. "StarClan have spoken! Geckotail is free to retire, and will now be moving into the elders' den and making a nest there. Swanfeather will be making the next journey to the Moonstone with the other medicine cats as ShadowClan's lone medicine cat!" There were cheers as the Clan gathered around the old medicine cat to pay respect. "I would like my senior warriors to gather with me in my den. I need to speak to them. But before we do, I would like to congratulate Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw on their amazing vigilance throughout the journey. They are now free to begin their night training!" The Clan cheered again, and Gingerpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. "Senior warriors, to my den!"

Marshwhisker, Whitebirch, Gorsefur, Cedartail, Lichentooth, Brightblaze, Palemist and Skydapple followed Briarstar to her den. Acornblaze padded to the nursery to see Leapwing, and Cloverspirit sat watching her kits play. They were four moons now, and almost old enough to be apprentices.

Molefoot quietly approached Gingerpaw. His eyes were gleaming. "Hey Gingerpaw," he greeted her softly. She purred in welcome. "Want to share prey with us?" he indicated Hailfur, Swishtail, and Shellpaw with his tail. Gingerpaw wasn't hungry, but sharing tongues with her Clan was just what she'd been looking forward to. Then she'd have to rest, because she knew that tonight, she'd begin her night training.

* * *

I've only gotten one review to answer my question. It is quite disappointing. Please review! I do like critiques, just not _flames_. Telling me my story is sh*t isn't cool, but telling me _why_ it's sh*t is something completely different. And when I ask a question, I genuinely want to know your opinion. Please, feel free to comment.

-Cara Lea


	10. 9 Night Training

Chapter Nine- Night Hunting

Gingerpaw woke when a paw prodded her in the side. She groaned and rolled over, onto a soft lump. The lump nudged her and pulled away. Alarmed, her eyes snapped open. The soft lump had been a white paw. "Sorry I scared you," Spottedpaw's voice whispered from the darkness. Gingerpaw's eyes stretched wide as they captured what little light the stars provided through the den wall. Even so, his blue eyes seemed to jump out at her. "But it's time to get up. Brightblaze and Lichentooth are waiting."

_Oh yeah!_ Gingerpaw thought, newfound excitement spreading through her. _We start night training tonight!_

After sharing quick words with Molefoot and the other warriors, Gingerpaw and Shellpaw had retreated to the apprentices' den to sleep. It hadn't been that long since she'd gotten to her nest, and curled up for sleep. She sat up and licked her ruffled chest fur. Shellpaw was still asleep, on the other side of the den. The young she-cat had only started training a couple sunrises ago. She would not be starting her night training for many moons.

Gingerpaw followed her brother as they left the apprentices' den. The camp at night looked different than during the day. No warriors were trampling in and out of camp, Swanfeather was not sorting herbs in her clearing, the elders were not bathing in the sunlit patch near their den. Not even the kits were out playing like they always did. The camp was void of almost all life. Soddenpelt and Swishtail sat guarding the camp, but other than that, no cat seemed to be awake.

Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw looked at each other. "It's so strange," he whispered to her. It seemed so loud compared to the surrounding darkness.

"I know," she answered, shaken by their volume. She padded toward the entrance, and paused when she reached Soddenpelt.

"Be careful out there," the dark warrior whispered to her. "Owls also hunt at night, so be careful and try not to be their target."

"Brightblaze and Lichentooth really should have taken them out with them," commented Swishtail. "That's what Acornblaze did. He was worried about me getting lost."

"ShadowClan cats have night eyes for a reason!" Soddenpelt disagreed. He turned his harsh gray eyes onto Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw. "What are you two still doing here? Get a move on!" Flicking his tail for emphasis, he stepped aside to let him through. They dipped their heads to the two warriors, and slipped out of camp.

If they thought the camp looked weird at night, it was nothing in comparison to the ShadowClan marshland. Instead of looking warm, and inviting, Gingerpaw found it eerie. The stars and moon were brighter once out of the bramble guarded camp, but it was not enough light to ensure complete vision.

"Wow," breathed Gingerpaw. "What a sight!"

"Yeah," Spottedpaw murmured in agreement. "What a sight." They both paused to take it in. Then he spoke again, "Come on, let's not keep Brightblaze and Lichentooth waiting!"

He dashed on ahead, his bright pelt practically glowing in the darkness. Gingerpaw bounded forward to keep up, not loosing sight of her brother in the darkness. After a moment, she had caught up to him, and they were trotting side by side. Gingerpaw looked at her brother, expecting him to say something, but he didn't say anything. She looked at the ground and frowned. What was wrong with him? He wasn't looking around. When you got past the frightening aspects of it, the land around them at night was really beautiful. The mysteriousness of it reached out and touched Gingerpaw's heart. All the shadows stretched, and made the ground seem like a hole, ready to drop into, and all she had to do was have faith in StarClan and take a step forward. If the prettiness touched her heart, it _had_ to have meaning to Spottedpaw. But he simply was not looking around, and it was so different than what he normally was that it made Gingerpaw worry.

"Beautiful night," she commented awkwardly. Spottedpaw seemed to jump at her words, and looked up.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he agreed. His words were distant, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

He blinked and looked at the ground again. "Just tired," he murmured after a pause. Gingerpaw narrowed her eyes, in no way convinced that he was 'just tired'. She could tell that he was distracted.

Her time to ask him what was on his mind, however, had run out. They had reached the Burnt Sycamore. She could see Brightblaze's bright ginger coat padding toward her in the darkness. "Welcome," she greeted warmly. "To your first night training session."

Gingerpaw could hardly see the Burnt Sycamore. She stretched her eyes again to try to catch more light, and could just barely make out the dark form of Lichentooth from where she sat next to the old tree. She turned back to Brightblaze, who was much easier to see.

"We're going to start with the basics. We understand that you may be feeling a little frustrated, but don't let it get to you.

"Now," she began. "in case you haven't noticed, it's nighttime. This means that you won't be able to see as well as in daylight. You need to be able to not have to depend on your vision to get you through these sessions. In that case, you will open your ears-and your sense of smell-to everything. They must be able to pick out the most minute details from your surrounding areas. To give you that feel, you're going to keep your eyes closed, so that you can hunt without your sight."

Gingerpaw sighed, and closed her eyes. Brightblaze asked, "Are they closed?"

She nodded, then remembered that Brightblaze couldn't see her, and spoke. "Yes."

"Yes," came Spottedpaw's soft reply from beside her.

"Good. Now Gingerpaw, remember all the way back to our first hunting session?" Once again, Gingerpaw nodded. But she didn't have time to correct her answer, because Brightblaze was speaking again. "You asked me how ShadowClan fights on the battlefield, and how that will reflect in our hunting. I told you before that ShadowClan is ruthless, and cunning. We practiced ruthless in battle training. Now, we're going to work on cunning, and stealth. In order to hunt at night, you must be able to see without your sight. That's why you've got your eyes closed. Every cat in ShadowClan-give the youngest apprentices and kits-can do what you're learning to do now. Even Geckotail and Swanfeather learned how to go by ways of darkness."

Gingerpaw flicked her tail. The leaves behind her stirred, and made her jump.

"Stop moving. You're going to scare our prey." There was a tint of excitement in her mew. Gingerpaw turned once more to face her blindly. "ShadowClan is great, because every cat in the Clan is an asset. If we were even to have a blind kit, he could train to be a warrior." She sounded thoughtful, intrigued.

She continued, "Anyway, let's begin. See if you can pinpoint Lichentooth's location without looking. She will give a mew when she's ready." There was a long pause, then a rustling sound, and a mew from somewhere behind her. "Ready, pounce!"

Gingerpaw spun and leaped to where she thought the mew was. She landed on a bare patch. The mew came again, to somewhere on Gingerpaw's side. She turned and leaped again...to no avail, still no Lichentooth. She bounded forward and smashed into something soft.

"Argh!" Spottedpaw's breath stirred her cheek-fur.

"Rats! Sorry Spottedpaw!" Gingerpaw sat up and opened her eyes. To her surprise, there seemed to be more light there than before, and she could clearly make out her brother rubbing his nose with a forepaw.

"It's okay, Gingerpaw," he said through his paw. He sounded muffled, almost, and it made Gingerpaw giggle.

"Close your eyes and pay attention!" snapped Lichentooth from just ahead of them. "You're never going to find me if you don't pay attention to what you're doing! And believe it or not, when you're hunting and you run into another hunter like that, all the prey in the marshland will be alerted!"

"Sorry Lichentooth!" they chorused. Gingerpaw quickly closed her eyes.

"Good, now try again!"

...

Gingerpaw sighed as she followed Brightblaze on the foot-worn path. It had been several moonrises since she'd started her night training, and she was just beginning to feel like she was getting the hang of it. Often times, she'd spend the entire night practicing with her ginger mentor. When the sun turned the sky gray, and light was peeking into their dark nights, the two she-cats would return home. Gingerpaw would be put on some odds and ends chore-going on dawn patrol, cleaning the elders' den and nursery, joining a hunting patrol-and then she'd get the time after sun-high to rest up for the next night's training. Every now and then, she'd return home and rest in the morning, then go on the evening patrol, then go out training at night, but more often than not, it was a morning task she faced.

That morning was no different. When they entered the camp, Skydapple was giving out orders. "I want the dawn patrol to be lead by Swishtail," he was saying. The fuzzy-tailed she-cat held her head proudly. "She will be taking Gorsefur, Soddenpelt, and Talonclaw with her. Brightblaze will be leading the sunset patrol. She can decide who goes with her. Weedfoot, take a patrol out to collect food for the Clan." Gingerpaw stepped forward and added last night's catch to the pile. "Very good, Gingerpaw," he praised her. He nodded towards Briarstar's den. "You and Spottedpaw will be cleaning out dens this morning. Specifically make sure to clean out Briarstar's, the nursery, and the elders. Then you may eat and rest." Gingerpaw dipped her head and turned to go, but he stopped her with his tail. "Briarstar talked to me. You are aware that The Gathering is fast approaching, yes?" Gingerpaw nodded. "She asked me to collect a group, and she asked that you and your brother be added to it."

Excitement flared in Gingerpaw. _The Gathering!_ This was a big honor for Gingerpaw. She was going to be representing ShadowClan at a Gathering! She dipped her head once again and bounded over to her brother.

"Spottedpaw!" she called.

"Have you got our assignment?" he asked quietly, sitting up and licking his lips. Any of the differences that had occurred immediately after their journey to The Moonstone had vanished. Spottedpaw was good as new again.

"Yes, we're to clean out all the dens." He groaned and rose to his paws, ready to start. "But there's more!" she continued in a hurry. Spottedpaw narrowed his eyes as she told him about their being chosen to go The Gathering. Then they widened.

"That's great! A Gathering. Wow." He shook his head. The light patches of fur bounced when he did so. "What an honor!"

"I know!"

"But if you think about it, it makes sense. I mean, ShadowClan had been sending Talonclaw as their represented apprentice, but now that he's a warrior, no apprentices have been going. Besides, we've been up all night and day, training our tails off. Surely Briarstar would have thought us ready."

Gingerpaw nodded. Although her brother was right, she didn't like the way he spoke of going to the Gathering as a given. She didn't want to go because Briarstar and Skydapple had no one else to choose from. She wanted to go because she had earned it. She flicked her tail. "Right...I think we should get started on these dens so we can go to sleep!"

Spottedpaw seemed to agree, cause he didn't argue. Together, they evenly split the work. He went to the elders' den to empty the moss, while she went to Briarstar's den. The leader was sitting quietly outside her den, and nodded warmly to Gingerpaw as she passed. "Morning, Gingerpaw." Gingerpaw nodded to her and indicated her den. "Cleaning out moss? Thank you, I do need it." She flicked her tail, smiled, and entered Briarstar's den.

It was just as big as Gingerpaw remembered it. The back of the den was barely visible, but because of her night training, Gingerpaw could practically see the back of the den. The wall curved back to create an almost bubble around Briarstar's nest. Gingerpaw blinked in the darkness. What a beautiful den.

She scraped the old pine needles with her claws, then she collected it in her chin and mouth. Afterwards, she left the camp and dumped the old bedding in the dirtplace. She padded back into the clearing just as Spottedpaw passed her. "I'll collect new needles," she offered as she passed him. He just blinked appreciatively at her.

She padded back into camp with a large load of needles and dropped them outside the elders' den. "The leftovers from this go to Briarstar's den," she informed him as they met next to the pile. "And I'm going to go out and get another pile so we can clean out the nursery."

"Okay," he responded.

Gingerpaw padded once more out of camp to collect needles. When she returned from that venture, she found Spottedpaw carrying the old bedding from the nursery toward the dirtplace. Gingerpaw padded into the nursery and dropped the needles. Cloverspirit was sitting just outside the entrance. "Thank you, Gingerpaw. I was just telling Leapwing how appreciated this all is."

Gingerpaw blinked warmly at the older she-cat and began to spread out the bedding. Snakekit wadded over to her and watched her work. At one point, Gingerpaw had collected a small pile of extras into a corner. Snakekit eyed the bedding with a mischievous glare. Gingerpaw growled warningly at him, but he didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he pounced on the small pile.

Gingerpaw yowled in protest and glared at the small orange kit. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm playing!" he answered her boldly.

"Well play elsewhere!" she growled, indicating the entrance of the nursery with her tail. "You're only making this job harder." Still, Snakekit didn't move. "Why don't we get Cloverspirit in here and see what she says about your messing with the needles that you'll be sleeping in?"

Snakekit narrowed his bright green eyes, then turned and trotted out of the den. He paused at the entrance and turned his broad head to glare around the clearing, then he left the entranceway and disappeared into the clearing.

Gingerpaw lashed her long tail in frustration, then resorted the bedding. Spottedpaw came into the nursery at that moment. "Got any extras?"

"I did, but Snakekit scattered it all," she answered gruffly. Her brother tilted his head. "Kits can be weird. Let me gather it again, sis, and I'll take it to Briarstar's den."

Gingerpaw blinked thankfully at her brother and continued to spread out the bedding. Spottedpaw didn't take long to recollect the jumbled pine needles into a pile, and disappear to make a better, more comfortable nest for Briarstar.

After Gingerpaw had made sure that the nests were defined, and big enough for the kits and queens, she padded into the clearing and stretched. Cloverspirit was across camp, pulling Snakekit and Slykit away from Swanfeather as she was sorting herbs that needed to be dried in the sunlight. Although Gingerpaw did not regret sending Snakekit away, she felt bad for Swanfeather having to deal with them. She flexed her claws, then sheathed them again and padded to the nursery. Spottedpaw was already in his nest asleep by the time Gingerpaw got there. She breathed a silent thanks to StarClan that they wouldn't have to talk too much, sank gratefully into her nest, and let sleep claim her.

...

Gingerpaw sat up and watched the sun sink in the distance. The sky turned blood-red and the clouds turned deep purple. Around Gingerpaw were some of her Clanmates. Skydapple was watching the cats gather. In front of him, gathering, were Cedartail, Gorsefur, and Palemist. Soddenpelt sat with Bloomleaf and they whispered in quiet voices before the gentle queen broke off to get prey. Bloomleaf would not be joining them at the Gathering. Leapwing was bidding Cloverspirit a good time, and was calling the older queen's kits to her for the night. Swanfeather was sitting with Whitebirch and Marshwhisker. Geckotail was between Galefur and Slithertail. Sloefur was already tucked into his nest sleeping. Brightblaze and Lichentooth sat close together and whispered in quiet voices. Hailfur, Swishtail, Molefoot, and Talonclaw sat in a close group, talking in low, keen voices.

Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw sat side-by-side. Excitement coursed through the young apprentices. They were talking in loud, excited voices, not bothering to try and keep their voices quiet. Spottedpaw's blue eyes were alive, and his whiskers twitched in nervousness. "Do you think it'll be big?" he asked in a high-pitched monotone.

"Probably, considering all four Clans are going to be there." She distantly wondered if Quailpaw was going to be there. She shuddered inwardly, only able to guess at what he'd say when they saw each other again.

Spottedpaw tilted his head, looking like he wanted to say something. He never got the chance. At that moment, Briarstar appeared from her den. "It's time!" she called. She took the head of the patrol going, Skydapple taking the rear. The cats gathered previously trampled out of camp after her. Those staying behind called to the departing warriors as they left.

Gingerpaw was surprised at the speed which the ShadowClan patrol raced through their territory. Wouldn't they need to reserve their energy for the actual gathering? No other cat seemed surprised by their speed. She held her tongue.

As Fourtrees drew closer, her nerves began to reach her. She wondered who she would meet at the Gathering. What it would look like. She wanted to give off the right impression, but she didn't know how. She almost wished that their run would last forever. Their speed, however, didn't make that wish last, and before she thought she could ever be ready, the ShadowClan cats were at the Gathering place, steadily pouring into the clearing.


	11. 10 The Gathering

Chapter Ten- The Gathering

Gingerpaw ran beside her brother into the crowded clearing. She remembered the clearing before, when she had been hunting. It had seemed so large, and vacant then. Now it was full to the brim of cats with different scents, and different markings. The clearing felt smaller with all of them here, and Gingerpaw felt enclosed.

She leaned against her brother and pointed around the clearing. "Who's that?" she asked him, not believing for an instant that he brother would be able to answer. She pointed with her tail to a long-furred ThunderClan she-cat. She had long, almost white fur. In the moonlight, her pelt seemed to glow a tainted red. Gingerpaw narrowed her eyes, trying to decide if that was really her fur color, or if it was just a trick of the light.

"That's Rubyheart," answered a deep voice behind them. Gingerpaw jumped and turned to look up at Skydapple. The ShadowClan deputy flicked his tail. "She's Scarletstar's sister. You don't want to mess with her."

"Why not?" Spottedpaw asked quietly. "Is she a fierce warrior?"

"She's good to leave a few scratches," Skydapple answered him. "But she can't attack you here. There's a truce." His eyes gleamed. "Even so, I wouldn't go picking a conversation with her. I hear her tongue's sharper than her claws!"

Gingerpaw flicked her ears and pointed at two different cats with her tail. One was a thin gray tabby tom, and the other a rather large she-cat who had the same strange hue as Rubyheart. "Who're they?"

Skydapple watched them and narrowed his eyes. "That's Breezestar and Scarletstar, leaders of WindClan and ThunderClan respectively."

Spottedpaw peered toward the pair to get a better look. "I wonder what they're talking about…" he murmured absently.

"Me too," Skydapple growled in agreement. "But I guess we'll find out. Listen you two, you didn't just come here to talk to me about it. Walk around and get to know some of these cats. Don't get too close and cozy with them. Tomorrow you'll be enemies again. But there's an old ShadowClan saying: be close to your friends, and closer to your enemies." He flicked them with his tail. "Listen well, and don't say much. You'll be surprised what you can over hear."

Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw dipped their heads, then trailed away from the ShadowClan deputy. He seemed to be heading in the direction of the ThunderClan and WindClan leaders.

"Hey!" said a voice that was somewhat familiar to Gingerpaw. She turned her head and looked. A black she-cat was hurrying over to them. Behind her was a brown tabby tom. Despite the smell of ThunderClan on them, Gingerpaw felt like she had seen them before. The tom stopped some distance back, but the she-cat walked right on up to Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw. "Hey, it's you!" she purred in welcome. "I remember you! You're from that border patrol!"

Gingerpaw looked at Spottedpaw. She had no idea what this strange she-cat was talking about.

"Of course you don't remember," the she-cat said, tilting her head back to look at the stars. "It was a while ago. Perhaps you'll remember us once we tell you our names! I'm Sweetbriar and this is Firclaw."

Gingerpaw tilted her head. The names did not, in fact, help her remember. She flicked her tail to show she didn't know what this girl was talking about.

"Oh well," the she-cat sat down. "I guess ShadowClan takes so many prisoners, they can't remember just one."

Then it hit Gingerpaw. It had been her first time out of camp! She had caught Firpaw stealing prey. She bared her teeth to this black tabby. "ShadowClan don't go around stealing prisoners right and left!" she snarled.

"Ooh, scary," Firclaw hissed, coming to stand next to his companion. "Perhaps you don't realize this, ShadowClan cat, but there's a truce tonight."

"They know that," Sweetbriar commented, tilting her head. "I think we've offended them." She threw an apologetic look at Gingerpaw. "Well, it's nice seeing you again. What's your name?"

Gingerpaw didn't want to answer. How dare that stupid mangy she-cat offend her Clan like that! "I'm Spottedpaw," her brother said suddenly, making Gingerpaw more angry. "And this is my sister Gingerpaw."

Sweetbriar's eyes sparkled. "Gingerpaw huh? Nice name! I can see where you get it." She abruptly began to lick her chest-fur. She almost seemed embarrassed at having praised the ShadowClan apprentice's name.

Gingerpaw looked around. Swanfeather was sitting with a gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes. They seemed close. She took a deep breath and detected the smell of WindClan. That must have been the WindClan medicine cat.

Then she saw a familiar pelt. Brushing her tail against her brother to notify him, she stood and padded toward the mottled gray tom. "Hey," she said as she approached him.

He turned instantly and stared at her with wide gray eyes. "Well hello there! Did you come with ShadowClan, or ThunderClan tonight?" he narrowed his captivating eyes teasingly.

"ShadowClan, furball!" she hissed playfully.

"But those were ThunderClan cats you were talking to." He nodded toward where Spottedpaw sat now alone with the ThunderClan cats.

"Who? Sweetbriar and Firclaw? For your information, _they_ started talking to _us_. And they weren't exactly happy with us." She froze. She could see in Quailpaw's narrowed eyes that she'd said too much.

"Why?"

"No reason," she muttered, looking at her paws. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm great," he said, puffing out his chest. "I'm a warrior. I go by Quailfeather now."

"Quailfeather, huh?" she asked absently, looking up. "Nice name."

"Thanks," he looked at her awkwardly. "I would return the compliment, but I don't recall you ever telling me your name."

"I'm Gingerpaw," she said. Right then, there was a loud call from the Great rock. "Gotta go!" she hissed toward him before sliding off to join her brother beside Molefoot. He glanced at her questioningly, but she dismissed it with a flick of her tail. She didn't have to explain her odd friendship with the WindClan tom to him. After all, there was nothing to be ashamed of between them.

On the Great Rock, four cats sat. There was Scarletstar, who seemed to encompass the whole of the Great Rock by herself. Beside her sat an orange tomcat that Gingerpaw didn't recognize. She could only guess that this was Nettlestar, the RiverClan leader. On the other side of Nettlestar was Briarstar. Compared to the other leaders, she looked small and almost weak. Gingerpaw knew that Briarstar was a fierce warrior in battle, but she couldn't deny that she looked almost fragile in comparison to Nettlestar and Scarletstar. The remaining cat was Breezestar. He had a similar build to Quailfeather, but he was bigger and bit more cold looking.

"RiverClan is thriving this leaf-fall, as we always have," began Nettlestar. "Not a thing could have gone better for us, mind the Twolegs, but RiverClan has always been able to handle them." He stepped back. Scarletstar flicked her tail, indicating that Briarstar should go instead. The small leader stepped forward.

"ShadowClan has a new warrior; Talonclaw. And we have three new apprentices: Shellpaw, Sagepaw, and Rushpaw." There were cheers from the ShadowClan cats.

Breezestar stepped forward and said in a deep bass, "WindClan has also been blessed by new warriors this past moon. Quailfeather and Staindapple join us tonight as warriors of WindClan!"

Gingerpaw cheered, and noticed she wasn't the only non-WindClan cat to cheer for the new WindClan cats. It seemed that Quailfeather had gotten himself a good reputation.

Scarletstar was last to speak. She had sat on the rock the whole time and listened in silence, with narrowed eyes. Finally she stepped forward. "ShadowClan have been stealing prey!" she hissed loudly.

A noise started slowly and built up from the ShadowClan warriors as they all stood to yowl in protest. Gingerpaw noticed Briarstar bristle and draw her lips back in a fierce snarl of anger.

"We have caught ShadowClan scent on our side of the border! And not only that, but Breezestar tells me a warrior of his own saw a ShadowClan cat crossing the border to catch a prey on ShadowClan land!"

Gingerpaw froze and turned her fierce amber stare to Quailfeather. He was not looking at her, but instead had his head bowed. Surely Scarletstar wasn't talking about _Gingerpaw_! They had promised not tell anyone! She reflected guiltily how she hadn't kept her own promise. She of course had warned Briarstar, but even she had not expected this!

"It's true!" Breezestar called loudly, over the cacophony. "We have smelled ShadowClan on our border with ThunderClan, and we saw a ShadowClan apprentice cross into ThunderClan land right from here at Fourtrees!"

Gingerpaw was so furious she wanted to leap forward and give Quailfeather a good clawing. How dare he tell his leader that complete lie! She glared at Quailfeather until she was sure he would feel it. Sure enough, he looked up and over at her, and winced when he saw her face. So it _had_ been him!

Briarstar stepped forward. "Scarletstar, you believe these lies? How can you stand here and say that you know for sure ShadowClan has been on your land when all you have to go by is WindClan's account? You didn't see a ShadowClan cat? Then you can't prove that it's true!"

Breezestar hissed, "Are you saying that we're lying?"

_Yes!_ Gingerpaw thought. She hoped he heard it up on the Great Rock.

Briarstar swung her head around to glare at him. "I am in fact saying just that! Your warriors come to our borders and stalk our apprentices on their hunting assessments. I know for a fact that my apprentice didn't cross into ThunderClan territory because I was following her myself for her assessment when she crossed your warrior!"

Gingerpaw hesitated. Briarstar hadn't followed her on her assessment. Brightblaze might have, but Gingerpaw had had the impression that she'd been alone at Fourtrees except for Quailfeather. Did Briarstar trust her word so much that she would vouch for her as if she herself had been there?

"We did not see a she-cat!" growled Breezestar. "We saw a tom! And he was very much alone."

Gingerpaw blinked in shocked surprise at that. A ShadowClan tom had been crossing into ThunderClan territory? She shook her head doubtfully. No ShadowClan cat would do such a thing! They were not like ThunderClan, they kept to themselves and avoided having anything to do with the other Clans.

Briarstar seemed thrown off by this. She narrowed her eyes and glared down into the clearing. "Are you doubting my word, Breezestar? ShadowClan has nothing to do with ThunderClan! Unlike them, we don't starve in new-leaf. We don't _need_ to hunt in their territory. You saw wrong."

There were growls and bristles all around. Nettlestar suddenly shoved his war forward. "Enough!" he called loudly. "Stop this arguing. Breezestar, this is in fact between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Not a place for you to cut in." He turned his head toward Scarletstar. "And have you in fact seen any ShadowClan cats on your land?"

"No," she snarled, drawing her lips back defensively. "But trust me, we will be looking out for you!" She jumped off the Great Rock. Instantly the ThunderClan warriors surrounded her in a protective shell. They traipsed up a slope and into the thick forest where they thrived.

Briarstar glared at Breezestar, then growled something so low, Gingerpaw could not hear it. He spun before she had finished speaking and joined his warriors up the slope to the moore. Gingerpaw didn't call any goodbyes to her treacherous friend as he left.

Nettlestar padded forward. This time, Gingerpaw could hear them. "If there are any problems with WindClan or ThunderClan, Briarstar, you can come to us. We'd love an excuse to claw some cats."

"ShadowClan cat do without," she said briskly. Then she stared at him with soft eyes. "Thank you, though. We will bear in mind what you have just promised us, and hope you keep to it when we need you to."

Without another word, she jumped off the Great Rock. Gingerpaw joined the other warriors as they all headed back to camp.

…

Gingerpaw followed her mentor into camp and sat down near the entrance. She was tired, and felt like she was dragging her paws, not walking at this point. Shellpaw and Sagepaw came running out of the apprentices' den, followed more slowly by Rushpaw. They ran right over to Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw and sat in front of them.

"What was the Gathering like?"

"Were there many cats there?"

"What does Nettlestar look like?"

"Are the RiverClan cats as fat as the elders' say?"

They fired questions at the older apprentices too quickly to draw out any real responses. They asked a new question before Gingerpaw or Spottedpaw had time to answer the previous! She looked at her brother, bemused and thinking he would be too. Instead she noticed his half embarrassed ridiculous smile, and the gleam in his eyes at Sagepaw's attention. Her pretty white face nearly sparkled in the moonlight. _Oh StarClan_, she groaned inwardly. She could see why Spottedpaw would like her, and she seemed just his type, but it was still an odd thing to see. She wondered if he noticed her mooning over Molefoot at all. Perhaps he felt the same way?

Briarstar had leapt onto the Speak Rock. "Cats of ShadowClan!" she called. "Gather!"

Sloefur seemed to be dragging himself out of the elders' den and he sat and joined Glaefur, Slithertail, and Geckotail. Whitebirch and Brindlefern sat together in the darkness, whispering in quiet voices. Marshwhisker paced behind Cedartail, who sat with narrowed dark amber eyes. Gorsefur sat next to Palemist and leaned against her. Skydapple stood with Cloverspirit in front of the nursery, his four kits having been drawn from their nests at Briarstar's call. Brightblaze stood next to Soddenpelt and spoke to him rapidly. Swishtail padded from the nursery, where she had been telling Leapwing about the Gathering urgently. Molefoot sat with Hailfur and Talonclaw and listened to Hailfur's quick whisper. Swanfeather sat in front of her den, eyes troubled.

All fell quiet when Briarstar called.

"ThunderClan and WindClan have become a major threat," she hissed at last. "They seem to be coming together this past and current moon. They are, of course, hurling accusations at us. Calling us prey-stealers."

The Clan began to yowl in disapproval. Turmoil was sure to ensue. "How dare they?" snarled Bloomleaf. "ShadowClan has stayed off their lands and avoided their patrols as we always have! How can they call us in the wrong when it was WindClan themselves making petty threats over nothing!"

Swanfeather looked at her littermate and nodded in agreement. "Pigeontail and Twistheart have told me nothing. Then again, it was never a medicine cats' business to get involved in Clan rivalries."

Bloomleaf looked at her and leaned against her. "You did what you could, sister. That's all we could ask."

"Medicine cats," growled Cedartail, standing up. "Should hold their tongues. Or if you're expecting them to tell you their secrets, perhaps you're willing to tell them ours?"

Bloomleaf hissed, drawing her lips back in a fierce snarl. Rushpaw hissed in outrage. Marshwhisker looked over at him and said in a calm voice, "Swanfeather would never tell them our secrets. I don't think she was expecting as much. She was simply pointing out that her being friends with them won't change their three opinions."

Briarstar yowled for quiet. "Listen, ShadowClan. I want all my warriors to be honest with me. Have any of you crossed the ThunderClan border recently?"

An eerie silence fell over the Clan. Every cat looked at one another. Not one cat, Gingerpaw noted, looked guilty, or like they might be hiding something. Finally it was Talonclaw that spoke.

"What business do we have over there? Who wants to travel into the rank smell of stinky ThunderClan and catch their crowfood prey?"

Yowls of agreement called into the night. Even gentle queens Brindlefern and Whitebirch looked like they agreed. Briarstar called into the clearing again, "Then it is agreed that no one in ShadowClan has ventured onto ThunderClan or WindClan land?"

Cats continued to yowl. Briarstar nodded solemnly. "Then we must prepare for battle! Swanfeather, will you need help with anything preparing for battle?"

The gentle she-cat shook her head.

"If push comes to shove, you can ask me for anything," Geckotail called from his place with the elders. "I may be old but I've still got brains!"

"And me," Bloomleaf said, leaning against her. "I'll go with you to help collect herbs."

Swanfeather flicked her tail. She looked slightly annoyed, almost.

"Good," Briarstar called. "I would like to lead a patrol along the WindClan border from our farthest point near the moore, all the way down to Fourtrees! Lichentooth, Marshwhisker, and Spottedpaw please come with me. Gorsefur, take several warriors with you and head down to the ThunderClan border. Make sure that it's clearly marked. Hailfur, take out two or three cats and go hunting, Soddenpelt, you do the same. I want at least three warriors in camp at all times. Kits are not allowed to leave camp at _all_. And here's a new announcement!" she called louder. "If any cat is to see WindClan or ThunderClan, be ready to fight, but if you see _River_Clan, be kind. RiverClan have offered to help us if need be and we _don't_ want to ruin our relationship with our only friendly Clan!"

New caterwauls of protest began. "We don't need RiverClan!" hissed Cedartail. He was standing in indignation. "ShadowClan can care for itself!"

"Would you be saying the same thing if WindClan and ThunderClan were attacking the nursery?" asked Briarstar, irritated. Acornblaze stood and padded toward the nursery, leaning against Leapwing as though to comfort himself. Cedartail narrowed his eyes and looked from Brindlefern to his own son Talonclaw. He shook his head after a moment, as though to clear it, and looked back at Briarstar. He did not respond.

"We don't want to make an enemy out of RiverClan," Briarstar continued as though she had not been interrupted. "If we had ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan against us, we'd be driven from the forest!"

"Not ShadowClan," Talonclaw growled. "We're natural fighters. And we have the upper ground."

"We're fighters," Brindlefern agreed, then she added, "But against that many cats? You may think you know a lot, Talonclaw, but when you have four different cats that want you gone there's not much you can do. We'd be outnumbered at least three to one."

"And we can't forget," Brightblaze added, "That there are warriors in all four Clans who are more than capable of leaving you with a scar you won't soon forget. I can name at least two in every Clan."

"Yeah?" Cedartail sneered. "and I can name at least four in ShadowClan alone! You being one!"

Brightblaze narrowed her eyes. "And I'm sure someone can ThunderClan name four in ThunderClan, and someone in RiverClan can name four in RiverClan, and so on!"

Cedartail hissed, then sat down again.

"Look," Skydapple said calmly, wisely. He jumped up to join Briarstar on the Speakrock. She did no object. "The fact of the matter is, no matter _how_ strong we think we are, even we cannot fight every other Clan at once."

The cats were now looking at each other, worry plastered on their faces.

"Let's not make enemies out of friends," Briarstar said, adding the finishing command. "Be nice and welcome to RiverClan."

* * *

I wrote this in an hour, and it usually takes me days to write a new chapter. This is because I'm on a borrowed computer, and I am on borrowed time. So please forgive my mistakes.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! It's cool to see my story being read hahaa

People have become concerned with the allegiances, reminding me that a 'list' is not supposed to be a chapter unto itself. I'm sorry to those who consider the allegiances a simple list, but for me it is part of the story. Since this is a social critique and a character analysis, I need the allegiances to be able to keep track, and believe it or not I will add new allegiances the more things change. it _is_ story-content, just in list form. Thank you for your concern though, I will make sure to add a little something-something to the next one so that it's covered.

-Cara Lea


	12. 11 Battle Cry

Chapter Eleven- Battle Cry

Gingerpaw sprawled out in the distant glow of dawn. The sun was on the horizon, its peaks just barely showing above the high brambles that guarded the camp. Beside her, Sagepaw was sharing tongues with Spottedpaw. She could hear the light she-cat purring at the coming warmth. Gingerpaw hissed inwardly. The cold of the night was draining as the sun leeched the sky with it's bright disk. While the suns warmth was gratifying in leafbare, Gingerpaw preferred the cold. Everything down to the sharpness of breath, the needles as cold snowflakes stuck to her fur in places...it _all_ was refreshing. It woke her, and kept her alive sometimes. It reminded her of why ShadowClan was the strongest Clan in the forest.

Skydapple sat with the other cats. He flicked his tail. "I will be taking a patrol out toward the Thunderpath. We are going to double as a hunting and border patrol." Gingerpaw flicked her ears. That might be dangerous because of how close it was to ThunderClan territory. She could tell that she wasn't the only one who thought so. Worried murmurs echoed around the clearing, though no one came out and directly contradicted him. Skydapple was deputy-he wasn't stupid, and he could handle any fleabag ThunderClan cats. Silence fell over the Clan as he continued. "We need to check on ThunderClan and keep ourselves stable, so I will be taking Weedfoot, Whitebirch, and Molefoot with me."

The selected cats nodded. Gingerpaw noted that not a single apprentice was on that patrol. Molefoot was the youngest. Whitebirch and Weedfoot were senior warriors.

"Hailfur, I want you to take a patrol along the WindClan border to Fourtrees. Take Acornblaze and Rushpaw with you."

Hailfur flicked his tail, a nervous expression crossing his face, but he nodded anyway. He must be nervous, Gingerpaw reflected. He was still young, and he'd be leading the patrol for the first time.

"Soddenpelt will take Sunhigh patrol, with Swishtail and Brindlefern. Lichentooth can lead the evening patrol. Take Gorsefur, Palemist, and Spottedpaw."

Gingerpaw flicked her ears. She wondered what duties she would be performing today, and guessed that Brightblaze would be choosing her tasks for the day. She sighed and prepared herself for whatever her ginger mentor might throw at her.

The cats began to separate into their separate tasks. Molefoot, Whitebirch, and Weedfoot thundered out of camp at their deputy's heals. Leapwing stumbled out of the nursery, her belly fat with unborn kits. She watched Acornblaze go, then sat down tiredly. She licked a paw, then dragged it over her ear. She cringed suddenly, and gasped. She leaned forward and licked her belly, a worried look crossing her face. She jerked, then leaned back and let out a high-pitched shriek. Cloverspirit was out of the nursery instantly, her five-moon old kits tailing her. "Leapwing! Calm down," she murmured, licking the she-cat's ear. Acornblaze's ears pricked. He bounded toward them.

"What's going on?"

"Get Swanfeather," Cloverspirit ordered. "Her kits are coming."

Acornblaze hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Cloverspirit hissed at him. "Have you forgotten that I myself have done it? Now while you're standing here arguing with me about it, your mate suffers. Or do you want your kits being born here in the clearing?" She narrowed her eyes as he looked like he was going to argue. Then he spun and raced across the clearing, yowling a warning ahead of him for poor Swanfeather. The medicine cat must have some acute sense of smell. She was way ahead of him, jumping out of her den and racing across the camp with herbs clamped in her jaws. She didn't wait for Acornblaze, just pushed past him and into the nursery.

Cloverspirit and Swanfeather nudged Leapwing to her paws, and helped her into the nursery and the safety of her nest.

"Gingerpaw," said a cheery voice behind her. She turned and saw Brightblaze approaching her. Her green eyes shone in the morning sunlight. "I was going to send you on a hunting assessment, but I've made a new decision. Go fetch moss soaked in water for Leapwing. The poor queen's gonna need it. And while you're out, bring her some fresh pine cones to tear at. Queens in labor are always a bit...prickly."

Gingerpaw flicked her ears. Was giving birth to new warriors that painful?

She dipped her head and murmured that she would return quickly, and slid out of camp. The warm sunlight dappled her fur, and she paused to lap at her shoulder fur. New warriors were joining the Clan today! She had every reason to be happy, she realized with a smirk. ShadowClan was growing and becoming stronger. She flicked her tail and padded onward, wanting to help Leapwing as much as possible.

She padded back into camp with the soaked moss and a pine cone. "Very good, Gingerpaw," Briarstar purred from where she was sitting outside the nursery. "Take that in to Leapwing right away!"

Gingerpaw nodded respectfully to her leader as she brushed past, to afraid to bow her head and squeeze out the water.

The nursery was stuffy compared to what it had been when Gingerpaw was a kit. The roof seemed lower, and the walls more pressing. She flicked her tail and looked around. At one end of the den, Cloverspirit's kits were craning to try and see the commotion. Slykit's small silver head turned a fraction when Gingerpaw entered, but other than that, none of them reacted. Their mother was sitting calmly next to Leapwing, who's large stomach rippled ominously while Gingerpaw looked on. Swanfeather turned and looked when Gingerpaw entered with her load.

"Very good, Gingerpaw! Bring the water to me. Is that a pine cone?" Gingerpaw nodded awkwardly. The medicine cat flicked her ears and made a thoughtful expression. "well, give it to her then. It might help take off the edge."

"Nothing can take off the edge of this thing," hissed Leapwing, her face contorting in rage and pain. "How soon?" she snapped.

"Not long. They'll be here before sunset." Swanfeather's eyes sparkled. "But you need to be calm."

"Calm?" she snorted in answer. "How can I be calm? I've been kitting since dawn!"

_And it's not even Sunhigh yet, _thought Gingerpaw warily. She said nothing, though, and backed out of the nursery without a word.

Brightblaze met her in the clearing. She flicked her tail, eyes sparkling. "Is Leapwing in a bad mood?"

Gingerpaw flicked her ears. "She _is_ in labor," she pointed out casually.

Brightblaze's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I've noticed. How is she?"

"She's short-tempered. I think she's in a lot of pain." Brightblaze's face turned serious, so Gingerpaw added, "It's not a bad pain, just pain..." she trailed off uncertainly.

Brightblaze's eyes were unfocused. "I don't know what that's like," she said suddenly. Gingerpaw jumped and looked at her.

"You what?"

She repeated each word slowly, throwing Gingerpaw a scornful look as though she thought her apprentice deaf. "I don't know what that's like."

Gingerpaw narrowed her eyes. "Haven't you had kits before?"

Brightblaze shook her broad head, ginger fur flapping as she did so. "No. I've dedicated my whole life to being a warrior. I felt like I didn't have time for mates and kits." Her eyes bore into Gingerpaw's own. "It's part of what makes me a good warrior. I'm not telling you what you can and can't do Gingerpaw, but I am gonna say this: Some of the sharpest claws come from warriors, but the kindest hearts come from queens."

Gingerpaw felt herself growing hot in the still sunlight. What did any of this have to do with her training?

There was an awkward silence, where she felt like Brightblaze wanted to say more. "Let's go hunting," she said finally. "You could do with an assessment."

Gingerpaw nodded, thankful for the excuse to move forward from the still patch of sun, and to leave the conversation behind with it. She took a step, then bounded forward into a snowdrift. The cold sharpness felt good against her over-heated fur. She took a deep cold breath and relaxed. ShadowClan was fine. They had new warriors on the way, the boundaries were well looked after...the lump in her stomach began to dissolve. She was completely loyal to ShadowClan, but she was still an apprentice. She had time to decide for herself what kind of contributions she was going to make to the Clan. She didn't have to choose right now if she was going to take a mate and have kits.

That thought brought Molefoot to her mind. She did like him, she couldn't deny. What kind of life would they have together if she chose to never have kits? Her insides quivered. He would have to go along with whatever choice she made, wouldn't he? She knew in her heart that he would. Molefoot was a kind, Clanmate, however ambitious he could be. He would never hurt her, or make her do anything she didn't want to.

_Speak of the devil!_ she thought in disbelief as Molefoot came bounding through the snow. She and Brightblaze had just left camp, and here he was running toward her. She narrowed her eyes as he approached them, eyes wide in alarm.

"Guys! Warn the Clan! ThunderClan is attacking!" he cried, almost hysterical. "I left Whitebirch, Weedfoot and Skydapple to come warn you. They caught us hunting near their border and thought we were stealing prey. They didn't wait to hear an explanation, they attacked!"

Brightblaze hissed. "I can't believe it! Molefoot, take me there. Gingerpaw, go warn the camp!"

Gingerpaw didn't have to be told twice. She raced away from her mentor toward the camp. _ThunderClan is attacking?_ she wondered if Sweetbriar and Firclaw were there. She almost hoped so, just so she could get to claw Firclaw. It was no more than he deserved. _I don't have time to think about that!_

She burst into the clearing and called the warning cry to the Clan. "ThunderClan's attacking!"

Briarstar stood, fur bristling. Cedartail stopped his pacing and looked up, eyes wild with excitement. Marshwhisker stopped on his way out of camp with Shellpaw, who's eyes stretched wide in disbelief and fear. Acornblaze bristled and looked toward the nursery hopelessly.

Briarstar wasted no time. "How do you know this?"

"Molefoot came to Brightblaze and me while we were hunting. He said that ThunderClan attacked Skydapple's patrol!"

Briarstar: "And Brightblaze went with Molefoot to the attack?"

Gignerpaw nodded, kneading the ground impatiently.

"They need help. I will take Marshwhisker, Cedartail, Gorsefur, Beeflight, Soddenpelt, Swishtail, Talonclaw, Lichentooth, Spottedpaw, and Gingerpaw with me. We're going to the battle. Palemist, Acornblaze, Bloomleaf, Hailfur, and our three apprentices will stay and guard the camp in case they get that far."

"Shouldn't we leave more?" asked Gorsefur worriedly.

Briarstar looked thoughtful. "Fine. Soddenpelt and Beeflight, I want you to stay too."

The dark warriors nodded and sat beside Bloomleaf. "Let's go!" Briarstar called, and she lead her warriors out of the camp.

Gingerpaw fell in behind her. No warrior spoke on the journey. Their eyes flashed, fur bristled, claws unsheathed, but no one dared speak. Nerves fluttered in Gingerpaw. Her first battle! She fought through her short breaths to remember everything Brightblaze had taught her.

She could hear the sounds of battle ahead of her. Screeching cats. The hefty stink of ThunderClan hit her nostrils and she realized that the ShadowClan cats were badly outnumbered. Briarstar must have noticed this too, for she quickened her pace. Before Gingerpaw knew it, she could see the fray ahead of her, on both sides of the Thunderpath. Cats were hissing and spitting. She could just make out a flash of ginger. It must have been Brightblaze, hissing and biting viciously into the shoulder of Rubyheart. And they grew closer, crossing the Thunderpath without looking first, and Gingerpaw met the ThunderClan cats in battle.


	13. 12 The Thunderpath

Chapter Twelve- The Thunderpath

Gingerpaw felt like she had run into a particularly barbed bush. Cats were squirming all around her. Claws met teeth, and teeth met claws. Growls, hisses, yowls, all sounded in the clearing between ShadowClan land and the Thunderpath. Gingerpaw hissed as she felt sharp claws digging into her side. She turned and saw a wiry black she-cat, her fierce amber eyes glowing as she latched her claws into Gingerpaw's back side. The ShadowClan apprentice kicked viciously and leaped. The black she-cat was unprepared for Gingerpaw's attack, and was bowed easily.

Gingerpaw bit down hard, trying to get as deep as she could. The she-cat yelped in terror, and one of her Clanmates looked over. It was a gray tom. He leaped and knocked Gingerpaw over deftly. The apprentice gasped as the air was knocked from her lunges, and looked up just in time to see the gray tom swipe his powerful claws. Gingerpaw rolled to avoid him and stood, panting and facing him.

"Go back to your own territory!" he hissed and leaped again. Gingerpaw could tell she was outmatched. Not wanting to be involved in a losing fight, Gingerpaw bounded away from the tom just in time to slam into another. This was a younger cat, perhaps even an apprentice. He had pale orange fur and golden eyes. He yelped as Gingerpaw bit into his leg. He shook but Gingerpaw held on.

Claws dug into her back and dragged her back. She screamed and rolled, exposing her soft belly. The huge gray tom wasted no time in digging his claws in. Gingerpaw screamed harder, knowing that she was outmatched.

Suddenly Marshwhisker was there. He batted the large gray tom away from her with a huge paw and hissed, bristling. "Banesong!" he growled. "Can't you pick on warriors your own size?"

The tomcat-Banesong?-stood and faced her father. "Marshwhisker is it? Can't your Clanmates fight for themselves?" Gingerpaw stood and looked at her father.

"Father?" she cried.

"Go!" he ordered. "Gingerpaw go and help Spottedpaw!"

Gingerpaw didn't wait to be told again. She ran through the throng of fighting cats and looked desperately for her brother. She wanted to see him, to know that he was okay. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing her brother hurt, and she needed him.

She looked around wildly and found him. He was fighting a ThunderClan cat that was nearly twice his size. Gingerpaw blinked. To her surprise, Spottedpaw seemed to be having no troubles at all fighting this big tom. In fact, she saw in disbelief, Spottedpaw gave the much larger tom a deep bite in the hind leg that sent him fleeing across the Thunderpath to his own territory.

Gingerpaw bounded over to her brother, blood dripping down her flank as she landed swiftly beside him. "Spottedpaw!" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

The spotted gray tom lashes his tail. "I'm fine. Are you? You're bleeding!"

"So are you!" she snapped. Claws dug into her back and she cursed as she was flattened. Suddenly a memory hit her. Molefoot and Leapwing showing two kits playing in the clearing a specific battle move. Gingerpaw remembered the look of indignation on Spottedkit's face when he'd fallen off of her.

Warm breath stirred her ear. "I've got you, ShadowClan filth," hissed a voice she recognized. Firclaw! "I've waited for this from the moment Scarletstar and Breezestar challenged Briarstar at the Gathering! And now I've got you, and you're all mine!" He was declaring her like fresh-kill.

"Maybe you ought to learn to respect your fresh-kill!" she hissed as she rolled over. She had him pinned, which she sharply bit into his neck. Spottedpaw was clawing at his lower belly. Firclaw's eyes flared in fury. He shoved Gingerpaw away roughly and leaped to his paws. Gingerpaw stood and felt her brother's coat brushing against her.

Together, the two cats fought side-by-side, pushing the ThunderClan tom back toward the Thunderpath. His eyes glowed ominously. "ThunderClan will win the battle in the end, mark my words!" hissed Firclaw. Then he raced across the Thunderpath and disappeared into the oak on the other side.

Gingerpaw looked around her. The mass of cats was still large and evenly matched. Talonclaw was fighting beside Weedfoot. The dark tabby had the power of StarClan behind him! His strong muscles rippled, and while blood leaked down his shoulder, he didn't seem to notice. Weedfoot was not so lucky. He looked rather beaten.

_Where's a medicine cat when you need one?_ she thought, panicky. Where was Molefoot? If she thought she was afraid before, it didn't compare to how she felt now. Her eyes roved around the battle and settled. Swishtail was pinned, the ThunderClan tom gouging deep claw-wounds into her shoulder. Gingerpaw bounded forward without second thought and threw herself into the tom. He fell off of her Clanmate upon impact. He gasped for air when he hit the ground. Gingerpaw leaped onto him and bit down hard, digging her teeth in as far as she could.

As expected, the tom did not take kindly to this.

He began shaking violently. Gingerpaw went dizzy as he shook her back and forth like she was a pesky leech until she was forced to let go. She collapsed onto the ground, and tried to get her bearings. The ThunderClan tom did not wait. He pounced on her and had her pinned.

"Oh what a day!" he hissed gloriously. She looked up into cold amber eyes. "Today I find myself pinning _two_ ShadowClan she-cats!" He threw his head back and laughed maliciously.

Molefoot and Hailfur came out of nowhere. Hailfur leaped and threw the tom off. Together they rolled in the dust and landed some way off. Molefoot crouched over Gingerpaw protectively.

"Are you all right?" he asked, sounding more than worried. Gingerpaw looked up into his bright green eyes and sighed. She recognized those eyes from she was a kit. They had watched her across the Clearing. They had always been there...

"I'm fine," she interrupted her sluggish daydreams. She stood shakily and looked at him. "What happened?" she suddenly realized her memory of the incident was a bit choppy, and nearly impossible to work out.

"Rootclaw attacked you," Molefoot answered simply. "That's the ThunderClan deputy. He has a reputation for...dark stuff." the dark brown tabby trailed off. Gingerpaw didn't fail to notice him eying her suspiciously when she licked her chest fur a couple of times. She thought she remembered him saying something about attacking she-cats.

She didn't have time to work out what kind of 'dark stuff' the ThunderClan deputy might do. There was a loud keening call from where she had come. She turned and looked over just in time to see a dark mottled shape running out onto the Thunderpath, right into the blazing eyes of a Twoleg monster.

She cowered back as the monster slammed into the frail cat body. The mystery victim was no match for the evil monster. There was a sickening crunch as the monster literally squished the cat beneath it's paws as though the cat were a mere bug. Gingerpaw's ears pricked as she heard cats from both Clans yowling in disbelief and terror. Then she saw her own mother, Whitebirch, run out onto the Thunderpath.

"No no!" she was screaming in undisguised grief and hatred. "No! Marshwhisker no!"

Gingerpaw's blood turned to ice. Marshwhisker? Her father? _No!_ she thought in shock. _Marshwhisker's still fighting Banesong! He wasn't anywhere near the Thunderpath! Whitebirch's just mistaken!_

But Whitebirch's grief was real. She was screaming endlessly now. Her eyes were wide with pain that had nothing to do with the wounds on her flesh. Brindlefern brushed past Gingerpaw on her way through, and the tortoiseshell apprentice bounded forward to follow her. The she-cats got onto the Thunderpath, and Gingerpaw peered down. It looked like her father's fur, and smelled like her father, but his shape was gone. His life was gone.

She bowed her head in grief, then looked up. Brindlefern and grabbed his scruff and was dragging him to the side of the Thunderpath. A monster whipped by the cats, the wind of its wake nearly dragging Gingerpaw with it. She stepped forward and looked into her mother's eyes.

"Whitebirch," she said loudly as another monster whipped past, ominously close. "We have to go."

Her mother made no movements, just stared ahead blankly in blind grief. Gingerpaw padded forward and leaned against the white tortoiseshell comfortingly, nudging her forward.

"See what you have done, Scarletstar?" hissed Briarstar from the side of the Thunderpath. It seemed as though, while Gingerpaw was paying more attention to her father's untimely death, and her mother's grief that was endangering her own life, the Clans had split again. ThunderClan stood on their side of the Thunderpath, ShadowClan on theirs. Scarletstar and her warriors were glaring across the lit clearing at Briarstar and the rest of ShadowClan. "Your lust for our blood has killed one of our warriors! You are fighting a worthless battle!"

Scarletstar was staring at Gingerpaw and Whitebirch with wide frightened eyes. "I didn't know!" she cried at last. Then she turned her golden glare on Briarstar. "Your Clan got what it deserved! You crossed the Thunderpath to hunt in _our_ territory!"

To Gingerpaw's surprise, it was Lichentooth who stepped forward. "Your blood-lust has killed my brother!" _Brother?_ She dropped into a crouch and bristled, her amber eyes shining with hatred. "I vow revenge on Marshwhisker's killer. And that is _you_ Scarletstar! You and your Clanmates!" Her eyes focused on Banesong, who was sitting calmly.

Briarstar flicked her tail. "Marshwhisker will be avenged! You mark our word, Scarletstar. Now go back to your own territory!"

For a long moment-while Gingerpaw was just getting her mother back to their side of the Thunderpath-it seemed as though Scarletstar wouldn't listen. She and her warriors stood poised, glaring at the ShadowClan cats menacingly. Then finally, the she-cat flicked her tail and turned, "Very well. You may bury your dead. But remember, Briarstar, that it was ThunderClan who won this battle!"

Gingerpaw bristled in distinct dislike. Did Scarletstar not care that she had killed Gingerpaw's father? She bared her teeth in frustration as the ThunderClan warriors disappeared into the undergrowth.

Hissing in disbelief, she watched her mother stumble forward and nearly collapse. _She's hurt!_ Gingerpaw thought. She bounded forward and leaned against her mother. "You're okay, mother," she said in a small, weak voice. "Come on. It's just a little further to the camp."

Whitebirch didn't try to argue with her daughter as the Clan idled slowly through the territory in the direction of camp. She watched as Lichentooth and Brindlefern carried her father between them. Grief pierced her heart like a thorn. Her father would never get to see her become a warrior, she realized in a wave of pain. He would never meet the kits she might have, never get to watch them grow as she had. He would never get to retire, and have Gingerpaw visit him in the elders' den. He could have made a great leader, if it came to that! And he never would. Never again would he praise her, or help her as she carried in a load of prey too big for her. Never again would she see him sharing tongues with Whitebirch, or anyone else for that matter.

She was shaking by the time they got to the camp. She was exhausted, and in a lot of emotional and physical pain. She wanted to sink into her nest, and wake up the day before the battle, where she could've warned Skydapple's stupid patrol that ThunderClan was going to attack and stop all of this from happening.

But she couldn't do that.

Her father had yet to be put out for his vigil, and she couldn't leave her mother. She leaned against the gentle queen and murmured something to try and comfort her. Her mother seemed not to hear her, and sank into the grass at the edge of the clearing. Gingerpaw watched her, afraid to move. Then she sat down and looked at her paws. Life was not fair, she decided. There was no way that StarClan could have had this in store for her family.

A warm pelt brushed hers. Molefoot's scent wreathed around her. She leaned against him, feeling suddenly like she needed him more than anything else. She shook and pressed her face into his fur. "I can't believe my father's gone," she sobbed.

"He's not gone," Molefoot murmured comfortingly. "He's not here," he indicated the clearing then continued warily, "but he is _here_." He looked pointedly at Gingerpaw. "He will always be in your heart, and nothing can take that away from you."

Gingerpaw looked into his bright green eyes and felt something she'd never felt before. It made her paw-fur tingle, and her heart flutter. He flicked her ear with his tail and said, a little brighter, "See? Your father is never really gone."

Gingerpaw felt more relief swamping her at his words. Then Briarstar's call sounded, and she turned to look. Marshwhisker was laying in the center of the clearing, as peaceful as if he had been asleep. Spottedpaw lay next to him, his head buried in his father's fur. Lichentooth sat too, her head bowed as she said her final goodbye to her brother. It surprised the tortoiseshell apprentice that she'd never known the relation between her father and Spottedpaw's mentor. Now looking at it, it seemed obvious. Lichentooth and Marshwhisker had always looked exactly alike, even down to the mottled fur.

Briarstar paced the clearing restlessly. "ThunderClan think they have won. They are wrong! ShadowClan is stronger than ThunderClan will _ever_ be! They have taken a warrior from us! Brave Marshwhisker has joined StarClan thanks to their recklessness!" Behind her, Gingerpaw heard Whitebirch whimper. Briarstar continued. "For this, ShadowClan seeks revenge! If you ever see ThunderClan cats even too close to the border, you have my permission to attack! In the meantime, I want our borders guarded more thoroughly for ThunderClan and WindClan invaders. I am going to travel to RiverClan tomorrow and speak with Nettlestar. I'm going to convince him to form an alliance, and we're going to get revenge on our loss!"

Cats were cheering. Cedartail stood and yowled loudly. "Marshwhisker was a great warrior! ThunderClan must pay for what they've done!"

Briarstar flicked her tail.

"I agree Cedartail! Before we say goodnight, I'd like to recognize two apprentices who fought bravely today. Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw fought like warriors! ShadowClan honors the hard work they have put forth to their Clan!" Cheers rose around the clearing, but Gingerpaw felt like retching. Marshwhisker should be there, seeing this. "Second, we have two new kits in the nursery. Leapwing's kits-Frecklekit and Petalkit-were successfully born today at sunhigh." It was just then that Gingerpaw noticed the sun setting, taking its warmth with it. Was it just this morning that she had wished for the cold? Now she felt like she needed the warmth. "Lastly, ShadowClan needs more apprentices. Cloverspirit tells me her four kits are ready to become apprentices. I would like to give them their new names."

She padded forward to where the four kits were waiting. "Snakekit," she began. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Snakepaw. Cedartail, you are ambitious, and unafraid. Pass on your courage and determination to young Snakepaw." The dark warrior stepped forward and touched noses to the new apprentice.

"Swishtail, you are ready for an apprentice. From Acornblaze, you learned faith and respect. Teach all you know to your new apprentice, Slypaw." The silver apprentice reached up and touched noses to his new mentor. Swishtail's eyes were frightened, but determined.

"Molefoot," Briarstar called. The brown tom yelped in surprise and stepped forward eagerly. "You learned strength of mind, and compassion from your mentor Cloverspirit, now I ask you pass these special skills on to your apprentice, Weaselpaw." The brown tabbies touched noses eagerly and padded to the edge of the clearing.

"And Gorsefur," she called finally. "You are a wise, and patient warrior. I pray you teach these to your new apprentice Violetpaw." The two touched noses and padded to the side of the clearing. They Gorsefur murmured something in Violetpaw's ear that sounded encouraging.

Briarstar threw her head back. "StarClan and Marshwhisker will look down on us tonight," she announced at last. "We eat calmly now, but let it be known that ShadowClan fully intends on war!"

The cats were cheering, but Gingerpaw felt like she had a stone in her stomach. She was happy for the Clan, but sad for her father. As she lay down to share one final night with her father, she wondered why to make the Clan happy she had had to give such a big sacrifice.

* * *

All righty! I changed the rating to T because of the hints of Rootclaw...yeah. You get it, right? Any reviews? -Cara Lea


	14. 13 Whiskers in Snow

Chapter Thirteen- Whiskers in Snow

Gingerpaw sat at the edge of the clearing and watched the camp fill with snow. The white powder was falling in large clumps, the camp slowly filling with its cold touch. She hissed in frustration as the white clumps fell endlessly. The Clan was becoming thinner. Because the snow piled higher in the dip of their marshland, they had less food than the other Clans. Prey was becoming so scarce that even the fat queens were beginning to look thin.

She flicked her ears toward the nursery. Frecklekit and Petalkit-two moons now-were playing inside the warm barbs. Leapwing purred as they tussled over her, laughing and scattering the needles Shellpaw and Gingerpaw had so carefully collected. Palemist-who had announced recently that she was due to have Gorsefur's kits-purred as they played. She could almost see the gently queen's eyes as she looked at the tiny bundles, imagining the little ones that would soon be her own.

Gingerpaw hissed as snow whipped her face. She looked in the center of the clearing where Snakepaw, Slypaw, and Violetpaw were playing. Shellpaw and Rushpaw were crouched at the edge of the group, ready to jump and join in. Gingerpaw growled and leaned back, trying to find warmth in the ferns that hung over the medicine den. A couple days ago, Weaselpaw had started coughing and sneezing. Swanfeather said it was just a chill, because he wasn't as used to the cold, but Gingerpaw had a feeling that Swanfeather was hiding something. Why else would she insist that Weaselpaw stay out of training and remain in the medicine den, with her?

She looked around the camp, fretfully. What if greencough came? How would the Clan survive? They needed all the warriors they could get. Since Marshwhisker had died, many things had happened to ensue that the Clan would not survive without every breathing warrior. Gingerpaw remembered the Gathering following the battle. Scarletstar had said nothing, but Briarstar had openly challenged her. She had traveled to RiverClan, taking Lichentooth, Beeflight, and Spottedpaw with her when she went. Nettlestar had agreed to help ShadowClan get revenge. They had been planning, bringing in the RiverClan leader and medicine cat, or sending Skydapple and Swanfeather, to make negotiations. But even that was being put on hold because of the snow.

Gingerpaw watched her brother now. He was sitting next to Sagepaw, talking to her in a light voice with a strange brightness in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes and growled. While she still felt the raw pain that had been left in her since her father's death, it seemed like Spottedpaw had never felt any pain at all. Gingerpaw had spent almost all her time training extensively, wanting only to be a warrior her father could be proud of. Spottedpaw had spent more time with Sagepaw, and seemed to Gingerpaw to be neglecting his training.

Nothing was worse than her mother's reaction, though. Whitebirch seemed to have given up on life as it is. She wouldn't eat, even when Brindlefern would coax her to. She tried not to sleep at first, but eventually fell into a fitful exhaustion she couldn't fight. Then she spent most of her time lying stiffly. When she went on patrol, she was openly hostile toward her own Clanmates, and when she was hunting she brought back only the weakest of prey. Skydapple seemed to have given up on getting her back into Clan-life. She spent more and more time with the elders'-cats who could take care of her-these days.

More snow landed on her nose and she sneezed. "Oops!" said Slypaw's voice shyly from the playing group. "Sorry Gingerpaw!" She opened her mouth to complain to them but all that came out was a rough hoarse coughing. Gingerpaw sputtered as she fought for air, then relaxed as she found her breath again. The other apprentices were watching her with their ears drawn back, faces looking worried.

Gingerpaw drew her ears back, her face twisting with indignation. "I'm just thirsty!" she snapped.

"Then go and get some water," Brightblaze ordered from behind her. "And when you come back, go straight to Swanfeather. We can't afford you getting sick."

Gingerpaw looked at her paws in dismay. She hadn't wanted the Clan to find out that she hadn't been feeling well lately. She was afraid of Brightblaze's gentle order because if Swanfeather told her she was sick, she would miss out on her training. She had fought hard to keep it hidden, but she couldn't fight forever.

"And take a warrior with you," Brightblaze added thoughtfully. "The snow's deep out there." She turned away without waiting for Gingerpaw's response and headed for the elders' den. _Going to check up on Whitebirch, are you?_ Gingerpaw wondered. She didn't wait for other cats to question her, just looked around the camp for a suitable warrior to ask to go with her.

Hailfur was sitting outside the warriors den, talking with Talonclaw. Gingerpaw would _not_ ask the dark tabby, but she couldn't ask Hailfur either. The tom had been busy lately, because he had taken over Shellpaw's training since Marshwhisker had died. Cedartail was sitting with Gorsefur. Both were senior warriors, and Gingerpaw could not ask them. Swishtail was sharing tongues with Brindlefern. It seemed that since Whitebirch had become more and more incapacitated, Swishtail had stepped up and filled her place in the Clan. _She'll never fill her place in my heart!_

Molefoot was sitting outside the warriors den, stretching and flexing his claws. _Of course!_ Gingerpaw thought. Molefoot should have been the first cat she thought of. He was extra lonely lately because his sister was in the nursery, and his apprentice in the medicine den. He of all cats would want to take her out for a drink. Her paw fur prickled with a mix of nervous-excitement and an emotion she didn't understand. Her pelt grew hot as she thought of taking him out of camp, alone. They didn't get much alone time, considering how things were working out. The Clans' needs came before their own personal needs.

Gingerpaw trotted over the brown tom and flicked her tail shyly. "Cold, isn't it?" He turned at her voice. She saw his eyes brighten, and she sighed inwardly. There was no denying _something_ in those eyes. She only prayed that it lasted even when she told him she could only be a warrior.

"Hey you," her purred, leaning close to her. "How are you on this...fine day?" He indicated the snow flurries. Gingerpaw snorted and answered.

"A trip into the snowdrifts. How would you feel going on a walk to the stream and back?"

His ears pricked at her request. She felt her fur bristling again as she waited his answer, her pelt feeling like it was crawling with ants.

"Of course," he replied at last. "I would love to." She doubted that he actually wanted to go out into the storm. _He's just saying that so he can get some alone time with me,_ she thought sullenly. How would she tell him that she didn't want to be mates? How could she? A rock of depression lodged into her stomach. She _did_ want to be mates, she knew. But she couldn't. She wanted to be the best warrior this forest has seen, and to do that, she couldn't afford to take a mate. Brightblaze had said so herself: "Not taking a mate is part of what made me such a great warrior."

The brown warrior fell in step with the tortoiseshell apprentice as they headed toward the entrance. Spottedpaw stood and pricked his ears as they headed out.

"Just getting some water, Spottedpaw," she commented airily as they passed. Her brother's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Right. I was going to remind you that the Clan doesn't take kits from apprentices." She reacted immediately. One moment, she was shuffling toward the camp entrance with Molefoot listening to her brother's deranged comment, the next she was lunging, teeth bared in a fierce snarl of humiliation and indignation. Her brother jumped back, laughing in cool mirth. He needn't have fallen back. Gingerpaw floundered, slipping on the sleek snow and collapsing forward on her forepaws.

"Watch out," Snakepaw sneered. "It's slippery." Gingerpaw was wheezing, and could not respond, but that did not stop her from fixing the other apprentices with a glare of promise. _I _will_ get you back!_

Molefoot brushed her side lightly. "We don't have to go if you don't want to," he murmured casually, avoiding her eyes.

"No," she responded heavily. "I need to get out of here before I give them a good clawing they won't soon forget!" His eyes shown with admiration, which only made her more irate. She shoved past him and headed purposefully toward the camp entrance.

"You're going out?" asked Skydapple as the duo passed them. Gingerpaw didn't answer, so Molefoot stepped up to answer for her.

"Yeah, we're going to the stream-bed to get some water."

Skydapple narrowed his eyes. "While you're there, check for prey. The fresh-kill pile is running low."

Gingerpaw had reached the entrance by now, and turned and looked over her shoulder warily. "Of course," answered Molefoot. "We'll find as much as we can."

"Hurry up!" she snapped impatiently. Skydapple and Molefoot exchanged meaningful glances. She began to feel uncomfortable just standing there.

"I'm coming, lay your fur down!" He wasn't hostile.

When they had _finally_ reached the entrance and slipped out, things seemed to get more awkward. They padded for a moment in silence. Gingerpaw found it hard to keep up with the stronger warrior's pace. The snow was up to her belly, and pushing on felt more tiring than she would have anticipated. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as they pushed on, wanting only to get there and back so she could sleep for a moon.

Molefoot interrupted her thoughts. "You've grown in the past moons." Gingerpaw detected a hint of awe in his voice when he spoke. It only further infuriated her. "I mean...training is going well then?"

Gingerpaw flicked her ears. The question was throwing her off. "Yes." She flicked her ears uncomfortably.

"You like you're training?" Gingerpaw snorted. _What a ridiculous question!_ "What?"

Gingerpaw's responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The only way I can be the best warrior in the Clan is if I train the hardest."

Molefoot blinked warmly. "You are a strong cat, Gingerpaw, no one can deny that." He paused when Gingerpaw didn't acknowledge his praise. "What about other things? Is being a good warrior all you want?"

Gingerpaw felt like an ice shard had pierced her heart. She could hear the strained curiosity in his voice. She could guess why he what he was really asking her. Although she knew she could never be with him, Gingerpaw felt she owed him an explanation. He was, after all, walking in her snow up to their whiskers to get water. He would be upset at first, but he would get over it. She knew he would understand.

But the words to explain it? It was so hard for Gingerpaw to even admit it to herself. "I want to be a warrior the Clan can be proud of," she started, choosing her words carefully. "If we ever go into battle again, I want to be able to fight strongly for my Clan."

Molefoot narrowed his eyes. Gingerpaw wondered what he was thinking.

"You fought well at the battle, Gingerpaw. Not every apprentice could take on the ThunderClan deputy in battle."

Gingerpaw shook her head. He wasn't understanding! "I didn't do as well as you think in that battle, Molefoot."

Molefoot was silent for a moment, thoughtful. "It's about your dad, isn't it?" he asked finally. Gingerpaw bowed her head, wincing internally at the mention of her late father. It was her lack of response that alerted Molefoot that he was correct. "Gingerpaw, how would what happened on the Thunderpath ever be your fault?"

"You don't understand!" Gingerpaw answered him, despair tinging her voice. When she spoke, it was choked off from the strain in her throat. "Marshwhisker shouldn't have been anywhere near the Thunderpath!"

Molefoot looked at her incredulously. "Gingerpaw, we were _fighting_ on the Thunderpath!"

"No we weren't! We were fighting _beside_ the Thunderpath."

"Exactly!" He looked at her, his eyes showing sympathy and a hard edge of bitter knowledge. "It was bound to happen."

"No it wasn't!" Gingerpaw wailed desperately. "The only reason Marshwhisker was on that Thunderpath was because of Banesong, and he was only fighting Banesong because _I_ couldn't fight Banesong. He died because he was defending me!"

Molefoot stopped and looked at Gingerpaw, his eyes full of sorrow and sympathy. He shook his broad head. "Gingerpaw, I don't think that's right." Gingerpaw flattened her ears and opened her mouth, but he didn't give her a chance to interrupt. "I don't think your father died because of you, Gingerpaw. I think that what happened was an accident, and just that."

Gingerpaw's voice cracked with grief. "But if I had been a better fighter, he wouldn't have been on the Thunderpath at all."

"No, Gingerpaw. I think that what happened there was bound to happen to any cat. It just happened to be Marshwhisker who was on the Thunderpath at the time." Gingerpaw swallowed hard. _No!_ she screamed inwardly. _It's my fault. I could have stopped it! I should have stopped it!_

"I'm never going to let it happen again," she croaked, shaking.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Molefoot challenged her. "Gingerpaw, sometimes, cats just die. It's their time. We were fighting next to the Thunderpath. It was going to spill over no matter how hard you fought." He leaned his head against hers. "You're just one cat."

And suddenly, she knew he was right. She couldn't have done anything to save her father. _The only thing I can do to keep from losing the ones I love is to not love at all._ But looking at Gingerpaw, she knew that she couldn't do that. A life without anyone to love wasn't worth living. And she loved him! How miraculous. Her life could be so easy. She didn't have to train, and only concentrate her energy on being a warrior. She leaned against his warm fur and murmured softly, "I love you."

He was in the middle of a purred response when he cut off. "Gingerpaw? You're warm."

Gingerpaw looked at him, blinking snow out of her eyes. "What?" She drew back. "What kind of response is that?"

"No no!" Molefoot exclaimed, looking worried. "You're _warm_ Gingerpaw." He sniffed her, his eyes widening. "And you smell...funny." Gingerpaw scrunched her nose, stifling a cough. What was he talking about? She was fine! She was...spinning?

The world was spinning. She shook her head to clear it. Relief was threatening to overtake her. She could feel a drowsiness coming on from it. She exhaled and looked into Molefoot's panicky eyes.

"Gingerpaw!"

She bowed her head, becoming weaker and weaker. "It's okay_,"_ she thought she heard a familiar voice calling. _Marshwhisker?_ "Just go to sleep now, my sweet." The voice trailed off, and she thought she could distantly hear Molefoot calling her name as she gave way to dizzying blackness.

* * *

Mind the mistakes, I wrote it rather quickly.

-Cara Lea


	15. 14 Greencough

Chapter Fourteen- Greencough (and StarClan)

Gingerpaw crouched in the wet grass, eyes fixed on the prey ahead of her. She took a slow step forward, aiming to avoid the squelching of the wet marshland underfoot. She licked her lips, breathing deep to appreciate the smell of her catch. She wasn't feeling hungry, exactly, but she wanted to hunt, so, for whatever inclination, she had hunted.

A warm breeze blew through her fur and she pounced, catching her prey dead on. It was the dead of Greenleaf. Prey was ample, the sun brutal. Even the nights seemed warm. She shook her fur and sat back, not quite sure what to do with the prey now. Should she eat it? She wasn't hungry, but she couldn't remember starting out the hunt. Had she eaten that morning?

She should take it back to came, she decided. Surely the queens would need it...whoever they were. Gingerpaw couldn't remember anything of her life recently. She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but the only thing that came up was an image of her brother playing with Sagepaw in the clearing.

What was she forgetting? She narrowed her eyes. What had happened to her memories? The first thing she could recall after the snowy morning moons ago with her brother was hunting this field vole. She knew from enough experience that it wasn't normal for a cat to forget things so easily. Was StarClan abandoning her? She tilted her head back to look to her warrior ancestors for some sort of answer, and gasped in disbelief and horror. A tremor of terror ran deeply to the core of her body as she looked at the blank sky above her.

StarClan were not there.

Not a single star glowed in the sky. Primal fear reached through Gingerpaw like a cold wind, making her fur bristle and legs start to shake. Where were her ancestors? They truly had abandoned her in her greatest time of need! She rocked back on her haunches and drew her ears back, screaming in silent horror. Then she looked down. She _had_ to get to camp to see Swanfeather. The medicine cat would have answers. After all, it was her job.

Gingerpaw forgot the vole and took off like lightning, wanting to get to camp and find the answers she was missing. Had ShadowClan been abandoned, or just her? What had they done to have the whole of StarClan abandon them? What had _she_ done? She raced through the territory, ignoring prey-calls that echoed all around her. She didn't even notice them crying. Were they crying from the loss as well?

Gingerpaw raced down the hollow and crashed her way through camp. She had expected to hear the Clan's worries from the top of the hollow, but she hadn't heard anything. Did that mean that it was solely _she_ who was being punished?

She pushed her way through the final barbs and froze, her desperate cry for Swanfeather silenced by the sight in front of her. Rows and rows of cats sat in front of her, glowing like the stars that were missing from the sky. Gingerpaw blinked and peered closer at them. There were so many! Some were stronger than others, bigger and more sleek. She saw several kits and apprentices scattered about, heads up and tails straight back. There were cats that were even incomplete! One cat in particular-who looked more and more familiar every moment Gingerpaw stared at her-sat like a ghostly shadow in the back of the line, her amber eyes twinkling in the faded light.

As one collective voice, they spoke. "Welcome, Gingerpaw." For some reason Gingerpaw couldn't perceive, she felt a great respect boiling inside her, growing until it threatened to burst. She bowed her head as low as she could, feeling that even this most respectful gesture was not enough to satisfy the honor she owed them. She looked up again in time to see the crowd part and one cat in particular step out. Her heart thudded in her chest as she recognized Marshwhisker.

At first she wondered if he was alive, but then she saw the ridiculousness of that solution. Marshwhisker was dead, she had seen it! But even so, she clung to that hopeful thought. The alternatives were too much to handle.

Then he spoke. "Hello, my strong and brave daughter."

"Am I dead?" Gingerpaw whimpered. She had to know the truth!

Her shaky voiced seemed insignificant to his rumbling purr. "No, my sweet. You are not dead. But StarClan has come to you with an important message."

Gingerpaw pricked her ears. A message for ShadowClan? Through her? _What an honor!_ She bowed her head. "Anything."

"You must return to your mother, and tell her I love her. Tell her to keep her life strong. She cannot see right now that in her grief for my loss, she comes closer and closer to losing her children with me. If she cannot see past her grief, her children will be forever lost."

Gingerpaw looked up. Couldn't they have just told her mother that in a dream? Was that was this was?

Marshwhisker stood back and was replaced by a dark golden she-cat. The she-cat bowed her head, green eyes glowing in the darkness. "Gingerpaw," purred the she-cat. "I am Fallenwind, mother of your father. I have seen that you chose recently to commit to the life of a warrior. It is such a shame that you do not feel the life of a queen is appropriate. I can see great, strong kits from you."

Gingerpaw flicked her ears, hot with embarrassment. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was arguing. _I don't want to forget Molefoot that easily!_

"Gingerpaw," spoke Marshwhisker, leaning against his mother. "Fallenwind and I aren't just giving you messages of your life tonight. Your Clan needs you to return."

Gingerpaw looked at her paws. She was about to ask what they wanted her to do exactly when the cats in front of her became blurred. The seemed to be floating where they stood, then the whole image changed. Gingerpaw saw a white she-cat with strange amber eyes turning her broad head away from Gingerpaw as though in slow motion. The dark camp was stained red with warriors' blood. Then the image changed to four strong apprentices, sitting side by side and looking at each other. One was a very small tom, one was a brown she-cat, one was a dark tabby tom, and one was the white she-cat from before.

Then the image changed again, making Gingerpaw feel more and more sick. The four apprentices-now kits-were curled in one nest, purring deeply for warmth. She heard a strange whispering sound coming from within as she saw herself, looking into Molefoot's eyes, taking a step backward then turning around to face the Speakrock. Briarstar taking backward steps and jump backwards up onto the rock, calling the Clan together. She saw Spottedpaw looking at Gingerpaw with excitement in her eyes.

The whisper reached her ears, the message registering. "Gingerpaw...it's time to wake up."

...

Gingerpaw's eyes snapped open. Her eyes widened as a bitter cold wind reached her through the brambles surrounding her. Where was she? Looking more closely, she realized she was in the medicine den in the ShadowClan camp. She sought an explanation for what was happening, and found none. She couldn't remember her strange dream. She vaguely remembered Marshwhisker talking about her mother and...had her name been Fallenwind?

"Gingerpaw!" a hoarse voice called from right near her. "You're awake!"

Gingerpaw turned her head and stared in confusion at Molefoot. The usual sensation of prickling fur overcame her as she looked at him. Her eyes flashed as she looked around the den.

"What happened?" she demanded to know. She was surprised to hear how raspy her voice had become. She coughed to clear it and found a deep, rumbling cough.

"You don't remember?" Molefoot asked, eyes flashing worriedly. "I took you to get water and you passed out! I brought you straight to Swanfeather, and she said you have Greencough." Even as he spoke, Gingerpaw could see in her mind the snow-covered path to the stream.

She blinked at him and looked around. Swanfeather was just padding out of her den. "Good, you're awake. Eat these." She pushed some round berries toward Gingerpaw, who didn't gulp them down hastily. The medicine cat rounded on Molefoot as Gingerpaw did so. "So, you've seen she's alive and will continue to be, just as I promised. Now you need to leave."

Molefoot looked worriedly at Gingerpaw. "Are you sure she's all right?"

Swanfeather lashed her tail in frustration. "Are you saying that I'm not competent enough of a medicine cat to take care of her?" Molefoot flinched at the medicine cat's harsh words. Her voice was a little softer when she spoke next. "I've given her juniper. She's going to be _fine_ Molefoot. She just needs to rest. And she's not the only one." She gave him a nudge. "I'll tell you as soon as something changes, I promise."

Molefoot gave one last, hesitant glance at Gingerpaw, then disappeared through the den entrance. Swanfeather sighed the moment he was out of earshot. "That tom has not left your side since you collapsed. Speaking of which," the brisk medicine cat rounded on her patient. "Greencough doesn't come on suddenly, Gingerpaw. Why didn't you come see me?"

Gingerpaw flicked her ears uncomfortably. "I didn't want you to say I had greencough," she admitted sheepishly. Swanfeather snorted.

"Well if you had come sooner, I might not have!" She flicked her tail in annoyance. "Gingerpaw, I understand you've been through some hard times, but even you should have known to come to me. You're not stupid. What's really going on?"

Gingerpaw sighed. "I was afraid you'd say I'm too sick to train, and I didn't think I could afford that."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I needed to be a strong warrior." Her words met silence. Swanfeather was taking it in. So Gingerpaw continued. "I couldn't afford to ever lose a fight again. If I had been able to fight Banesong..."

"What? Marshwhisker would still be alive?" Gingerpaw flinched. Swanfeather's voice was not as gentle as Molefoot's had been. Swanfeather sat down, taking Gingerpaw's reaction as an answer. "Sometimes, Gingerpaw, cats just die. Accidents happen. That doesn't mean you have to make a life out of your grief. Look at Whitebirch. Is that what you want your life to become? Don't you want kits?"

Gingerpaw took a deep breath. "I don't know what I want anymore." _Yes I do. I want kits. Lot's of kits._

Swanfeather flicked her ears. "Gingerpaw...I think your sickness is a sign from StarClan." Gingerpaw stared at Swanfeather, afraid to tell her of her dream. "I think it's a sign that life is unpredictable. You can't plan on only being one thing in your life. Sometimes, other things happen. Marshwhisker...that just happened. And StarClan knows, you might become great some day."

Gingerpaw's stomach churned at the look on Swanfeather's face. What did she mean? And how could she know, if the interpretation was that you wouldn't be able to see the future?

Gingerpaw's head began to hurt as she tried to figure that out. She soon gave up and watched with lame interest as Swanfeather organized her herbs. Gingerpaw had no idea what the herbs were, or what they did, and she soon become adequately uninterested in what she was witnessing.

Then a question came to mind. "Has Whitebirch come to see me?"

Swanfeather paused and looked at her. "Spottedpaw, Lichentooth, Brightblaze, Molefoot, and Whitebirch have come to see you. I expect they'll be coming in any moment to check up on you." She turned back to her work.

"So Whitebirch did come?"

Gingerpaw's fur began to prickle as Swanfeather nodded. "Oh yes."

Gingerpaw didn't want to talk about her dream, so she slyly asked, "Do you think that possibly, my sickness is a sign for her? That she needs to move on from her grief over Marshwhisker?"

Swanfeather nodded slowly, not stopping in her work this time. "I think Whitebirch needs to decide for herself."

Gingerpaw groaned. Swanfeather wasn't going to help her at all, then. She laid her head on her paws just when a sound of pawsteps scuffled into the den.

"You're awake!" It was Spottedpaw. Gingerpaw sat up in relief and looked at him. His blue eyes were unnaturally bright, and his breath came out of him in a light fog.

Gingerpaw wanted to tell her brother how bored she was, but she didn't get the chance. "She's awake, and she needs to _rest,_" Swanfeather growled. "And it would do you good to let the others know about that."

"Not Whitebirch!" Gingerpaw protested. "Please let me see my mother!"

Swanfeather hesitated, torn between giving her ward ultimate availability to rest and letting Gingerpaw see the only parent she had left. Finally she gave in. "Fine, Whitebirch can come, but no one else!" She turned away again and grumbled, "But I'd better not see you leave that nest!"

Gingerpaw sighed in relief. Her mother was coming! Spottedpaw dipped his head and raced away. Moments later, Whitebirch appeared in the den. Her eyes were bright as well and she practically threw herself at her daughter.

"Gingerpaw! Oh Gingerpaw! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Gingerpaw's relief at seeing her mother poured out of her in waves she was sure Whitebirch could feel. The gray tortoiseshell gathered some moss and laid down next to her, her green eyes glowing. Gingerpaw leaned against her mother, feeling a strong love for the gentle queen form a spot in Gingerpaw's heart that could never be replaced. She purred lovingly, and she could feel Whitebirch's deep purr through the nests.

Swanfeather through them a worried look, but said nothing, allowing Whitebirch and Gingerpaw to lean on each other for a while.

"I'm not going to leave you again, Gingerpaw," Whitebirch promised, and Gingerpaw knew she didn't mean leaving the den. "I'll always be here for you, even when I'm with Marshwhisker in StarClan."

Gingerpaw looked at her mother pleadingly. "Please don't go yet. I need you." And she meant it. She wanted her mother to be there for her for as long as was possible. She couldn't forget her days in the nursery, and she wouldn't forget her nights leaning close to her mother's warmth and looking forward for the sunrise to come.

"I'm not. I can't abandon my kits!" Gingerpaw purred sadly, feeling reassured that her mother wouldn't leave her again. She let sleep take her-too deep to dream-and restfully leaned into her mother's warmth.

* * *

R&R. Sorry that it's sloppy. I wrote it in 2 hours XD

-Cara Lea


	16. 15 The Naming of Names

Chapter Fifteen- The Naming of Names

Gingerpaw padded into camp carrying a rabbit that was larger than she was. It had been two days since Swanfeather had allowed her to go back to apprentice duties, and Gingerpaw felt the relief of being allowed to hunt fill her. It had given her the strength to catch this rabbit.

Hailfur nodded as she passed him. "Good catch, Gingerpaw." Gingerpaw nodded politely, too caught up in rabbit fur to answer him properly. Even that acknowledgement hurt because the rabbit weighed so much. Skydapple was approaching.

"Good catch, Gingerpaw! That'll feed many cats! Please take that to the elders." Gingerpaw dipped her head painfully and began to trot to the elders' den. She stopped outside the den and called a muffled greeting. Galefur responded, "What do you want?" She froze when she saw Gingerpaw's catch. "Oh wow! Thank you Gingerpaw! Please come in, sit down!"

Gingerpaw did as she was told, setting down the rabbit in the middle of the den and sat back. Four cats shared the elders' den: Galefur, Sloefur, Geckotail, and Whitebirch. Slithertail had moved into Swanfeather's den, complaining about a sore throat and runny nose. Whitebirch had decided to retire from warrior duties. Gingerpaw hadn't known how old her mother really was, but Whitebirch wasn't young anymore. She had a gray and white pelt as it was, so it was harder to see her age in her fur, but Gingerpaw could recall her mother bringing back weaker prey, and lagging onto the end of patrols.

She sat down and watched them all take a bite of the juicy prey. Whitebirch looked proudly at her daughter, then flicked her tail. "Have a bite, Gingerpaw!" Gingerpaw shook her head.

"I promised Molefoot I'd wait for him before we ate."

Whitebirch's eye twinkled as she understood. Galefur looked up at her with a sharp nod. "Good. It's good to see you young'un takin an interest in boys!" Whitebirch flicked her ears in surprise, but didn't argue the point.

"But won't that distract me from being made a warrior?" Gingerpaw couldn't help but ask.

"Not at all!" Galefur declared confidently. "You already are a strong young cat. The Clan needs kits, and new blood like you two could bring strong kits to this Clan." She sounded so sure that Gingerpaw couldn't think of an argument. Dipping her head respectfully and shooting her a look of appreciation, Gingerpaw padded into the clearing. Skydapple was sitting deep in conversation with Brightblaze. He looked thoughtful, his eyes focusing on Gingerpaw as he nodded. He beckoned her forward with his tail.

Seeing no means of escape, Gingerpaw padded forward and dipped her head to the deputy. Brightblaze looked at Gingerpaw then at Skydapple. "Who's going to tell her?" she asked.

"You can," Skydapple answered, standing. "I'm going to talk to Lichentooth, then go see Briarstar."

Gingerpaw flicked her ears curiously, turning her head to Brightblaze. The ginger warrior nodded and turned to her apprentice, eyes glowing with pride. The deputy nodded to Gingerpaw, then walked away. "Brightblaze," the apprentice asked, gazing curiously at her mentor. "What's going on?"

"I've been thinking about it, Gingerpaw, and I've decided it's time you were made a warrior."

"What?" Gingerpaw asked in disbelief. Excitement pricked at her paws and she sat up higher.

"The Clan needs more warriors for the coming raid on ThunderClan, and I think you're ready. You've proven yourself and excellent hunter, and during our training sessions I can see that you are a great fighter." Her eyes gleamed. "ShadowClan needs you."

Gingerpaw needed the ground with her paws, too excited to think about what she was doing. The harsh days of leafbare seemed to be passing. Even the last big snow was beginning to melt, turning the forest an odd assort of brown and budding green. Gingerpaw's paws squelched in the mud, so she was forced to stop. She looked up at her mentor with round eyes. "Thank you Brightblaze!" she chirped. The ginger she-cat smiled.

"In the ceremony, after Briarstar gives you and Spottedpaw your new names, she's gonna touch your forehead with her nose. Lick her shoulder and try to be respectful."

Gingerpaw nodded, too numb to respond. Skydapple was returning just then. "Briarstar says the ceremony will be at sunset," he declared. Gingerpaw looked at him with shining eyes.

"Fantastic," Brightblaze purred. "Now rest and eat, Gingerpaw. You're going to be up late tonight. It is the tradition of every warrior to guard the camp in silent vigil after his warrior ceremony."

Gingerpaw dipped her head and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She sat kneading a piece of fresh-kill as Gorsefur padded in, followed by Molefoot, and Violetpaw. She felt a pang of pity in her excitement as Molefoot padded toward her alone. His apprentice Weaselpaw had also been sick lately and had joined Slithertail in the medicine den. Violetpaw-the apprentice's sister-had been the first to get sick back when she was a kit, but she had been easily cured.

Her uneasiness faded as Molefoot approached her. He didn't look as upset anymore. After all, Weaselpaw was getting better every day, and his absence gave Molefoot time to plan their training schedule a little better.

"Hello, Gingerpaw," he said, sitting next to her.

"Hi," she purred. "Any news from the WindClan border?"

He shook his head, selecting a robin for himself to eat. Gingerpaw plucked a vole out of the pile and nibbled on it, watching him carefully. "Not a mouse to cross the line," he declared merrily. He sat down and stared at Gingerpaw for a while. "What about you? Anything happening with you?"

Gingerpaw nodded in excitement, eyes gleaming again. "Briarstar is going to make Spottedpaw and me warriors!" Saying it seemed to make it real. Her belly churned as she took another bite of vole. She was going to be a warrior, with warrior responsibilities. She would sleep in the warriors den, next to Molefoot and Spottedpaw. That wasn't the only think making his eyes light up, Gingerpaw reflected. Only she-cats with warrior status were allowed to have kits.

"That's great!" He leaned forward and nudged her playfully. "You must be excited."

"Definitely." Gingerpaw licked her lips as she finished the vole, and leaned back. "But it's gonna be weird, huh. I don't know what I'll do if Skydapple asks me to lead a patrol!"

Molefoot chuckled. "Or when you get an apprentice."

Gingerpaw's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't think of having an apprentice of her own yet, not when she still carried her apprentice name. She looked at Molefoot and narrowed her eyes. She was about to ask him what else might be on his mind when Spottedpaw nearly tackled her into the fresh-kill pile.

"Gingerpaw! Did you hear?" he asked. He didn't wait for her answer. "Briarstar's going to make us warriors!"

"I know!" Gingerpaw snapped in exasperation. With a grunt she shoved her much heavier brother off of her. Once she was free, she sat up and licked his ear lovingly. "I was there when they decided," she added in a gentler voice.

Spottedpaw's eyes were bright again. "I'm so excited! What do you think our names are gonna be?"

"You don't have long to wait before you find out," Molefoot pointed out calmly. He indicated the Speakrock as Briarstar leaped onto it.

"Let all cats join the clearing for a Clan meeting!"

Cats came from their dens, peering up cautiously. Gingerpaw stood next to her brother, quickly washing the dust from her tortoiseshell pelt. When all the cats had gathered, Briarstar began. "I have heard from two of our warriors that we have two apprentices ready to be made into warriors. Lichentooth, Brightblaze, do you agree that Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw are ready to take on the responsibilities of a warrior?

Lichentooth stood. "Spottedpaw is more than ready."

Brightblaze spoke, "I've never known an apprentice to work harder."

Briarstar dipped her head, then began. "I, Briarstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down upon these to apprentices, for they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn!"

She leaped down and paced forward until she stood in front of Gingerpaw. "Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Gingerpaw's voice shook embarrassingly as she answered, "I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Gingertail. StarClan honors your strength, and your will-power, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

Briarstar touched her nose to Gingertail's head, and the new warrior licked her shoulder respectfully. She sat with her head up, eyes gleaming as Briarstar turned to her brother.

"Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Her brother quivered, but his bright eyes shone his determination. "I do."

"Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Spottedwhisker. StarClan honors your courage, and your patience, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

Frecklekit and Petalkit sat at the back of the crowd, eyes shining as the witnessed the ceremony. Gingertail noticed this first, then she noticed the queens slipping out of the nursery. Palemist-round with unborn kits-nodded a welcome to the new warriors. Leapwing pulled her kits toward her and licked their ears, murmuring to them something Gingertail couldn't hear.

Then she noticed Molefoot. His eyes were glowing as he padded up to her. He licked her forehead and purred warmly. Gingertail wanted to lean against him and stay like that forever, but she knew what she had to do. Just as she sat to take her post for the evening, Whitebirch approached. By now, the other warriors had finished welcoming the new warriors and had gone to their dens. Whitebirch sat next to Lichentooth and they sat side-by-side and watched Spottedwhisker and Gingertail for a moment.

"You know," Lichentooth commented to Whitebirch from the side. "Marshwhisker would have been very proud of them."

Whitebirch's eyes briefly showed her deep grief. "He always was," Whitebirch answered sadly. Together, they two sat and stared at the new warriors until Whitebirch moved quietly to the elders' den, and Lichentooth to the warriors'.

Gingertail leaned her head back and looked at the sky. _Are you up there, Marshwhisker?_ she asked silently. _Are you watching us tonight? Are you proud._

A sharp, warm wind blew through the camp, carrying with it the promise of newleaf. It seemed to whisper, calling to Gingertail and her brother. Although no word was spoken, both cats could swore they heard StarClan answering their unasked question with a promise of honor, and unknown adventures yet to come.


	17. Allegienaces 2

**Allegiances:**

**ShadowClan:**

Leader- Briarstar- small dark tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Deputy- Skydapple- gray tortoiseshell tom, blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Swanfeather- mottled brown she-cat, amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Acornblaze- brown tabby tom, fierce green eyes._  
Apprentice- Rushpaw_

Beeflight- black and gray tom, green eyes.

Cloverspirit- small gray she-cat, ice blue eyes.

Gorsefur- gray and white tom, pale blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Violetpaw_

Soddenpelt- gray tom with brown splotches, gray eyes.

Brindlefern- brown she-cat, white chest and forepaws._  
Apprentice- Sagepaw_

Bloomleaf- brown she-cat, gray eyes.

Brightblaze- orange tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Weedfoot- brown and white tom, green eyes.

Cedartail- brown tabby tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Snakepaw_

Lichentooth- dark tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Swishtail- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Slypaw_

Hailfur- gray and white tom, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Shellpaw_

Molefoot- brown tabby tom, white chest and forepaw, green eyes._  
Apprentice- Weaselpaw_

Talonclaw- large dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Gingertail- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a distinctive red tail.

Spottedwhisker- spotted gray tom with light blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Sagepaw- gray and white she-cat with mint green eyes.

Rushpaw- brown and white tabby tom with long whiskers and amber eyes.

Shellpaw- silver tabby she-cat, with pretty green eyes.

Slypaw- sleek gray tom with bright amber eyes.

Weaselpaw- rusty tabby tom with green eyes and white paws and chest.

Violetpaw- blue/gray she-cat with indigo eyes.

Snakepaw- orange tabby tom with white paws and chest, and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Leapwing- orange tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, green eyes. Mother of Acornblaze's kits: _Frecklekit, Petalkit_

Palemist- light brown she-cat, green eyes. Mother of Gorsefur's kits: _Whiskerkit, Poppykit, Quietkit_

**Elders:**

Sloefur- gray tabby tom, blind in one eye.

Galefur- brown she-cat, amber eyes.

Geckotail- old brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Whitebirch- white she-cat with tortoiseshell splotches, pale blue eyes.

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Scarletstar- light red tabby she-cat, fiery amber eyes.

Deputy- Rootclaw- black tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Maplepaw_

Medicine cat- Twistheart- gray she-cat, blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Mumbleclaw- brown tom, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Cougarpaw_

Shadetail- gray tom, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Birchpaw_

Frostfoot- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Rubyheart- red tabby she-cat, amber eyes. Sister to Scarletstar_  
Apprentice- Pantherpaw_

Amberheart- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes_._

Banesong- huge gray tabby tom, fierce amber eyes.

Burnfur- dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Lionpaw_

Grassfern- brown tom, green eyes.

Silvermoss- silver she-cat, blue eyes.

Scentnose- pale gray and white she-cat, light blue eyes.

Palefoot- light gray she-cat, brown eyes.

Firclaw- brown tom, green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Birchpaw- brown tom, amber eyes.

Cougarpaw- wiry black she-cat with copper splotches, amber eyes.

Lionpaw- orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pantherpaw- orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Maplepaw- a large, sturdy, thick-furred ginger-and-white she-cat with a fluffy white tail,thorn-sharp claws and amber eyes

**Queens:**

Sweetbriar- black she-cat with white chest and forepaws. Mother of Firclaw's kit: _Pinekit_

Mouseheart- small brown she-cat, green eyes. Mother of Shadetail's kits: _Poppykit, Adderkit_

**Elders:**

Greensong- white she-cat with black feet, green eyes.

Longwhisker- gray tabby tom, long whiskers, amber eyes.

Squeakheart- black tabby she-cat, blue eyes. Oldest nursery queen.

**RiverClan:**

Leader- Nettlestar- orange tabby tom, green eyes.

Deputy- Blazeriver- pale tabby she-cat, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Strongpaw_

Medicine cat- Pheasantfur- orange tabby tom, green eyes. Brother to Nettlestar._  
Apprentice- Songpaw_

**Warriors:**

Brackenheart- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Swiftwhisker- black and white tom, green eyes.

Hollytail- black she-cat, blue eyes.

Splashpelt- orange and white tom, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Flickerpaw_

Vineclaw- brown she-cat, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Trailpaw_

Pebbledawn- mottled brown she-cat, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Tallpaw_

Mudear- gray tabby tom with one brown ear, amber eyes.

Leafblaze- brown she-cat, amber eyes.

Moltpelt- mottled brown tom, amber eyes.

Warmblaze- light orange tom, blue eyes._  
Apprentice- Pouncepaw_

Lightfoot- light tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Shinespirit- silver tabby tom, green eyes.

Shrewpelt- flecked gray tom, blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Flickerpaw- orange and red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Trailpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Songpaw- dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes.

Strongpaw- black tom with white chest and forepaws, green eyes.

Pouncepaw- gentle gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Lizardscuffle- mottled brown she-cat, blue eyes. Mother of Splashpelt's kits: _Lilykit, Duskkit, Timberkit_

Pondleg- brown she-cat, blue eyes. Mother of Mudear's kits: _Tanglekit, Branchkit_

Wildberry- tortoiseshell she-cat, light green eyes. Mother of Swiftwhisker's kits: _Applekit_

**Elders:**

_none_

**WindClan:**

Leader- Breezestar- gray tom, amber eyes.

Deputy- Shiftwing- light gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Medicine cat- Pigeontail- gray she-cat with white chest and paws, blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Willowwhisker- silver she-cat, blue eyes.

Whiteblaze- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Spiderclaw- brown tom with one black ear, amber eyes._  
Apprentice- Saltpaw_

Thickettooth- brown tabby tom, amber eyes. Fastest runner in the Clan._  
Apprentice- Quickpaw_

Cricketpelt- light tabby she-cat, gray splotches._  
Apprentice- Jumppaw_

Nimblefoot- brown tom, amber eyes.

Finchfeather- small orange she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail-tip, green eyes.

Swallowstorm- small black tom, white chest and forepaws, green eyes.

Wavefang- white tom, blue eyes.

Vinefire- mottled gray she-cat, green eyes.

Quailfeather- blotched gray tom, gray eyes.

Swampmist- black tabby tom, green eyes.

Staindapple- blotched white and gray tom, flecked blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Quickpaw- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Jumppaw- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Saltpaw- white tom with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Poolwhisker- silver she-cat, light blue eyes. Mother of Swallowstorm's kits: _Beechkit, Aspenkit, Ashkit, Crowkit, Fleecekit_

Birdwing- light gray she-cat, amber eyes. Mother of Thickettooth's kits: _Fastkit, Gerbilkit, Reedkit, Hawkkit_

**Elders:**

Trailsong- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes.

Quickfeather- splotched gray tom, blue eyes.

Four cats now sat around a pool of murky water. Little light shown in the small clearing, but the four cats did not have trouble seeing each other. A dark golden she-cat peered into the pool, then withdrew again. "I'm still seeing the same things I've seen before," she growled irritably. "The future shows no sign of repent."

"That's all fine and dandy, Pebblefoot," growled a small black tom from behind her. "But surely there must be something _we_ can do to fix it?"

She she-cat shook her head. "No, Owlstar. ShadowClans' future is sealed."

A dark mottled brown tom leaned forward. "We cannot forget how strong ShadowClan is," he murmured wisely. "Even if the future shows nothing but darkness, ShadowClan will prevail."

"Well put, son," murmured another mottled tom, leaning against him.

"Yes, Marshwhisker is right," Owlstar agreed unhesitatingly. "Our Clan has grown in the past many moons."

Pebblefoot ducked her head. "But what about that prophecy? A cat with the moon in their eyes? Can we be certain that it is who we think?"

Marshwhisker turned his broad head and looked at the she-cat. His eyes betrayed him. Pride lived in there, and a strength beyond measure. "It is not what we think, but what we know. I know that if any cat can save us, it is this one."

...

Swanfeather sat up at the sound of sudden keening. Another cat was suffering sickness. Newleaf was not being kind to them this time around. Instead of bringing more prey, it brought sickness. She flicked her tail and shook her ruffled head as a small brown shape slid into her den. It was Rushpaw. The older apprentice had the hard muscles of a warrior, and the sharp eyes of a great hunter. Swanfeather stifled a purr as she observed this fact. It was not her place to favor any cats, let alone this one. Rushpaw was her kin, as Bloomleaf had raised him. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. Medicine cats weren't supposed to have kits, she reminded herself. Rushpaw may be her kin, but he could never be her son.

"Skydapple needs something," he gasped desperately. "Anything. He's in a lot of pain."

Swanfeather stood instantly. Skydapple was the Clans' deputy. With Briarstar already out a life, they could not afford to loose him. She ran across the camp to the warriors den, and pushed her way between the stalks that hid the entrance from any prying eyes. Whitebirch and Brindlefern were curled on one side of the den, watching with round eyes. They leaned against each other as though to comfort each other. Gorsefur was worriedly flicking his tail. Soddenpelt was sleeping in a nest next to Bloomleaf, who licked her lips in her sleep. Cloverspirit was sitting up beside Skydapple's nest, looking more than fretful as she stood guard of her sick mate's nest.

"Swanfeather! Thank StarClan. What's wrong with him? Why's he so sick?"

Spottedwhisker sat up from his nest and looked at his sister worriedly. "Is this cause of what happened to Gingertail?" he asked. Swanfeather didn't answer him, just flicked her tail and padded forward.

She sniffed Skydapple carefully. Sickness raged inside him. His breath was weak, and slow. She could feel the fever coming from him, even from this distance. She grimaced as the stench of Greencough wreathed through her nostrils.

Swanfeather looked around the warriors' den, seeing the worried looks on her Clanmates faces. Moments like this made being a medicine cat possibly the hardest job in the Clan, besides leading it perhaps. Not only did she have to tell her Clanmates-her _family_-that their deputy might die from greencough, but she had to tell them what it would mean to the Clan. She bowed her head in disbelief. Ever since Gingertail had brought greencough to the Clan, cats had been falling sick left and right. Swanfeather had been able to save Gingertail and Violetpaw at the beginning of the infection, but Slithertail, Galefur, Weaselpaw and Briarstar were not so lucky. Slithertail and Galefur were very weak. It was a miracle that they were alive yet. Weaselpaw was a bit stronger, but if Swanfeather couldn't find the perfect herb combination for him, he wouldn't have a prayer. Briarstar herself had already lost a life.

"It's Greencough all right," she confirmed sadly. Worried murmurs instantly filled the den as the inhabitants discussed what might happen.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" asked Cloverspirit, leaning forward with wide eyes. Swanfeather didn't have the heart to voice her worries to the queen. While she had a fierce temper, Swanfeather knew that Cloverspirit would easily fall to pieces if she lost her mate.

"I'll have to take him to my den. I don't want him here with the rest of you while he's sick."

More murmurs, now more frantic, began to echo in the den as Cloverspirit and Swanfeather nudged the sick deputy to his feet. He followed unhesitatingly as the medicine cat and his lover lead him onward. Swanfeather just hoped she wasn't adding him to the list of cats she couldn't save.

* * *

Story content! so HA! XD sorry I'm still teasing whoever it was that commented telling me I HAVE to remove the allegiances. Sorry pal, they're staying.

-Cara Lea


	18. 16 Going for a Walk

Chapter Sixteen- Going on a Walk

Gingertail blinked heavy lids in the weak rays of the morning sun. She looked at her brother and saw that he was not much better off than she. It was the morning after their warrior naming ceremony, and both cats were feeling the affects of staying awake all night to guard the camp.

Gorsefur-who had lead the moonhigh patrol-padded into the clearing with his head high. Behind him followed Hailfur, and Shellpaw. Gorsefur's own apprentice-Violetpaw-was too young yet to be on nighttime patrols. Shellpaw smiled at the new warriors before padding into the apprentices' den. Hailfur nodded a greeting, and disappeared into the warriors' den. Gorsefur was about to follow, then stopped and turned to the new warriors.

"The sun is rising," he stated calmly. "Your post job is finished." As he said this, Skydapple slipped out of the warriors' den, followed by Brindlefern. The two stretched and began to groom each other. The deputy nodded a greeting as Gingertail and Spottedwhisker slipped past him. They were thankful for a chance to rest; after all, a watchful evening in the bitter cold to stand vigil was a bit tiring!

Gingertail looked around the brightening den. There were open nests near the front, she noted, where the cold would easily reach them. Molefoot was asleep with an open nest next to him. It was off to the side of the den, but it was next to Molefoot. On the other side were several other empty nests where Sagepaw and her siblings would join the younger warriors when they got their names. It wasn't perfect, but it was a place to sleep.

Gingertail curled and sank into the nest gratefully. Thankful that she wasn't due for any immediate patrol, Gingertail sank into a deep sleep with her two closest friends on either side of her, their purrs lulling her into sleep.

...

A paw prodded into her side, causing Gingertail to snap awake. Amber eyes were glaring into her own. She sat upright and glared at Talonclaw. "You're on evening patrol," he growled without preamble. "Cedartail, Snakepaw, and Beeflight are waiting." He turned then and left the den without waiting for her response.

Gingertail stretched, her claws tearing into her new nest. Spottedwhisker and Molefoot were both gone already. She inhaled deeply. The scents were beginning to fade, meaning that they had been out for a while yet.

She padded into the clearing. Streaks of sunlight stained distant sky, its claws stretching to tear at the clouds above the camp. She tilted her head back and stretched her eyes wide. The sun was already setting?

"Gingertail!" called a sharp voice. She turned and looked over at Cedartail. Next to him sat Snakepaw, his tabby tail twitching impatiently. Talonclaw sat on his other side, amber eyes gleaming with distaste as he whispered something in Cedartail's ear. Beeflight stood near the entrance. He smiled brightly at Gingertail when she arrived.

"Great, you're here," he said lightly. "Let's get going." Cedartail shoved past him, giving him a hard glare as he stalked past. Beeflight flicked his tail in surprise, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the gray warrior's distaste.

The new warrior followed the other cats out of camp and fell into the back of the patrol. She flicked her ears as they headed toward the WindClan border. It seemed that they had not forgotten the threat from the other Clans.

"Look at that!" Beeflight called out, pointing with his nose. Gingertail turned her head and looked at what he was indicating. Tiny green buds were sticking out of the melting snow. Little drips resounded around the patrol as they trotted toward the border. Talonclaw flicked his ears and snorted, but didn't say anything. Snakepaw looked over with wide, amazed eyes. Cedartail narrowed his eyes.

"Newleaf is arriving," he grunted. Gingertail nodded.

"This is a good thing," she put in, thanking StarClan silently for the ample prey that was sure to come.

"Of course!" Beeflight purred. "This is going to be a good season. I can feel it."

It was Cedartail's turn to snort. He glared at Beeflight with cold amber eyes. "If you don't count the pending battles to ThunderClan and WindClan, than sure, this is going to be a great season. But when you're done talking about your feelings, let's move on with this border patrol, and get some real-world stuff done."

Beeflight drew his ears back, shock and hurt on his face. He seemed genuinely offended at Cedartail's words. Gingertail looked at him and shrugged helplessly. What could she say? Cedartail had a point. The Clan couldn't afford to get all mushy with a great battle on the way. She flicked her tail and followed the other warriors on the patrol.

Cedartail picked the way along the path, halting the patrol with a flick of his long tail. "Snakepaw, what do you smell?"

The young tabby lifted his head back and took a deep breath. Gingertail inhaled sharply and smelled mouse. She flicked her ears, catching the small scrabbling noises of the little critter as it dug through the softening mud for some sort of food. Snakepaw narrowed his eyes as he too, smelled and listened.

"I smell vole," he answered confidently. "And I hear it, scrounging for its food."

Cedartail cuffed him over the ear. "Mouse-brain!" he snarled. Talonclaw narrowed his eyes. "Even the smallest kit can tell between a mouse and a vole!" He turned to Talonclaw. "Catch it for him, show him how a _real_ hunter hunts!"

His son's eyes gleamed at his father's command. He crouched and stepped forward lightly, tail held high and claws sheathed. Cedartail nudged his apprentice. "Are you watching?"

"Yes!" Snakepaw hissed back, glowering shamefully as Talonclaw pounced. He claws hooked into the unsuspecting mouse and tossed it in the air. It landed with a loud crack in front of the orange apprentice. Snakepaw drew his ears back and glared at the mouse. Beeflight uttered a quiet prayer to StarClan in gratitude for the prey-life.

"_That's_ how you hunt," growled Cedartail. "I hope you learned something from my son." He turned and looked at Talonclaw, who sat with his head up high. "I'm going to talk to Briarstar and Skydapple. It's time you had an apprentice."

Talonclaw smiled under his father's prey. Gingertail watched all of this in stoney silence. She didn't quite agree with Cedartail's harsh ways, but could see that all he said made sense. Of course he would want what's best for the Clan. Who was she to question him? He was a senior warrior, a father, and a great asset to the Clan. He was surely more capable than she-the newest warrior of the Clan-of making judgments that would help the Clan in the long-run.

She flicked her ears as they kept going, neither offended nor relaxed with how this patrol was shaping up.

...

Gingertail padded into camp in darkness. Her paws took her to the fresh-kill pile. She selected a vole from the pile. Talonclaw laid the mouse down and sat next to her. "What do you think of that, Gingertail?" he gloated greedily. "An apprentice. How do you think I'll fare?"

Gingertail looked answered him honestly, watching his face carefully. "I think that Frecklekit and Petalkit had better look out, because they have a tough training schedule ahead of them."

He flicked his ears, narrowing his eyes. "Do you think that's bad?"

She shrugged. "What can I say? I've never had an apprentice, and I'm too new of a warrior to say for certain what a mentor should or should not do."

He nodded, satisfied with her answer. He looked up as Swanfeather padded out of her den. Her amber eyes were troubled as she sat down next to the pile. She hooked Talonclaw's mouse off with her claws, but she didn't eat it. She stared at it forlornly, her expression one of guarded wariness.

"Hello, Swanfeather," Gingertail greeted her. The medicine cat started when Gingertail spoke, as though she'd been pulled deep from thought.

"Hello, Gingertail. How's hunting?"

"It's fine," Gingertail purred. "Thanks to you."

The brown she-cat half smiled at Gingertail's words, and looked up at her gratefully. It was obvious she'd needed the compliment, no matter how little she spoke.

Gingertail tilted her head. "How's Weaselpaw doing?"

The fur over Swanfeather's eyes creased in worry. "He's alive. I think..." she lowered her voice. "I don't want to spread panic, but I think he may have greencough."

Talonclaw pricked his ears, his amber eyes slits. "That could be very dangerous to the Clan."

Swanfeather was shaking. "I'm doing the best I can, but I can only do so much. I..." her voice trailed off and she looked up. "I need to speak with StarClan. Maybe go to the Moonstone? But I can't afford to leave my cats!" She took a deep breath, seeming to calm down. "If StarClan has something to say, they will share it with me."

For the first time, Gingertail realized how young Swanfeather was. She was a full medicine cat now, having been granted a name by StarClan and everything. But it must have been hard for her, being alone for the first time. The young queen licked Swanfeather's cheek. "I'll bet he'll be better in no time, you'll see!"

The Swanfeather's amber eyes shone at the young she-cat's words. Yet even Gingertail could see that the frazzled medicine cat wasn't saying everything.

Standing and mewing a goodnight, Gingertail padded into the den. She was tired, all right, and wanted to rest. Even after sleeping all day.

_I'll never catch up on my sleep._ Molefoot purred when she lay beside him, and she licked his coat warmly.

There was a fit of coughing from the center of the den. Gingertail wrinkled her nose. The smell of sickness tainted the air. She drew her ears back and peered over. Horror struck her. Skydapple was hunched in his nest, coughing wearily. His blue eyes were strained. Cloverspirit leaned her head against his chin, bravely facing the sickness with her lover.

"You need to relax," she purred. "Take it easy."

Skydapple collapsed in his nest, staring at his mate with blue eyes that didn't quite hide the pain he was in. He seemed to fall into an uneasy sleep. Gingertail blinked and leaned against Molefoot. The Clan deputy was ill? Something was very wrong.

Cloverspirit looked up at them. "He's just tired," she snapped, not missing the looks on their faces. "He's had a hard time since Briarstar fell ill."

Gingertail looked at Molefoot. The tom shrugged. "She was fine last night. It came on so suddenly. She was coughing this morning, and today she developed a fever."

The warrior's eyes were troubled. Once more, she leaned against him to comfort him. "StarClan will save us," she murmured. She had to believe it's true. She shuddered even as a shred of doubt formed then. What would happen to ShadowClan, she wondered, if every living cat succumbed to Greencough?

* * *

I know it's not the best. I've been very sick myself lately, but I grew so bored that I decided to brave the barf just to write this chapter. So basically, Briarstar got sick very suddenly, and it appears as though Skydapple's getting sick too. If you read the excerpt in the 2nd allegiances, you would see know what's going to happen next.

hope you enjoy it despite the crapiness!

-Cara


	19. 17 Dreaming of Fire

Chapter Seventeen- Dreaming of Fire

The ShadowClan camp was cold. Colder than it had been in a while, now that newleaf had started. The cats were huddled in strange lumps, eyes staring distantly. Their pelts brushed in a brusque attempt to keep warm. Nobody spoke-nobody wasted the breath. There was nothing to say anything. They leaned against each other, shivering as they watched their foggy breath reach toward the sky.

The sky was _beautiful_ tonight. The stars were shimmering the an odd sort of greenish light. The warriors stared in awe. StarClan were closer than they'd ever been before. Spottedwhisker took a deep inhalation. The scent of his late father touched his nose. Warmth seeped through him with his father's scent. He opened his eyes, and stared at the light sky.

Something was off. Something was wrong. The light had turned from green to red. Spottedwhisker narrowed his eye, and looked around. Gingertail was sitting close to Molefoot, watching a couple of apprentices play. Spottedwhisker narrowed his eyes. These were no apprentices that he knew, yet he felt strangely connected to them. One of them was different than any other cat that he had seen before. She was calmer than the other apprentices, though he could see through the flicking of her tail, and the quivering of her fur, that she was just as excited as the others. She was all white. Snowy white. Her pelt looked as soft as the clouds that drifted over the sky. She turned her broad head to look at him and he gasped in disbelief. The strange-yet somehow familiar to him-_white_ cat had amber eyes, not blue. He had never heard of a white cat with amber eyes. It was an odd combination-not something he saw every day.

He looked up again and realized that StarClan were completely gone. All of the stars had vanished. All that was left was the red light. He realized in horror that it was not light. It was fire. The tops of large, baking flames that had reached and scorched StarClan themselves. He yelped in shock and looked around him. His Clanmates had been engulfed in fire. It was burning the entire camp.

"StarClan no!" he exclaimed, realizing his whole family was gone.

_Wait a minute!_ a voice snapped in his head. _I sound like my sister!_

Gingertail snapped awake in the warriors' den, sitting up abruptly and gasping for air. Soddenpelt was shaking her irritably. "Be quiet!" he hissed. "With you here, nobody can get any sleep!"

"It's not her fault," Spottedwhisker, who was just laying in the nest next to Gingertail, spoke up for her. "She had a bad dream, that's all." He looked thoughtfully at his sister while Soddenpelt huffed.

"StarClan forbid that the senior warriors get some rest! I'm due on patrol and I feel like I haven't slept a wink!"

Gingertail was too confused to really defend herself. "Sorry, Soddenpelt," she gasped. He lashed his tail and ducked out of the den, grumbling to himself all the way.

"Don't worry, sis," Spottedwhisker soothed. "Soddenpelt's just got fleas in his ears. He's always irritated with everything." His brief sense of humor vanished. "But seriously, you haven't been sleeping well lately. What's up?"

Gingertail shook her head. How could she ever explain to her brother that she'd just been him? How could she ever properly describe the desperation of her Clan as they had been engulfed in flames, how StarClan had been so close, then just vanished? How could she portray herself and the apprentices who weren't real with words? It just wasn't possible. She looked at her nest and faltered, thinking for some excuse that would work. Spottedwhisker narrowed his eyes and sniffed suspiciously.

"Come on sis, you can tell me anything. Is something up between you and Molefoot?"

Gingertail bristled. "There's nothing wrong! I just had a bad dream, that's all!"

With that, she rose and left the warriors' den. She was too upset to stay with her brother at that moment, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. He was just looking out for her, after all. He wanted what's best for her, and she couldn't forget their first battle training session, when he'd embarrassingly admitted that Gingertail was most important to him. Even with his mom retired now, the Clan in peril with sickness spreading rapidly, and Sagepaw following him like hunters followed prey, she knew that he still loved her and cared for her. She would have to apologize later, she knew, but for right now, she just wanted to do something.

"Hey Gingertail," Hailfur greeted. His blue eyes were polite, but down to business. Gingertail stood and padded over to him.

"Yeah?"

"I promised Gorsefur I'd take Violetpaw out on patrol today. Would you take Shellpaw hunting?" Gingertail drew her ears back. She was supposed to take an apprentice out? She'd never had an apprentice. Hailfur read her mind. "It would be good practice for you. I promise that she's not too much work."

Gingertail nodded. "Okay. Where?"

He shrugged. "Make her choose the best place. It would take a huge load off my back."

Gingertail realized that the young warrior was under a lot of pressure. He was a clever, and patient cat. It seemed natural to ask him for help, because he often had a solution. But he was still young, and managing two apprentices was a hard task.

"How about Shellpaw and I join your patrol?" she suggested. Hailfur shook his head.

"Shellpaw has been on too many patrols lately. She needs to remember her hunting. Please just take her. It's not too hard." His eyes were pleading. "No one else can. Soddenpelt just took Brightblaze and Bloomleaf out. Lichentooth is taking Weedfoot, Cedartail and Talonclaw to scout Carrionplace for rogue scent. Gorsefur is having trouble keeping things in tact here. I'm due for patrol with Violetpaw. Acornblaze, Brindlefern, and Swishtail are training their apprentices. Pretty much, everybody is out of camp. We need _somebody_ to go out hunting. Shellpaw's almost a warrior. She's a great hunter. I just need a warrior to go with her."

Gingertail blinked in confusion. All of these names and responsibilities just confused her. She nodded slowly, consenting that she would, indeed, take his apprentice out for him. He smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Gingertail. This means a lot."

He padded away then, calling to Violetpaw. The small, pretty she-cat appeared from the apprentices' den and joined Hailfur. "Wait," Gingertail called. "When do I go?"

Hailfur looked at her momentarily, as though thrown off from her question. "Now," he answered. Then he trotted out of camp with the young apprentice by his side. Gingertail shook herself. It seemed as though the young warrior were neglecting his own apprentice to train this pretty she-cat. She thought she understood why. After all, nobody could deny the warmth Violetpaw seemed to carry with her.

Gingertail padded to the apprentices' den and called Shellpaw quietly. There was a brief pause, then the gray she-cat appeared from the den. Her green eyes glowed when she saw Gingertail. "Where's Hailfur?" she asked.

Gingertail flicked her tail. "He's on patrol. He wants you to go hunting with me."

Shellpaw's eyes lit up. "I'm going hunting with you?"

She practically quivered when the warrior nodded. "When?"

"Right now, if you like."

"Oh yes! Please!" Her eyes gleamed. "I haven't been hunting in ages."

Gingertail purred. Something about her liveliness was inspiring. "Come on!" She waved her tail, and the two she-cats raced out of camp. The marshy ShadowClan land was warm underpaw, and the strange breeze left Gingertail feeling hopeful. She didn't know just what she was looking for yet, but she knew it was good and somewhere on the vast ShadowClan land, it waited.

She sat down to wash a paw, drawing it carefully over her ear as she eyed the younger she-cat watchfully. Shellpaw was a good hunter. She skimmed over the ground easily, careful to make sure no strange noises came from underpaw. It was actually quite relaxing, she noted, to have another she-cat on the trip.

Shellpaw wasn't that hard to manage. She could take care of herself, and by now knew the difference between wrong and right. She never bothered Gingertail with pointless questions, only taking advice when she thought she truly needed it. Gingertail secretly wondered if her future apprentices would be like that.

Shellpaw looked at Gingertail as she covered her prey. "I think we caught enough for now, don't you?" Together, the she-cats had managed to catch what would become the majority of the fresh-kill pile. "Do you want to take a break?"

Gingertail frowned. How often were they allowed to settle while they were hunting and just relax? Not very, she decided, and it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. "Only if we hunt on our way back."

Shellpaw sat down and began to bathe. "So," she commented between strokes. "You and Molefoot, eh?"

Gingertail flushed. How often was she going to be bothered about Molefoot in her lifetime? "Well, yeah." She flicked her ears. "He's a good guy. I mean he listens to me and he cares about me."

She shuffled closer. "I see the way you look at him," she said with a giggle. "All moony. It reminds me of Sagepaw and Spottedwhisker."

Gingertail narrowed her eyes. It hadn't escaped her notice that Sagepaw was all over her brother. The light in his eyes showed Gingertail that he felt the same for her as she felt for him. She shook herself and looked at Shellpaw again. "So what?"

"So..." she nudged her. "I want to know! Are you planning on having kits? What all have you two done together?" Gingertail sighed. She supposed she couldn't have gotten away from it forever.

"We're not doing _anything_ abnormal together. And we want kits someday, but not right away."

"Oh goodness!" Shellpaw exclaimed. She reached out and nudged Gingertail's ear with her nose. "I want details."

"There are no details," Gingertail muttered, becoming embarrassed. "There's nothing abnormal happening."

She sat back, looking unsatisfied. Gingertail couldn't care less how she felt about it. "Let's get this prey back to camp," she decided. "While it's still fresh."

Shellpaw could tell that Gingertail was trying to escape the conversation, but didn't call her out on it. Instead she picked up the prey as ordered and followed the warrior as they headed back to camp.

The camp was starting to take a notice to Gingertail and Molefoot's closeness, and they were waiting for the announcement of kits. The young warrior knew that Shellpaw wasn't the only one wanting to know more about it, but what could she tell them that they didn't already know?

* * *

Okay, this is very strange, but Gingertail has a dream that she is Spottedwhisker watching the destruction of his camp, and seeing a strange white she-cat with amber eyes. It's very poorly written cause I haven't worked on it in a while due to being so busy that I'm too tired to function very much anymore. Hope you enjoy it anway.

-Cara Lea


	20. 18 Molefoot

I finally got back to The Tale of Ginger! :D enjoy

-Cara Lea

* * *

Chapter Eighteen- Molefoot

Gingertail padded out of the camp and looked up at the bright sky. Although she'd seen the best and the worst of what StarClan had to offer within the last few months, she couldn't help feeling optimistic. Sickness had ravaged the camp. More cats and apprentices were sick than those who were not. Warrior duties were slowly becoming a hassle to have to handle, since she was mostly handling them on her own. Spottedwhisker had set out to help Hailfur—who had pratically taken over the Clan in the leader and deputy's absence—in any way possible. The apprentices, particularly Rushpaw, had been working twice as hard to get all of their duties done on top of helping out Swanfeather in any way possible. Gingertail might have been a young warrior, but even she could see that Rushpaw was going to make a great addition to the Clan when he earned his warrior name.

She flicked her tail and began to climb into the damp marshland below. It was becoming progressively warmer, she thought as her paws slipped into the mud. A sharp breeze blew through the territory, cutting through Gingertail's fur like it was nothing more than fluff. She bristled against the cold and shivered. This was not an ideal day to hunt. The smell of a storm was on the air, carried by the cold winds of the north. She could see dark clouds brewing on the horizon, heading their way. This could be a very bad thing, and she briefly wondered if it had anything to do with the strange dreams she'd been having. Every night she dreamed of fire, seeing the camp going down in a blaze of brilliance. In every dream she was Spottedwhisker, and every morning when she awoke she avoided him for fear that she'd slip and tell him something. She knew her brother loved her and trusted her with all his heart, but she could imagine him being a little disturbed by her dreams, and didn't want to add to his stress.

She raced down the slope and paused, stiffening at the smell of rabbit. The WindClan border wasn't that far away from here, she recalled. The scent was strong and fresh, but the wind was blowing in the opposite direction of WindClan, and she suspected that rather than smelling from over the border, there was a rabbit close by. She flicked her ears forward, pinpointing the rabbit's location with good ears. It was right on the border, but so long as it was on the ShadowClan side of the border, it was ShadowClan prey. _Besides,_ she thought sidelong, _WindClan aren't here to claim it. What are they gonna do, declare war?_

She crept as close as she dared, barely lifting her paws off the ground and keeping her tail well away from unsuspecting brambles that might make noise and disturb the rabbit. Just as she was about to pounce, a gray blur leaped onto the rabbit, killing it swiftly. Gingertail found herself face to face with Quailfeather, of WindClan.

Yelping in surprise, she threw herself backwards and stumbled, slipping ungracefully and landing with a squelch in dark mud. Amusement glittered in his gray eyes as he watched her sit up and shake herself. Gingertail hissed and leaped forward, facing him squarely, anger blazing inside of her. What gave him the right to be such a jerk and laugh at her about it.

"Having fun?" he asked lightly, taking notice to her bad attitude. "I think you got a little something..." he gestured to her muddy flank with his tail.

Gingertail swatted it away with claws unsheathed. "Don't touch me," she hissed. "And you're quick to take _Shadow_Clan prey, aren't you?"

Quailfeather's eyes widened in mock innocence. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. It looked like WindClan prey to me."

"Then your eyesight is as poor as your wit. Give me the rabbit or I'll claw you."

Quailfeather sat down, shaking his head. "Contrary to what you want me to believe, Gingerpaw, you don't scare me," he said in a voice calmer than ice.

"Ginger_tail_!" she hissed. "And I don't have to believe I scare you, Quailfeather. I just have to scare you."

"Why do you want to fight?" he asked, suddenly turning serious. "Why can't we just talk, and be friendly."

Gingertail lashed her long tail, for which she was named. "Because I'm from ShadowClan, you're from WindClan, and you're taking ShadowClan prey!"

Quailfeather shrugged helplessly. "If you're going to let a little bit of prey start a fight—"

She cut him off, "I will fight to feed my Clan."

"—then you might as well take it. I have no qualms with ShadowClan. Except the border," he added as she reached out and snatched the prey from him.

"What's wrong with the border?" she asked, ready to defend her Clan with the sharpest words in her vocabulary.

Quailfeather didn't answer her right away. He stood and reached over cautiously, touching her ear with as much delicacy as a feather blowing in the wind would brush the leaves. "Well my dear, it exists," he whispered quietly before he backed over it. Gingertail was too stunned to answer him, and just watched him walk away without saying anything.

"Gingertail?" called a familiar voice. She whipped around and saw with a shiver of pleasure Molefoot racing toward her. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

She noted with a small tremble of dissatisfaction that he was not alone. Weaselpaw was still in the medicine den, sick with greencough, but trailing him closely was Shellpaw. She nudged the prey toward them suddenly very conscious of the thick sheet of mud caked to her side. "I was catching this here rabbit for Swanfeather when I slipped," she lied with some difficulty. "Nothing to worry about."

Molefoot took a deep breath. "Smell like fresh WindClan scent to me. Was there a patrol?"

Gingertail shrugged. "Perhaps recently. I haven't seen anyone." _Other than Quailfeather._ She kept that part to herself. She didn't want her confusing encounter with the snobby WindClan tom to cause Molefoot to question her loyalty.

He looked at her side and she felt like the heat of the sun was only shining on her. She drew back and began to lick, then spat out grit. When she looked at Molefoot, she saw amusement as he inwardly laughed at her. "You'll never get it all by yourself," he commented. There was a slight giggle in his voice. "Why don't you go down by the stream? I'm sure we can get it off there."

"Thanks," she murmured, reaching down for her prey. He flicked his tail.

"Shellpaw, will you please take that back to camp? I'm sure Swanfeather will appreciate it."

Gingertail purred gratefully as the older apprentice grabbed the prey and dashed off in the direction of camp. "Are you hurt?" Molefoot asked as soon as she was gone. "No twist in your paw?"

"Just muddy," Gingertail assured him, aware that they were completely alone now. "A nice cleaning will do me some good."

"That's the problem with living on the marsh," he agreed hesitantly. "Not that I want to move, but it can get very muddy and sticky around this time."

Gingertail nodded, happy to be at the stream at last. She reached out and dipped her paw into it timidly, then withdrew and shuddered. "Cold?" Molefoot asked.

"Yes it is," she muttered, then she put on her brave face and slipped into the water anyway. She shivered as the slimy mud slid off her flank. She climbed out of the stream and sat, shaking uncontrollably on the shore.

Molefoot leaned his body against hers, warming her as he licked her flank. She felt him purring and the air crackled with tension as he drew his tongue slowly over her sodden fur. "What was the territory like last newleaf?" Gingertail asked curiously.

Molefoot looked thoughtful as he answered. "It was much like this newleaf, only different. Not as pretty if you ask me."

Gingertail leaned against him, warming up. "What do you mean?"

He flicked her ear with his nose and laughed dryly. "Last newleaf was great, but it was missing something."

"Other than all of this sickness?"

"No, there was sickness last season too."

Gingertail was utterly confused. "Then what was it missing?"

Molefoot tilted his head, eyes going distant and a small smile forming on his face. "Something beautiful. It was missing the best part of ShadowClan if you ask me."

"You're warrior name? Sister's kits?"

He giggled and pushed Gingertail lightly. "No, silly, it was missing you."

Gingertail felt like the world had suddenly stopped. Everything seemed to be standing still. She had been born roughly four seasons ago. She couldn't quite remember anything of. Molefoot had just earned his apprentice name when she had been born, and had earned his warrior name well before Gingertail was made an apprentice. A small memory came to her head of running through camp and seeing him sit with Leapwing, watching her and her brother play. She remembered Talonclaw's apprentice ceremony, and how sharp green eyes had been watching her, but had looked away before she could see who had been watching her. Looking into Molefoot's eyes now, she realized that it had been him all along.

"You really love me, don't you?"

"I always have," he purred, pressing his face into her cheek. "At first I didn't quite understand. You were just a kit, and so young! But you always intrigued me. Throughout your apprenticeship there were things I couldn't live without. Like your scent, for instance, or the look in your eyes when you do something right. I began to like, _really_ like you. Eventually I knew that if I were to lose you, I would be losing my sanity." Gingertail's felt warmth spread through her. Although she was still drying out from her time spent in the pool, she couldn't have felt warmer if she'd landed on the sun itself.

"I never quite understood what exactly I felt or saw, but I always knew that there was someone looking out for me. Someone who cared about me. Now I know that it was you all along, and you won't be surprised to find Molefoot that I really like you too. You were always the one who got me to feel the most embarrassed. Even now."

She turned her head and saw that he had moved closer. Her breath caught in her through as she sat face to face with Molefoot, closer than ever before. "You love me?" she breathed.

"And I always will," he answered, though she wasn't sure that it had been a question. She wasn't sure how long they were out from camp, but it was long enough, and Gingertail wouldn't have traded for the world.

...

She woke with a start, momentarily confused. _Where am I? Why aren't I in camp?_ She blinked then remembered. Oh, such sweet memories! She could remember every detail of Molefoot, his scent, the way his fur brushed against hers, even his deep voice as he'd whispered in her ear. She could still hear echoing in her heart..._i love you..._

Looking at the sky, she saw that the dark clouds in the distant had moved closer. A crack of lightning echoed across the sky, and a drop of rain pattered against her stomach. The storm was about to break.

She turned to her partner and shook him. "Molefoot!" she laughed. "Molefoot, we gotta go!"

"Wha?" he rolled over slightly, opening his eyes a crack.

"Molefoot! It's gonna rain!"

"It's raining?"

"Yes! Come on!"

He sat up as thunder cracked just over head. A strong gust of wind nearly knocked them off their feet and they took off running, heading straight for the camp. They didn't bother to try scenting for prey—nothing would be out in this weather anyway.

They were just outside the camp when they ran right into Beeflight. He was heading a patrol armed with Soddenpelt, Brindlefern, and Sagepaw. The patrol yowled in surprise, then stopped and looked at the two younger warriors.

"There you are!" Soddenpelt exclaimed. Sagepaw whirled and raced back into the camp, blue/green eyes relieved. "We were heading out to look for you."

"Why?" Molefoot asked, leaning against Gingertail. "What's going on?"

Brindlefern bowed her head, her grief so strong Gingertail could feel it coming off of her in waves. She wondered what had happened in camp to make this strong senior warrior so upset.

"Soddenpelt?"

The gray warrior shook his head as the storm broke, rain pouring out of the sky and landing on the cats below it. To Gingertail, it felt like the rain was washing away all the warmth her outing with Molefoot had brought her. However, no amount of cold rain could have prepared Gingertail for Soddenpelt's answer. "Briarstar lost a life, and Skydapple is dead."


	21. 19 Building Blocks

Chapter 19- Building Blocks

The camp had never looked less alive, Gingertail thought as she followed Soddenpelt's patrol through the barbs and into the clearing. Molefoot followed her through and stood beside her, their pelts brushing. They didn't say anything, grief taking their words away from them. Not a moment too soon, she thought, for as soon as they were in the clearing, they were attacked by their families.

"Molefoot!" called two little voices, and Gingertail watched in dry amusement as Leapwing and her kits ran over to him. Frecklekit, the bigger of the two, placed her front paws on Molefoot's broad shoulders and balanced precariously on her hind legs. Petalkit wove herself between his legs, her pretty eyes troubled. "We're so glad you're back."

"Where were you?" Frecklekit asked. "We were so worried!"

"Yes," Leapwing spoke, her eyes raw with grief. "Where were you Molefoot? You had us so worried."

The brown tom nudged the little kits back to their mother, his eyes brimming with love as he gently poked each one into place. "I was out with Gingertail. It's not like we can't handle ourselves." The look he gave Leapwing was filling in the whole story that he didn't say. Gingertail flushed in embarrassment and looked at her mother and brother.

"Really, we were fine," she murmured to Spottedwhisker. He nodded, his face solemn. Whitebirch was the first to catch on, Gingertail thought. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, watching her daughter without saying a thing. She didn't have to. Gingertail was embarrassed enough.

The greeting party was all that was active. Skydapple had been laid out in the clearing, looking as peaceful as if he had simply been sleeping. Cloverspirit lay next to him, wailing in a grief so powerful Gingertail wasn't sure she could ever really understand what it felt like. Snakepaw paced restless beside them, his eyes angered deeply, as though he were ready to take on a full Clan of enemies. Violetpaw sat a little beyond them, staring blankly at her father. Hailfur was beside her, licking her ear and murmuring something in a low voice. Gingertail knew exactly what the young she-cat was going through. After all, it wasn't all that long ago that she'd lost her father, Marshwhisker, to the Thunderpath.

Molefoot padded past Gingertail, heading toward the Medicine den. The young warrior guessed he was visiting his apprentice, who was still sick. Slypaw, Skydapple's last kit, was sitting next to his mentor watching the scene with a sort of blank expression. Swishtail leaned against Beeflight as he sat next to her and murmured something soft. He didn't say anything, just flicked his ears to show he'd heard.

"What will we do now?" murmured Shellpaw, her eyes blank with grief. "Briarstar's very sick and Skydapple is dead. We've got no one to lead us!"

Acornblaze looked at her in mild surprise. "Briarstar is still our leader!"

"But she's dying!" wailed Shellpaw, panic entering her voice. "And she hasn't named a new deputy!" By now, more cats were calling in agreement. Gingertail could easily see the Clan panicing.

Brightblaze leaped up onto the Speakrock. "Cats of ShadowClan, please calm down!" she called loudly. "This is a very hard time for us! You've just got to be patient. Briarstar's going to name the new deputy before moonhigh. Swanfeather said she's already getting better."

"But what if she doesn't?" Gingertail asked aloud. She hadn't meant that to come out, but it was too late to take it back now.

"She will," Brightblaze said. "And if she can't, well then I expect they'll send Swanfeather a sign to tell us who the next deputy should be."

"Yeah!" Rushpaw spoke up, standing from his place. "StarClan's not going to let us go without someone to lead us."

Brightblaze glared at him for silence. "Rushpaw has a point. StarClan has never abandoned us, and they're not going to start now. If Briarstar can't name the new deputy, StarClan themselves will select one."

That seemed to calm the Clan down enough, although there were still whispers and murmurs in different groups. Gingertail stared at the sky. It was just beginning to get dark. Hailfur went around and made sure that tasks had been taken care of—such as the elders' nests had been cleaned, the fresh-kill pile had been stocked. For a moment, Gingertail watched him and wondered if he would be named the new deputy. It seemed fair enough, she concluded. He was a great warrior, and he'd already had his first apprentice. Briarstar would want someone young and strong to lead the Clan with her as she recovered from her illness. Did Hailfur want to be deputy? She didn't see why he wouldn't want to be. It was a great privilege and it said a lot about his character if he was named deputy.

She wasn't the only cat who thought so. Violetpaw was sitting next to Shellpaw, whispering about him and watching him work with bright eyes. Leapwing dipped her head to him as he passed, already acting as though he were given that status.

But he wasn't the only suitable option. "I just know that Briarstar's going to choose Cedartail as the next deputy," Talonclaw was boasting. "He's a strong, healthy warrior, and he follows the warrior code the strictest. He's the most capable of whipping this Clan back into shape."

"Wouldn't Briarstar want to choose someone a little more open-minded?" Spottedwhisker asked. "I mean, Cedartail's a loyal warrior, but he's a bit stubborn if you ask me."

Gingertail half agreed with him, half agreed with Talonclaw. Cedartail was stubborn, but wouldn't his stubbornness make him a more decisive leader? Things would get done under his iron paw.

"Feeling a little jealous, Spottedwhisker?" Talonclaw asked, mild amusement tainting his voice. "That my father's going to be named deputy while yours is dead?"

Vicious anger bubbled inside Gingertail as soon as the words left his mouth. She rose to her paws and stormed over to him. "Or maybe your jealous," she hissed, joining the crowd. "That our father died a noble warrior while yours waits to boss people around all day!"

Talonclaw hissed at her, drawing his lips back, a glint of war coming to his eyes.

"Please!" snapped a voice. They turned to look at Lichentooth. "Will you all just shut up? Can't you see that all of this fighting helps no one? Talonclaw, do make sure that the fresh-kill has been distributed equally, and Gingertail, go check up on the elders at vigil!"

Gingertail felt shame course through her. Why was she fighting with a Clanmate? Talonclaw was too stupid to hold much of an argument anyway, she told herself, and ran to find her mother.

The elders were sitting around Skydapple. Cloverspirit was not there. Gingertail wasn't sure where she was. "Is everything all right?" Gingertail asked them in a quiet voice. Galefur nodded at her and looked back at Skydapple.

"We're fine, Gingertail," Whitebirch whispered. "Other than our Clan slowly falling apart, we're fine." Without so much as a pause to breathe, Whitebirch kept going. "What happened today between you and Molefoot?" Gingertail blinked, looking at her paws. She could not bring herself to look at her mother, let alone to answer her question. It was all she needed to say. "You'd better be ready, and so should he. The queens make it look so easy, but kits can be a real hassle."

Gingertail's eyes widened, and she looked at her mother. "Kits?"

Whitebirch laughed dryly. "You bet. And no matter what you think, you're body is ready to handle kits, so more than likely you'll be having them."

Gingertail drew back. Kits? Already? She wasn't sure she was ready for the responsibility. She wondered what it would feel like to be carrying kits. She couldn't help but glance over at the nursery, where Leapwing was laying watching her kits with fond eyes. Palemist sat next to her, her large stomach looking unnaturally swollen with the unborn litter she still carried. She tried to picture herself laying next to them, sunning herself and relaxing while around her her Clan fought hard to protect. She found that she couldn't see herself doing that.

Whitebirch followed her gaze. "It's a little frightening, yes. But isn't that what our mates are for?"

Gingertail shrugged helplessly. "I guess."

Whitebirch brushed her daughter's cheek gently with her tail. "Don't worry, my sweet. Whatever happens, _I'll_ be there to support you. And I'm sure that Spottedwhisker and Molefoot would be too."

Gingertail purred, knowing that the whole Clan would be there for her if she needed them to be. She looked over again at the queens laying outside the nursery and tried again to picture a life for her there. Palemist purred as Frecklekit tumbled into Petalkit, who squeaked in surprise. Gingertail remembered that this wasn't going to be Palemist's first litter, and saw the look of ongoing love for her unborn kits. Leapwing, who was a first time mother, looked just as happy where she was. Gingertail realized with a jolt she was a little jealous.

She had just sat down to watch when there were yowls of surprise. Gingertail turned in time to see Briarstar come out of her den, eyes dull with grief. She leaned on Swanfeather's shoulder as she crossed the camp, but when she bunched her muscles to leap onto the Speakrock, Gingertail could see the strength in her sleek body. She was still recovering, but she was growing strong again rather quickly.

As soon as she turned to face the Clan, she gave the yowl that signaled the Clan meeting. She didn't have to wait long. Most of the Clan were already there. Hailfur turned from the entrance of the camp, leading his border patrol back to the center. Spottedwhisker came and sat beside her, flicking his tail. "I wonder who's going to be the new deputy," he wondered out loud. Gingertail flicked her tail in mild surprise.

"I'm still at a loss over the old one to really wonder all that much."

Spottedwhisker blinked at her shamefully before looking up at Briarstar as she began.

"Today is a mournful day for ShadowClan," she began. "I have grown so sick that StarClan have called me to them to take yet another life, and on top of that, we have lost a dear and precious friend. Not only was Skydapple a wonderful deputy, but he was a good and loyal warrior, and a fiercely loving father." She nodded to Violetpaw and Snakepaw, who sat side by side. The mottled gray she-cat bowed her head, her shoulders shaking in grief. "But after calling me to them in my weakest hour, I have started to recover. I grow strong again. And although we'll never for get Skydapple, a new deputy must be named."

She paused, looking over the Clan as the last rays of the sun died from the sky. Now, the only source of light was with the stars of StarClan, and the moon. _Are you up there Skydapple? Marshwhisker?_ Timidly, she added, _Fallenwind?_

"I say these words before the body of Skydapple, so he may hear and approve my choice." Her amber eyes pierced through the darkness, singling out the cat of her choosing. "Gorsefur, you are a loyal and thoughtful senior warrior. You will be the next deputy of ShadowClan."

The gray and white tom stood up, surprise making his pelt prickle. A murmur of approval seemed to travel through the Clan as he faced Briarstar. "Are...are you sure?"

Briarstar dipped her broad head. "Couldn't be more sure."

Palemist ran over to her mate and leaned against him, licking his ears lovingly. Soddenpelt dipped his head respectfully to him. The Clan was calling his name, and Gingertail joined in. She noticed Spottedwhisker shoot Talonclaw a glance. The broad dark tabby was watching the whole scene with a dark look. Cedartail sat beside him, calling his Clanmates name with hospital earnestness. Gingertail looked back at her brother to find him glaring at them thoughtfully. _What's his problem?_

Briarstar slid down from her perch on the Speakrock and walked up to him. "Would you care to join me in vigil, Gorsefur?"

The new deputy's eyes narrowed in thought for a moment, then he shook his head. "I wish I could, Briarstar, but I've got to make sure that normal duties are still tended to." With that said, he dipped his head to his leader and padded away, speaking briefly with Hailfur's patrol before sending them away.

Gingertail watched him go, flicking her tail in wonder. Was Hailfur jealous, or upset? If he was, he didn't show any sign of it as he lead Swishtail, Slypaw, and Shellpaw out of the camp. She supposed that he was almost happy about it. It meant that he wouldn't _have_ to lead the Clan while Briarstar recovered. That was a lot of responsibility that Hailfur probably wasn't ready for. Gingertail looked back at her brother to see him walking away. She hissed in disbelief as head headed straight for Sagepaw. There was no problem with him liking her, she reminded herself. After all, she was spending a lot of time with Molefoot now that they were both warriors. She looked around for the brown warrior and found him padding out of camp on a hunting patrol with Weedfoot and Brightblaze. Sighing in defeat, Gingertail sat next to her mother and watched the stars twinkling in the dark sky.

...

Gingertail stalked through the dark forest with prowess, following the tiny mouse before her without even the slightest twitch of the leaves around her. She wanted to catch the little sucker without it even realizing it had been killed. She was just about to take the leap that would end it's life when her stomach squeezed. Gasping in pain and shock, Gingertail opened her eyes to see the familiar brambles that made up the wall of the warriors den.

She tried to sit up and felt a paw prod her back into place. "Don't move," Bloomleaf murmured. Her eyes were both sympathetic and worried. Swishtail was leaning over her on the other side.

"Your stomach looks...distended. Unwell," she commented. "Are you feeling all right?"

Gingertail blinked and looked at her stomach. They were right, it had grown. It rippled uneasily under Bloomleaf's gentle touch and she gagged. The wiry brown warrior's face twisted. "Swishtail, fetch Swanfeather. She'll know what to do." She sat back, watching Gingertail with a worried face as Swishtail raced to find the medicine cat.

"Thanks for watching out for me, Bloomleaf," Gingertail whispered. Bloomleaf smiled, and the resemblance between her and her sister—the medicine cat herself—was most prominent. She reminded Gingertail briefly of her son, Rushpaw. He was just as sweet and gentle, and the tortoiseshell she-cat and no problem believing that they were related.

Swanfeather's scent washed over her as the Swishtail returned, the medicine cat right behind her. "..and with greencough going around, we were getting really worried." Gingertail stiffened, remembering Skydapple having trouble sleeping in his last few days.

Swanfeather pushed her way between the warrior she-cat and leaned down to sniff Gingertail. Her eyes gleamed and a smile formed on her face. "Let me feel..." she ordered, putting her paw gently on Gingertail's stomach and flicking her ears. "Well Gingertail, I can tell you that you're not sick."

Relief swamped Gingertail. "If I'm not sick, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong, my dear. StarClan are sending you a gift. You're carrying kits!"

Bloomleaf smiled. "That's what I thought, but I had to be sure."

Gingertail sat up. "Kits? Already?"

Swishtail lashed her plumy tail. "Molefoot will be so happy! When are you going to tell him?"

Too much was going on. Gingertail was just getting confused. She felt awful, but she was only pregnant, and her Clanmates were acting bipolar, going from being worried to being ecstatic. She had just woken up for StarClan's sake!

"I can see that she needs time to take it in," Swanfeather murmured. "Let's leave her to it, but don't take too long, Gingertail. It's soon that you'll need to start taking off your duties and resting for the sake of your kits."

Gingertail looked at her paws. Taking off duties? A family? Her whiskers twitched as she felt a small nudge in her slightly rounder stomach. Kits and a family, she thought, warmth filling her. She could live with that. Oh yes, she could live with that.

...

Molefoot leaned against her. "Are you sure you want to go tonight?" he asked in her ear. Gingertail nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? It'll be my last for a while, won't it?" She looked up at the full moon as it floated in the sky with StarClan. "It'll be the last spark of interesting for a while yet."

Molefoot's worried green eyes bore into her. "What if something happens? What if there's a fight? What if the stress of running makes you lose the kits? What if-"

She cut him off there. "There are a million what-ifs? But be serious. The chance of something bad happening tonight is the same as the chance of something bad happening at the last Gathering, or the next."

Molefoot flattened his ears. "I'm just worried about you," he murmured. "I don't want anything bad to happen to my family." He pressed his nose into her ear.

"Your family can defend itself," she said sternly, stepping away. She touched her nose to his. "I'm stronger than I look."

Molefoot nodded. "I know. And before you say anything, I know that Whitebirch, Spottedwhisker, Sagepaw, and everyone else would take care of you. But asking me not to worry...that's like asking the moon not to shine brightly in the sky." He pointed to the moon with his nose.

"Once every moon," Gingertail murmured, looking right at him. "It does."

He looked at her, his eyes bright like flint.

Right then, Briarstar gave the call. Gorsefur touched noses with Palemist, who would not be going to the Gathering, then joined the departing crowd. Leapwing padded up to Gingertail and rested her tail on her flank. "Good luck," she breathed, then turned and joined Palemist in the nursery. Gingertail's stomach quivered. Tonight, she alone would be representing the queens of ShadowClan.

Gingertail had moved into the nursery two days ago. Ever since, Leapwing had become a good friend to her. Palemist would sleep a lot of the time, and when she wasn't, she quite cheery and chatful. Leapwing also slept when she could. That would leave Gingertail responsible for Petalkit and Frecklekit. The two she-kit were a hassle. They were two moons already, and quite eager for a playing. They would run through the camp like fire through a dry field, sometimes disturbing the cats that were hard at work. Gingertail found herself scolding them more and more, getting over the soft kitten cuteness and becoming more stern.

_Like a mother_ she told herself. She wondered if she'd be that way with her own kits.

Now Petalkit and Frecklekit were asleep in the nursery. Acornblaze had gone in to give them a good sniff before heading out with the patrol heading to Fourtrees. Soddenpelt sat next to Brightblaze, the two of them talking in low voices. Lichentooth sat outside the warrior's den, watching with hard amber eyes. Beside her sat Brindlefern. Gingertail looked around. There were only a few cats going to the Gathering, she realized. Briarstar had left a good bit of the Clan to guard the camp. It was interesting, she thought, that they were prepared for an outside threat, but the sickness came from within.

The great ShadowClan leader headed for the entrance, Gorsefur and Swanfeather on either side of her. Following closely was Cedartail, his son Talonclaw on his right side. Hailfur matched pace for pace with Swishtail. Spottedwhisker caught up with him on the other side and ran with them. Gingertail ran between Molefoot and Whitebirch. Just behind her, bringing up the rear, Soddenpelt ran with Brightblaze.

The moon rose in the sky as they neared Fourtrees. On the air hung the scents of RiverClan and ThunderClan, mingled together in the sticky sky. Gingertail's lip curled at the disgusting mix. She was glad, however, that WindClan weren't there yet. She didn't know if Quailfeather was coming to the Gathering and she would give anything not to run into him. Although they weren't together, and they never would be, she dreaded deep down inside what he would say to her when he found out that she was carrying Molefoot's kits. She flicked her ears, embarrassing thoughts coming to mind. Quailfeather was an interesting cat, no doubt, but she couldn't get over that he was WindClan and she was ShadowClan. She didn't think she'd ever really like him. He would just have to deal with whatever internal problems he'd be facing on his own.

She followed Briarstar into the clearing. The full moon offered them light as they made there way in. Briarstar padded over to the Great Rock and sat down next to Blazeriver. The RiverClan deputy flicked her tail and said something, inaudible to Gingertail, to her leader. Briarstar nodded and said something back. Whitebirch headed straight for a group of RiverClan queens. Molefoot nudged Gingertail, then headed for a group of young warriors. Gingertail noticed Palefoot and Firclaw, of ThunderClan, and Shrewpelt and Leafblaze of RiverClan, in that group. Molefoot sat down beside Swishtail and join the group.

Rootclaw, the ThunderClan deputy, was sitting next to Cedartail and talking animately. Talonclaw sat with them, looking rather light and enthusiastic. Two apprentices sat side by side, ThunderClan scent coming off them in waves.

"Hello, Gingertail," purred a familiar voice. She whirled around to face Sweetbriar of ThunderClan head on. "It's so good to see you again!" She reached over and touched noses. Gingertail smiled.

"Hello Sweetbriar. How are things in ThunderClan?" She felt like she hadn't seen the black tabby she-cat in ages, and in reality, she hadn't. She'd only come to two Gatherings before, and Sweetbriar hadn't been at the last one Gingertail was at. The black tabby warrior shrugged.

"Everything's great. Pinekit is growing so fast!" Gingertail hesitated, then realized with a start that Pinekit must be her kit. Sweetbriar seemed to realize in the same instant that Gingertail wouldn't know much about that. "He's my kit, Gingertail, and he's lovely. Firclaw is so proud..." her eyes trailed over to where the ThunderClan warrior sat, his head high and mighty. He must have been the father, Gingertail thought. "Anyway, I think he'd like you. You're a strong and brave warrior."

Her ears went hot with embarrassment. "Of ShadowClan," she reminded her quickly. Proudly, she added, "And not really anymore. I moved into the nursery two nights ago."

Sweetbriar's eyes lit up. "I thought I saw some roundness to you. Congratulations! Who's the happy father?"

Gingertail was not sure she was comfortable answering that question, but she did anyway, pointing vaguely in the direction of Molefoot. "Molefoot. He's a great warrior."

"Oh I know," purred Sweetbriar. "I'm sure he'll make a great father." Suddenly her entire body seemed to sag. "It's just such a shame that our kits will have to be raised to fight one another. Don't you think our kits should be able to get along?"

Gingertail's fur fluffed up. This conversation was not at all going the way she would have liked. "I'm from ShadowClan, and your from ThunderClan. Surely you'd like your kits to be raised that way."

Sweetbriar bowed her head. "Of course I'm a loyal ThunderClan cat! But I think it's wrong that the Clans fight. I can't imagine watching little Pinekit get hurt over and over, and especially knowing it's your kits he's fighting. Like little Pondleg over there." She indicated a RiverClan queen. "She's such a sweetheart, but on any given day, RiverClan and ThunderClan could go into battle, and then she'd attack me for no reason other than the Clan codes tell her to. What about friendship? Can't we try being friends?"

Gingertail edged away from Sweetbriar non-conspicuously. She had heard once when she was a kit that ThunderClan was the Clan of the brave and proud. Now they were a bunch of softies. Whatever had happened to those fantastic stories of greatness dwelling from within? She knew that deep down, Sweetbriar honestly believed that the Clans shouldn't fight. Gingertail disagreed. The Clans were divided for a reason. If they didn't fight for what they needed, how would they ever survive?

Flicking her ears, as though someone had just called her name, Gingertail nodded to Sweetbriar. "I've got to go. Good to see you again, Sweetbriar." She turned on her paws and raced the other way, fur on end.

She didn't notice WindClan had arrived until she almost slammed into Quailfeather. Backing up, she hissed and drew her ears back. The WindClan warrior's eyes lit up and he dipped his head to her. "Why hello Gingertail," he nearly purred. "Here to give my face a good clawing?"

She sheathed her claws, reminding herself of the full moon truce. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you."

He flipped his tail, eyes shining bright as he reached forward to touch noses with her carefully. "It's all right, I guess," he said decisively. "Just be careful who sees you. You never know who may be watching." He gestured with his tail toward where Cedartail and Talonclaw were talking to Rootclaw. Two ThunderClan apprentices sat side by side, talking to Snakepaw. The orange ShadowClan apprentice was nodding, eyes bright.

Gingertail shrugged. "They're good Clanmates, though I can't speak for Rootclaw."

Quailfeather sat down. "You trust them?"

Gingertail tilted her head. "Well why wouldn't I? Cedartail and Talonclaw have been nothing but good and loyal warriors to ShadowClan, and Snakepaw's worked really hard on his training."

Quailfeather leaned forward, guessing there was something she wasn't saying to him. "And what about Rootclaw and Pantherpaw?"

Gingertail flicked her ears. She had no idea who Pantherpaw was. "I don't know about that apprentice, but Rootclaw's deputy of his Clan. Surely he's got something good going for him."

Quailfeather flicked his ears, but did not reply. After a moment to let their minds process their previous conversation, Quailfeather spoke, "You smell different."

Gingertail's pelt pricked uncomfortably. The change in her scent was because she was carrying kits. She was bound to start showing symptoms some time, she told herself, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. "Well things have great for me," she said, barely able to stop herself from launching into a full-fledged speech. "I mean...I'm carrying kits."

Quailfeather sat up straight, eyes lighting up. "Oh really? Any idea who the father is?"

Gingertail bristled, suddenly angry. How dare he imply that she didn't know who the father was! How dare he imply that she would just give herself to any drooling tom that crept her way. "Of course I do!" she hissed. "And any cat with a brain wouldn't even ask such a thing!"

Quailfeather rocked back, obviously uncomfortable with Gingertail's reaction. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I just thought..."

Gingertail didn't have time to deliver her scathing reply, for at the moment there was a cry form the Great Rock. She turned her head to see all four leaders silhouetted against the full moon. Nettlestar stepped forward to speak first.

"This has been a great moon for RiverClan," he began. "Tonight we celebrate a new apprentice. Leafblaze was happy to accept Applepaw as her apprentice." There were cheers from the RiverClan cats, and some ThunderClan cats. Leafblaze had been a popular choice. "There is little Twoleg activity on the river, since leafbare, and the Clan is full fed."

There were murmurs of approval throughout the clearing. Gingertail sank her claws into the ground, looking up hungrily at the Great Rock. She liked hearing about the other Clans at Gatherings. RiverClan's little problems with Twolegs meant that they were strong and well fed. They were ready for anything. Gingertail hadn't forgotten ShadowClan's previous alliance with the watery Clan. She wondered briefly what had ever happened to their alliance.

Scarletstar stepped forward, her amber eyes glittering. "ThunderClan has ample prey as well," she called, quieting the murmurs of the RiverClan cats. "We have two new warriors: Mapleshade and Birchjumper." There were yowls from the ThunderClan cats, then an eerie silence as Scarletstar's eyes rested on Nettlestar. "ThunderClan has new warriors, and a good amount of food coming in. There are kits in the nursery and strong warriors. We are ready for _anything_." She turned away then, signaling that she was done. There were anxious murmurs now, and curiosity clawed at Gingertail like a particularly sharp thorn stuck in her side. She regretted in that moment leaving Sweetbriar, and wondering if the queen would have told her what was happening between RiverClan and ThunderClan. _She hates borders,_ Gingertail reminded herself. _But that doesn't mean she's not a loyal ThunderClan cat at heart. She probably wouldn't have said anything._

Briarstar stepped forward, sleek in the moonlight. There was no sign of the sickness that had previously ailed her to the point of death. "ShadowClan has a new deputy," she began. The gathered Clans began to whisper, questions of what had happened to Skydapple arousing. "Skydapple was a brave and loyal warrior, but when StarClan called for him he went. Gorsefur is now our deputy." There were cheers around the clearing. Gorsefur was a popular choice.

"We also have two new warriors. Gingertail and Spottedwhisker." Gingertail lifted her head proudly as the cats called for her. "And we have two new queens. Gingertail and Palemist are expecting kits soon."

Quailfeather leaned into her, his warm breath stirring her ear. "Congratulations."

Gingertail angled her ears, edging away from him as Briarstar finished up. "ShadowClan groes stronger every day."

Gingertail wasn't the only ShadowClan cat yowling in agreement as Briarstar stepped back. It seemed that almost every warrior wanted to make an impression.

Breezestar stepped forward, his scrawny form almost intimidating as he stood tall on the Great Rock. "WindClan has been blessed with many kits this season. Rabbits run freely again, making prey more plentiful than it has ever been. WindClan grows strong!"

Cheers and calls rang around the clearing. Gingertail sat down, covering her paws with her tail. It wasn't bad that WindClan was growing strong, she reflected, but she didn't like the sound of ShadowClan's neighbors, cats who had just recently been a threat to ShadowClan, growing stronger. It sent a shiver down her spine as she thought about what would happen if the Clan went to war against them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Quailfeather meowed, looking at her. Gingertail lashed her tail.

"Don't count on it. I'll have to be moving into the nursery soon." She heard a cat call her name and saw Molefoot waiting patiently beside Whitebirch. "I gotta go," she said and began trotting over to her Clanmates.

"See you next moon!" he called after her. Gingertail waved her tail to show she had heard him, though she doubted that she would considering she was soon to be round with her unborn kits. A pang of sadness hit her as she thought about the long days she had ahead of her, held up in the camp. _If that's what it takes to be a good mother, than I will do anything. This is a battle I cannot lose._

* * *

So my computer is deciding to be a royal b*tch and not function properly. I'm sorry to say it cause it is built from scratch by my father :'( but it doesn't matter because it's not working. It restarted itself at least 8 times tonight alone, not to mention all the times if froze and I had to restart it, only for it to go to a blank screen and have the monitor button flash to show that it was 'asleep'. Try as I might, I do not have an unlimited abundance of patience, and I'm beginning to get very p*ssy with it. The poor thing got a good smacking tonight (and funny enough it worked after that) so anyway, it's a strange occurrence at owl creek bridge and I'm not happy with it. so sorry that my chapters are coming farther and farther apart. hope you like it anyway!

-Cara Lea


	22. 20 Lazy or Not, Here We Come

Chapter Twenty- Lazy or Not, Here We Come

Gingertail rolled over and instantly regretted it. Groaning, she sat up and tried to make herself more comfortable in her nest in the nursery. She couldn't even see the pine needles and feathers, she reminded herself dully, through her large, round stomach.

She was close to kitting now. Her stomach had grown so large that she found it hard to do basic tasks. Walking, sitting, eating, making dirt, and now sleeping were all on the list. She knew that sooner or later, she would be back to her thin self, but by that time she would have a healthy litter of kits to care for. _Hopefully I will..._

Beside her in the nursery were Palemist and her kits. Petalpaw and Frecklepaw had since been made apprentices, and Leapwing had moved back into the warriors den. Soddenpelt and Bloomleaf had made great mentors, Gingertail thought. It felt weird, she reflected, to see them coming to bring her fresh-kill or change her bedding instead of Shellfrost, Sagepool, or Rushclaw. Gingertail remembered watching them as they were made warriors, proud of her friends. Spottedwhisker had been thrilled.

The only dark spot in all of the great ceremonies had been Brightblaze's demise. The tabby she-cat had been chasing a particularly juicy piece of fresh-kill over the ThunderClan border, and had been chased back. While crossing the Thunderpath, she had been hit by a monster. Gingertail had been devastated. Of all cats she hadn't thought she would ever lose, Brightblaze had been at the top. But not even her strong mentor could escape the wrath of a Twoleg monster.

Beside her, Quietkit blinked open his eyes. He was a beautiful tom, she thought silently. He had golden fur, long white whiskers and dark golden eyes. When the sunlight struck his pelt, he glowed. His sister, Poppykit, was a lot like him, only a darker brown. She rolled over and kneaded him with her tiny kit claws. He let out a little yelp, startling their brother Whiskerkit. He sat up suddenly, gray and white fur sticking up in patches, blue eyes wide in astonishment.

"It's okay, Whiskerkit," muttered Gingertail. "Just go back to sleep." But the damage had been done. The three kits stood, shaking scraps of feather and needles from their pelts.

"Bet I can beat you to the other side of the clearing!" Poppykit squealed loudly.

"Cannot!" Whiskerkit rose to the challenge. With Quietkit on their tails, they raced out of the nursery into the clearing. Palemist sat up, blinking wearily.

"I guess I'd better go watch them."

"You don't have to," Gingertail offered. "I can if you'd like."

"No no," Palemist said, shaking her head. "Don't you worry about a thing. You're too close to kitting to be watching over my kits for me." With that said, she hurried out of the nursery giving her kits a shout.

"I'll join her," Swishtail offered. The young queen sat up, shaking herself. Gingertail eyed her jealously. She hardly looked pregnant at all, but there was no doubt that she was carrying Beeflight's kits. "The poor thing can use some help."

"Palemist hardly constitutes as poor," Gingertail responded meaningfully.

"I wasn't talking about Palemist," Swishtail answered with a chuckle. "I was talking about the Clan."

With that said, she paced out of the nursery to join the other queen. Gingertail sighed. It felt so wrong, she thought, to be stuck in a nest. _It's not like I can do much out there,_ she thought dejectedly. _All I ever do is waddle around to try and exercise. Prey would hear me coming from fox-lengths away!_

A sharp pain came from her stomach. Yelping in surprise, she rolled to try and get into a more comfortable position. It only made her feel worse. The pain intensified, and she yowled in distress. _Oh StarClan, what's wrong? What's going on with my kits?_

Part of thought she knew: The kits were coming.

She fell back onto her side, still yowling in distress. The nursery entrance was broken through as Swishtail and Palemist burst through. "She's kitting," Palemist exclaimed. "And it's not even dawn!"

"I'll get Swanfeather," Swishtail murmured, then disappeared back out through the entrance. Gingertail panted, still crying out as the pain rippled through her stomach.

"It's okay," Palemist cooed soothingly. "You'll be just fine." Gingertail could hardly hear her through the pain. What right, she wondered, did StarClan have to put her through this? _Oh Marshwhisker!_ she prayed. _Brightblaze, Fallenwind! Help me!_

A scent wreathed around her, and for a moment she thought she was surrounded by many cats. She blinked open her eyes and saw Palemist brushing aside to let Swanfeather through. The older queen said something to the medicine cat before leaving the nursery to find her mischievous kits. Swishtail sat back, giving them more room.

"Okay, Gingertail," Swanfeather began. She began to chew up some of the herbs she had brought with her before pushing the pulp on a leaf toward the kitting queen. "Eat this."

She was in too much pain to question, just ate the disgusting pulp in a matter of seconds. It didn't take effect immediately, making Gingertail snappy. As Swanfeather reached out to feel her stomach, she hissed drawing her ears back. "Don't touch me!"

The medicine cat drew back for a second, eying Gingertail warily. "Do you want to have these kits or not?" Gingertail didn't answer, which was all the response the medicine cat needed. She reached out again, gently resting her paw on the tortoiseshell queens side. Her eyes flicked as she looked at Gingertail. "Get ready Gingertail," she said sharply. "You're going to be at this for a while."

...

Sunhigh rolled around, and Gingertail felt no closer to having these kits than she had been this morning. Swishtail had gone out into the clearing for some air, while Palemist had brought her kits back into the nursery for some rest. They were all huddled at the end of the nursery, watching Gingertail with wide eyes. Whitebirch sat next to Gingertail, giving her encouragement as the moment of truth drew ever closer. Molefoot had also come, and was watching Swanfeather with hungry eyes. The medicine cat hovered over Gingertail, amber eyes sparkling. Every now and then, she would give Gingertail something to chew, or she would raise her paw to feel her flanks. It made no difference to Gingertail. She was in pain and she was moody.

Now, the medicine cat was pressing her head against Gingertail's side, ears pricked as she listened to something going on inside of her body. She sat up and sweeped her tail around, clearing the space immediately around Gingertail. "It's time," was all she said.

Gingertail was about to ask her what she meant when a powerful wave rippled through her body like an electric current. She shrieked in pain and began clawing her nest. "Push Gingertail!" ordered the medicine cat. The tortoiseshell queen couldn't think of anything, and just did as she was told.

After a long moment of intense pain, she felt a warm little bundle drop into the nest beside her. She gazed in disbelief as a large dark brown splotch lay in her nest. Swanfeather began licking, and the kit soon began to stir and mewl. The medicine cat lay him next to Gingertail's stomach. "Tom," she purred. Then she turned her attention back to Gingertail's side. This wasn't over. Just as Molefoot reached over to sniff the tom, there was another ripple along Gingertail's stomach. This time, she knew what to do.

When the little brown fluff hit the nest, Gingertail blinked in disbelief. This new little kit looked almost exactly like Molefoot. She recognized his tabby marking already in the young kit. Molefoot began licking the kit, purring as he placed it next to it's brother. "She-kit," he breathed. Gingertail blinked lovingly at her kits. Was this it? she wondered. Was it done.

"I predict at least two more," Swanfeather answered her unspoken thoughts curtly. She was staring at the kits with round, awestruck eyes. _Why is she so mesmerized,_ Gingertail wondered. _Surely she's seen this kind of thing enough to not be so enthralled as easily._

"Two more!" Gingertail exclaimed, then shrieked as another ripple crossed her stomach. She began clawing the nest, aware of the two kits already nestled against her. She breathed their scents, clinging to that as she pushed. This one wasn't as difficult to get out as the other two had been. She blinked as the smalled bundle of orange tabby fur dropped into her nest, and worry pierced her heart when she got a better look at it. It was so small. Too small, surely. She didn't notice the spark of fear in the depths of Swanfeather's amber gaze.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked. She tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"Don't move," Swanfeather snapped fearfully. Then she looked at the little scrap in the nest. "He'll be fine," she muttered, licking him, then nudging him into his father's paws. "Just keep licking, Molefoot."

Gingertail wanted to reach out and sniff the kit, to look at him and be sure about it. But she couldn't. She still had one more kit to give birth to. She could feel the wave just before it hit her and began pushing. She squeezed, having no more air to scream anymore. Out of breath, Gingertail didn't think she had anymore to give into stress.

The last kit hit the nest. The last kit was all white, practically glowing in the sunlight. The little white kit opened its eyes almost immediately, looking around with dark amber eyes. Swanfeather gasped and fell backwards, staring at the kit with the expression of utmost shock on her face.

Concern pricked at Gingertail as she nudged the new kit toward her belly, where she had more access to lick her and sooth her. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" She stared into the amber eyes and blinked. She had seen a this kit in her dreams. Did that mean StarClan had sent her sign? She remembered back to a dark golden cat once telling her that she would have some of the greatest kits to the Clan. Was this white kit one of them? She purred, realizing that StarClan had sent her those signs because she was going to have the kit. It was their way of making sure she had kits to begin with.

She began to lick the white kit, who closed her eyes once Gingertail began licking. Swanfeather leaned forward and sniffed the kit anxiously. "Very unusual," she murmured. "White cats don't usually have amber eyes."

"She's special," Gingertail answered absently, staring at the four little kits in her nest. "They all are." Her worried gaze traveled to the orange tabby tom, the smallest of the litter. The little runt was still alive, and moving, yowling just like his siblings.

Swanfeather took a pace forward to sniff them. She handed a couple of leaves to Gingertail. "Borage," she explained "helps your milk come." Gingertail nodded, eating the leaves but not really caring. Her four little kits were all she could think about.

"Two toms, and two she-cats," her mother commented. "That's a pawful."

"I can handle it," she answered immediately. She glanced up at the cats around her. "What do we name them?"

"The white one could be called Milkkit," her mother suggested. Gingertail shook her head.

"That one needs an extra-special name."

"How about Moonkit," Swanfeather suggested. Gingertail blinked.

"Perfect!"

Molefoot sniffed the other she-cat. "This one looks like me." He looked up. "You know, when I was born, my mother was going to name me Dustkit, but changed it to Molekit because of a family member who had died."

"So Dustkit?" Gingertail asked. Molefoot smiled. "I like it."

"How about Bramblekit?" Whitebirch suggested, pointing at the dark tabby tom who had been born first. "I think that name looks good on him."

Gingertail nodded, then turned wary eyes on her youngest son. The orange tabby was suckling like the other kits in his litter, but he was still so small. "Can we name him?" asked a small voice from the other side of the den. Gingertail looked up to see Palemist's kits standing together bravely. "We already have the perfect name," Poppykit added.

Gingertail sighed. What could go wrong? "Fine," she answered.

"Tinykit!" Quietkit squeaked. "We name him Tinykit!"

Gingertail frowned. That was such a mean name, she thought. But she had told the kits they could name him, and that was the name they had chosen. She looked up at Molefoot to see him nodding. "That's okay. I guess we'll name him Tinykit."

Gingertail nodded, concern pricking her pelt. Bramblekit, Dustkit, Tinykit, and Moonkit. Although she was still worried about her four little scraps, she couldn't help a prickle of pride. Her four little babies. Four new lives that she had helped create. Leaning into Molefoot's warm scent, she let herself fall into sleep, dreaming of the tiny little bundles now nestled into her stomach.

...

Spottedwhisker sat in the clearing, paws itching to do something other than wait. He had already been out on two patrols, and had hunted for the Clan. But as the sun began to set, he was worrying about his sister. Long since had her cries died down, but Swanfeather had not yet emerged from the nursery. Did that mean that something had gone wrong?

Sagepool approached him, blue eyes fixed into his own. "Come on, Spottedwhisker," she murmured. "You know you'll never relax unless you go in there."

"I know," he breathed, enjoying her cool scent. "I will go in there I'm just...bracing myself."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Sagepool answered. "But you're not gonna know anything unless you go in." She nudged him with her tail. "So go ahead. I'm sure Gingertail's dying to see you."

He stared at her, then jumped as someone left the nursery. He looked up to see Swanfeather approaching. Before he could ask, she answered. "Four healthy kits. Two toms, two she-cats."

Relief was so strong, it swamped him. Standing up, he began to pad over to the nursery. "Now you let her rest," Swanfeather ordered him. "If she's sleeping, you let her sleep. She's had a long day."

"So has he..." he heard Sagepool say as he brushed through the brambles and into the nursery. Molefoot and Gingertail were curled up close together. Between them, suckling gently into Gingertail's side, were four little kits. Two of them were dark brown, like there father. The third was an orange tabby, and the fourth was all white. He sniffed each of them, pride piercing him. _My kin,_ he thought. The little brown she-cat squirmed when he sniffed her. He gave her a lick to calm her.

"What are their names?" he asked, looking up at his mother. Whitebirch pointed.

"The two she-cats are Dustkit and Moonkit. And the toms are Bramblekit and Tinykit."

He wanted to laugh and cry out, but remembered Swanfeather's warning to let them rest. "Tinykit? That's such a cruel name!"

"Not really," Whitebirch explained. "And we didn't get a choice. The kits named him." She indicated Poppykit, Quietkit, and Whiskerkit, who were also napping in Palemist's nest. Spottedwhisker sighed. Leave it to Gingertail to let kits name kits.

"Well, I'm glad that everything is okay." He nudged each kit one more time, then turned and left them in peace.

"Told you everything was all right," Sagepool said as he approached. He nuzzled his face into her neck fur, wondering suddenly if they'd ever have kits.

"I know. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," she said, licking his ear. "Just remember me." He twined his tail with hers.

"I never could forget you."

Walking close to her side, they entered the warriors' den and curled up together to sleep. Sagepool found sleep quickly, and so did Spottedwhisker. But he wasn't sleep long before a disturbing dream hit him.

He was, running through the camp as voices called for him endlessly. He could just make out shadowy figures, fleeing on the rock walls that surrounded him. "Where are you?" he screamed, "What do you want from me?" but none of the whispering voices answered him.

"I'm right here," he thought he heard a familiar say, and he whirled around to see the ShadowClan camp, lit in flames.

* * *

Okay so here's what's happened. Gingertail had her kits. In the time between the last chapter and this chapter, Shellfrost Rushclaw and Sagepool got their warriors names. Frecklepaw and Petalpaw were made apprentices. Whiskerkit, Poppykit, and Quietkit (Palemist's kits) were born. Brightblaze was killed on the Thunderpath.

Her kits are (in order of birth): Bramblekit- long haired dark tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Dustkit- dark brown she-cat with green eyes.  
Tinykit- orange tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Moonkit- long haired white she-cat with a broad face and amber eyes.

and now Spottedwhisker is starting to have nightmares and bad dreams. So there you have it! ShadowClan's newest litter and Spottedwhisker having bad dreams. hope you enjoyed!

-Cara Lea


	23. 21 Kittens

Okay, so I KNOW I haven't been on in a while. My computer went down. Hard. And it's really hard to get it back up again. Honestly, I think I need a new one. Anyway I waited and waited, hoping for it to be done because the chapter was almost finished on my computer, but today I realized that I can't wait any longer, so I rewrote it. Here you are, the brand new Chapter 21 of _The Tale of Ginger_!

-Cara Lea

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One- Kittens

Gingertail was having a good dream. She was padding through the marshland, leaning forward, stepping carefully on the wet ground. Just ahead of her, there was a large frog, just waiting to be caught. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan and leaped. But just as she pinned the toad, it reached up with large furry paws and started batting at her face.

_What?_

"Gingertail!" Tinykit's voice sounded loudly, right in her ear. She jerked awake to see her small kit scrambling over her. "Gingertail!"

"Stop shouting," Swishtail snapped from her nest. She was large with her unborn litter. Her round belly made it hard for her to get comfortable at night, and she often was snippy during the day. "You'll wake the whole forest up from here to Mouthermouth if you carry on like that."

Gingertail sat up and stared crossly at her kits, licking a bit of her flank where some pine needles had pricked her. "What do you think you're doing? You've stirred up the whole nest, and Petalpaw worked so hard on it yesterday!"

But her four little rascals didn't seem to notice their mother's annoyed tone. Moonkit bounced up, her amber eyes glowing. "Great! You're awake!"

"Now we can play!" Tinykit added, and he bounded after his siblings.

"Wait!" Gingertail began, but it was pointless. Bramblekit and Dustkit were already in the clearing, and the other two were just as quick to leave. She looked at Swishtail, embarrassed that her kits were so badly behaved. "I'm sorry that they bothered you."

Swishtail blinked at her sympathetically. "Don't feel sorry for me. They're out there, and I'm stuck in here." She looked at her paws, clearly irritated that she couldn't join them out in the clearing. Gingertail brushed her flank with her tail.

"I'll bring you back the juiciest piece of fresh-kill," she said politely, and padded out into the clearing to check that her kits weren't into that much trouble.

She found them crowded around Molefoot. The brown tom was on the ground, and for a moment, panic flared in Gingertail. Was he hurt?

"We did it!" Dustkit yowled. Gingertail flattened her ears. They were much too loud! "We caught the ThunderClan warrior before he could get through ShadowClan defenses!"

Molefoot shrugged them off as Gorsefur came out of the warriors' den. The deputy's eyes glowed in amusement, but his voice was firm as he said, "You're apprentice won't wait all day, Molefoot."

The brown warrior got to his feet, gently nudging his kits off of him. "I've got to go, my kits," he said. He mocked an injury as he padded to the entrance. "But don't think next time, it'll be so easy to stop me!" he called to them jokingly. The four kits giggled and huddled together.

Palemist, who had been padding over to her mate from the fresh-kill pile, pricked her ears as she listened to the kits' conversation. Gingertail bounded over and hovered over them. "Will you kits stop disturbing the Clan for a moment, and go back toward the nursery? You can't take over the whole clearing, you know!"

They sped off, Bramblekit offering a small apology before joining his siblings over by the nursery entrance where they immediately commenced a game of tossing a mossball. Palemist purred as she sat next to her mate. Although her kits had just left the nursery to join the apprentices in the apprentice den, she still slept in the nursery at night, preferring the warm milky scents of the kits' home to the harsh cold of the warriors' den.

"You better watch out, Gingertail," she teased lightly. "You're four little kits sound like they're planning on invading WindClan soon."

Gingertail flicked her ears. Her kits were too quiet to keep much to themselves. She had heard of their little invasion plan a while ago. But she thought very little of it. Often it was Dustkit who pretended to Breezestar, with Bramblekit as her warrior, while Moonkit and Tinykit tried to take them down. "It's just a game," she responded, shaking her head. "They'll think of taking over RiverClan, next."

Gorsefur smiled. "They look like capable warriors. I'm sure, when they're older, that they'll make some mentors great apprentices."

Gingertail's head rose a little higher, then her tail drooped. How would her kits ever handle apprenticeship when they couldn't even listen to her mother. _They're only three moons old_, she reminded herself sharply. It's not like she'd listened to much at three moons old. It hadn't been long ago, she reminded herself with a pang, that her kits had been suckling. They'd been too young to leave the nest, back then, so she'd been stuck in the nursery just like Swishtail was now. She lashed her long tail. At the time, she'd hated being so confined to the nursery. Now, she missed it.

After murmuring her thanks, she dipped her head and headed back to the nursery. Her kits were now lying in the dirt, tussling with each other. Her fur rose in alarm as Bramblekit pinned his sister and batter her face with his teeth. He wasn't biting to draw blood, she knew, but to see little Dustkit pinned so surely frightened her. It reminded her of the danger to where her kits were heading. She needn't have worried. Dustkit slithered out from under her brother's strong paws and ducked beneath him, battering his stomach with her paws.

_She's a natural fighter,_ Gingertail thought. Pride rumbled her belly. She sat down and began to wash, thinking of what Gorsefur had said. He was right, of course. She could see that Bramblekit already had the build of a warrior, and his dark tabby pelt would easily blend into the marshland. Dustkit was smaller than her brother, but she was also strong. _And smart._ Dustkit was a real thinker. She would adjust really well to her smaller size. Moonkit had her father's broad face and large paws. While that might have made her clumsy, Moonkit also seemed to have a grace that Gingertail mightn't have expected from her. Then there was Tinykit. Gingertail had learned early on not to take her little runt's size for granted. While he may have been small, Tinykit was _fast_, and strong. He would make a powerful opponent.

She could imagine, with pride making her thoughts speed up, her kits becoming apprentices. She could see their mentors teaching them the warrior code, and watched as they went to their first Gathering. Bramblekit would have the most realistic smirk on his face when he met the only ThunderClan cat that Gingertail knew was around his age- Pinekit, Sweetbriar and Firclaw's young kit. She could see Dustkit and Moonkit growing into beautiful she-cats, and that a whole Clan of toms would fall for them. Not to mention the strength and agility of her sons bringing lots of she-cat's to their sides. They would pick mates and have kits of their own.

And as Gingertail watched, the picture changed. Instead of her kits growing into happy warriors and queens, she saw Bramblekit- who looked much like Marshwhisker- running onto the Thunderpath to chase away an enemy warrior. She could see the monster slamming into him, and breaking him as easily as it had broken her father. She felt the grief well up inside her as if she had actually watched it, losing her son and father to the Thunderpath.

The dangers were great, and equal for everybody, she reminded herself. But never before had she thought about how much it would affect everyone around her. Not even the death of her father had brought that realization to her. Now that she had kits, she thought she had so much more to worry about.

Whiskerpaw pushed past, following his mentor Beeflight. Hailfur was pushing past them, Rushclaw by his side. It must have been a patrol, she thought as they left the camp. For a moment, she felt a strong tug, like she wanted to go with them. But she couldn't. She had kits to take care of.

_Speaking of which,_ she thought, turning around to look at the nursery entrance. _They've been really quiet._ She pushed her way into the nursery. They must have gotten tired. After all, they'd been up most of the night!

But they weren't in the nursery.

She backed out, trying not to disturb the now sleeping Swishtail. She darted to the apprentices' den to peer in. Maybe they'd gone to pick nests for themselves for when they were apprentices. It wouldn't have been the first time. No kits.

She headed to the elders' den. Perhaps they had visited Whitebirch. Her mother had always loved to have the kits visit her. No such luck. Whitebirch talking animately to Sloefur, Geckotail listening in with pricked ears. "Excuse me," Gingertail interrupted, fidgeting as cold fear swept through her. The elders looked slowly around at her, eyes narrowed. They clearly didn't like the interruption. "Have you seen my kits?"

Whitebirch's eyes widened. "No, we haven't. We thought they must have fallen asleep."

"It's about time they settle down!" Galefur spat. "They kept me up half the night with all their mewling!"

Gingertail's tail fluffed out as she became more distressed. Surely they hadn't gone far. She turned tail and raced across the camp, peering into the warriors den and willing Soddenpelt to be shoving them out, grumbling about being kept awake as well.

No such luck. Brindlefern, who had headed the moonhigh patrol, was fast asleep in her nest. Nobody else was in the warriors' den. Her panic turned to determination as she searched the entire camp. Her kits had to be somewhere! Last of all to search was the medicine den. She pushed her way under the Speakrock and peered around.

Swanfeather was in the back of the den, organizing a pile of foul smelling berries into one pile, fresh berries into another. She looked up when Gingertail entered, and she wondered briefly if she imagined the flash of panic when she saw the queen. "Yes, Gingertail? Can I help you? Are the kits all right?"

Gingertail took a deep, steadying breath. It didn't look as though the kits had been there. None of Swanfeather's herbs were destroyed. Rather, her den looked nearly organized. Her tail fluffed out again as cold dread swept through her.

"You haven't seen my kits?"

Swanfeather shook her head, and Gingertail's tail quivered. This was the most terrifying moment; she was being forced to accept that her kits weren't in camp.

She backed out of the medicine den, sat down as a wave of terror fought over her. Trembling as she lost the battle for her mind, she threw her head back and let out a wail. Instantly, the warriors of ShadowClan were alert. Several of them raced toward her as she stood up, once again becoming determined to find them.

"Gingertail!" Cloverspirit exclaimed. She leaned against her, steadying her. "What's wrong?"

"My kits!" she wailed hopelessly. "They're gone! I've searched everywhere, and they're not here!"

"What's wrong?" Came a voice. It was Briarstar. Normally, Gingertail would have been mortified to have to explain to the Clan leader that her kits had misbehaved, but now she felt nothing but impatience at having to say it all again. She was wasting time telling Briarstar that she had searched fruitlessly, when she could be leading a search party to get her kits back.

The ShadowClan leader reacted immediately. She jumped up onto the Speakrock and called the Clan to her. "Cats of ShadowClan, gather in the clearing for a Clan meeting!"

Gingertail watched her Clanmates gather. Frecklepaw and Poppypaw came out of the elders' den, a sizable clump of moss and needles between the two of them. They dropped the bedding at Briarstar's call and joined a group in the clearing. Spottedwhisker came out of the tunnel entrance, Sagepool, Cedartail and Snakepaw following. Talonclaw, who was heading a patrol for the first time, turned and glared up at his leader through narrowed slits. Gingertail paced beneath the Speakrock, eyes widened in distress.

Briarstar began without waiting for the rest of the Clan to show up. "Gingertail's kits seem to think they can go where they please. We have searched the camp and found nothing. I want a patrol to go out now, and search for them." Cats had begun to murmur to each other nervously, eyes flicking around the camp as though expecting to see any of Gingertail's four kits to come charging into the clearing.

"I thought it was a bit quiet around here," Lichentooth growled. She was sitting next to Gorsefur, looking around the camp with furtive eyes. Gingertail didn't even have time in her panic to wonder if Lichentooth was interested because these were her Clanmates, or because these were her brother's grandkits.

Briarstar flicked her tail, beckoning cats forward, but before she had time to say anything different, Spottedwhisker stepped forward. "I would like to lead the patrol." His voice carried, and Gingertail blinked in astonishment. Her brother was cool under fire, it seemed. His eyes betrayed his worry for his nieces and nephews, but his muscles ripped underneath his gray and white pelt while his voice had the confidence of a senior warrior.

Briarstar nodded, acknowledging his volunteering. "Spottedwhisker, take as many cats as you think you'll need and head out immediately. The rest of us will continue to search the camp."

Spottedwhisker whirled, commanding loudly, "Lichentooth, Bloomleaf, Rushclaw, and Sagepool, you come with me."

Bloomleaf stepped forward. "Should I bring my apprentice?"

Spottedwhisker nodded. "The more noses on the job, the merrier."

The young she-cat beckoned Frecklepaw, and the six cats raced out of camp together. Gingertail's pelt was prickled with worry when she felt a soft pelt on graze hers, and Shellfrost's scent wreathed around her. "It's okay, Gingertail," she said soothingly. "We'll find your kits."

Gingertail blinked gratefully at her, trusting her with all her heart. Briarstar leaped off the Speakrock and began to sniff around her den. She flicked her tail in surprise, and said to Gingertail, "It smells like they've been through here, but I don't think they stayed her for a long time."

Gingertail raced over anyway. She smelled the ground, soaking in the scent of her kits. Bramblekit's musky smell, Dustkit's sharp odor, Tinykit's warm scent, and Moonkit's sweet scent. She would never forget the smell of her kits, even if she lost them for good.

_No,_ she moaned inwardly as images of her Bramblekit getting hit by a monster arrived, unbidden, in front of her eyes. Now that he was missing, those images were so much sharper and clearer than before.

There was a sudden yowl, something she recognized as an alarm call. Her fear spiked as she realized it had come from the entrance, where Snakepaw had been sniffing. The orange tom's fur spiked as the entrance fronds quivered, and several shapes slid through. Gingertail's sigh of relief turned to a his of outrage.

Spottedwhisker's patrol had returned. He was at the head, Bramblekit clasped safely in his jaws. Behind him, Sagepool was nudging Moonkit forward, while Lichentooth carried a worn looking Dustkit. Frecklepaw had Tinykit. Behind them, bringing up the rear, were Bloomleaf and Rushclaw, who's claws were unsheathed and teeth bared, for in the center of the group were two cats Gingertail had only ever seen at Gatherings. She remembered seeing them vividly, one while his warrior name was called out. She bared her fangs and raced forward, reaching her brother just as the intruder's ThunderClan scent wreathed around her and filled the clearing.

* * *

Did you know? Pinekit-Sweetbriar's kit-Will one day lead ThunderClan as Pinestar? He is also the father of Tigerstar, and the grandson of Rootclaw. (the fact that he is Rootclaw's kin will be important later!)


	24. 22 ThunderClan's Plea

Did you know? Moonkit is white with amber eyes...that is not actually possible unless the cat is albino. That means that Moonkit is albino. Isn't that cool?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two- ThunderClan's Plea

Gingertail hissed, the calls of her concerned Clanmates raking her ears. She bared her fangs and drew her lips back in a fierce snarl as she faced the ThunderClan cats. "Taken my kits, have you? Thought you could just waltz in here and take my kits?"

As she faced them, she got a good look at them. One was a brown tabby tom, a young warrior with bravery in his spirit. The other was a small brown tom with tabby markings. He looked like he was barely old enough to be an apprentice, and Gingertail just caught a whiff of his fear scent before Spottedwhisker shoved her back.

"No, Gingertail!" he explained calmly. "They're not here for that. We found your kits just as they found these ThunderClan intruders."

The young warrior stepped forward, "We didn't take them, honest."

"Yes," the younger cat spoke. His voice was high pitched, as though he were too young yet for it to have finished developing. "We found them on our way to your camp. We were bringing them back when your warriors found us."

But Gingertail wasn't listening. _My kits!_ She turned her worried eyes on her four young cats. They looked perfectly healthy, if a bit frightened. Bramblekit's head was bowed, as though he were ashamed of what he'd done. Dustkit's head was held high and proud, as though she wasn't scared, though Gingertail didn't miss her tail quivering. Tinykit's fur was fluffed out so that he looked nearly twice his size. _Still the runt of the litter..._Moonkit was watching the scene with avid curiosity, neither regret nor pride showing in her unusual amber eyes.

The warriors carrying her kits set them down and they scurried up to her. "Gingertail-" Dustkit began but the tortoiseshell mother cut her off before she could go any further.

"How _dare_ you?" she hissed, outraged. "You run away from camp, fully knowing that kits are not supposed to leave! You nearly had me joining StarClan in panic! You frightened the fur out of your entire Clan! _And_ you humiliated ShadowClan in front of these ThunderClan cats!"

Bramblekit hung his head. "We're sorry," he mewed softly.

"Yeah," Moonkit added. "We won't do it again." The other two murmured their consent. Gingertail looked them over, her heart softening. They were just kits, after all. Three moons old. She remembered her longing to explore when she had been young. Weren't they just showing their adventurous side?

But that didn't excuse their behavior. "You'd better thank Spottedwhisker," she ordered. "Then go to Swanfeather. And when she gives you the okay, you go _straight to the nursery_. I'll deal with you there."

The kits exchanged looks, as though wondering what kind of trouble they would be in. Clearly deciding that sitting there hanging their heads wouldn't make anything better, they scampered off to the medicine den to get looked at. Gingertail turned her attention back to her Clanmates.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Briarstar was asking.

The older tom stepped forward. "My name is Birchjumper. This apprentice here is Pinepaw. We've come to beg ShadowClan for help."

Briarstar was so clearly taken aback by that response that she took a moment to reply. Gingertail blinked, looking at the small apprentice. Pinepaw...that must have been Sweetbriar's kit. Now that she got a better look at him, she could see Firclaw- his father -in him. He had brown-red fur, with gentle tabby markings throughout his pelt. It looked like StarClan had sculpted him, putting in bright green jewels for the eyes. She realized that Sweetbriar hadn't exaggerated in calling her kit beautiful. Pinepaw was bound to be a very handsome cat when he grew older.

Briarstar nodded to him. "Pinepaw is it? You must be Sweetbriar's kit." Gingertail blinked. Briarstar knew Sweetbriar. Pinepaw looked shaken to be called out like such. He lifted his head and stared at her.

"Sweetbriar is my mother. And she's in very real danger." His tail quivered. Gingertail felt worry prick her pelt, and felt a flash of pity for the tom. What was wrong with ThunderClan that they would come crawling to _ShadowClan_ for help?

Briarstar continued as though Pinepaw hadn't mentioned danger at all. "And Rootclaw is her father?"

Pinepaw's fur was prickling. Gingertail could tell he didn't like being called out like this. "Rootclaw is my kin, yes. And like the rest of ThunderClan, he's in danger."

Gingertail's pity vanished to be replaced with indignation, and at the very least a rush of pride for the tom. He was standing up for his Clan against the ShadowClan leader. _He must be very loyal,_ she thought with a pang. She somehow thought that he'd face the whole of ShadowClan if he had to.

Birchjumper nudged the tom, but Briarstar was already speaking. "Why are your Clanmates in danger?"

Birchjumper spoke before Pinepaw could. "RiverClan and WindClan have teamed up against us. A little skirmish over Sunningrocks turned into a full blown war." His eyes were wide with panic. Gingertail glanced warily around her Clanmates. Still being able to hear the report, she backed away to the nursery, where her kits had slipped in after meeting with Swanfeather.

"What do you want us to do?" she heard Briarstar asked.

"Help us!" Pinepaw answered sharply. Birchjumper gave him a glare and continued for him. "We're outnumbered. My Clanmates are dying because we can't fight off both Clans at once."

Gingertail flashed Swishtail a glance. It must be hard for the ThunderClan cats to admit their weakness. Too hard, she thought. Maybe this wasn't what she thought it was. Other cats were clearly of the same thinking.

"Why should we go?" Talonclaw called out. "So what if ThunderClan is too weak to fight their own battles?"

"Yeah," Soddenpelt agreed with him. Though his thoughts seemed to be taking a different route. "What if we do send a patrol to go and help them, and then a patrol of ThunderClan raids our camp?"

Lichentooth's voice drifted across the clearing. "We can't just leave them. And it's not like we wouldn't be leaving our camp undefended."

Briarstar spoke up, and Gingertail could tell this was difficult for her. "I won't leave ThunderClan to die at the hands of RiverClan and WindClan, though your concerns will not go ignored. Gorsefur, organize a patrol to go to ThunderClan, but make sure there are enough cats left here to defend the camp in case we need to."

Birchjumper let out an annoyed hiss as Gorsefur stepped forward. He spoke loudly, clear enough for the whole camp to hear. "I'll be taking Cedartail, Brindlefern, Bloomleaf, Rushclaw, Leapwing, Hailfur, and Molefoot. If you have apprentices, and you think they're battle-ready, take them with you." He looked at Briarstar. "That should be enough, and still leave you with plenty to defend the camp in case you need to."

Briarstar nodded. "Good."

Gorsefur faced the ThunderClan cats. "We'll head out right away."

"Wait!" Gingertail raced from the nursery, leaving her kits to squeal after her. She raced down to where Molefoot was standing. She pressed her nose into his fur. "You come back," she breathed into his ear, over the hisses of annoyance that came from around her. Right now, Molefoot was all that mattered. "Don't you go out there and die for a Clan that isn't yours."

Molefoot's breath stirred her ear as she responded. "I won't, Gingertail. I want to see our kits grow up too, you know?"

Gingertail stepped back as he joined the group of warriors heading out the camp wall. "All right," Gorsefur said to Birchjumper. "Lead the way."

...

Waiting was the hardest part, but that didn't mean that Gingertail was going to waste her time fretting. As soon as the warriors left the camp, an eerie hush fell over the camp. Well aware what everyone was waiting for, Gingertail raced across the camp once more and entered the nursery. She met Palemist on the way. The queen, it occurred to Gingertail, also had a mate going off to fight. Gingertail nodded to her and made her way into the nursery.

She could hear Poppypaw from outside the den. "What should I do now, Lichentooth?" Her brown-furred mentor hissed.

"Start working on the nursery and elders' den. If we get attacked, we don't want those two dens penetrated."

Gingertail looked down on her four kits, claws itching to race out into the marshland and join the fighting patrol, but knowing that she wouldn't willingly leave her kits. She couldn't help but notice that they all looked frightened out of their wits now. Tinykit was staring at Gingertail as though she had sprouted long black fangs and was going to use them to eat him up. She suppressed a shudder and glared at her kits before looking over at Swishtail. The heavily pregnant queen was sitting up, wriggling to a nest deeper in the den.

Gingertail went over to help her. She let Swishtail put her weight against her flank, then she nudged her over in the right direction. Behind her, she heard Bramblekit give a little squeak, as if he were about to speak. "I'm not through with you yet," Gingertail meowed before he had the chance. She could picture them all looking at each other with wild eyes, wondering how much trouble they were going to be in.

Once Swishtail was adjusted, Gingertail turned to face her kits. They were all sitting with their heads bowed, facing her. Gingertail lashed her tail impatiently. "_Well?_"

Bramblekit jerked up at her voice, and looked at her. "We're sorry."

"What were you thinking?" she all but shrieked. She was shaking, her anger and fear suddenly blossoming out in front of her. "What in the name of StarClan possessed you to leave the safety of camp? And in the middle of a war between the Clans!"

Dustkit looked up at that, an indignant flash in her eyes. "We didn't know there was a war."

Gingertail leaned forward and hissed in her face. "There is _always_ a war between some Clan!"

The kits looked at each other, worry and confusion on their faces. All but Dustkit. She continued to glare at her mother. "It feels like you're blaming us for those ThunderClan cats coming to the camp!"

Gingertail forced herself to relax, for her fur to lay flat and her voice not to quaver as she responded, choosing each word carefully. "Those ThunderClan cats had problems of their own, and I hate to say it, but you're lucky they did! Weren't you aware that there was tension between the Clans? If those ThunderClan cats hadn't been so driven by fear...well StarClan knows what they might have done to you!"

Dustkit narrowed her eyes. "I don't think those ThunderClan cats would have done anything to us. Why would they have been on their land, if they hadn't been in trouble."

_This is the problem with having a thinker for a kit,_ Gingertail thought privately _They always think about the wrong things!_

"Only StarClan knows what ThunderClan cats do, Dustkit!" she snapped. "And that's beside the point! You were in very real danger, and you put the Clan in a state of panic."

Dustkit opened her mouth, obviously on the verge of speaking when Swishtail spoke, "If I were you, Dustkit, I'd shut my mouth right now. Gingertail isn't stupid. And she's not a kit. You, on the other hand, are a kit, and she's your mother. If anything else, you should respect her for that alone. But you should understand by now that your mother has _fought_ in wars, and she knows what she's talking about."

Dustkit flattened her ears and sat back, looking shocked to be spoken to like that. Bramblekit, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. He stepped forward. "We _know_ that." He turned to his mother. "We're sorry. _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have lead my siblings out into danger like that."

Gingertail narrowed her eyes, understanding that her son was trying to take responsibility for what was happening. He was trying to take the heat for his brother and sisters. Gingertail leaned forward and gave them each a sniff. They all seemed to be okay, if a little shaken to be getting such a talking to. She chuckled as she said to her eldest son, "You can't get them all out of trouble. They could have just as easily stayed."

Each of the kits looked at each other, the question flurrying around the nursery though it seemed no one wanted to ask it. Finally, Moonkit voiced the question. The entire time this had been happening, she had seemed thoroughly chastised, if a little vacant. "This won't stop us from becoming apprentices, will it?"

Gingertail relaxed. After everything they had been through today, she could imagine them being incredibly tired. But now they were so worried about their punishment, they wouldn't get any sleep. _They'll be up fretting for a moon, and then they'll be too exhausted to play. They won't be themselves until their apprenticed!_ "I don't know," she answered earnestly. "It's up to Briarstar to decide your punishment."

The kits drew their ears back. "Briarstar?" Tinykit spoke, his voice quivering.

Gingertail felt their fear, sickening and thick. "Yes."

They all lay down, looking at each other forlornly. Tinykit flattened himself in his nest, looking as though nothing was worse in the world than having the Clan leader punish them for misbehaving. Dustkit looked as though she wanted to argue some more, but thankfully she held her tongue. Bramblekit was sitting with his head bowed, looking rightfully ashamed of himself. Moonkit was staring out in the clearing, as though she too wanted to talk but clearly thought better of it.

It seemed like ages, but was really only a few moments before she spoke. "Briarstar's coming." Gingertail stood while all of her kits looked up. She padded forward confidently and stood at the entrance of the den.

She dipped her head in greeting to her leader. Briarstar pushed past her and gave the four kits a stern glare. "I hope you've learned a lesson about sneaking out camp, today," she began. The kits looked at each other, and when Dustkit spoke (thoroughly surprising Gingertail) it was with a voice of honesty.

"We have."

"Good, then. I shall leave it up to the queens to decide your punishment. And let's hope that you don't go do something like this again."

She turned away without another word, obviously too preoccupied with what was going on with ThunderClan to worry about troublesome kits. Gorsefur's patrol still hadn't returned, and worry was clawing the Clan like fresh-kill just caught by a skilled seeker.

Gingertail flashed a look at Swishtail and Palemist. She was going to decide their punishment after all. What kind of punishment would be suitable for kits who'd snuck out? The answer came in the form of a memory. One where she'd woken up, looking for her brother and seen Talonkit glaring at her from his nest with Brindlefern.

All of the kits were looking up at her apprehensively. Gingertail flicked her tail and said, "You four will be confined to the nursery till the next full moon." The kits looked at each other, dismayed but not willing to argue. "It is your responsibility to make sure that one of us," she indicated the three queens, "knows where you are at all times. That means that if you want to go outside for fresh air, to get fresh-kill, to make dirt, or do anything out in the clearing, you have to ask for permission and one of us has to be out there with you."

They looked thoroughly relieved, Gingertail thought. At least none of them were arguing.

The sun was sinking in the sky. Sunhigh had long since come and gone. Lichentooth had taken her apprentice out, and both she-cats had brought back loads of fresh-kill for the warriors when they returned. Worry was clawing at the Clan now. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the return of Gorsefur's patrol, all thoughts of ambush banished from their minds. Once, Gingertail had walked the kittens to the dirtplace to make dirt, and made them all go so that they wouldn't have to go later. Palemist had brought them fresh-kill, giving Swishtail a mouse, Gingertail a toad, and the kits a small vole to split between them.

Now that their punishment had been dealt, the kits were becoming more and more like their old selves. They were chatting and even rough-housing in the nursery, upending the nest carefully laid their earlier that day and giving all of the queens a hard time. Maybe they thought they could have their sentence upturned by proving themselves to be nuisances. But Gingertail wouldn't give. They had broken the warrior code, and now they needed to face the consequences.

She was just short of going insane when the call sounded outside. "They're back! Gorsefur's patrol is back!"


	25. 23 The Calm After the Storm

Did you know? Weaselscuffle, Violetcloud, and Slystep were names taken from an online roleplay? I was a big part of it for a long time, and these aren't the only names throughout the story that come from this online roleplay. Can you guess the others?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three- The Calm After the Storm

Gingertail peered out of the nursery. Whoever had called was right; the warriors were slinking into camp, eyes dull, fur matted. Gorsefur was in the lead, followed by the warriors he had called to him. Rushclaw padded in and collapsed in the center of the camp, his bloody flanks heaving with the effort to fill his lungs with air. Swanfeather- the Clan medicine cat -came rushing out of her den, her jaws clamped with healing herbs as she rushed to his side. It was a few moments before Lichentooth, Quietpaw and Whiskerpaw were leading him to the medicine den. The medicine cat, however, had turned to the next patient.

Gingertail spotted Molefoot limping to the medicine den to be checked. While she registered that it was a good sign he was walking and not in need of immediate care, a pang of fear nearly overtook her as she watched him pitifully hobble on three legs to the safety of inner camp. She wanted to go see him, to make sure that he was okay, but she couldn't leave her kits. She looked at each of them in turn, then let confidence build her. Her children were chastened enough to behave themselves, she thought, though silently she still worried they might not.

_It's a chance, but they need to see their father. Best let them. And besides, seeing all of these battle wounds might inspire them not to leave camp again._

"Come kits," she ordered briskly. They looked at her in surprise.

"Where are we going?" Moonkit asked.

"Yeah," Dustkit piped in. "I thought we were confined to the nursery."

Gingertail bristled. "You are unless I say otherwise, and I'm saying you're coming with me to visit your father."

Gingertail hauled them out in front of her and lead them down to the medicine den. She weaved among the cats who were waiting for care until she found Molefoot. When she got closer to him, she noticed that other than his wrenched claw, he had a tuft of fur missing from behind his ear, but nothing that would seriously plague him for the rest of his life. Her heart lifted with relief.

Molefoot gave each of his kits a sniff as they padded up to him. "Are you gonna die?" Tinykit asked meekly.

"Cat's don't die unless their seriously hurt!" Dustkit snapped at her brother. Then she looked worriedly at her father. "You're not seriously hurt, are you?"

Molefoot shrugged. "Not unless you count this as serious." He lifted his wrenched claw for them to inspect.

"That looks yucky!" Bramblekit commented, sitting back. "We won't have injuries like that, will we?"

Tinykit bent to give his father's paw a sniff, then drew back as though he had smelled something disgusting. Molefoot answered Bramblekit seriously. "You might. Fighting for your Clan isn't an easy thing."

Bramblekit huffed his chest out proudly. "I'll fight no matter how difficult it is. Injuries like that won't phase me!"

Molefoot purred. "The other Clans had better look out. ShadowClan has a new guardian."

Moonkit was sniffing the wound now, and rather than look disgusted, she looked interested. Just then, Swanfeather was approaching. She paused as she noticed Moonkit sniffing the wound. "What's going on?" she didn't look away as she asked the question. Moonkit started, as though she hadn't expected someone to speak to her. She backed away embarrassed.

"It's my father...his paw's hurt, though I'm not exactly sure what's wrong..."

Swanfeather leaned in and gave it a sniff. "Wrenched claw. Do you know what that means?"

Moonkit shook her head, her shoulders still stiff with embarrassment.

"It means that he nearly pulled it out." She flicked her tail, gazing curiously at Moonkit. "I'm going to need marigold, comfrey, and poppy seeds."

Moonkit leaned forward. "What do those do?"

Swanfeather nodded, acknowledging Moonkit's interest. "Marigold helps to keep wounds from getting infection, comfrey is good for helping heal the wound, and poppy seeds will take away the pain and make him sleepy."

Moonkit's tail quivered. "Can I watch you put them on?"

Swanfeather narrowed her eyes decisively. "Why don't you stay and help me? I'm going to need help if I'm to see to all of these warriors before moonhigh."

Moonkit's tail shot straight up. "Oh can I, Gingertail? Please?"

Gingertail was taken aback. She had not expected these turn of events. Too caught off guard to have any real arguments, she nodded. "But when the moon is high, you come straight to the nursery." She glanced apologetically at Swanfeather. "I don't want you up too late."

"Great!" Moonkit exclaimed. Swanfeather gave a deep nod, looking at Gingertail with deep appreciation.

"Fantastic. Now, my little helper, let's get to work." And together the medicine cat and the kit whisked away.

"Why can't we help?" Dustkit asked, glaring up at her mother. "Aren't we important?"

"Of course you are," Gingertail mewed, pressing her nose into her child's fur. "But we don't want to get in Swanfeather's way. We can help later by bringing fresh-kill and moss-soaked water for all the injured cats who need treated."

The other kits' tails raised a bit at Gingertail's words. Right as Moonkit and Swanfeather returned, both with a jawful of herbs, Briarstar's call came from the Speakrock. Gingertail swept her tail around three of her kits- leaving Moonkit to help Swanfeather like she promised -and headed straight for the nursery. Molefoot called his goodbye to them (promising to visit later) and turned toward the Speakrock. Gingertail stopped outside the nursery, pushing three of her little kits ahead of her so that she could sit and listen.

Briarstar was standing on the rock, and on the ground below her was Gorsefur. Although he had a long scratch down his side, and his nose still had blood on it, he held his head high and stared around the Clan. Briarstar spoke, "The returning warriors told me that RiverClan and WindClan fought strongly together, but could not break through into the ThunderClan camp."

There were half-hearted cheers. It didn't seem that the Clan was that eager to know much about the aftermath.

"RiverClan and WindClan have teamed up against ThunderClan and...by going to their aid, we have made it look like we have allied ourselves with them." There were several hisses around the Clan. Nobody seemed to like that news. "So it will only be a matter of time before WindClan and RiverClan start coming for us."

"We must protect our kits and elders!" Soddenpelt called. Blood glistened on his ear. "We have made ourselves a target and put our entire Clan in danger!"

There were calls of agreement from the Clan, and even Briarstar seemed unhappy. "We couldn't let ThunderClan elders and kits suffer because of RiverClan and WindClan's cruelty. Though believe me, I will have a word with Scarletstar about it. Perhaps we can get something out of this. Whatever happens, we will make all the Clans pay for what we suffered today."

There were yowls of agreement from around the Clan. Gingertail's pelt prickled with worry. If they were targets now, that could easily put her untrained kits in danger. She did not want to see any of them hurt, no matter how much she cared about Sweetbriar.

"The first thing we want to do," the ShadowClan leader started. "Is send a message across to all the Clans that ShadowClan is not weak. Starting tomorrow, we will have double patrols. I want our borders marked along every blade of grass in the territory. I want every hunting patrol to bring back enough fresh-kill for everyone. We can't go hungry at a time like this. The next thing we want to do is strengthen our ranks."

Gingertail's heart skipped a beat. She knew what was coming a moment before Briarstar said it. "It's time we make four of our apprentices warriors."

There were yelps of excitement from around the Clan. All four of the apprentices had been in the battle today. Slypaw stepped forward next to Leapwing, who had become his mentor while Swishtail was in the nursery. Molefoot limped over to stand next to Weaselpaw, while Violetpaw nudged Hailfur quickly before standing next to Gorsefur. Last but not least, Cedartail stepped forward with his apprentice, Snakepaw, by his side.

Gingertail's kits poked their heads out from behind her, wanting to see the warrior ceremony, she knew. She spotted Moonkit gazing at them in wonder, but she stood next to Swanfeather with her head held high. Gingertail was surprised to see how natural it looked for Moonkit to be there, and she barely had time to wonder if her daughter might want to be a medicine cat before Briarstar was speaking.

"I, Briarstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these four apprentices, for they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

She turned to Weaselpaw first. "Weaselpaw, you have shown your strength in battle, and your patience with other cats. I give you the warrior name Weaselscuffle." There were cheers around the Clan as Weaselscuffle accepted his warrior name, licking Briarstar's shoulder while she touched her nose to his head.

She turned to Violetpaw. "Violetpaw, you have shown yourself to be a master hunter, and a loyal friend. I give you the name Violetcloud."

More cheers. Briarstar turned to Snakepaw next. "Snakepaw, you have shown yourself to be a fierce opponent in battle, and an even greater ally. I give you the name Snakefang."

Finally, Briarstar turned to the last of the litter. "Slypaw, you have shown yourself to be an excellent hunter, and a great night guardsman. I give you the name Slystep."

The ShadowClan leader stepped back, and spoke to all four of the new warriors. "We welcome you as full warriors of ShadowClan. Tonight, you will keep a silent vigil of the camp. Watch carefully."

The Clan started to cheer, calling the warriors by their new names. "Weaselscuffle! Violetcloud! Snakefang! Slystep!"

Gingertail joined in, though it wasn't pride coursing through her as she watched her Clan celebrate both their victory with ThunderClan and the new warrior additions to the Clan. It was fear. Four new warriors was a big deal, she reminded herself, but in the end, would it be enough to defend her Clan and all that she loved from the double threat WindClan and RiverClan posed?


	26. 24 Swanfeather's Revelation

Did you know? Moonkit doesn't just have an unusual pelt color/eye color combination. It's not possible for cats to have amber eyes and white hair unless their albino. That makes Moonkit an albino. (but not like the Clans can know that)

-Cara Lea

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four- Swanfeather's Revelation

Gingertail sat down and watched her kits play. It seemed like only yesterday that they had gotten themselves into trouble, and ThunderClan had begged for ShadowClan to help them, but already two moons seemed to have rushed by. Gingertail flattened her ears, thinking about what that meant.

_It means that my kits are ready to become apprentices._ She stared in dismay. They certainly looked ready enough. Even little Tinykit had grown to almost normal size. She surveyed the kits, thinking about what her like would be like after they had gone and left her. _They'll be apprentices, training like I did when I left the nursery._ Thinking back on those days, Gingertail couldn't recall a happier moment for herself than when Brightblaze had showed her the territory, and she had caught the ThunderClan intruders. _That's the first time I met Sweetbriar..._

On the other side of the clearing, Swishtail's three kits were playing with a bee. The smallest one and the only boy in the litter- Tealkit -swatted it down with precise skill and pounced on it, eyes gleaming with triumph. Gingertail's tail flipped. Tealkit was so focused on the wasp that he didn't notice Dustkit sneaking up on him. She wanted to laugh, remembering doing that to Talonclaw when they had been kits.

As if called by her thoughts, the young tom entered the camp with a patrol, all of them carrying prey. Gingertail tilted her head. Following behind him was Soddenpelt. His apprentice- Petalpaw -was trailing after Talonclaw, talking eagerly. "Did you see how I caught that toad, Talonclaw?"

The young tom could barely spare her a glance before looking around awkwardly. "I did, Petalpaw. It was a very nice catch."

Petalpaw leaned against him. "I wouldn't have caught it if you hadn't showed me where to go."

Soddenpelt growled low in his throat. "You shouldn't need showing, Petalpaw. I hope you're better than what you showed today, or you'll never be made a warrior."

"I don't want to be a warrior!" Petalpaw hissed. She lifted her head, glancing at the kits playing in the clearing. "I want to be a queen." The way her wide eyes glimmered when she watched Talonclaw pad over to Gorsefur to get his new instructions, it was quite clear just whose kits she wanted to bear.

_Yuck!_ Gingertail thought. _Talonclaw might be nice-looking, but his attitude's worse than an irate fox's! Can't Petalpaw notice that?_

Brindlefern purred from where she sat sharing tongues with Cedartail. "All queens are warriors, Petalpaw."

"Yes," Cedartail growled, glaring at her as though she were barely worth his attention. "Surely even _you_ knew that. Or is Soddenpelt teaching you differently?"

Soddenpelt brislted, and growled low in his throat. "Watch what you say, Cedartail." Gingertail narrowed her eyes, ready to jump up and protect the kits should a fight break out. She needn't have tensed. Cedartail dismissed Soddenpelt's comment with the smallest dip of his head.

"I wasn't serious, Soddenpelt. I know what you're teaching you're apprentice as well as you."

Gingertail narrowed her eyes, not exactly sure what was going on between the two cats anymore. "Yes," Soddenpelt admitted. "I expect you would."

He turned away, ordering Petalpaw to take food to the elders as he stalked off. Gingertail flicked her ears as breath stirred her ear, her brother's scent wreathing around her. "That was a very strange comment, don't you think?"

Gingertail looked at Spottedwhisker. _He must be going to visit Sagepool._ The beautiful queen had announced her carrying Spottedwhisker's kits not long ago. But she was growing fast. It seemed that Spottedwhisker and Sagepool were in for a healthy litter.

"I don't know what you mean."

Spottedwhisker flicked his tail, glancing worriedly between Soddenpelt- who was now washing outside the warriors' den, and Cedartail- who had stood up with a shake and called together a border patrol. "You know, that whole, 'I'm sure you would' comment."

Gingertail flicked her ears. "Well wouldn't he? We all got the same training, and Cedartail's had an apprentice before."

Spottedwhisker narrowed his eyes. "Every mentor is different."

Gingertail shrugged. "Okay. What are you trying to prove? There's nothing wrong with Soddenpelt and Cedartail knowing how to train apprentices."

Spottedwhisker shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Nothing, I guess."

Gingertail rose to her paws, guessing there was more to it than what Spottedwhisker was saying. But before she could question him further, she heard a soft call from the Speakrock. She turned her head and saw Moonkit racing toward her siblings. She pricked her ears when she noticed Swanfeather pad out of her den, eyes following Moonkit. The medicine cat looked excited, if a little nervous. "Gingertail," she called quietly. "Will you come here please?"

Gingertail flicked her brother's ear with her tail. "If I were you bro, I'd stop worrying about what the mentors are doing and focus on your duties. Talk to you later!" And she trotted off before he could say anything.

Swanfeather nodded warmly as Gingertail dipped her head. "What's up?" she asked, a little nervous. "Is something wrong?"

The brown she-cat shook her head. "I need to talk to you, and to Briarstar, about Moonkit."

Gingertail's tail fluffed out. Moonkit had been visiting Swanfeather every day since the battle. She had always had questions, wanting to know something or another. She had even once came back with a little poultice for her brother when Bramblekit had gotten a thorn in his pad. Gingertail had been expecting a conversation to come up soon, but she couldn't help the worry that bubbled up inside her.

"Is she okay? Is she bothering you?"

"Oh no," Swanfeather breathed. "Nothing like that." She flicked her tail, indicating the leader's den. "Shall we?"

Gingertail nodded, and allowed Swanfeather to take the lead. She flicked her tail as they stopped outside the leaders den. She was worried about her kit. What was going on? It wasn't like she couldn't guess, but that didn't stop her from worrying. _Anything could really happen,_ she thought. _For all I know, Swanfeather wants to tell me that Moonkit is getting in her way._ But that didn't stop her tail from quivering. She knew already that Moonkit wanted to be the medicine cat apprentice.

Briarstar approached them from behind. "I'm not in there," she said, smiling goofily. "But I can see that we're going to have a little chat. Let's go in."

Swanfeather and Gingertail stepped back to let Briarstar lead them in. Once all three of them had crowded into her den, the small brown leader looked from queen to medicine cat. "All right," she said, wrapping her tail comfortably over her paws. "What's this about?"

Swanfeather began, "Today, Moonkit asked me if she could be the medicine cat apprentice." Gingertail's ear twitched. Relief momentarily swamped her, then changed to wonder. What was so important about Moonkit's want to be a medicine cat that they had to make a big deal out of it.

Briarstar turned to Gingertail. "Do you not think this is a good idea?"

Gingertail flicked her ears, uncomfortable with being addressed so directly by her leader. "I think that if that's what Moonkit wants, she should do it."

Briarstar sat back, nodding. "She seems to enjoy your company, doesn't she, Swanfeather?"

Swanfeather looked up at the roof of the den, eyes closed. "I, of course, needed to talk to you, Briarstar about this. But I was wondering if this is a good idea."

Gingertail leaned forward, claws scoring the ground before as they unsheathed. "Are you telling me you lead her on? That you made her feel so welcome in your den, only to tell her that she can't be your apprentice?"

Briarstar's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

Swanfeather took a deep breath. "I have had a sign from StarClan."

Gingertail froze. She shot a glance at her Clan leader and noticed that she didn't seem too surprised. Gingertail bristled. Were the two cats keeping secrets from the Clan?

The medicine cat looked at Gingertail. "I've had a dream. StarClan came to me and told me that the cat with moonshone eyes would save the Clan."

Gingertail narrowed her eyes. "From what?"

Swanfeather and Briarstar shared a glance. It was that, ultimately, that convinced Gingertail that the Clan leader knew all of this. When she answered, the medicine cat's words were powerful, despite their simplicity. "StarClan didn't say. We don't know."

Gingertail paused, taking a deep breath. _So the Clan is in danger, and only the cat with moonshone eyes will save us. That's very important. But what does this have to do with Moonkit being a medicine cat? Nothing! In fact, if Moonkit becomes a medicine cat like she wants, she can help the Clan even more from whatever's coming._

Finally, she snapped, "So what? What does this have to do with Moonkit being a medicine cat?"

Swanfeather stared right into Gingertail's eyes and answered seriously, "I think that Moonkit is the one."

A pregnant silence filled the den. Gingertail bristled at the thought. _Moonkit being the one from the prophecy. But why?_ "What in the name of ShadowClan makes you think that?"

"She had a white pelt and amber eyes."

"So what?" Gingertail hissed. "How uncommon is it to have amber eyes?"

Swanfeather was becoming impatient now. "Pretty uncommon if you have white fur! Most cats only have or green eyes with a white pelt!"

Gingertail inhaled sharply, anger filling her because she knew that Swanfeather was right. "That's all fine and dandy," she hissed at last. "But how do you _know_ that it's Moonkit?"

This time, Briarstar answered, "We don't. But I think that what Swanfeather's asking is if there's anything that you think about Moonkit that indicates she might be the one."

Swanfeather nodded eagerly at this, staring right into Gingertail's eyes. Gingertail scratched her ear, glaring contemplatively at the side of the den. Come to think of it, there _was_ something unusual about Moonkit. She was, unlike her siblings, very patient. She seemed to _know_ what she was doing, even when the situation was above her. But any precocious kit could be like that. Talonclaw and Spottedwhisker had been like that. And she was willing to bet a moon's worth of patrols that Swanfeather had been like that.

"Nothing," she said at last. The word had all of the frustration and disappointment that she felt. "Moonkit is only different from her siblings in that she has an ambition to become a medicine cat."

Briarstar leaned forward. "Thank you, Gingertail." The Clan leader dipped her head while she spoke. "You've been most helpful."

This was clearly a dismissal. Gingertail dipped her head awkwardly, then padded out of the den. Just before she was clear, she heard Swanfeather call after her. "Don't tell any cat about the prophecy."

Gingertail felt a fresh surge of frustration fill her. Of course she wouldn't have told anyone about the prophecy! Who would have believed her? She looked around the clearing, taking in how everything was set up. She heard pawsteps thrumming on the ground and kit-scent wreathed around her as her four rascals approached. Moonkit's tail was straight up with excitement. "Gingertail! Gingertail!"

The young queen leaned forward, acting eager even though she knew what was coming. "What is it?"

Moonkit's beautiful eyes shone. "Swanfeather said I might get to be her apprentice!"

"Oh really?" Gingertail asked, pretending to be surprised. "Good for you!" She tilted her head curiously. "When will you find out?"

Moonkit shrugged. "She says I'll know when I'm made an apprentice."

Dustkit leaned against her sister, staring up at Gingertail. "I said that's silly. Who wants to be a medicine cat when you can be a warrior? You can hunt and fight for your Clan!"

Moonkit held her head high. "I will be hunting and fighting for my Clan! I'll be hunting for herbs and fighting sickness!"

Dustkit snorted.

"But that's not all," Moonkit said quieter. Her siblings had to lean in to hear her. "Swanfeather says that if I am her apprentice, I'll get a privilege that no warrior gets. I'll get to talk to StarClan."

"Not true," Dustkit said instantly. "I mean, I know that's what a medicine cat's supposed to do. But I don't think you'll really connect with StarClan."

"Oh no," came a voice from behind. The kits turned and saw Bloomleaf standing next to the fresh-kill pile. "When Swanfeather become the medicine cat apprentice, I didn't think she'd be connecting with StarClan either. But when you're the medicine cat, _you're the medicine cat._ StarClan will connect with you whether it's your intention or not."

Gingertail flicked her tail. "Bloomleaf's right. StarClan connects with the medicine cat no matter who you are."

Moonkit stood in the center of the kits, as by now Creamkit, Graykit, and Tealkit had joined them. They were all staring at her in a sort of awe, and something like respect. "And I might get to do that!" She crouched down, a shudder passing through her fur. "I really hope that Briarstar says I can be Swanfeather's apprentice!"

Gingertail felt a pang of sadness course through her so strong, it reminded her of Marshwhisker's accident on the Thunderpath. It was like watching a particularly juicy piece of fresh-kill being dangled in front of Moonkit's face, only to be snatched away when she went to eat it.

_Am I watching my kit lose her life ambition because she has amber eyes instead of blue?_

...

"Cats of ShadowClan! Gather in the clearing for a Clan meeting!"

Gingertail padded out of the nursery with two kits on either side of her. Gorsefur had told her that morning that her kits were going to have their apprentice ceremonies today. She and Molefoot had spent their time grooming the kits until they looked sleek. On one side of her, Bramblekit and Tinykit padded together, Tinykit looking positively small compared to his bulky brother's form. On the other side, Dustkit and Moonkit padded confidently forward, though Gingertail could see that Moonkit's tail was quivering.

She started as Swanfeather came out of her den and approached the Speakrock. Gingertail had been less than friendly toward the medicine cat since their meeting in Briarstar's den. She had figured that Swanfeather's suspicion that Moonkit was the one from the prophecy would stop her from allowing Moonkit to be her apprentice. She felt offended, and disappointed, for her kit already. She could see that Moonkit's eyes were staring avidly at the medicine cat, but she didn't say anything.

When all the cats had gathered, Briarstar began, "Today is a good day for ShadowClan. Not only do we have new kits on the way," Sagepool had started kitting that morning. "but we also have four new apprentices for the Clan."

She leaped down and began the ceremony. "Dustkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Dustpaw." She indicated a creamy orange she-cat with her tail. "Leapwing, you were an excellent mentor for Slystep when you took over his training for Swishtail. Now, it is time for you to have an apprentice of your own. You will be mentor to Dustpaw."

Gingertail purred approvingly. It wasn't common for cats to have their own kin as their mentor, but it wasn't impossible. _After all, Spottedwhisker had Lichentooth as his mentor, and she's our father's sister!_

Dustpaw reached forward to touch noses with her new mentor, then stepped aside. Briarstar began again. "Bramblekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Bramblepaw. Gorsefur," she turned to her deputy. "You have shown yourself to be patient, and responsible. Pass these qualities on to your apprentice, for you will be mentor to Bramblepaw."

The two touched noses and padded over to join Dustpaw. The smaller she-cat flicked her brother's flank with his tail as he approached. Briarstar continued, "Tinykit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Tinypaw."

The small orange tom quivered, nervousness wafting off of him like a scent. Gingertail narrowed her eyes, her own nervousness pricked her pelt as the golden dark tabby stepped forward. "Talonclaw," Briarstar said. "You have proven yourself to be a strong, capable warrior. You have shown that you have strength and charisma. I hope that you pass these qualities on to your new apprentice. You will be mentor to Tinypaw."

Her tail fluffed out as Talonclaw touched Tinypaw's nose with his own and they padded away to join her other kits. Talonclaw was a great warrior, and she supposed it was time that he had an apprentice of her own. Briarstar had already promised Gingertail, Shellfrost, and Spottedwhisker Swishtail's three kits as apprentices, even, and Talonclaw was four moons older than Gingertail, nearly six moons older than Shellfrost. He was certainly old enough and ready for one. _But will Tinypaw be able to handle Talonclaw's training. He's sure to be real tough on him._

Her anxiety for Tinypaw faded as Briarstar turned to her remaining kit. Moonkit held her head high, and her tail was no longer shaking. Instead, she seemed to be replaced by a calm determination. "Moonkit," Briarstar began solemnly. "From this moment on you shall be known as Moonpaw." There was a pause that seemed to last forever. "Swanfeather," _Oh thank StarClan!_ Moonpaw jerked. "you have proven yourself to be an exceptional medicine cat. Pass these qualities on to your apprentice, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw stepped forward, now shaking with excitement. The medicine cat and her new apprentice touched noses, and went to join the others. Cheers began, "Moonpaw! Tinypaw! Bramblepaw! Dustpaw!"

Gingertail purred as the cheering died away, leaning into Molefoot. "Well," she purred into his ear. "We successfully raised our first litter."

"Yes," he breathed back. "Let's wait a while before we have another. I miss you in the warriors' den." Gingertail leaned against him, then looked over at the mentors.

"All right, Bramblepaw," Gorsefur began. "We're going out to a narrow stream to bring back moss-soaked water for the elders."

The young tom nodded, though Gingertail could see his disappointment. "Come, Tinypaw," Talonclaw said in a deep meow. "I'm going to show you the territory in full."

"Okay!" Tinypaw sounded excited. He followed Talonclaw out of the camp, and Gingertail pricked her tail in worry for her smallest kit.

"Come, Moonpaw," Swanfeather began. "Let's go check the herb stores. Then I can take you out to collect the ones that we need. This will also be a great way to start showing you the best places to find different herbs."

As they passed, Gingertail dipped her head awkwardly to the medicine cat. It wasn't exactly an apology, but she could see in Swanfeather's eyes that it was good enough. _I hope that Moonpaw's that kind, when she's Swanfeather's age._

Dustpaw and Leapwing had already left the camp. Gingertail had not seen where they'd gone. _I just hope that all of my kits get what they're asking for._

"Gingertail!" called a voice. She looked up. Cedartail was pacing the entrance of the camp impatiently, Lichentooth and Weaselscuffle sitting with him. "We're on patrol. And you're coming with us. Gorsefur says you need to start working off your baby fat!"

Gingertail bared her teeth and bounded over to join them. He was right about one thing, she thought silently as she followed the patrol. She had needed to get out of camp. She'd missed it very much.

By the time they returned from the WindClan border, ("All quiet!" Weaselscuffle reported as they entered the camp), she felt as though she run all the way to the Moonstone and back. Around her, her Clanmates were eating and washing, the sun inky red in the sky and the Clan getting ready to sleep.

She could see her kits all sitting together and talking about their first day as apprentices. She pricked her ears, trying to catch their conversation. "Leapwing had me cleaning out the nursery all this time!" Dustpaw grumbled. "I just got out of there, only to go right back!"

"Well Gorsefur and I brought moss back for the elders, then took a stroll around the camp to see all the best places to collect pine needles." Bramblepaw didn't sound any more enthusiastic than his sister.

"Well, Talonclaw's wonderful!" Tinypaw put in passionately. "We got to see all the territory! Did you know that the ThunderClan border is on the other side of a Thunderpath?"

Gingertail glanced over at her kits, and saw that Tinypaw's eyes were shining with excitement. _I guess I was wrong. Talonclaw seems to have made a good impression._

Moonpaw rolled onto her back, stretching her paws out to her side. "Swanfeather's great," she grunted as she sat up again. "I got to see the best place to collect tansy, marigold, and burdock root!"

Finally, Gingertail thought as she sat down. Her kits seemed to be happy enough with their training. She was a warrior again, her Clan was well fed and no battles had happened in the past three moons. She was content, and life was good.


	27. 25 A New Job

So it's been a while...let me be honest, I haven't just been busy, I have been LAZY. I didn't publish simply because I was too lazy to actually do it. Or finish the chapter for that matter. So while my friend was here, I suddenly had the urge to post this. :P So I hope you enjoy the very long, very sporadic new chapter of The Tale of Ginger!

-Cara Lea

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five- A New Job

Gingertail raced out of the hollow after her Clanmates, the full moon floating above them in the night sky. Ahead of her, Leapwing raced beside Dustpaw. Ahead of them, Bramblepaw followed the Clan deputy, eyes full of determination. Tinypaw raced between Snakefang and Talonclaw, Cedartail hovering with the group. Petalsong followed on Talonclaw's other side, her eyes wide with admiration. Tonight would be her and Frecklecloud's first Gathering as warriors.

Gingertail thought back to the hollow. Waiting for them when they returned would be all of the elders, the two nursing queens (Sagepool and Violetcloud), the four kits ( Ashkit, Beechkit, Crowkit, Fastkit), and the several guards posted. Among those guards, Gingertail reflected with a twinge, would be her new apprentice, Creampaw. Creampaw and her littermates had just earned their apprentice names today. Gingertail, Spottedwhisker, and Shellfrost had been happy to take them, and train them. But they weren't yet ready for the Gathering.

Tonight would be a full Gathering, for ShadowClan at least. All of Gingertail's four kits would be going together at last. Moonpaw had already gone to two Gatherings, where she had met the other medicine cats and their apprentices. Songpaw had been particularly welcoming to her, finally meeting another apprentice with whom she could be friendly. The other medicine cats had been friendly toward her, and Moonpaw had been happy to announce it.

It had seemed so sad, Gingertail reflected, when Moonpaw had left to meet the other medicine cats at the Moonstone. Dustpaw had come racing out of the apprentices' den and pinned Moonpaw as she was heading out of camp with Swanfeather.

"Wait for me!"

Swanfeather flicked her tail impatiently. "You can't go, Dustpaw."

"But Moonpaw's going."

"Moonpaw's got a duty to her Clan to go. She's the medicine cat apprentice."

The white she-cat had flicked her sister's shoulder with her tail. "Don't worry, Dustpaw, I'll come back, I promise."

Dustpaw's lip trembled stubbornly. "No you won't! You'll go off with Swanfeather and connect with StarClan, and then you won't be the same anymore!"

Bloomleaf had come up from behind and nudged Dustpaw to her paws. "Moonpaw's got a different destiny than any of us," she had told the young apprentice. Gingertail narrowed her eyes, anger piercing her heart temporarily. Then she remembered that Bloomleaf knew nothing of the prophecy. To her, Moonpaw was just like any other cat.

"Moonpaw's going to be the same as before she left," she promised. "She'll just-"

"She'll just have met with StarClan," Dustpaw had spat sarcastically. "No big deal!"

Then she had nudged her sister and licked her face before heading off to get patrols, without another word escaping her lips.

Now, Dustpaw didn't even seem to remember that incident. She was acting just as normal to Moonpaw as ever. Gingertail drew her ears back, remembering that Moonpaw had returned seeming a bit...different. She'd had a gleam in her eye that hadn't been there before, and a new bounce in her step.

On her other side, Weaselscuffle surpassed Gingertail and bounded beside Frecklecloud. "Hi," he panted as they ran together. Frecklecloud smiled at him, but kept running without a word. "Good night for a Gathering, eh-ya!"

He cut off as his paw found a clump of grass in the cool marsh. Frecklecloud stopped running, her eyes wide and a face of disbelief and laughter. She nudged Weaselscuffle to his paws and glanced around. "It's okay, Gingertail, I've got it." The tortoiseshell queen nodded, turning and racing off to keep up with others. She didn't want to stay back and be a part of Weaselscuffle's awkward flirting. _Besides, he's having a hard enough time without me there._

They reached the rim of the hollow and stopped, Briarstar tasting the leaf-fall air for scents of the other Clans. Directly in front of her, Dustpaw was kneading the ground, flexing her long claws in and out of the grass in her nervousness. "What do you think it's gonna be like?" she asked her sister, voice quivering.

"Oh it's wonderful!" Moonpaw answered her, eyes glazing over with memories. "There are so many cats, and-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw Dustpaw's face. "Oh...sorry."

"Yeah, I forgot," Dustpaw snapped. "You've been to a Gathering before."

Moonpaw drew her ears back, bristling. "Don't worry, sis," she said tersely. "I'm sure you'll have a great time." And at that, she bounded ahead to join Swanfeather. Dustpaw watched her go, a look of blank shock on her face, which transitioned smoothly to anger.

"Don't begrudge your sister her training," Gingertail scolded. "You keep this up, and your sister won't want to talk to you anymore."

Dustpaw spun around and faced her mother, her anger melting away to show respect and a little of fear. "You don't think she'll stop talking to me, do you?"

"She will if you keep this up," Gingertail answered seriously. "Moonpaw's going through a lot right now. If you think your training is hard, imaging learning all that you're learning _and_ all of the things a medicine cat learns."

Dustpaw's eyes became thoughtful. "That sounds tough...but that's the life that Moonpaw chose!"

"Yes," Gingertail answered, becoming less patient. "But that doesn't make it easier on her." She flicked her daughter with her tail. "We're leaving."

Dustpaw looked over her shoulder and yelped as she noticed that most of the cats and already entered the hollow. By now, even Weaselscuffle and Frecklecloud had caught up. She raced over to join them, and Gingertail suppressed a _mrrow_ of laughter as she followed.

...

The clearing was full by the time Gingertail got there. She paced into the clearing and paused to taste the air. "Hey Gingertail!" she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned her head and glanced over. Sweetbriar was racing over to join them, a RiverClan cat hard on her paws. They stopped, and the ThunderClan dipped her head. "This is Trailpoppy," she introduced briefly. She was a dappled tortoiseshell with white patches on her chest and paws. "She's a warrior in RiverClan." She then pointed to the ShadowClan warrior. "This is Gingertail. She's in ShadowClan."

Trailpoppy dipped her head, smiling. "Nice to meet you. How's the prey running?"

"Very nice, thank you," Gingertail replied quietly. She pricked her ears toward where Bramblepaw and Tinypaw sat watching Moonpaw and Dustpaw standing nose to nose.

Sweetbriar followed her gaze. "Those must be your kits!" She stood. "Can we go meet them? And there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Gingertail nodded and trotted over to her kits. "You're not still arguing, are you?" Dustpaw glanced over at her mother then shook her head.

"No."

Gingertail nodded, but didn't ask what was going on. Instead, she lashed her tail to get their attention. "Well kits, this is a ThunderClan warrior named Sweetbriar. It was her son that was one of the warriors who found you."

"Pinefrost did that?" Sweetbriar asked. "You mean...when the battle happened?"

Gingertail nodded, flicking her ears at the sound of the new name. "These are Moonpaw, Dustpaw, Bramblepaw, and Tinypaw."

"Moonpaw, as in the new ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice?"

The broad-faced white she-cat nodded, dipping her head. "Yes, Swanfeather let me be her apprentice."

Sweetbriar nodded respectfully. "You have a good teacher," she murmured briefly, then flicked her tail and stood as a brown/red tom approached. Gingertail recognized him instantly, and wasn't surprised to find him as handsome as she had predicted. "Gingertail, I want you to meet my kit. He's a warrior now. His name is Pinefrost."

Gingertail nodded a greeting to him, awkward at how she had behaved the last time they had seen each other. His eyes sparkled as he touched his nose to hers. She knew that he too was remembering their last meeting, though he said nothing as he sat down next to her.

"The four Clans gather..." started a call from the Great Rock. Gingertail tilted her head back and stared up at them. Briarstar sat with her head up beside Nettlestar. On her other side, Shiftwing- the WindClan deputy- sat. There was a gleam in her eye, and Gingertail bristled. Where was Breezestar? Scarletstar kept shooting glances at her as she finished the opening call for the Gathering, but didn't say anything directly to her. At last, she finished her last word and the Gathering began.

"Shiftwing," Briarstar meowed. "Where is Breezestar?"

Shiftwing took a pace forward so that all the Clan cats could see her. "Breezestar has lost his last life and gone to join StarClan. I have already traveled to the Moonstone and received my nine lives, and leader name. I shall be known as Shiftstar." There were murmurs around the Gathering of grief and approval. Sweetbriar gave a small cheer, though Gingertail noticed Pinefrost glare stonily ahead. The new WindClan leader continued. "Thickettooth will be our deputy."

Now there were outright cheers. Gingertail glanced around at the large, tawny tom. He was much larger than his Clanmates, and upon reflection Gingertail remembered that he was the fastest runner in all of WindClan. It seems that Shiftstar had made a wise choice indeed.

Nettlestar paced forward so that he stood in front of the new WindClan leader. "I'm sorry to hear about Breezestar," he said. "But I must say that he made a good choice in picking you as his successor. Congratulations, and welcome to the forest, Shiftstar." and he dipped his head to her. Scarletstar joined in, and Briarstar gave a small nod of welcome. Gingertail flicked her tail. She was glad that her Clan leader wasn't showing such insubordination to another Clan leader.

Shiftstar nodded, looking thoroughly abashed as she continued her report. "We have one new warrior. Quickflight."

Gingertail glanced around and saw him. He was scrawnier than most WindClan cats, with dark gray fur with even darker stripes. She glanced sidelong at Pinefrost, who was cheering loudly now. He looked a little ruffled. Gingertail wondered if he was looking forward to being called out.

Shiftstar stepped back and let Briarstar take her place. "We have four new kits to welcome into ShadowClan. Sagepool and Spottedwhisker were proud to welcome Ashkit, Crowkit, Beechkit, and Fastkit to the Clan."

There were cheers from all around. In all Clans, new kits were something to celebrate. "We also have three new apprentices. Gingertail, Spottedwhisker, and Shellfrost were glad to accept Creampaw, Tealpaw, and Graypaw as their apprentices."

Sweetbriar nudged Gingertail, her hot breath stirring the ShadowClan warrior's ear fur as she breathed into her ear, "You didn't tell me you had an apprentice!"

Gingertail shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. It was always like that with her ThunderClan friend. She seemed to think that it was okay to become too friendly with cats from other Clans. But Gingertail knew better. She wouldn't have any real friends outside of ShadowClan. It was too dangerous. She felt the tiniest ripple of sadness suddenly erupt from inside her. Sweetbriar could have been a good friend to her, if only she had been ShadowClan. But she wasn't. She had been born to ThunderClan. And because of that, they would always be enemies.

"I didn't think it was important," she spoke, her voice sounding stronger as the moment passed. Sweetbriar was ThunderClan. She had a ThunderClan mate and a ThunderClan kit. Besides, she was incredibly nosy and in your business. Gingertail didn't think that she would have fit in well in ShadowClan.

"Of course it's important," Sweetbriar disagreed. "I'm so happy for you!"

Gingertail turned around, and didn't reply.

The rest of the Gathering went like such. Leaders reporting of new warriors. Pinefrost, Gingertail noted while she cheered next to Sweetbriar, got the most cheers that she'd heard a new warrior get. He was already popular, and he was barely out of the nursery. Nettlestar didn't have anything new to report. So the Gathering quickly broke up after that, the Clans separating again for another moon.

Sweetbriar touched Gingertail's muzzle briefly with her tail. "You have a good moon," she said affectionately before backing up. The ShadowClan warrior thought she might have seen maybe panic flash briefly in her eyes. There was a moment where Gingertail might have felt real pain, but like the moment before it vanished.

"You too," she responded awkwardly, and raced away to join her Clanmates. She liked Sweetbriar, but nothing that she said or did would take away that the gentle black tabby had been born in ThunderClan. And if Gingertail had to be honest with herself, she would say that she might have enjoyed Sweetbriar's company at the Gatherings, but she was really glad that she wasn't a member of ShadowClan.

...

Gingertail prodded Creampaw with a hard paw. The apprentice jerked, then moaned. "Why must you wake me up so early?" she asked. Her mentor narrowed her eyes, wondering if Creampaw thought she was talking to another apprentice.

"Because that's when training begins," she growled unsympathetically. She had no patience already. Creampaw had already shown yesterday, in their tour around the territory, that she was hard pressed to listen to anything her mentor had to tell her. Only after Gingertail had saved her from getting killed by a monster on the Thunderpath had she been slightly more humble enough to listen. But if Creampaw thought that she was going to get anything out of her mentor, she was wrong. She wasn't a kit anymore, and Gingertail wasn't going to treat her as such.

At the sound of the warrior's voice, Creampaw's head shot up. She had a cream and white pelt, with white ear-tips that twitched as she started, wide-eyed. She had beautiful green eyes that seemed to light up the den. But Gingertail was not fooled. Looks weren't everything. Even little Violetcloud, heavy with her unborn kits, was a ferocious warrior. And Tinypaw was always the first to bring back prey, and the one to carry the most prey. One time, Gingertail had heard Talonclaw discussing his training with Gorsefur.

"Tinypaw is the smallest of his siblings, so when he was assigned to me, I thought I would have to push him extra hard. But that's not true. Tinypaw works harder on his own, without my needing to remind him how necessary it would be."

Gingertail broke her reverie and glared at Creampaw, who was now crouching in front of her, looking more and more pathetic by the moment. "Meet me in the clearing. We're going to start your training today."

At her words, the apprentices' tail lifted straight up. "On my way. Are Tealpaw and Graypaw coming, too?"

Gingertail flicked her ears. "Graypaw already went out. And Tealpaw should be meeting Spottedwhisker in the clearing as well, though I'm not sure we're going to train you together."

Sadness pierced her heart as she remembered Spottedwhisker's earlier conversation. At the time, she wasn't sure if he was being serious because Crowkit and Beechkit had been crawling on top of him while Ashkit had played with his tail. "I don't think we should take Tealpaw, Creampaw, and Graypaw out together, much. They need to get used to being separated, like we had to."

"But I thought we were going to train them together," she'd murmured dejectedly. "Like how we started training together."

Spottedwhisker sat up, shaking his two kits off of him, and that's when Gingertail had known he was serious. "We showed them the territory all together yesterday. Now, it's time we got serious about how we train them. I'd like to show Tealpaw an easy hunting move I think he'd learn quicker. And if I were you, I'd try to work on getting Creampaw to be a better..." He faltered, gazing at his sister unsure. She'd filled in the rest for him.

"You think I can make Creampaw a better listener?"

He hastened to explain himself. "It's just that, she didn't really pay attention to what you were saying yesterday. I'm not saying you should make her a better listener. She'll do that on her own. But I think you need to show her around a bit more. Maybe teach her a battle move or two. But take her somewhere where listening becomes just about the only thing she can do."

Before, that had confused Gingertail. Now, she knew what she was going to do. She sat next to her brother, facing the apprentices' den as their two apprentices squeezed out to join them. "All right, ShadowClan trainees!" Spottedwhisker greeted them enthusiastically. "Today, we start our training. Tealpaw. You'll be coming with me to the Burnt Sycamore. We're going to practice your hunting."

"And Creampaw, you're coming with me on a border patrol of the WindClan border," Gingertail started before her wayward apprentice could say anything. "Gorsefur said no patrol has been there for a while. It'll be a great place to get started learning more about the other Clans."

Creampaw's tail drooped. "Can't we go hunting with Tealpaw and Spottedwhisker?"

Gingertail twitched her whiskers, answering carefully. "No, Gorsefur said we need to patrol the WindClan border, so that's what we're going to do." That wasn't true. Gorsefur had suggested the WindClan border to Gingertail, but he hadn't ordered her to do it. She was waiting to see how Creampaw would react to a direct order.

As expected, she answered back, "I'd much rather go hunting." She sounded like she was pointing something simple out to a young kit.

Her pelt quivering with sudden rage, Gingertail snapped, "The way you behaved yesterday, you're lucky you're going out of camp at all! Now we're going on a border patrol, and you're going to listen to what I have to say this time."

Creampaw flinched and glanced over at the elders' den, where Whiskerpaw and Poppypaw were cleaning it out for the last time. The would be receiving their warrior names soon, Gingertail knew. They were doing it out of courtesy to the younger apprentices.

Spottedwhisker rose to his paws. "Don't worry, Creampaw. Patrols are a major part of being a warrior. You'll have a lot of fun, I'm sure."

Tealpaw nudged his sister. "Yeah! You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back."

Creampaw looked a little happier at that, but still glared as she followed Gingertail out of camp. The warrior sighed internally. Creampaw was going to have a long while of doing mindless tasks before her mentor would take her out of camp, Gingertail decided. She wasn't going to let her apprentice think beyond the camp walls. _If she's going to act like a kit, she can be treated like a kit._

But since she had already promised Creampaw a border patrol, she had to follow through.

They trudged through the marshland in silence for a little while. Gingertail flicked her ears, wondering if Creampaw would try to start a conversation with her, or what the young she-cat would say if she did. Sure enough, only moments after the leaving the camp out of sight, Creampaw opened her mouth.

_Brightblaze,_ Gingertail prayed silently. _Please help me train this wayward cat._

"Don't," she interrupted before Creampaw could speak. "Just listen."

They continued walking.

Finally, Creampaw could stay silent no longer. "To what? You told me to listen, but you're not saying anything!"

Gingertail glanced back at her, but only briefly. She wanted to show that Creampaw wasn't going to get her attention by being disrespectful. "I shouldn't have to. Listen to the territory around you. Try to identify different prey-calls, and see what all you can scent. The territory is more interesting than anything you'd find in the camp, that is if you open your senses."

Somehow, she thought she might have said the right thing. It was more than just Creampaw keeping quiet. She blinked thoughtfully and glanced around at the marshland surrounding them. _She's only been out of camp once before, _Gingertail reminded herself. _But that's no excuse to act like a kit. Perhaps she'll finally listen now that I've given her something to do._

But it became clear, the farther from camp that they got, that Creampaw wasn't going to pay attention to anything Gingertail had to tell her. This was particularly annoying because, should her apprentice have been listening, she would have discovered many different interesting prey-scents, and maybe even the vague stink of an intruding loner. But Creampaw wasn't noticing these things, and thus she was missing a lot of potential training.

It was infuriating for Gingertail.

_Just breathe...I mean after all, I wasn't exactly the most dedicated apprentice. _But that was a lie. Gingertail had trained so hard, it had nearly killed her. She shuddered as she thought back to that snowy day, when Molefoot had had to carry her back to camp in snow over their heads. While she couldn't forget the unpleasantness of that moment, she did distinctly recall the frightening dream afterward, where she had met her father in StarClan. _Marshwhisker..._she thought forlornly. _Is this what you meant to happen to me when you sent me back here? An apprentice who has no respect for me and four kits I can't stop worrying about?_

She thought she could just make out his scent on the air when a new scent, a much stronger scent, nearly choked her.

"Gingertail?" Creampaw had stopped somewhere back.

_Mouse-dung!_ Gingertail thought. _Here I was so lost in my own thoughts that I walked right over the border! Now, she'll never have any sort of respect for me. She'll never listen to me! What could possibly make this worse?_

As if to answer her questions, fresh WindClan scent drifted around her as a patrol approached.


	28. 26 Imminent Danger

**Thank you all so much for the continued comments! Please keep it up! I'm in the long-haul now that Yellowfang's Secret has come out. I want this FINISHED. If you agree, keep up the stream of encouragement. I love you all so much for keeping up with my story, even when it seems like I am not. I promise you, I have not given up on my book. I want to publish this and have it added to the superedition arc of the series itself. I'm working on it.**

**Love,**

**Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Six – Imminent Danger

Gingertail froze, turning her head in the direction the scent was coming from. As it turned out, the patrol was only one cat. He had stopped when he saw Gingertail, then changed direction and trotted towards her. It was Quickflight. He was a young warrior, and if any of Gingertail's vague impressions of him were right, he wouldn't be inclined to attack her. Not immediately anyway.

But he didn't even seem like he was upset. In fact, his tail was up and his fur lay flat as he approached the she-cats, though Gingertail wasn't entirely fooled. She could just see the glint in his eye as he looked over Gingertail and her apprentice.

He stopped just short of her. "Hello there," he said politely, tilting his head. "What are you doing on WindClan land?"

Gingertail dipped her head. "My apologies, Quickflight. I was just patrolling this border here when I crossed the scent mark by accident." She took two back steps so she was just over the border. "The scent markings were weak. We had some trouble finding them."

Quickflight was staring at Creampaw. _He can tell she's a new apprentice!_ Gingertail thought in worry. _He must suspect that she's too young to know any battle moves!_ She dug her claws into the marsh in worry. The young WindClan warrior flicked his ears at the sound of her claws tearing the grass and glanced downward.

"There's no need to draw claws," he said quietly. "That is, unless you want to fight me." Gingertail drew her claws in and forced her fur to lie flat. She was screwing this up. If she wanted to get away from Quickflight without making a scene, she would have to calm down. Quickflight continued, staring straight at Creampaw as he spoke. "I was just out hunting. I had missed this rabbit, see, when I thought I smelled ShadowClan. Sure enough, I find you here." He smiled. "Do you have any messages for Shiftstar, or Pigeontail?"

Creampaw- eyes wide –glanced at Gingertail worriedly. The golden warrior shook her head. "No. Really, all of this is just a misunderstanding." A new sudden fear sparked her. "You're not going to take us to Shiftstar, are you?"

Quickflight slowly turned to look at her, blue eyes wide. "Why would I? There aren't any problems, are there?" He seemed just as fearful as Gingertail was of that question. Or was it just her imagination. He had every reason to be upset with them for being on WindClan land, but he was still outnumbered. That must have been it.

"No, no problems."

Quickflight smiled at Creampaw again. "Well then, I guess I'll be off. But first…" He lifted his tail and marked the border. "There, that way there won't be any more…accidents." He continued to look at Creampaw as he spoke. The creamy apprentice gawked at him with wide eyes as he turned and trotted up the hill.

"Wow," she breathed as soon as he was out of ear shot. "That was so weird. I thought for sure he was going to attack you!" She gazed at Gingertail uncertainly. "Why didn't he?"

To Gingertail, that was a very good question. Not that she wasn't thankful, but Quickflight had seemed very relaxed about Gingertail crossing the border. He hadn't even seemed upset at all. She didn't answer, just stared at Creampaw in wonder.

…

Gingertail dove out of the way as Creampaw dived again. "You'll have to be quicker than that, slowpoke!" she hissed as she leapt at her apprentice. Creampaw rolled, ready. As Gingertail landed, the creamy apprentice shoved her hard with her claws. With a loud grunt, the golden she-cat landed on her side, the breath knocking out of her. Just then, she felt paws pinning her down. Creampaw had her down.

"Good job, young one," Gingertail purred. Then she raised a paw and hooked her apprentice behind the ear, throwing her out of balance. She gave an unsteady wobble, then she crumpled completely as her legs gave out underneath her. "But you forgot to keep track of your balance."

Creampaw sat up and glared at her. Gingertail licked her chest fur subconsciously. Although Creampaw began her training with barely an ear to spare for her good ole mentor, after their run-in with Quickflight at the border, her wayward apprentice had begun to show Gingertail more respect. There were still moments, however, when Creampaw showed some of her old self.

"Are you going to take me to the Gathering?" Creampaw asked quietly. Gingertail tilted her head. The Gathering was ages away, but even so, Creampaw had only been an apprentice a moon. She still had a bit of kitten softness to her, and she looked exhausted. Granted, they had been battle training all day, but sometimes just sitting in camp, she thought Creampaw looked tired then too.

"I don't think so," she answered slowly, carefully. If she wanted to keep the bond they were forming, she had to be careful not to offend Creampaw. "You're still awfully young, and the cats at the Gathering are…" she trailed off, thinking of Sweetbriar and Pinefrost. Pinefrost- though he was still young himself –had developed greatly since becoming a warrior. Gingertail had spotted him recently on a morning patrol. Creampaw had been assigned to clean the elders' den, so she hadn't been there. If she had, she might have been quicker to pick up on Gingertail's unsaid words.

Pinefrost's stature had been terrifying. His muscles had rippled underneath his gleaming pelt; his green eyes seemed to pierce her, missing nothing. His long claws sunk into the ground- much like his grandfather's –gouging deeply into the earth. He had been kind, and warm to them despite Banesong's hostility, but she couldn't imagine going into battle against him and not coming away from it without a scar to showcase. It was frightening, how someone like Sweetbriar could manage to produce someone with such an air about him it sucked the words out of Cedartail's mouth.

Creampaw drew her ears back. "I've seen cats from other Clans!" Gingertail looked at her. So far, Creampaw had patrolled every border (even the one they shared with RiverClan across from Fourtrees), but she had still only really met Quickflight. Gingertail shook her head, drawing her ears back. She wasn't scared of the other Clans. What did they have against the whole of ShadowClan? But there was something about Creampaw's softness that made Gingertail hesitate to introduce her to them when they were all together like at a Gathering.

"It's not the same, Creampaw," she explained softly. "The other Clans…they are our enemies. Even under a truce, like at Gatherings, they still see us that way."

Creampaw quivered a little, and Gingertail narrowed her eyes curiously. What did Creampaw think of the other Clans? Did she even know, or understand what they could do when they were collected together? "What does that mean? I thought Gatherings were supposed to be safe!"

Gingertail nodded thoughtfully. She remembered Brightblaze talking to her once before about the other Clans. She had described them in what had seemed like perfect clarity to Gingertail, but it hadn't prepared her for actually meeting them. Nothing could have prepared her for that.

"They're not going to attack you at a Gathering," Gingertail corrected gently. "That doesn't mean they don't still think of us as enemies."

Creampaw's eyes were wide. There was an emotion in them Gingertail couldn't quite understand. What was Creampaw thinking? "I don't understand! Why do they see us as enemies at Gatherings? We're not going to attack them there at all!"

Gingertail sighed. "You can't understand, Creampaw, and I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

Creampaw sat up, that un-knowable emotion suddenly gone from her eyes as they gleamed in excitement. "Does that mean you'll take me to the Gathering?"

Gingertail shook her head. "No. You're not ready. You haven't even started your night training yet, and you still have to visit the Moonstone."

Creampaw's head drooped, her ears drawing back. Gingertail could practically taste her disappointment, but she knew she had made the right choice. Creampaw's questioning of the other Clans had proven that she wasn't prepared. Gingertail nudged her gently in the shoulder, wanting to comfort her a little.

"If you like, I can talk to Swanfeather and Moonpaw about their next expedition to the Moonstone. Moonpaw's almost ready for her naming, and Swanfeather will want to visit the Moonstone beforehand so that she's prepared." It was true. Swanfeather had told Gingertail sometime before that she had never met a better Medicine cat. Moonpaw had learned faster than any other Medicine cat apprentice that Swanfeather- or even Geckotail –had heard of. But even so, Gingertail could still see the misgivings in Swanfeather's eyes. She would want to be absolutely sure that she was making the right choice naming Moonpaw a full Medicine cat with the moon-eyes prophecy hanging over her head.

Creampaw looked up, her eyes wide. "Really?"

"Really," Gingertail purred. "You're assessment's coming up, and if you do well on it, you'll be ready for a visit to the Moonstone, I believe."

Creampaw lifted her chin proudly. "Okay!" Her eyes glinted, and she seemed to have forgotten her dismay in an instant. "I promise I'll do well!"

"Well then, let's get to it. I suppose you'll want to practice before I send you out. I'll speak to Briarstar and let her know. Tomorrow, you go on your first solo mission!"

…

Gingertail padded into camp after Creampaw. The apprentice raced ahead to her brother and sister, who were sitting together by the fresh-kill pile. She smiled, but didn't listen to see what the pretty she-cat told her littermates. If Gingertail was correct in her guessing, she would bet an entire week's worth of mice that Creampaw was telling Tealpaw and Graypaw about her assessment tomorrow. She flicked her ginger tail reminding herself to speak to Shellfrost and Spottedwhisker about that later.

As it was, Gingertail felt a flurry of paws against her. "Gingertail!" She looked down to see Tinypaw, still so small despite having so many moons of training on him now. His brother and sisters had definitely grown since beginning their training. Even Moonpaw, a Medicine cat apprentice had brown almost to the size of her father.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Talonclaw took me on my assessment today, and he says I'm ready to become a warrior!"

"Already?" Cedartail asked, flicking his ears as he passed. He stepped forward to listen as Tinypaw nodded eagerly, Spottedwhisker padding into camp after him and joining them.

"Talonclaw says I've done everything he could train me to."

More of the Clan was listening in now. Soddenpelt was sitting nearby, his eyes closed as he listened. "You've barely been an apprentice for four moons. How is it possible that you are ready?" Was it just Gingertail, or did he say the word _you_ slightly more pronounced. Just because he had been the runt of the litter didn't mean he couldn't be a good warrior!

She blinked, looking at Tinypaw. He seemed even smaller, because of his youth. And Soddenpelt was right (though it hurt to admit it). He'd not yet reached his fourth moon of training. Already, he had traveled to the Moonstone with his siblings, and he'd begun his night training. Gingertail wasn't sure that Dustpaw or Bramblepaw were ready to be warriors yet, and they didn't have small sizes to worry about.

That wasn't entirely true, though. Dustpaw was only slightly bigger than Tinypaw, and she was an excellent hunter. Gingertail had seen her when she took Creampaw out. Her small daughter brought back the most prey, and she had never seemed strained by her workload. Bramblepaw was also a fierce fighter. Gorsefur had spoken very highly of him after beginning night training, saying that even in the dark- where experience was kinder to the deputy than his apprentice –he still had trouble getting the better of Bramblepaw during battle-training. And no one could deny that Bramblepaw, Dustpaw, and Tinypaw worked really hard.

But did that make them age enough to become warriors?

Gorsefur padded out of Briarstar's den, Talonclaw close behind. Following was Briarstar, who crossed the clearing and leaped onto the Speakrock. Gingertail's heart nearly gave out. She was going to do it. She was going to name Tinypaw a warrior after only three and a half moon's training.

"Well," Cedartail said as Briarstar called the summons. "Looks like my son's a great mentor after all. Always knew there was a natural born leader in him somewhere."

Gingertail flashed him a look. "No one doubted your son's leadership skills," she mewed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spottedwhisker staring at Cedartail in open-mouthed wonder. What was wrong with him?

Deciding to ignore her brother's oddities, she turned back to her leader.

"I have been informed by Talonclaw that Tinypaw is ready for his warrior ceremony," Briarstar called loudly as the Clan finished Gathering. "I have also received high praises from Leapwing and Gorsefur. I know that they have only been training for three moons, so I had the warriors send them out on a solo assessment today, and I followed to see what they did. I have spoken with the senior warriors, and I believe that these three are ready for their warrior names."

Gingertail's heart did a back flip. _All_ of them were being renamed today? How? There was no way that all three of them were ready!

Then she smelled a familiar, warm scent. Molefoot's body entwined with hers, and he purred in her ear, "And so young. Our kits are the strongest in the Clan now."

Gingertail's misgivings slid away from her. Of course her kits deserved it. They had worked harder than any apprentice before them. She glanced over at Moonpaw, who seemed to glow in her littermate's happiness. She would also be getting her new name soon. _If Swanfeather can let go of that stupid prophecy long enough to allow it,_ she thought bitterly. She forgot all her anger about the Medicine cat when Briarstar began.

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Her son was now massive. His brown fur was spiky, and stuck up at odd angles. His ears flicked. Gingertail watched the little tufts on the end of them move in time to the motion. "I do."

"Then, from this day forward, you shall be known as Bramblepelt. We honor your courage and nobility, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan." Briarstar leaned down and touched noses with him. He stepped back to stand beside his mentor.

"Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this day forward, you shall be known as Dustcloud. We honor your cleverness, and your daring, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

The Clan watched as Dustcloud stepped forward to touch noses with the leader. She was almost as big as Briarstar, which wasn't saying much considering Briarstar was a small cat herself.

The brown tabby she-cat looked over Gingertail's daughter quietly before turning to Tinypaw. As the small tom stepped forward, Gingertail had a sudden sense of foreboding. He really was too young to be getting this honor. If she hadn't been watching his festival herself, she wouldn't believe he was ready. She leaned into Molefoot's warmth for moral support as a wave of dread nearly swamped her. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. Molefoot flicked her with his ear, as though interested in Gingertail's odd behavior, but preoccupied with his kits' naming ceremony.

"Tinypaw," Briarstar meowed clearly, gazing into his eyes as though there were nothing more interesting in the world. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

At those words, Gingertail shuddered. Those words sounded ominous. Maybe it was because she could all too well imagine Tinypaw being killed by an enemy warrior.

"I do."

She blinked and looked again at him. His eyes were shining with pride, but she didn't miss the dark shadow that seemed to pass underneath them. As she stared at him, she realized that although he was barely bigger than a kit, there was no kitten fluff on him. His muscles rippled underneath his gleaming pelt. Even from this distance, she could see that he was older than he looked.

"Then, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Tinyclaw. We honor your determination, and your brute strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

As he stretched up to reach his leader's nose, Gingertail tried to push away her waves of dread. Surely, Tinyclaw's being a warrior was supposed to be celebrated, not something to fear. But as she moved forward with the throng to congratulate her kits, she couldn't push away her discomfort. As she was joined by Moonpaw- eyes blazing in excitement –or Whitebirch- calling for anyone who would hear how proud Marshwhisker would have been of his daughter's kits –she looked once more into her tiny son's eyes and tried to imagine the shadows behind them away.


	29. 27 Briarstar's Decision

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Briarstar's Decision

Gingertail trotted up the worn path to the ThunderClan border. She picked her way down the wet ditch beside the Thunderpath to where she knew the tunnel waited. It was every bit as uncomfortable as her first trip out of camp. She flattened her ears and tried to ignore the roar of monsters over head. Pausing at the end of the tunnel, she tilted her head toward the cloudless moonlit night to feel the night air on her face. Leaf-fall was here. The air was tainted with the smell of falling pine needles and dying oak leaves drifting over the territories of the Clans that lived in the forest.

Deciding it would be prudent to do a thorough check of the border before too long, she didn't pause before leaping out of the tunnel and down the rocks slowly. She winced as a sharp rock jabbed her paw, but didn't hesitate. She had a light tread, and her paws were not at all soft. This one little prick she could handle.

As she walked along the border, a familiar smell seemed to leech off of it and surround her. She was choked with it, trying not to cough as it swarmed her. The smell wasn't entirely unfamiliar to her, though she couldn't for the life of her make out whom it belonged to. Her fur pricked. The scent was nothing more, but it seemed to carry a coldness with it. It spoke volumes of hatred in its very core.

Treading more carefully now, Gingertail kept her eyes alight for the source of such a fear-inducing scent. She needn't have looked long. There, ahead on her path was Pinefrost, circling what looked like a piece of caught prey. Her breath caught in her chest as she gaped at him in utter disbelief.

Pinefrost- there was no other word for it –gorgeous. He was the most beautiful cat, surely, to ever have walked the forest. His fur seemed to glow, his eyes emanating a softness that was welcoming and warm. She stepped toward him, unaware of her increased pace. It didn't occur to her that Pinefrost was mysteriously out at night, that he was circling his rather large caught prey, instead of carrying it. Indeed, she failed to notice the shadowed look behind his eyes as he glared down at the dark mound at his feet.

She was close enough, now to see what was at his feet. And it did not slip her notice that the bundle was too large to be any prey _she'd_ ever eaten. In fact…the more she looked at it, the more it seemed to have distinctive features to it…features that could only belong to another cat.

Abruptly she came to a halt, the coldness of the scent freezing her in her place. That wasn't prey. It couldn't have been a full-grown warrior, because it was too small. She whimpered in her throat, realizing what that could only mean. Pinefrost heard her and whipped around to face her. His eyes met her, and finally she recognized the same shadowed look that her son had worn at his naming ceremony. Before she could say anything, however, the beautiful dark tom had slipped away into his own territory. To fearful to give chase, she let him go. She had already lost him anyway, and she knew who he was. Her first priority had to be getting to his victim.

She raced over to the spot where he had stood. Looking down at the bundle, she gave a choked cry, too ripped with grief to feel the repulsion that was now flowing through her.

Tinyclaw looked small in death. His white whiskers stuck up from his face, bent and odd-looking. White claws gleamed under the moonlight, left out with tufts of brown fur in them. His pelt was ruffled and matted. His fur- once a glowing orange –was now stained red with blood that had once flowed inside him. The worst part was his face. His mouth was agape, his nostrils flared and ears drawn back, frozen in place. His eyes may have been half closed, as one could only associate with death, there was no mistaking the look of utter terror on his face.

She screamed, wrestling with her inner shock and confusion before leaning forward and burying her face in his fur. He didn't even smell the same! The same cold- as of yet undefined scent seemed to seep from _him_, as though _he_ was the source of the smell. Could it possibly be the smell of StarClan coming to take him away?

Her sobbing did not quite mask the low chuckle that came from the ThunderClan forest. Gingertail lifted her watery gaze, fear making her fur fluff out to twice its normal size. Was Pinefrost coming back for _her_?

She didn't see at first where the sound was coming from. Then she spotted it: a pair of shining blue eyes that seemed to rest on her. Contrasting from the chuckle she had heard- which seemed to have been full of mirth at her despair –the eyes were warm and full of concern for her and her lost son. They seemed to be feeling her pain, and offered her a protection. She whimpered, whispering, "Help me."

The eyes blinked and then vanished. "Wait!" she wanted to call out. "Come back!" She didn't have time. When the eyes returned, they weren't that special glowing blue anymore. They were dark amber. Movement against the background of the forest marked the motion of the cat as the massive outline of Moonpaw stepped into the moonlight, looking down upon her mother and her brother with a sort of knowing. Gingertail stood up, wanting to run with the speed of StarClan away from her daughter as she chuckled again.

A sharp prod in the chest prevented his. "Hey sleepy-face! WAKE UP!"

Gingertail sat up, gasping in horror as she looked around. A short distance away, Shellfrost was also sitting up from where she had curled up next to Graypaw. Tealpaw was standing over her, his eyes gleaming. "Finally!" he grunted in relief. "Does this mean we can go hunting now?"

"Huh? What?"

Creampaw was sitting up, staring at her mentor with a look of curious humor. Gingertail looked around. She had been camping on a smooth stone. Around her were rocks cropping out of the earth at various angles. A little ways beyond where the small troops slept was the dark opening of Mouthermouth.

Oh. The trip to the Moonstone. Right.

Relief swamped her as she realized that she had dreamed her son being dead. If she remembered correctly- and every moment awake seemed to make that memory more correct –Tinyclaw was curled up asleep next to his siblings in the warriors den back at camp. Safe and unhurt, if all was well. Gingertail hoped that all was well.

"Must have been some dream," Shellfrost muttered, her eyes light as it rested on her Clanmate. "What was it about?"

Gingertail shook her head. "Nothing important." Even as she spoke, the dream seemed to be slipping away from her. The more she thought about it, the more the sound of Moonpaw's chuckle seemed to fade away, the bright blue eyes dimmed. Had it been Pinefrost examining Tinyclaw? The fear she had felt was gone now, replaced with humble embarrassment. Why had StarClan chosen the journey to the Moonstone to be the night that she dreamed so vividly? She wasn't a medicine cat, so it didn't concern her that she had dreamed at all. Had they been trying to tell her something? If so, she couldn't remember it now. When she tried to recall her dream, all she seemed to be able to remember was the cold scent that had flowed through her.

No, not the scent. The ground was cold. That scent wasn't real, anyway.

Gingertail stood up and shook herself, looking at Tealpaw. "We can hunt," she said, beckoning Creampaw with her tail. Turning to Shellfrost, she said, "You don't mind staying and guarding the entrance, do you?"

The she-cat shrugged, stretching. "Graypaw and I can stay here." Graypaw opened her mouth to protest, but Shellfrost cut her off. "We don't mind too much."

Graypaw looked like she wanted to argue, but didn't dare under the look Shellfrost gave her. Not too soon after, however, all five cats were stretched out under the rising sun, each eating a piece of prey. Tealpaw and Creampaw sat side by side, talking together quietly while Graypaw, Shellfrost and Gingertail ate in silence. A little while passed while the sun began to warm them from its perch in the morning sky.

The sound of pawsteps echoed from within Mouthermouth. Shellfrost shot Gingertail a look, worry clouding her gaze. Suddenly Swanfeather burst from the cave, Moonpaw not far behind her. Gingertail took a step back, eyes widening. Swanfeather had a panicked look about her, her fur ruffled and the whites of her eyes showing. She seemed to be trembling, even as she paused to catch her breath. Moonpaw stopped beside her, eyeing everyone before them.

"We must hurry!" she gasped as soon as she could. "The Clan is in danger!"

"What did you see?" Shellfrost asked, but Swanfeather just shook her head.

"We must…see Briarstar. Come on!" She didn't wait to make sure everyone was keeping up with her. She took off, running across the ground as quick as her paws would allow her. Moonpaw rushed after her mentor.

"What's going on?" Graypaw asked quietly. Gingertail lashed her tail.

"No time! Come on!"

And so they followed their medicine cats. Her ginger tail brushed out in fear, Gingertail thought of her dream again. She could barely remember it now. There were glimpses in her mind, of cold hatred and fear-inducing laughs. She could almost see the look of horror on her dead son's face. Was her dream about to come true?

…

Surprisingly, the run home didn't take nearly as long as Gingertail thought it would. Indeed, the news of danger seemed to sweep all thoughts of hunger or fatigue from the traveling cats' minds and was replaced instead by protectiveness over their Clan. It was the thought that their loved ones might be in danger, and that they were the only ones who knew or could save them that gave them energy to put one paw in front of the other in a steady rhythm. Nothing- not even being hungry and tired –would stop them now.

By the time they reached ShadowClan territory, all of the cats on patrol were panting hard. Gingertail glanced at Creampaw. Her paws must be hurting. If so, she did a very good job of hiding it. In fact, her eyes were fixed on the path ahead with a determination Gingertail hadn't seen before in her apprentice. She felt a momentary surge of pride before her foot caught on a lonely stone and she stumbled.

No cat stopped for her save Moonpaw, who's head whipped around as she skidded to a halt. Swanfeather did not pause in leading the others back. Seeing as they were so close to home, Gingertail supposed it didn't matter if they waited or not.

"You okay?" Moonpaw asked as they continued on, slower now. Gingertail shrugged, but couldn't quite hide her wince as she placed her paw on the ground. Moonpaw stared at her expectantly, and Gingertail sat down and held out her paw, knowing without saying so that Moonpaw wouldn't let her walk away without an examination.

She sniffed the paw, then gave it a couple of sharp licks. "You're fine. Just keep licking it once we get back to camp."

Together, mother and daughter entered camp.

They arrived just in time to hear Briarstar call the Clan together. Moonpaw gave her mother a stern look before joining Swanfeather next to the leader. Molefoot approached Gingertail and sat next to her. "Where were you?" he asked immediately.

"Got held up back there. I'm fine, really." Her face burned as he opened his mouth to speak again. Luckily, Briarstar began before he could.

"Swanfeather tells me that she and her apprentice have had a vision at the Moonstone. It is very important and we decided we need to share it with the Clan. Swanfeather," she turned to her medicine cat expectantly.

The medicine cat lifted her gaze and spoke for the whole Clan to hear. "While at the Moonstone, Moonpaw and I had the same vision." She glanced at her apprentice before she spoke again. Was the respect or apprehension that flashed so briefly in her eyes? "We saw WindClan. They have been stealing prey from RiverClan because Leaf-fall is making their more common prey weaker. They are growing hungry despite this theft. They're growing desperate. In our vision, we saw WindClan warriors invading ShadowClan land."

Moonpaw stepped forward and spoke. Gingertail was surprised, but pleased to see how calmly she addressed the Clan, and how well the Clan seemed to handle her speaking to them. "Shiftstar is desperate for prey. Since we sometimes have to eat the rats from Carrionplace, we never seem to grow hungry to outside eyes. This is all Shiftstar sees. She thinks we are greedily keeping prey to ourselves while her Clan slowly starves every leaf-bare."

Cedartail spoke, his eyes glowing in defiance. "You learned all of this from your vision?"

"I learned this from common sense!" she responded to his defiance with a spark of her own. "I have shared tongues with Pigeontail at the Moonstone. I have gone to enough Gatherings and heard enough stories to deduce this on my own."

While Gingertail sat proud of her daughter's reasoning, she couldn't fail to notice that not everyone in the Clan was as impressed with Moonpaw's ability to know more than she should. Even Briarstar looked doubtful.

It was Gorsefur that saved her. "It makes sense, though. I mean, Shiftstar has been living under Breezestar's leadership since she was a kit. She's had to live with his decisions, even if she didn't agree with them. Breezestar was a tad more fair-minded than her. Even if she thought that ShadowClan was simply being greedy, Breezestar would never have believed it. He wouldn't attack us for our territory if it meant admitting that WindClan can't take care of itself. Now that she's leader, we'll have to expect to deal with what she thinks, rather than him. Things'll change."

Now cats were murmuring in wonder. Were they starting to believe Moonpaw?

Swanfeather spoke, "It doesn't matter what we hope to figure out about WindClan leader anyway. We saw a vision of her leader her warriors to take over ShadowClan land."

Now all the muttering had ceased. Every cat was watching the three cats by the Speakrock with eyes full of bloodlust. "What can we do?" asked Swishtail at last. "How are we supposed to stop this from happening?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Talonclaw hissed. "We need to attack now! Before they get a chance to invade."

Cedartail and Soddenpelt were nodding agreeably. Brindlefern however looked dubious. "I don't know…I don't like the idea of fighting if we can help it."

Cedartail narrowed his eyes, glaring at her as though he had never seen her properly. Snakefang hissed at her, "Where's your backbone? Of course we should do whatever it takes to defend this Clan!"

Talonclaw didn't say anything, just glanced at her before looking away. Tinyclaw spoke up from his perch right next to Talonclaw. "We can't be cowardly about this! StarClan gave Moonpaw and Swanfeather this warning so that we can act _now_, _before_ we're invaded! They want us to defend ourselves!"

At his strong words, most of the Clan began to nod, Briarstar among them. "While I with you Brindlefern on that I don't like to fight if I can help it, I have to agree with Tinyclaw on this. We must fight now before we're invaded."

Gingertail stood up as the Clan leader leapt down from the Speakrock. "We will go in two fighting parties. I'll lead one, Gorsefur will lead the other. I want Bloomleaf, Beeflight, Acornblaze, Petalsong, Talonclaw, Soddenpelt, Bramblepelt, Gingertail, and Lichentooth to come with me. Cedartail, Tinyclaw, Snakefang, Slystep, Weaselscuffle, Spottedwhisker, Molefoot, Leapwing, Hailfur and Swishtail go with Gorsefur. The rest of you will stay behind and guard the camp."

The Clan was nodding and splitting as she finished speaking. She turned to her medicine cats and began speaking in a hurried manner. Molefoot turned to Gingertail, his eyes full of love and concern. It made her paw fur prickle just like that first time so long ago… "Our kits will be fighting."

Gingertail leaned against him. "What do you think they've trained for?" She felt odd reassuring him when all her thoughts were leaning toward worrying for Tinyclaw? Was her vision about to come true? But it couldn't…they were fighting WindClan, not ThunderClan. Pinefrost wouldn't even be there. "We'll all make it out of this. I just know it." She wanted to believe it was true.

A cat head butted her in the back. "Will I be going, Gingertail?" It was Creampaw. Gingertail narrowed her eyes.

"Briarstar said that the others will be staying as guards."

"But I want to fight!" Creampaw all but wailed. Gingertail blinked in mild surprise. Now that she looked at her properly, Creampaw almost looked sick. She must have been worried. Both her mother and her father were fighting in the battle. _Certainly not this worried?_ A warm familiar scent wreathed around her. It carried with it memories of her childhood. Marshwhisker was there for her, even after all these years.

"Okay. But do as your told and nothing more!"

"Oh, is Creampaw coming?" Swanfeather asked as she passed. Gingertail nodded. "Good. She can help me. Moonpaw and I are coming to tend to wounded cats." Seeing the worried look on Gingertail's face, she continued hurriedly, "Don't worry. Moonpaw won't be in the battle at all. I'll have her off to the side to tend to more seriously injured cats. I will be doing minor fix-ups on the battle field myself. I could use Creampaw to help protect me and my supplies." She fixed the young apprentice with a stare. "It is a very important job."

Creampaw nodded, stepping behind the Medicine cat with ease. Even though she was coming, there wasn't a hint of relief on her face. In fact, she looked like she might be sick.

Gingertail didn't have time to ponder her apprentice's odd behavior. The Clan was already on its way out of camp, toward the WindClan border. Up the moor they went in the slippery grass, and toward the WindClan camp. Briarstar flicked her tail to indicate that Gorsefur's patrol should wait. Moonpaw fell behind the Clan deputy and waited with the others, already establishing a pile of medicine supplies at the ready with Leapwing's help.

Gingertail parted from Molefoot's side, only to careen into her brother. It took a mighty amount of willpower not to call out and ruin the whole stunt. "Spottedwhisker," she hissed. "What are you doing?"

The tom shook his head and licked Gingertail's cheek. "Be careful."

The two words filled Gingertail with a warm sadness. She could almost feel tingles in her back where Lichentooth and Brightblaze had used her to get Spottedpaw worked up in battle training. She nuzzled him briefly, taking in his scent (so like Marshwhisker's) before stepping back.

"I will. I'm not helpless." She gazed into his bright blue eyes and felt sickened at the thought that she might lose him too. "And you watch yourself."

She didn't wait for a response, just sprinted ahead to join her patrol.

Briarstar was now waiting just outside the camp entrance. She took a deep breath and glanced at Swanfeather and Creampaw. There was never such a conflicting duo. While Swanfeather stood, her head high and her eyes set, Creampaw looked utterly terrified. Her fur was fluffed so she looked nearly twice her size, and she couldn't quite hide the trembling in her tail. Briarstar glanced Creampaw up and down before looking at Swanfeather questioningly. The medicine cat gave on, short nod, and Briarstar steadied facing her. It was like something passed between them, something above words. Without even another glance at the trembling apprentice, Briarstar gave the signal and the ShadowClan warriors slipped through the heather and into the WindClan camp.

Briarstar gave a loud war-call just as a WindClan guard gave the warning yowl. Before anyone really had time to process what was happening, the clearing was alive with battle.

Gingertail was slammed into the ground by a brown tom. With the wind having been knocked out of her, she couldn't even manage a yelp as he clawed viciously into her back. Suddenly his weight was lifted. Gingertail didn't have time to see who might have saved her, as she gave an almighty leap and landed squarely on a silver she-cat's shoulders.

The she-cat screamed in fury and tossed Gingertail off of her deftly. She rolled over quickly to avoid slashing claws, and leaped again. This enemy was much quicker than she was, and jumped back out of the way. Gingertail ducked as the she-cat leaped and jumped onto the she-cat before she could escape again. Holding her down, Gingertail dug her back claws in. She didn't let go until the she-cat begged for mercy.

One enemy down, Gingertail looked around. By now, the second wave had joined them. Squirming bodies littered the clearing, and a clear battle call rang out as Thickettooth charged down Briarstar. The ShadowClan leader was already at battle with two other cats. Gingertail raced forward to help. Spottedwhisker got there before she did. As she watched in amazement, he kicked with his back paws and sent one cat flying while clawing the other directly in the chest. Blood splattered the ground as his paw made contact. The other cat's scream of horror was drowned out as Briarstar leaped onto Thickettooth, who gave a horrendous wail.

Suddenly, Gingertail could hear Shiftstar's voice over the throng of battle. "Aspenpaw! There are too many! Send for help!" Cedartail, having heard Shiftstar's cry, threw himself at her and hit her right in the mouth with his long claws.

A long-furred golden apprentice was staring up at her battling leader with wide eyes. She raced toward the entrance, and one thought struck Gingertail. She had to stop Aspenpaw if she wanted ShadowClan to win. She raced to the head of the clearing and knocked the apprentice off her feet, looming over her. "Thought you'd go crying to the other Clans, did you? Well they won't help you, you sniveling apprentice!"

Right then, a large paw batted her down, expelling all the air out of her lungs for the second time that night. She glanced up into the bright gray/blue eyes of Quailfeather. He was looking at Aspenpaw. "Go now!" he ordered. "Scarletstar should help us. _Run!_" Then his eyes met Gingertail's and they were full of fury. "How dare you attack an apprentice?"

He lunged for her throat. Gingertail kicked him away and rolled into battle. She didn't have time to contemplate Quailfeather's mixed feelings about her. She was from a different Clan. She was _supposed_ to attack other Clan cats if it meant protecting ShadowClan.

Creampaw passed her in full lilt, closely followed by none other than Quickflight. While her eyes were full of terror, his were full of determination. "Creampaw!" she screamed, taking off after the duo. She didn't get too far before a cat slammed into her. What was it with WindClan cats and knocking people down? Hadn't Brightblaze taught her that WindClan were nimble, and their tiny size gave them the advantage of speed? She looked up into the cold eyes looking down on her and her heart nearly gave out.

It was Pinefrost.

Her blood seemed to run cold, all her scratches and scars tingling as she looked up into his menacing figure. No way could he be here. This wasn't ThunderClan's battle! She knew that Aspenpaw had gone for help, but she surely couldn't have gone to ThunderClan that fast.

His dark eyes lightened as he looked her over. "Gingertail," he breathed, stepping back. "What is going on?"

Trembling, she didn't answer, just jumped on him and pinned him. "Go home, Pinefrost!" He shook under her, trying to get rid of her she guessed, but she dug her claws in. He cried out and she held on. "This isn't your battle! You shouldn't be here." Before he could answer, she leaped away from him, wanting to put distance between herself and him, and most importantly, wanting to find her son.

She found Bramblepelt, locked in a vicious tussle with Staindapple. Gingertail knew him from Gatherings, and knew he wasn't a bad warrior. He might give Bramblepelt some scars to remember him by, but he would certainly never kill him. As she glanced around the clearing, she spotted Tinyclaw. He had taken up position around Swanfeather, alongside Snakefang and Petalsong. The three of them seemed to be doing all right. Swanfeather herself was tending to Slystep. The young tom pulled his paw away from the medicine cat (it looked like he had wrenched his claw) and charged back into battle.

Gingertail really looked around the clearing and realized that ShadowClan _was_ winning. There were Shiftstar and Briarstar, locked together. Thickettooth and Cedartail were going head to head while Gorsefur was sizing up Swallowstorm. There were about four ThunderClan cats total (some help!) and they were all looking rather worn.

Then there was a fresh battle call. Rootclaw stood at the head of a patrol of ThunderClan cats, Aspenpaw by his side. The ShadowClan cats turned, fur bristled, eyes wide as the newcomer's descended on the battle scene.

If the previously the battle had been confusing, it was now purely chaos. There were screeches as cat fought cat, the shudder-inducing sound of claws slicing through the air. Gingertail lost track of who was who in the reigning turmoil. Was that her Clanmate she was clawing, or one of her enemies?

It took her as a surprise, however, when she found the edge of the battlefield. She glanced down herself and moaned in feint surprise. Her body looked like it had been used as a claw-sharpener. She had been beaten and bedraggled to the point where she was almost unrecognizable. So consumed was she with examining her many wounds that it took her a good long minute to realize she was not alone. She looked up to see if Moonpaw might be near, if she was all right, and found herself facing glinting amber eyes. Was that excitement in those eyes?

She didn't have time to analyze what that look might mean. The dark shape of a cat leapt and pinned her down, claws digging into her back as his cold scent washed over her. His cold, _familiar_ scent, that seemed to carry with it all the hatred StarClan had ever possessed. Fear took hold of Gingertail as she registered she was truly trapped by this cat.

And it was a voice she knew, a voice that she had come to almost respect that whispered in her ear, "So we meet again, Gingertail. And boy am I so _glad_ that pathetic scrap of WindClan apprentice came to me for help." It was Rootclaw, the ThunderClan deputy.

Something flashed in Gingertail's mind of her first battle. It was Swishtail, being attacked by Rootclaw. Gingertail (then, Gingerpaw) had knocked him off of her Clanmate, only for him to turn his claws on her. "He's known for…dark stuff," Molefoot had said.

She had a strange suspicion that she was about to find out what "dark stuff" Molefoot had meant.

He began by sniffing her, giving her throat a particularly long sniff before even pressing his mouth into her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that didn't come. His teeth brushed a vein in her throat, and she thought she heard him chuckle. It was like she was transported back into her dream. Then his dug his back claws in farther. She yelped in pain as he brushed an already tender spot. That just made him laugh louder.

Everything was wiped from her mind, however, when he really started to attack her. She didn't know what he was doing, because she couldn't see, but it was surely no battle move that _she_ know. It was like every part of her body was in pain. She knew that she was bleeding, because she could feel the warmth of her blood as it left through her open wounds. She didn't even know _where_ she was bleeding. It felt like the pain was throughout her, inside her and a part of her. It was everywhere and nowhere.

He paused for just a moment, and she felt his teeth pinch her neck again. Thank StarClan! He was going to kill her now, and end this pain. Surely he knew that's what she wanted, and he being the cat he was would provide it.

Then for one moment, she thought she must have died. His weight seemed to vanish from her. But she couldn't be dead, could she? Certainly death didn't hurt this much? She heard a voice scream (her own! surprisingly) as reality hit her. Rootclaw was gone. Marshwhisker's scent replaced his cold hate-filled one. She lifted her gaze to see those blue eyes from her dream gazing into her. Spottedwhisker had come to rescue her.

"Gingertail!" he gasped. His eyes were wide, full of love and concern and…that look? She knew that look. It was fear. He was afraid. "Are you all right?"

She started to nod, then shook her head. Even that movement made her feel dizzy. "Where is he?" She couldn't bring herself to say his name. Fear made her shiver again as her open still-bleeding wound twitched under a fresh wave of pain.

Spottedwhisker flicked his tail. "Hailfur and Molefoot chased him into forest after we threw him off of you…" he trailed off, gazing at her uncertainly. His next question caught Gingertail off guard. "What did he do to you?"

"I…" she couldn't say. Not that she didn't want to, she just didn't know how. "I don't know."

Spottedwhisker still looked troubled, but he didn't press the subject. Instead, he leaned over her. "Can you stand up?"

She shook her head without even trying. She couldn't feel her legs, let alone make them bare her weight. Spottedwhisker looked around at the sound of a cat approaching. It was Hailfur, a long gash down one side but otherwise seemingly unhurt. "We gotta get her to Moonpaw, fast."

Hailfur shook his head. "I'll fetch Swanfeather."

He raced away into the thicket of battle. Gingertail rested her head on her paws, closed her eyes and breathed in her brother's scent. It so reminded her of her father's. She wondered briefly if her father was looking down on her now and decided it didn't matter if he was watching. If he wasn't coming for her right now, he wasn't able to help her. He couldn't save her from what was happening. And if he wasn't watching…well, she could be okay with that too. Perhaps he didn't want to watch his daughter suffer.

The sound of many pawsteps thundering toward them marked the return of Hailfur. "Over here!" he said loudly. There was the sound of a deep intake of breath, as though someone was gasping, or sniffing. "What did he do to her?" Swanfeather's voice asked quietly.

"Don't know," Hailfur answered. "We saw him on top of her. It looked like…" But he didn't finish that sentence. Gingertail was glad.

Swanfeather might have been nodding. Gingertail didn't open her eyes to look. "Rootclaw has done things before. Other medicine cats have told me of…brutal things."

The tone of her voice left the other cats in silence. To Gingertail's great shock, it was Tinyclaw's voice that spoke. "Where did he go?" He sounded different than Gingertail had ever heard him. He sounded darker, more sinister.

"Molefoot and I chased him all the way back to ThunderClan territory. Someone had followed us. Pantherstripe, I think he is called. Anyway, I lost them somewhere on the way. I came back here instead." Gingertail's heart leapt, but Tinyclaw asked the question that was burning her tongue.

"Where's Molefoot?"

"I don't know. He was pretty intent upon catching Rootclaw. I lost them by the time Pantherstripe showed up." There was a very pregnant silence. "Don't worry son," Hailfur said at last. "Molefoot isn't a kittypet. I'm sure that he's okay."

Finally, Swanfeather spoke again. "We can't do anything for her here. We've got to get her back to camp immediately."

Spottedwhisker spoke, "How are we supposed to get her back to camp? Do we carry her?"

"I'll help," Tinyclaw said. Gingertail felt his teeth meet her scruff and yelped in pain as he struggled to lift her. He let go for a moment only to snap, "Well, I can't do it alone! Help me!"

More bodies pressed against her, and then Gingertail felt like she was flying. Only her tail- once a beautiful ginger, now a dark ruby read with blood –was left to drag on the ground as her saviors carried her back to camp. They weren't even completely down the hill when Gingertail heard Briarstar's call for retreat.


	30. 28 The Procession of Gingertail

**Forgive me. I'm terribly sick, but I had the sudden urge to write, so I did. It's not long, and probably not well-written. I'm going to rewrite the whole book- chapter by chapter -when I am finished with it anyway, so someday in the future it will be better written! Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming.**

**-Cara Lea**

**oh and btw...please go by the chapter number that's written in the chapter itself. most people just go to the number that ffnet already established, but the Allegiances (2) don't count as chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Procession of Gingertail

Dustcloud stood as warriors filed into camp. She bristled at first, before realizing that these were not enemy warriors, and that most of them seemed to be dragging themselves in instead of stampeding in. This was not an invasion party, but rather these were ShadowClan warriors returning from battle.

Dustcloud was mildly surprised at the state that the warriors were in. She knew that battle was supposed to be tough and that you were more than likely to come out of it with at least a scratch or two…but this was terrible. Watching the procession was like watching prey come in for the fresh-kill pile. Every cat seemed to be sporting a serious injury. There were a couple of exceptions. Swishtail, for example, had a cut over her eye and nothing more. Creampaw looked like she hadn't fought very much at all. But then other cats were in such a state they had to lean on their Clanmates even to walk forward. Bloomleaf's eyes were glazed over as she took each step at a time, Soddenpelt on her other side helping her.

When most of the cats were in the clearing, a group of cats came in, a body supported between them. Dustcloud stood up, fur prickling, fear holding her tongue. In the lead was Tinyclaw, obviously struggling with a burden that was too big for him but determined just the same. Dustcloud understood that look. This was a job for him to do, not an assignment but something he _wanted_ to do. Following behind were Spottedwhisker and Hailfur. Balanced precariously on top of all of them was Gingertail.

Blood seemed to cover her like a blanket of fresh pine needles. Her tail- once so beautiful –now dragged on the forest floor, ragged and maimed. Her eyes were closed as they carried, and she seemed to be utterly still.

Dustcloud whimpered in raw grief as she saw them carry in her dead mother. They were moving slowly, carefully, as though not to disturb her in her endless sleep. She hoped that they cleaned her before laying her out for vigil, then silently cursed herself. She wanted to clean her. That was her job.

She was slightly surprised, however, when they didn't head toward the center of the clearing to lay her out for vigil, but toward the medicine den. Then she thought of the state her mother's body was in. They must be looking for herbs to help her on her way. Something to make her look most honored and presentable. Yes, that must be it.

"Hurry, Moonpaw!" Swanfeather's voice sounded. The medicine cat was rushing past Gingertail's procession as she ran. Dustcloud's sister was following her mentor, her amber eyes glinting in the gathering daylight. "Prepare a nest for her while I gather all the herbs we'll need."

Moonpaw streaked past the cats into the medicine den. It took Dustcloud a moment to realize what they were talking about. Gingertail was going to be treated. But she was already dead! Wasn't she?

Rushclaw's warm scent rushed over her as he leaned against her. She leaned back, watching in stunned silence. Nothing was said between them. Nothing needed to be said.

Creampaw was watching as Spottedwhisker and the others carrying Gingertail disappeared into the medicine den. "What's going on?" she asked quietly. "What happened to her?"

It was odd that Creampaw did not know. After all, she had been there. Briarstar, standing on the Speakrock nodded to Creampaw. "That's what I'd like to know."

Molefoot appeared in the center of the clearing. Dustcloud was surprised to see him, but intensely relieved. Rushclaw must have felt her change of emotion, for her flicked his tail over her ear in a comforting sort of way. "Rootclaw attacked her, Briarstar," Molefoot reported. "He…it looked like…" his eyes widened as he saw what no one else could see. For the first time, Dustcloud realized her father was trembling. "…monstrous thing…Gingertail…"

Briarstar spared him from having to continue, "Where did he go? I did not see him when I called retreat."

Molefoot looked up at her and steadied. He spoke with a calm sort of disconnect, something Dustcloud had never seen of her father before. "Rootclaw is dead." There were shocked murmurings about the Clan. "I chased him and…I killed him."

Briarstar's amber eyes met Molefoot's green, and she bowed her head to him. "Rootclaw's reign of terror is finally over. Why Scarletstar picked him as deputy, I will never know. But his death means the start of a new era for ThunderClan. Hopefully, they will pick a better cat as replacement. What you did for your mate was an honorable and very brave thing to do, Molefoot. StarClan will never forget you, and nor will ShadowClan."

Muted cheers carried around the clearing. Dustcloud stared at her father, not quite sure how to feel about him now that he was a killer. She thought of her mother, dying in the medicine clearing, and decided she didn't care.

Briarstar lifted her gaze. "Geckotail, I would appreciate it if you went to Swanfeather's den and helped carry out healing for the basic injuries of all of us who fought." The retired medicine cat nodded, lifting his tail and heading for the medicine den under the Speakrock. Briarstar flicked her tail and spoke to the Clan at large again. "We may have had to retreat, but WindClan could not have beaten us on their own. We have proven ourselves as the stronger, and they will not try to invade us later on."

She glanced down at Dustcloud, her amber eyes sweeping to where Bramblepelt and Tinyclaw sat together. "Gingertail was a brave warrior. She has given us three brave warriors, and a medicine cat like none before her. She lived her life in dedication to her Clan, let us not forget that."

The Clan members each bowed their head, all muttering having ceased. Dustcloud's vision blurred. Swanfeather had been acting like she could save Gingertail…Briarstar was acting like she was already dead.

Dustcloud looked at Rushclaw. He frowned at her, then nodded as she glanced questioningly over at her siblings. She blinked at him thankfully then ran over to them. Bramblepelt lay on his side as Geckotail pressed cobwebs into a wound on his stomach. "Who did this to you, son?" Geckotail asked in his deep voice.

"Bloke named Quailfeather, I think," Bramblepelt hissed, ears drawn back as he winced. "He was too weak to do any real damage, though."

Geckotail shot her brother a look of skepticism. "And what, this a scratch from kitten play? _Hold still!_" For Bramblepelt had just squirmed under the old medicine cat's rough care.

Tinyclaw was sitting, his ear already wrapped in cobweb, a sticky substance coating his chest. He looked grumpy, and Dustcloud could understand why. It must not have been pleasant sitting with icky goo covering your body, even if that icky goo was meant to be helpful.

"What happened?" she asked instantly. "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine," Tinyclaw answered, ignoring Geckotail's snort. "At least we will be. More than Gingertail can say," he added, eyes darkening. Dustcloud gazed at her small brother in alarm.

"What happened to her?"

"Nobody knows, not even Gingertail."

"Everybody who witnessed it won't say what they saw," Dustcloud pressed. "But you all must have seen _something_!"

Tinyclaw narrowed his eyes at her. "I was defending Swanfeather in the battle. I didn't see anything until Hailfur ran over and told us she was injured. I decided to go with them, because Swanfeather still needed protection and Gingertail is our mother. Rootclaw had already gone by the time we got there."

Bramblepelt lifted his head, "I didn't even know anything was wrong until Briarstar called retreat."

Dustcloud's heart fluttered in her chest, heavier than it usually did (like when she and Rushclaw were alone). What was going to happen now? "Do you think that she's going to die?"

"She very well may," Geckotail spoke as he stepped back, admiring his handiwork on Bramblepelt's scratches. "What that cat did her was…not entirely unique."

Dustcloud pricked her ears. "You mean he's done it before?"

"Of course," Geckotail said, glancing at her in surprise. "He's got a history, that cat did. Known to do all sorts of dark evils that ThunderClan used, but dissociated from."

"But what happened to the others?" Bramblepelt asked, sitting up. Geckotail hissed for him to lie back down before answering.

"Dead, aint they? First she-cat died from her wounds that very night. The other one died of a broken heart."

"Broken heart?" Tinyclaw said, mildly annoyed.

"Well sure. See, she-cat got pregnant right after that battle. She lived to carry the kits to term, though that much is a miracle. Died after birth."

Dustcloud reeled. The she-cat had had _kits_? Even when she was so grievously injured? "What about her kits?"

"Dead. All five were born dead. Broke her heart, see?"

Dustcloud glanced at her siblings before asking the question that was on all their minds. "But…how could she have kits when she was attacked so horribly?"

Geckotail shrugged. "That's the mystery, aint it. She-cat didn't have a mate, but had kits. Clan didn't even mention it at the Gathering, but Pigeontail told us medicine cats at the Moonstone."

From across the camp, a cat called for Geckotail, who swept the three littermates with a glance before gathering his supplies and heading for whoever had called him. Dustcloud let him go without even a second glance. Instead, she stared at her siblings in open surprise.

"The second she-cat had _kits_?" she asked in horror.

Tinyclaw was trying very hard not scratch his ear (Dustcloud could tell). "It doesn't matter, does it? They're all dead." His voice sounded almost callous about what he was saying, but Dustcloud knew better than to take it personally. Every cat had their own way of dealing with things.

"But what if…what if Gingertail has kits?"

"Please," Tinyclaw snorted. "She and Molefoot aren't likely to be having kits in the state she's in."

"But, for one instance, let's say she did."

Bramblepelt spoke from where he lay on the floor, "Then we'd have siblings!"

"We already _have_ siblings!" she pointed out. "Each other! And anyway, what if it was because of what happened to her? They wouldn't really be related to us if- "

Tinyclaw cut her off. "Are you trying to say that Gingertail is going to have _Rootclaw's_ kits? You're nuts. She and Molefoot have been mooning over each other since the dawn of time, everybody knows that!"

Dustcloud was becoming frustrated. "But what if she didn't _want_ kits right now."

"It doesn't matter," Tinyclaw answered her. "Because as soon as she knew that she was pregnant, she'd want them. And I'm sorry, Dustcloud, but I don't think they'd be Rootclaw's."

"While we're on the subject of kits," Bramblepelt interrupted their argument. "I've noticed you spending a lot of time with Rushclaw, lately."

Dustcloud felt her face burn and was entirely glad her siblings could not see it. "So what?"

"So I've also notice you've been getting bigger."

Dustcloud was silent for a long moment. She and Moonpaw had already talked about it. They had agreed to keep it between themselves, but it seemed like an oddly appropriate moment to tell her siblings anyway.

"That would be because I'm going to be having kits."

Tinyclaw's head snapped up. "Already?"

Dustcloud lifted her head proudly. "Gingertail had us not even four moons after being named a warrior!"

"At least she had the decency to wait three!"

Dustcloud drew her ears back, surprised. She had thought her siblings would be happy for her when they did find out she'd be having kits. Never had she imagined that they would be mad at her for being young.

"This is _good_ news!" she snapped. "And in case you didn't notice, it's none of your business how long I wait!"

She stormed off without waiting for a reply. Her siblings could be so stupid! How could they yell at her about having kits while they're mother waited to die? How could they think she didn't _know_ how young she was? And how, after growing up with her, could they be so upset at something that made her happy?

She settled herself down in the middle of the clearing and stared at her growing stomach. She could feel the life growing inside her, and filling her. Was this how Gingertail had felt when she had been pregnant with Dustcloud and her siblings? Had Molefoot felt the same pride that filled Rushclaw's face every time Dustcloud caught him staring at her growing stomach?

She glanced around the clearing and sought out Whitebirch, the queen who had birthed Gingertail. Dustcloud knew she was lucky she had gotten to know Whitebirch at all, and knew of her misfortune of never having met Marshwhisker. Would her kits have the fortune of knowing Molefoot, and never getting to meet Gingertail?


	31. 29 Promises and Miracles

**Once more, I really wanted to type despite being rather ill. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. We're in for the long-haul to get this book finished. I need the support now more than ever. Love you all, hope you love my book.**

**-Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-nine – Promises and Miracles

Miraculously, Gingertail wasn't dead yet.

Hunting parties had been sent out. More serious injuries had healed. Violetcloud gave birth to three beautiful kits (Blossomkit, Sprucekit, Russelkit), and Hailfur became a happy father. Dustcloud moved into the nursery, alongside Petalsong (who was due to have Talonclaw's kits any day now). The elders were taken care of, Moonblaze got her full medicine cat name, and life moved on.

And still Gingertail slept. She was not awake or really asleep either. Every now and then, you could hear her screaming from inside the medicine den. Some soothing voice would calm her, and she would rest even more peacefully. When she was awake- really awake –she was incoherent and spent most of her time gazing into emptiness. Whitebirch had made a rough nest beside her kit. Gingertail was calmest when it was Whitebirch's voice soothing her.

But there were moments when she was almost normal again. She would be talking in her sleep, and it felt like she was having a good dream. These most often occurred when Molefoot visited her while she was sleeping.

The Gathering was approaching. Dustcloud would be going- probably her last before she settled into the nursery for good. She was thankful that Briarstar was taking her. It was a sign that ShadowClan was growing stronger still, Dustcloud thought, to have a pregnant queen go to the Gathering.

Rushclaw would also be going. Dustcloud was most excited to get to spend this night with him. They didn't see each other much anymore, because Rushclaw had taken over Creampaw's training. He had told Dustcloud once when delivering her prey that the apprentice seemed eager to learn the theory of battle moves, but was only half-hearted when it came to actually doing them. "I think she's still in shock over the battle," he'd admitted. "But if she gets her head out of the clouds, I think she'll make an excellent warrior."

Creampaw, however, had shown enough ambition in Briarstar's eyes to be invited to go to her first Gathering. Dustcloud could see her standing between Tealpaw and Graypaw as they waited for the Clan to get moving.

"Tell me all about it," Violetcloud persisted as Dustcloud stood to join the warriors going. She looked wistfully around, then glanced down at her suckling kits. "I wish I could go, but I'd miss these suckers too much."

Dustcloud touched the queen's cheek with her nose. Violetcloud had perhaps the sweetest scent of any cat in the Clan. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell you so much, you'll feel like you were there."

Violetcloud purred fondly. "Don't make it too exciting for me. I'm still tired from my kitting!"

Dustcloud purred back briefly as Rushclaw approached them. "Ready?"

"Yes." She glanced down once more at the nursing queen. She had really become close to Violetcloud in the recent time they had spent together in the nursery. While the she-cat seemed to be more adverse to fighting than most ShadowClan warriors, she had a great sense of humor and sharp wit. She was also very stern when a kit disobeyed. The combination of her warrior lifestyle and her queen lifestyle made for a very sweet, but shockingly blunt mixture. It was pleasant to have somebody who was confident around.

Briarstar padded out of her den. Gorsefur- waiting outside her den –stepped forward and spoke quietly in her ear, which flicked as his breath stirred her ear fur. She gave him a short nod and answered in an equally quiet voice. He nodded and stepped back to allow her to lead. Raising her tail as signal, the Clan tramped out of camp and headed toward Fourtrees.

They were a little earlier than usual, so that by the time they got there, it was only them and WindClan. Briarstar marched purposefully toward the Great Rock and jumped. Dustcloud was impressed by the strength she displayed every time she jumped onto the rock. Being a small cat as well, she could understand just how far the jump to the top was. Briarstar had never faltered that Dustcloud knew of. It was impressive.

Shiftstar sat talking to her deputy quietly, otherwise ignoring the presence of the ShadowClan warriors. Dustcloud looked around for her friend, Fleecefeather. Although Dustcloud wouldn't admit it, she had almost worried about her WindClan friend. She completely understood that they were in different Clans, and thus any friendship between them wasn't really allowed. But then again, she had watched Gingertail and Sweetbriar talk, which was enough for Dustcloud to make at least one other friend in another Clan. She just hoped that Fleecefeather wouldn't blame her for the current strife between their Clans.

Much to her surprise, however, Fleecefeather wasn't there. Dustcloud had known that her WindClan friend was going to be kitting soon. _Maybe she's kitted?_ She didn't bother to stop a WindClan cat and ask. The recent battle still showed between the two Clans. The medicine cats were grouped together, like they always were, but other than that, there were no cats conversing. She looked around and saw Creampaw sitting next to Quickflight, but was purposefully talking to her brother Tealpaw beside the warrior, ignoring his presence.

Instead, Dustcloud looked around as the forest on the RiverClan side of the border parted. She breathed a sigh of relief. The arrival of RiverClan seemed to break the tension. Cats were now spreading out farther and talking. There came Flickerlight, a RiverClan warrior that Dustcloud was vaguely familiar with. "Hello," she greeted the other she-cat warmly. "How's RiverClan?"

Flickerlight- while not being entirely ungrateful –was a bit shocked at such a polite tone coming from a ShadowClan warrior. "RiverClan's great!" she bubbled. "Prey's been running. Borders protected." Suddenly her eyes glazed over. "How's ShadowClan?"

And Dustcloud knew in that instant that RiverClan knew about the battle between ShadowClan and WindClan. "We're fine. Everything's been great. Our borders are protected, and food's been running."

She might have sounded a little more defensive than usual. Flickerlight didn't seem to notice. "How're the kits coming on?"

Rushclaw growled from beside her. "Oh hey," she started. "Flickerlight, this is Rushclaw."

Flickerlight nodded a little stiffly. Right then, there was a call from the Great Rock. ThunderClan must have arrived while Dustcloud was otherwise occupied, because Scarletstar was already up on the Great Rock with the other leaders. She began without preamble as the Clans fell silent beneath her.

"ThunderClan has lost our deputy. We honor Rootclaw's memory. He was a great deputy." Grief was plain on her face, but Dustcloud didn't empathize. After what he had done to Gingertail, the ThunderClan deputy had gotten what he deserved. "Our new deputy is Pantherstripe." She indicated an orange tom, who padded into the moonlight at her words. Dustcloud recognized him from Gatherings, but hadn't known his name.

He looked just as fierce, if not fiercer, than Rootclaw had been. He was a dark orange with darker orange stripes. Even his eyes were dark orange amber. His muscles rippled beneath his gleaming pelt with his every pawstep, and his long tail lashed in response to the half-hearted cheers from the other Clans. Dustcloud was both impressed and frightened by him. He looked like a cat you didn't want to mess with.

Scarletstar stepped back. She hadn't mentioned the battle. _She hadn't even gone,_ Dustcloud thought. _That's why she's not mentioning it._ Nettlestar took her place. "RiverClan is thriving. There is only one dark cloud in our past moon. We grieve the death of our medicine cat apprentice, Songpaw." Moonblaze bowed her head from where she stood with the other Medicine Cats. She noticed as she watched her sister lay her tail comfortingly on a large orange tom's shoulder.

As Nettlestar stepped back (Shiftstar taking his place), a sense of foreboding filled Dustcloud. Would WindClan say anything about the battle? To her immense relief and surprise, she did not. All she did was simply say that WindClan was doing fine and that they had two new warriors: Reedfeather and Hawkheart.

Briarstar followed the WindClan leader's lead, saying that ShadowClan had three new warriors, and that Moonblaze had her full name. She said that they had three new kits (Hailfur wriggled in his seat) and that more were on the way. She said nothing about the battle.

As the Clans were preparing to jump down, Scarletstar stood again. Muttering broke out. Clan leaders usually didn't speak more than once. "Briarstar," she said calmly. "I must talk to you." Cats were looking at one another. Was Scarletstar about to blame Molefoot for Rootclaw's death? Briarstar narrowed her eyes and nodded permission. Scarletstar took a deep breath. "Before he died, Rootclaw told us he had taken a mate in your Clan."

The Clans were chatting more than ever at a Gathering. Shock was rippling through the Clans. Why would Scarletstar admit this openly in front of all the Clans? If Briarstar was surprised at all by Scarletstar's newfound accusation, she hid it fairly well.

"I can assure you, Scarletstar, none of my warriors have been fraternizing with your late deputy."

Scarletstar shook her head. "He wasn't lying. He told Pantherstripe as he lay dying that he had taken on a mate in ShadowClan. He said she might be having kits."

Was it just Dustcloud, or did cats around her suddenly start shooting her furtive glance. She leaned into Rushclaw consciously.

Briarstar narrowed her eyes. "If you believe what Rootclaw is saying, then you are calling one of my warriors a traitor."

Scarletstar brought herself up to her full height in the moonlight, which was an impressive height indeed. "If you are telling me that none of your queens has taken Rootclaw on as a mate, then you are calling my deputy a liar, and bringing him into judgment."

Briarstar hissed. "What is this nonsense? Casting him into judgment? Would you rather believe that he lied while he was confused and dying, or do you really want to believe that he had kits with a ShadowClan queen?" Briarstar's gaze filed through the cats and landed on Sweetbriar. "I was under the impression that he had a mate and kits even, in ThunderClan."

Scarletstar snarled, "Sweetbriar's mother died giving birth to her. It is true that he had her to look after, but clearly, Sweetbriar is grown now and can surely take care of herself. He might have fallen in love with another warrior after she no longer needed him." She cut off Briarstar's response before she could give it. "We just thought we would give you fair warning. We know who his mate was. And if she has kits- like he said she might –then we are prepared to fight for them."

Without waiting even for the traditional closing call, the ThunderClan leader leaped down off the Great Rock. The warriors followed their leader up and out of Fourtrees, into the dark ThunderClan forest beyond.

Stunned silence was left in her wake. Shiftstar threw Briarstar a sneering look before jumping down lazily calling her warriors to her. Nettlestar glance uncertainly at Briarstar before he too left with his warriors. Briarstar blinked as the other leaders left her standing. This was not at all how the Gathering was expected to turn out.

Briarstar jumped down from the Great Rock and lead the remaining warriors back through ShadowClan territory. As soon as they entered camp, babbling broke out as the warriors began to talk to each other. Dustcloud entered the nursery and called to the other queens. "You may want to come out here and hear this."

Violetcloud shared a shocked glance with Petalsong before standing (leaving her kits sleeping behind her) and padded into the clearing.

Briarstar began by filling in all the cats who hadn't been there at the Gathering what had happened. A stony silence filled the Clan as she finished her story.

"Who does she mean?" asked Beeflight, glaring at the queens as though it were their fault.

Briarstar shook her head. "I don't think she meant any of our queens. I'm betting that she meant Gingertail."

Dustcloud shivered involuntarily. "Why would she say that? After what Rootclaw did to her!"

"But that's just it," Tinyclaw hissed. "He's taken advantage of her. He didn't get around to killing her when he was chased away. He thought she would live, and wanted to make sure that she would stay tortured. To ensure that she suffered forever from his crimes, he told the first cat he met before he died that if she had more kits, they would be his."

"That's a big bet to take," Gorsefur pointed out. "After all, we don't _know_ that Gingertail is going to recover, and even if she does, she might not actually have kits for a while yet."

Swanfeather nodded from beside him. "Gingertail is certainly getting better. I don't think she'll die of her wounds anymore. But there is always a chance that she'll die like the last victim of Rootclaw. That is, she'll die several months after the fact."

Dustcloud glared around the clearing, suddenly filled with rage. They were talking about her mother? Didn't they care that this might be a sensitive subject for some? A tail flicked down her side and Violetcloud's voice stirred her ear fur. "They want to protect Gingertail too."

That was all she had said, but it calmed Dustcloud a little. Her friend was right, of course. The Clan only wanted what was best for everyone.

Briarstar said over the talking Clan, "Scarletstar said they were prepared to fight for any kits. She didn't even name the she-cat. It was like she expected us to know who it was." She glanced at the medicine den. "I'd bet my final lives that she was talking about Gingertail, but I don't _know_ that for a fact."

"And if Gingertail did have kits," Molefoot spoke heatedly from beside Leapwing. "They definitely wouldn't be Rootclaw's."

Briarstar nodded. "Swanfeather," she ordered briskly. "Look after Gingertail extra. I want a guard on duty at all times."

"I volunteer," Bramblepelt called from his place in the Clan. Briarstar nodded to him,

"You can guard first. But remember to switch off at some point. Shellfrost will go after you." Her eyes roved around her Clanmates and Dustcloud was surprised to see the intensity with which she glared around the Clan. "We have made enemies out of WindClan, and I don't regret that. But if in doing that, we've inadvertently made enemies out of ThunderClan…" she trailed off, then finished quietly. "We must be prepared to take any measures. I will once again try and speak to Nettlestar about making an alliance. I want all cats to be on the lookout, however. Gingertail's wounds may be healing, but if I am right, she is in more danger now than she ever was before."


	32. 30 Awake

Chapter Thirty- Awake

Moonblaze padded out of the medicine den, her amber eyes glinting in the light of the quarter moon. She shuddered, staring up at StarClan for a moment before looking around the Clan. Her warrior ancestors had called to her since she was a kit. She remembered hearing whispers just beyond the range of discernible sound, and seeming to feel them calling to her. She remembered as clearly as though she'd just had it her first ever dream. Unlike other medicine cats, Moonblaze had dreamed since she was almost three moons old.

The dream had confused her at first. Rather than feel scared, she had been more inclined to curiosity. The camp- usually so big, but in her dream so small –had been caught in a burst of flames. She could feel the heat as the wall of fire towered over her. Smoke had tinged her white fur and burned her nostrils, making her cough viciously.

Scariest was probably the sounds. The roaring of the fire as it drew air to it…the crackling of twigs and branches as the fire incinerated them from the inside out…the screaming of cats caught in the flames… But always, her dream ended in a rush of water. It was like StarClan saw ShadowClan's misery and took pity on them.

Ever since her first trip to the Moonstone, Moonblaze's dream had changed. The water was not brought by StarClan, she realized, but by a single cat. She could never remember who when she woke up, but when she'd looked at him in her dream, she felt like the burning was just a scratch that could easily be put at ease.

Her claws reflexively stretched with her, digging into the hard cold earth as the moon began to sink in the sky. Somewhere within the depths of the den behind her, Gingertail gave a muffled yelp. Moonblaze flicked her ear, wondering if Gingertail was dreaming as well. She wondered if Gingertail was seeing the fiery camp as well.

No. That wasn't a dream Moonblaze supposed she shared. She had never mentioned it to Swanfeather, and Swanfeather had never mentioned to her seeing a dream similar. It must be a sign from StarClan directly to herself, though she couldn't yet figure it out. There was a missing piece, she realized. Something that hadn't happened yet. But it would. It had to. It was the only way for things to turn out normal like they should.

In the distance, an owl hooted. Moonblaze saw the guard (was that Lichentooth?) stiffen. The owl did not call out again. Slowly, the guard relaxed.

That was one thing Moonblaze enjoyed about being a medicine cat. She never had to stand guard, or fight, or catch her own prey. It wasn't that Moonblaze regarded these things as less than her. She had tried hunting once, and had certainly learned battle moves to defend herself should need be, but she felt clumsy on her paws. Dustcloud had once said that her sister had a real grace when it came to healing, but was sadly lacking when it came to fighting and hunting. This wasn't something Moonblaze begrudged. She'd like to see Dustcloud make a perfect concoction of traveling herbs.

Moonblaze sat back and glanced at StarClan once more. Had they visited her mother recently? Had they given Gingertail any health? She blinked and looked down. It was not her place to question StarClan, but she couldn't help to wonder at their mysterious and great ways.

Another disturbance from Gingertail in the den made Moonblaze turn her head. What was Gingertail seeing now? Moonblaze padded back the way she had come and peered down at her dozing mother. A strong yearning washed over her, making her sway on her feet. She wanted her mother back. Not this frightened twitchy she-cat, no…her REAL mother. Her real mother wouldn't curl up and squeak at every sound. Her real mother wouldn't have slept this much. Her real mother wouldn't let this fight take her away from her precious kits…her real mother would have fought back for them.

She leaned down and breathed in her mother's scent. Even that was already beginning to feel foreign to her.

…

Gingertail ran forward, out of breath for screaming now. What was StarClan's point in making her suffer? Why couldn't they just end it? Every time she ran out of breath, she would feel the burning begin again, and then she would find herself growing cold and numb. She knew she had kits to protect, and she would run again. It was an endless torture.

She had once-upon-a-time scented Marshwhisker whenever she thought she was in danger. His presence, his scent…it all seemed to have vanished. Although the mysterious fire and the mysterious cold were beyond the realm of the normal, Gingertail couldn't help but feel that StarClan had really and truly abandoned her. This was her time of greatest need, and she had never felt more alone.

She glanced up at the sky, and stopped. StarClan wasn't even shining. Couldn't they at least show themselves to her so she could hate them to their faces? No. They didn't want to even address the indecency she apparently displayed. What was the last thing she could remember of StarClan, anyway? Nothing. They had vanished long ago. In fact, Gingertail couldn't remember anything since before the running had started.

Well that couldn't be. She turned and looked behind her. It was the same stretch of endless territory she had run along for so long. She didn't know where she was, or what it was. Maybe this was where you go when you didn't go to StarClan? She didn't think she had ever done anything to offend StarClan that greatly.

Sitting back on her haunches, Gingertail wondered if StarClan wasn't showing themselves to her because she was being cowardly. Perhaps she should face this…thing, whatever it was. She bristled, all the air coming back to fill her. She was a ShadowClan warrior for crying out loud! No more running, no more depending on others to do it for her! It was about time that Gingertail did her duty as a mother and face whatever needed facing.

The burning sensation started again. Gingertail lifted her head and tried to steady her trembling tail. The burning was growing stronger now, stronger than it ever had. She whimpered, then silently cursed herself. This wasn't bravery. StarClan would only show themselves to her if she was brave. Even if that only meant she ended up joining them, well, that would be okay, because she would be joining them with _honor._

Her eyelids drooped. She acquiesced and closed them entirely, letting the burning sensation plague her until she wondered if she was breathing.

Then the cold came. It was worse than she remembered. It was like a giant monster of some kind was licking her with its tongue. It was like it was tasting her before it could eat her. Whenever the cold came, she thought she could smell this scent that reminded her of everything she hated. She shuddered and involuntarily gasped. If this really was a monster, she would have to fight it now. Unsheathing her claws, she opened her eyes.

…

Moonblaze padded into camp carrying all the herbs she needed. Whitebirch had a wrenched claw, and Geckotail (saying he had already done his fill of work before joining StarClan) had said that he wouldn't help her. _Go figure,_ Moonblaze thought. _The retired medicine cat wouldn't help the current medicine cat's grandmother._ Whitebirch had been particularly kind to Moonblaze as of recent, because they had really gotten to know each other.

While her daughter was still out of commission, Whitebirch had been sleeping in the medicine den to keep her company. Moonblaze had come to have a great deal of respect for the elderly queen who had birthed her mother. While Whitebirch was not entirely old in age, her actions spoke like those of a true elder who had seen and done a lot. She always had a kind word of advice, and she was never really spiteful.

It was only when Moonblaze reached the medicine den did she realize what she was seeing. Whitebirch was sitting in the center of a group of cats. Dustcloud, Tinyclaw, and Bramblepelt were there, along with Molefoot, Sagepool and her four kits. Spottedwhisker must have been out on patrol; otherwise he would have been there too.

For there, leaning against her mother's shoulder and purring was Gingertail, wide awake and smiling as she stared around her surrounding family.

Moonblaze dropped the herbs she'd been carrying and rushed forward to nuzzle her mother. StarClan must have heard her pleading last night. There was no explanation for, that after such a strong urge to have her back, Gingertail would return.

Sagepool purred as Moonblaze stepped back. She felt too choked with emotion to do anything than stare. Her long troubled sleep seemed to have paid off. Gingertail looked young, fit, whole and healthy. There wasn't a single worry wrinkle her smooth facial fur. Her eyes were clearer than they've ever been. "Gingertail?" she croaked. The queen smiled and nodded, eyes roving over her daughter's face like she'd never seen anything like it.

"Moonblaze," Swanfeather's voice cut through her careful studying of her mother. "Could you please pick up those herbs and treat Whitebirch's claw while I give Gingertail a look over?"

Moonblaze wordlessly stepped through the throng of visitors to pick up the herbs she'd dropped. She padded back to Whitebirch, who winked before she lifted her claw to inspect.

"Moonblaze?" Gingertail questioned, looking over at her daughter. "You've gotten your full name?"

Moonblaze nodded mutely, still holding herbs in her jaw. She was glad for the excuse not to talk. She didn't know what she would have said.

"I'm so proud of you," her mother purred quietly. "All of you. If it wasn't for you all…" She didn't finish that sentence. Moonblaze was secretly glad.

"So Gingertail," Dustcloud began. "I've got news for you."

Her mother flicked her ears. "You're going to be having kits?"

Swanfeather's ears pricked as she glanced up at Dustcloud, then back down to Gingertail's flank where she was sniffing.

"Yes. With Rushclaw." Dustcloud hesitated. "How did you know?"

Gingertail chuckled. "I might have had a really long nap, but I did not forget what an expectant queen looks like."

Tinyclaw spoke, interjecting himself into their conversation. "Speaking of kits, ThunderClan seems to think you're going to be having Rootclaw's."

A stony silence filled the den. Moonblaze knew that she was not the only cat to wish that her brother hadn't spoken. When Gingertail finally answered, she was shaking in apparent fury. "And what would bring them to that conclusion?"

Tinyclaw supplied the answer readily. "Rootclaw told them you would be. But you've been too sick to have kits. ThunderClan doesn't know that, of course. But once they see you're up and moving, they'll be watching you. They seemed to really want Rootclaw's kits."

Gingertail shook her head. "Well, they are certainly welcome to any kits of Rootclaw's. But they should really look elsewhere, because I'm _not_ having Rootclaw's kits."

"Yeah," Bramblepelt said boldly. "And you're not carrying. Once they see that, they'll know that he was lying."

Gingertail trembled, leaning against Whitebirch even harder. Swanfeather stopped in her working, and looked up at her face with wide frightened eyes. "Gingertail? Did I hurt you?"

The queen shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She sat up straight and looked every cat in the eye. When her eyes came to finally rest on Moonblaze, she spoke with a sudden bravery her daughter had just been envisioning that very morning. "But ThunderClan won't be shaken so easily."

"How come?" Bramblepelt asked. "Once they see you're not carrying-"

Gingertail cut him off, "You mean, if they saw I wasn't carrying, they'd drop it. But ThunderClan won't see anything of the sort."

"What do you mean?" Moonblaze asked, scared to hear the answer. Gingertail just smiled.

"You're father and I are going to be having more kits."

The silence at these words was so thick, Moonblaze thought it might have hit her upside the head. "But Gingertail, you can't be. You've been unconscious for a moon."

"I'm going to be having Molefoot's kits," Gingertail repeated.

"But Gingertail…"

The queen shook her head. "ThunderClan are lying. They are Molefoot's. This I know for a fact."

"How?" breathed Moonblaze, horrified.

Her mother narrowed her eyes. "I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I better tell him." She stood and padded out of the den, leaving her family behind her to gape at one another.

"It can't be true," Bramblepelt said, breaking the silence. "She's making it up. She's still stressed, or whatever."

"No," Swanfeather said, shaking her head. "She was carrying. I know. I always know."

Dustcloud whimpered. "Then they're…_his?_"

"No," Sagepool spoke, surprising them all. "Gingertail really believed that they were Molefoot's. Are we, her family, going to stop supporting her because of something that should be happy news? If Gingertail says they're Molefoot's, I'm going to believe her."

And the look she gave them all quelled any arguments. She was right, of course. They had to support Gingertail now, because if ThunderClan were to keep to their word, life was about to become really difficult. Moonblaze glared at the sunlight filtering through the den walls. She had thought that StarClan waking her mother would be a gift, that it would make things easier. She had never imagined that StarClan would curse them all by making it so much tougher for them all.


	33. Allegiances- 3

**ShadowClan:**

Leader- Briarstar- small dark tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Deputy- Gorsefur- gray and white tom, pale blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Swanfeather- mottled brown she-cat, amber eyes.  
_Apprentice- Moonblaze_

**Warriors:**

Acornblaze- brown tabby tom, fierce green eyes.

Beeflight- black and gray tom, green eyes.  
_Apprentice- Crowpaw_

Cloverspirit- small gray she-cat, ice blue eyes.  
_Apprentice- Ashpaw_

Soddenpelt- gray tom with brown splotches, gray eyes.

Palemist- light brown she-cat, green eyes.

Brindlefern- brown she-cat, white chest and forepaws.

Bloomleaf- brown she-cat, gray eyes.  
_Apprentice- Beechpaw_

Cedartail- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Lichentooth- dark tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Swishtail- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Hailfur- gray and white tom, blue eyes.  
_Apprentice- Stonepaw_

Molefoot- brown tabby tom, white chest and forepaw, green eyes.  
_Apprentice- Fastpaw_

Leapwing- orange tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, green eyes.

Talonclaw- large dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Spottedwhisker- spotted gray tom with light blue eyes.

Rushclaw- brown and white tabby tom with long whiskers and amber eyes.

Shellfrost- silver tabby she-cat, with pretty green eyes.

Slystep- sleek gray tom with bright amber eyes.

Weaselscuffle- rusty tabby tom with green eyes and white paws and chest.

Snakefang- orange tabby tom with white paws and chest, and amber eyes.

Bramblepelt- massive dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Tinyclaw- very small ginger tail with green eyes.

Quietstep- beautiful golden tom with green eyes.

Poppycloud- brown tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell markings.

Whiskertail- gray and white tom with gray/blue eyes.

Tealfur- gray/blue tom with green eyes.

Graypetal- gray she-cat with dark brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Moonblaze- white she-cat with distinctive amber eyes. Apprentice to the Medicine Cat.

Beechpaw- brown tom with amber eyes.

Ashpaw- gray she-cat with white splotches.

Crowpaw- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Fastpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Stonepaw- long haired gray tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Gingertail- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a distinctive red tail. Mother of Molefoot's kits: _none yet_

Violetcloud- blue/gray she-cat with indigo eyes. Mother of Hailfur's kits: _Blossomkit, Sprucekit, Russelkit_

Sagepool- gray and white she-cat with mint green eyes. Mother of Spottedwhisker's kits: _none yet_

Dustcloud- small brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rushclaw's kits: _Leafkit, Marshkit, Tumblekit_

Creampelt- small cream and white she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Mother of: _Lizardkit, Timberkit, Fernkit_

Petalsong- tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Talonclaw's kit: _Cedarkit_

**Elders:**

Weedfoot- brown and white tom, green eyes.

Geckotail- old brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Whitebirch- white she-cat with tortoiseshell splotches, pale blue eyes.

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Scarletstar- light red tabby she-cat, fiery amber eyes.

Deputy- Pantherstripe- orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat- Twistheart- gray she-cat, blue eyes.  
_Apprentice- Goosepaw_

**Warriors:**

Mumblefoot- brown tom, blue eyes.

Shadetail- gray tom, blue eyes.

Frostfoot- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Rubyheart- red tabby she-cat, amber eyes. Sister to Scarletstar

Amberheart- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Mouseheart- small brown she-cat, green eyes.

Banesong- huge gray tabby tom, fierce amber eyes.

Burnfur- dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes.

Grassfern- brown tom, green eyes.  
_Apprentice- Stormpaw_

Silvermoss- silver she-cat, blue eyes.

Scentnose- pale gray and white she-cat, light blue eyes.

Firclaw- brown tom, green eyes.

Sweetbriar- black she-cat with white chest and forepaws.  
_Apprentice- Moonpaw_

Birchjumper- brown tom, amber eyes.

Cougarface- wiry black she-cat with copper splotches, amber eyes.

Lionstep- orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinefrost- handsome red/brown tom with green eyes.

Poppydawn- long haired dark red she-cat with bushy tail and amber eyes.

Adderfang- mottled brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw- blue/gray tom with blue eyes.

Moonpaw- silver/gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Goosepaw- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes. Apprentice to the Medicine cat.

**Queens:**

Palefoot- light gray she-cat, brown eyes. Mother of Birchjumper's kits: _Robinkit, Sparrowkit_

**Elders:**

Greensong- white she-cat with black feet, green eyes.

Longwhisker- gray tabby tom, long whiskers, amber eyes.

**RiverClan:**

Leader- Nettlestar- orange tabby tom, green eyes.

Deputy- Blazeriver- pale tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Pheasantfur- orange tabby tom, green eyes. Brother to Nettlestar.

**Warriors:**

Brackenheart- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.  
_Apprentice- Branchpaw_

Swiftwhisker- black and white tom, green eyes.

Splashpelt- orange and white tom, blue eyes.

Pebbledawn- mottled brown she-cat, blue eyes.  
_Apprentice- Duskpaw_

Mudear- gray tabby tom with one brown ear, amber eyes.

Leafblaze- brown she-cat, amber eyes.  
_Apprentice- Timberpaw_

Lizardscuffle- mottled brown she-cat, blue eyes.

Pondleg- brown she-cat, blue eyes.

Wildberry- tortoiseshell she-cat, light green eyes.

Moltpelt- mottled brown tom, amber eyes.  
_Apprentice- Tanglepaw_

Warmblaze- light orange tom, blue eyes.

Shinespirit- silver tabby tom, green eyes.  
_Apprentice- Lilypaw_

Shrewpelt- flecked gray tom, blue eyes.

Flickerlight- orange and red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice- Applepaw_

Trailfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallcloud- black and white tom with blue eyes.

Strongclaw- black tom with white chest and forepaws, green eyes.

Pouncestreak- gentle gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw- small brown she-cat.

Duskpaw- gray tom with blue eyes.

Timberpaw- brown tom with amber eyes.

Tanglepaw- orange and white she-cat, green eyes.

Branchpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Applepaw- golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Hollytail- black she-cat, blue eyes. Mother to Tallcloud's kits: _Milkkit_

Lightfoot- light tabby she-cat, green eyes.

**Elders:**

Vineclaw- brown she-cat, blue eyes.

**WindClan:**

Leader- Shiftstar- light gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Deputy- Thickettooth- brown tabby tom, amber eyes. Fastest runner in the Clan.

Medicine cat- Pigeontail- gray she-cat with white chest and paws, blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Willowwhisker- silver she-cat, blue eyes.  
_Apprentice- Cloudpaw_

Whiteblaze- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Spiderclaw- brown tom with one black ear, amber eyes.

Cricketpelt- light tabby she-cat, gray splotches.  
_Apprentice- Heatherpaw_

Nimblefoot- brown tom, amber eyes.  
_Apprentice- Dogpaw_

Finchfeather- small orange she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail-tip, green eyes.

Swallowstorm- small black tom, white chest and forepaws, green eyes.

Quailfeather- blotched gray tom, gray eyes.

Swampmist- black tabby tom, green eyes.

Poolwhisker- silver she-cat, light blue eyes.

Birdwing- light gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Staindapple- blotched white and gray tom, flecked blue eyes.

Quickflight- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Jumpleaf- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Saltpelt- white tom with blue eyes.

Aspenpelt- long furred golden she-cat with green eyes.

Beechpelt- brown tom with green eyes.

Ashcloud- gray tom.

Crowflight- gray tom with amber eyes.

Hawkheart- brown tom with green eyes.

Reedfeather- brown tom with blue eyes.

Fastpelt- gray and white she-cat.

Gerbilfoot- undersized tortoiseshell tom.

**Apprentices:**

Cloudpaw- white and gray tom with amber eyes.

Heatherpaw- pinkish gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Dogpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Fleecefeather- brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Beechpelt's kits: _Sandkit_

**Elders:**

Vinefire- mottled gray she-cat, green eyes.

Wavefang- white tom, blue eyes.

* * *

Fallenwind glanced into the pool beneath her. This was it, she thought, looking down into the contents to see the she-cat's face before her clearer. This was the moment for her. The moment when this cat- the one she felt she knew so well -would meet her destiny at last.

* * *

**That's not ambiguous or anything. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Cara Lea**


	34. 31 Great Expectations

**So for once, the name has almost nothing to do with the chapter XD oh well, I thought it might, but in the end it really didn't, but I like it too much to change it just yet. Anyway, next chapter to get on with. hope you like, please review.**

**-Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One –Great Expectations

Gingertail stretched and padded into the clearing. The sunlight touched her fur, practically making her glow. Her tail especially seemed to come to life. Contrasting to the brightness, however, the weather was bitter cold. Gingertail shivered in the sunlight, glancing up at the sky. The entire thing seemed to be covered in a think gray mask. She shivered, knowing what that meant. Snow was coming, and soon.

Gorsefur was sitting with his fur fluffed out. It made him look nearly twice his size. Gingertail watched him selecting cats for patrols rather jealously. Ever since coming back from her comatose, she had been treated as something of an outcast. Not that ShadowClan had quit taking care of her. She had been asked to move to the nursery right away by Moonblaze when no one else was brave enough to ask her themselves. They tread lighter nearer her, as though their footsteps might cause her to collapse back into that horrid dream-world.

Even worse was that nobody else seemed to like that news that Gingertail was going to have her second litter. Some cats, like Sagepool for instance, had the decency to smile at Gingertail when she mentioned the coming kits. Other cats avoided the subject entirely. They seemed to truly believe that she would be having Rootclaw's kits.

_As if I would have kits with any tom but Molefoot!_

Truthfully, if Gingertail didn't have any scrap of evidence to think they were Molefoot's, she would have given in to the cold a long time ago. But deep in her heart, Gingertail knew that she was incapable of having kits with any tom but him. She loved him too much to willingly carry another tom's kits to fruition. She would just have to find a way to prove that these growing lives inside her were completely ShadowClan.

Lifting her tail, she padded over to join the cats listening to Gorsefur's assignments. "Snakefang, take a hunting patrol out. Swishtail, Poppycloud, and Brindlefern, go with him. We need as much prey as possible for our stores." He added with a glance to the sky. "Cedartail, take Hailfur and Whiskertail out on another."

Cedartail hissed, "Shouldn't we think about the borders?"

Gorsefur looked at him, slightly taken aback by his attitude. "It's going to snow. We need as much prey as possible." He continued before Cedartail could argue again. "Lichentooth, take Tinyclaw, Weaselscuffle, and Shellfrost on a border patrol of the WindClan border. Just check that tunnel that leads to their territory to see that they haven't been using it to steal prey. Then go straight to the ThunderClan border and leave a mark. Spottedwhisker," Gorsefur added, looking at Gingertail's brother. "I want you to organize a few of the apprentices to a few tasks for Moonblaze and Swanfeather." He flicked his ears fearfully. "Briarstar was coughing this morning, and Swanfeather is with her to be sure it isn't something serious. But Moonblaze can't do all the medicine duties alone. She'll also need as many herbs as she can collect collected _before_ the cold kills them all."

Spottedwhisker's ears twitched. Fastpaw opened his mouth to argue, but Spottedwhisker flicked his tail over his son's jaw to stop him. "We'll do all we can."

Fastpaw turned to glare up at his father, then briskly turned away. Spottedwhisker lashed his long tail calling the remaining apprentices to them.

"What do you want us to do, Gorsefur?" Molefoot asked, standing up. "I could take out another hunting patrol, if you like."

The deputy's eyes roved around the Clan, resting on Briarstar's den, before sweeping over to give Gingertail a penetrating gaze. "That's a good idea. We don't want the queens to get thin. Take Bramblepelt, Slystep, and Palemist with you."

The cats each broke off to do their duties. Some of them, Gingertail reflected sourly, had been up at night doing guard duty, or patrolling. Times were getting tough, she reflected glumly. With so many queens and kits in the nursery, there weren't enough warriors left to do their duty. Violetcloud's three kits were now almost two moons old, and they were becoming obnoxious. Then, Petalsong had given birth to Cedarkit, Dustcloud had given birth to three wonderful kits (Leafkit, Marshkit, Tumblekit), and then Creampelt had moved into the nursery.

Creampelt had been named a warrior, and Gingertail couldn't have been prouder of her. But then the she-cat had become pregnant. She wasn't a horrible denmate, necessarily. There was a bit of mystery around her, however. She had never named who the father of her three kits. There were rumors, of course, but Gingertail wasn't sure if any of them were true. Slystep was a popular gossip subject, because two of the kits were gray-furred. Gingertail even heard Geckotail and Weedfoot saying they thought they could see a bit of the young tom's bone structure in Timberkit.

Creampelt never denied these rumors, but she certainly wasn't fueling them. Whenever anybody asked her who the father was, she simply nuzzled her kits and didn't answer. Gingertail found it hard to believe that Slystep didn't know these rumors were going around, but because nobody had ever outright asked him if they were true, he had never denied them.

Gingertail glanced into the nursery. All together, the nursery was currently holding ten kits, with more on the way. Sagepool had moved back into the nursery beside Gingertail. Although the queen was only newly pregnant, she was already as big as Gingertail, who was getting closer to kitting every day. She shuddered at the thought of what might be going on in Sagepool's body. Gingertail did not need to be a medicine cat to know that Sagepool's birth was going to be a tough one.

Gorsefur padded up to Gingertail just then, and she figured she ought to pay attention. She blinked politely at him as he approached, and nodded in greeting. "Good morning, Gorsefur."

"Hello Gingertail," he answered back. One thing the dark queen liked about the deputy was that he wasn't one of the cats who thought she might collapse right then and there if he was louder than a mouse. "I wanted to ask how things are going in the nursery."

Gingertail cocked her head and considered for a moment what she should tell him. The kits were obnoxious, there was hardly room to move twitch your whiskers, Petalsong was still taunting her about the last Gathering (where Scarletstar had practically invited Gingertail to join ThunderClan; she didn't want to believe Gingertail's kits were Molefoot's either), or that there were hardly peaceful nights anymore.

But Gingertail couldn't tell him any of these things. These weren't the kinds of things that Gorsefur could fix (although he might be able to put Petalsong in her place), and they really weren't of that great importance in the grand scheme of things. In fact, in the eyes of ShadowClan as a whole, life in the nursery was going really well.

"It's great. Everything's fine."

Gorsefur sighed a huge sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I was worried for a while that…" he trailed off and eyes Gingertail, then he continued, "but it seems like we're all past that."

She nodded fervently. "Of course."

Gorsefur sat down and let his eyes rove around the clearing. The young queen was suddenly struck by how old Gorsefur looked. He even had a white tinge in his whiskers. She had known that he wasn't exactly the youngest tom in the Clan, but she hadn't thought about how old he was. _And with Briarstar sick, Gorsefur has to run the Clan on his own._

"The Clan seems to be growing stronger," he mused. "But it's not easy. Scarletstar is not an enemy we can take lightly, and she really wants your kits." He gave her a sidelong glance, but didn't quite meet her eyes. "She seems dead set to believe that they are Rootclaw's. I must be honest Gingertail, I never thought of you in that sense at all. I couldn't see you being disloyal to Molefoot, even if someone tried to make you."

She felt anger smoldering in her grow to a burning hatred as she thought of the old ThunderClan deputy. The black tabby had left behind him a path of destruction in Gingertail's life. Now a good majority of her Clan looked at her like she was a traitor (though thank StarClan Molefoot wasn't one of them!), Sweetbriar refused to look or talk to Gingertail, ThunderClan wanted her to join them and considered her kits half-Clan, and Gingertail knew that her kits lives were ruined before they had even started. All because that mangy crowfood tom had to go and tell lies about her.

"I know that it's bothering you, Gingertail," the deputy continued. "And believe me, I know why."

Gingertail glanced at him angrily. Why had he brought it up, knowing that it would only upset her? Gorsefur wasn't the kind of cat who went looking to hurt other cats if he could help it. He was wise, and the dark queen could see why Briarstar had chosen him as deputy. Suddenly, her anger faded as a new thought struck her.

"_Why_ did he do it, Gorsefur? What on earth could drive him to do such a thing to me? And then to go and tell all those tales on me to his leader so that she'd never leave me alone. What did he expect to gain?"

Gorsefur shifted a little as he sat, now looking genuinely uncomfortable. "I don't know, Gingertail. What drove him to do what he did to you is a mystery to me." His voice got quieter as he continued. "Though, I think I know why he said those lies. I think he wanted to…after his death, make sure that you would never truly recover. I mean, with all that's going on in ThunderClan now, he certainly made sure that you would never forget what he'd done."

Gingertail whimpered. She silently cursed herself. Had she no dignity?

But Gorsefur just looked sympathetic. "He was a monster, Gingertail. He spent his life trying to torture others, and Scarletstar brought shame to ThunderClan by picking him as her deputy." He dipped his head to her. "You're handling it really well. The way you walk and talk about the coming kits…it's really honorable. Briarstar was right when she said ShadowClan would never forget your sacrifices."

Gingertail blinked affectionately at him. His words had calmed some of the anger in her, and she almost felt better now. Her kits lives weren't totally ruined. They would just have to prove themselves loyal like she had.

Right then, a small bundle shoved into Gingertail. She nearly toppled over as fur flashed past her. She glared up at a young tom, who was looking at her with a cocked head. "Sorry!" he squeaked, then took up running again. A purr tore through her throat as more kits flashed past. The sight of her grandkits playing brought a warmth that had nothing to do with angry flames. This fire was different. It didn't burn; it sparked with slow-boiling energy.

Dustcloud emerged, followed by Violetcloud and her kits. "Don't go into the warriors' den!" Gingertail's daughter called as she followed her kits. As her kits went to join Dustcloud's, Violetcloud added, "And _don't_ get into Swanfeather's supplies!"

Cedarkit padded out of the nursery, Petalsong just behind him. She sat down and watched him with a sort of disdain. Gingertail wasn't fooled. Petalsong might have been an ambitious know-it-all, but she sincerely loved Talonclaw, and wouldn't let his one kit get hurt.

Surprise flickered briefly as the little face of Fernkit peered out of the nursery, followed by her two brothers. Creampelt's voice- encouraging and soft –came behind them. Finally, her peach paw came into view as it gave Timberkit a tiny shove. The storm gray tom fell with a tiny "oof!" into the clearing. He sat up and glanced around in wonder, then stood up and gave a tiny squeak of approval. Fernkit and Lizardkit padded out of the nursery den to join him as he did.

Creampelt padded out of the den and sat watching them. The golden she-cat watched her kits explore with wide cautious eyes. They were about the size and development to go and explore, but they were still only half a moon old.

Gingertail watched the young kits pad carefully around the camp (Gorsefur had gone by now to do some other duty), thinking blissfully of a near time when her coming kits would be exploring, and remembering a day back when her older kits were exploring the camp themselves.

The poor scraps hadn't even gotten around to the Clanrock when Lichentooth's patrol entered camp. Gingertail knew by their wild scent and bristled fur that something was wrong. The other queens picked up on this as well, and gathered the kits back into the nursery before they'd had time to protest.

Lichentooth was in the lead, followed by Weaselscuffle and Tinyclaw on either side of- was that _Quickflight?_ Shellfrost followed behind them, her tail lashing with every other step. The WindClan tom's fear scent seemed to fill the camp as he followed the patrol into the camp, though (to give him credit) he did not flinch. He kept his head up and, as he was lead to the center of the camp, didn't even bristle as the remaining ShadowClan cats surrounded him with hisses and cold remarks.

Creampelt slipped from the nursery with Violetcloud beside her, the she-cats' eyes wide in shock as they gazed at the WindClan tom. Violetcloud hissed, more in surprise than in true anger, "What is he _doing_ here?"

Creampelt, on the other hand, got over her shock quickly. It was replaced by cold hard fury. She trembled where she stood, her fierce green gaze glaring at the WindClan tom with hatred so powerful that Gingertail was surprised he didn't feel it from across camp. She noted, however, that Quickflight winced when he saw the look on Creampelt's face. It was the first time he had shown any emotion other than calm determination.

Gorsefur padded up to them, holding his tail high as he examined the WindClan tom. "Was he alone?" he asked Lichentooth. The dark brown she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"He _says_ he is."

Quickflight spoke, his voice trembling only in the slightest. "No one came with me."

Gorsefur ignored him. "Did you pick up any other scents?"

Shellfrost shook her head. "There were no other scents near the border but his."

Gorsefur nodded, stepping back from his inspection. "Did you see any other WindClan cats?"

"I came alone!"

Again, Quickflight went ignored. "No," Lichentooth said. "Tinyclaw even volunteered to go through the tunnel to check. No other cats were there. That doesn't mean that they couldn't be following us," she added with a glare at the WindClan tom.

Gorsefur nodded, "We cannot take that risk. Tinyclaw, fetch your father's patrol from the marshes. Tell them that they can collect their prey later. Right now, we need warriors."

Tinyclaw nodded shortly and ran flat out. Gorsefur sat and eyed Quickflight suspiciously.

"No ambush is coming," he breathed quietly. "WindClan are very angry with me now."

"Why?" Gorsefur hissed. "And what are we supposed to do about it?"

Quickflight shook his head. "I've come to speak to Briarstar. I need to ask her…" he glanced around at the nursery, seeming to gather his bravery back. When his eyes met Creampelt's own burning gaze, sudden enlightenment struck Gingertail and she thought she knew what Quickflight wanted.

Finally, Tinyclaw returned. He was followed not by Molefoot's patrol, but by Cedartail's. The senior warrior threw Quickflight a vicious glare before grunting to Gorsefur. "Tinyclaw ran into us before he reached Molefoot's patrol. We were already on our way back anyway, and brought him with us." He added in a quieter voice. "What is this cat doing here?"

Quickflight answered loudly, "I have come to speak to Briarstar."

Cedartail hissed. "What nonsense is this? Warriors don't come to speak to other Clan leaders unless it's an emergency. Usually, deputies or medicine cats come." Turning back to Gorsefur, he added, "What would the word of this puny warrior mean to Briarstar? We should send him back, and give him a scar to remember not to come back!"

Gorsefur hesitated, pursing his lips. Finally, he shook his head. It seemed to take a small effort. "While normally I would agree with you, Cedartail, I have to say I think Briarstar would want to hear what he has to say. I think we should let him speak to her."

Quickflight's ears pricked at those words.

Cedartail whispered into Gorsefur's ear so quietly, Gingertail across the camp couldn't hear him. Gorsefur shook him away. "I'm not worried about that, Cedartail. I think Briarstar would want to listen to him." Giving Quickflight a tense glare, he backed into the leader's den. When he re-emerged a few moments later, it was with Briarstar by his side. Gingertail was relieved to see that her Clan leader didn't look too unhealthy. She maybe had a sniffle.

"Quickflight," she said, mildly surprised. "What can I do for you today?"

The gray tom stared right into Briarstar's eyes and took a deep breath. He seemed to be stealing himself to say something bad, but when he finally found his voice again, his request was so shocking that it nearly knocked Gingertail off her feet. "I wish to join ShadowClan."


	35. 32 Honesty

**Hope you guys are keeping up okay(: We're almost at the big one, the mother of all chapters. Are you ready?**

**~Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two –Honesty

Gingertail stood in the clearing beside the nursery. Around her were her Clanmates. Each and every one of them stood, staring at the WindClan tom in their camp in utter shock. He shifted his weight a little on his feet, looking rather uncomfortable by the silence he had induced on the Clan he now wished to join. Despite his position, he managed to keep his head up, a light of defiance in his eyes.

Briarstar was the first to recover. "What makes you want to do that?"

Quickflight glanced around the clearing once more to look at the nursery. "I…have kits here."

Briarstar's gaze lightened. She didn't seem at all surprised by the news that three of her Clan's kits were only half ShadowClan. "I see…"

By now, the rest of the Clan was beginning to come back to themselves. A soft murmuring was circulating, cats turning an ear and mouth to another, but not a gaze left the intruder in the center of the clearing. Every single one was hostile.

Cedartail lashed his tail. "You can't do that!" he hissed. He looked at his Clan leader for support, but she was just staring thoughtfully at the young gray tom. "You're not seriously considering letting him join?" he added incredulously. "A WindClan cat! He'll have his stink over the camp and territory before we can say 'mouse', and then all of WindClan will think to call this home!" He shot the subject of his rant a look of pure venom. "He should be sent straight back, along with his half-Clan sucklings and their traitor mother!"

Quickflight's voice trembled, "I can't go back." It was barely a whisper.

Cedartail hissed in disbelief. Briarstar waved him away with her tail and spoke directly to Quickflight, "Explain."

He took a deep breath before starting. His voice was so quiet, Gingertail could hardly hear it from her vantage point. She didn't dare more closer, however. It seemed like Quickflight's request had caused the Clan to pause for a moment. No one could break the stillness he had settled on the Clan.

"I first met Creampelt when she was an apprentice on a border patrol. It was almost funny, because her mentor had been showing her the border and had accidentally stumbled over it herself. I didn't know what was going on at first. I had been hunting, and smelled ShadowClan scent stronger than usual. I crossed the more and met them at the border to tell them to get back to their own Clan when I saw her." His eyes drifted out of focus as he looked back on his memories. "She was…there are no words to describe her. She caught me off guard. I hadn't expected it to be _her_ I was going to meet that day. The look on her face was what really got to me. She looked terrified. I realized that she was scared of what I might do to her.

"I let them go. After all, I was only one guy and they could easily have taken me. But after that moment, I wasn't the same. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Gingertail's apprentice. I didn't even know her name." He paused for a breath, and Briarstar cut in.

"You obviously got to know her pretty well. When did _that_ start?"

Quickflight shook in genuine when he answered her. "The great battle."

Briarstar and Gorsefur shared identical looks of surprise.

"I was prepared to fight to the death to protect my Clan. My sister Fleecefeather had just kitted. But when I saw Creampaw there in the battle, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I went over to her, and she must have thought I was after her. I chased her down away from the battle scene, where I told her my feelings for her."

Memories from the battle flooded through Gingertail, making her shudder. She couldn't remember much, but what she did remember was enough to make any cat's tail curl. But if she thought through the jumbled mess carefully, she thought she could remember her apprentice being chased by Quickflight.

"Creampaw admitted that she had felt the same way. We began to meet in secret at Fourtrees, by night, during hunting missions and patrols. We vowed to do two things: we would never tell anyone what we were doing, and we would never become serious.

"But here I am, having broken both rules. I couldn't help myself, I fell so fast. She was everything I ever wanted, but couldn't have." His voice cracked. He blinked, seeming surprised at his own emotions.

"So you loved Creampelt? And you told her?" Briarstar asked. Her eyes were narrowed as though she were concentrating very hard on something. Gingertail could imagine what she was seeing. She could picture very clearly Quickflight racing down from the moor to a waiting Creampelt, ready to tell her news that would break the only rules they had set down for themselves.

Quickflight nodded. "The night she told me she'd gotten her warrior name. I told her that I loved her. She was…upset. She didn't want me to love her. She didn't want to love me. She said she couldn't meet me, that she needed to think." He frowned, and then abruptly smiled. "When we next met, it was on a border patrol. She was very clever. By now, we had managed to have mastered silent communication. We were always on the same page. I knew- not knowing how –that she wanted to meet me alone. So I faked having a thorn in my paw to fall behind and talk to her. She told me she was carrying kits."

Briarstar interrupted his story then. "She told you they were ShadowClan kits fully." It was not a question.

Quickflight looked slightly taken aback. "Y-yes." He stammered.

Briarstar nodded. "I had an idea that you two were meeting each other. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't know everything that was going on in my Clan? I knew when I saw Creampelt was going to have kits, but she wasn't saying who the father was, that it must have been you." Quickflight looked so shocked then, that Briarstar added maybe a little sharply, "I'm not stupid you know."

The gray tom nodded hurriedly. "Creampelt told me that she was expecting kits, and that I was in no way to try and ever meet them. She told me they were going to be ShadowClan kits, and that she would raise them alone if she had to. She told me we couldn't meet at all anymore, that we were never going to meet again. I thought she didn't really love me. Maybe I was a fool for loving her."

Briarstar nodded solemnly. "Creampelt was very brave." Her eyes twinkled as she glanced over at the incredulous queen. "I never thought you set out to betray us, Creampelt. I knew that one way or another, this relationship was going to end. I was almost proud when I found that you were the one to end it." Turning back to Quickflight, she said, "Go on."

"I asked to go to the next Gathering. Shiftstar let me come. I heard rumors there from ShadowClan apprentices. Creampelt had kitted to three fatherless kits. It surprised me, I must say. I thought she was planning on claiming a father to them. She had not lied when she'd said she would raise them alone. It became clear to me then: Creampelt did love me. If she didn't, she would have easily come up with an extravagant lie to tell the Clan. As it was, she was leaving the identity of her kits' father up for debate for everyone else because she couldn't admit to herself that they weren't mine. She wanted them to be mine. In other words…she wanted me."

This time, it was Gorsefur who interrupted. "Okay, so you knew that the kits were yours, and you knew that she loved you. Why leave WindClan, though? You had family over there. How could you leave them?"

Quickflight pawed the ground nervously. "I didn't want to. I must admit, it was a hard decision to make." His voice became firmer. "But I know I made the right one. I can't be happy without her, without them. They're my family too."

Cedartail hissed. "How do you know you made the right choice, mouse-fodder?"

Quickflight ignored the jibe. "I was watching Fleecefeather's kits play. They're my kin. Her mate Beechpelt was playing with them. Watching them made me burn with envy and shame. How could I sit and play with her kits when I couldn't even play with my own? I wanted to. Never have I wanted something so badly. I had been thinking for days about just crossing the border to see them. I knew it was mouse-brained, but I was becoming desperate. It was then that I began to form a plan."

"You planned on joining ShadowClan?"

"Not exactly. You see, I didn't want to start a war between the Clans. Otherwise I would have gone directly to Shiftstar and told her. She would have fought tooth and nail to get the kits, I know. Instead I made a plan that involved an assurance that no war would break out. Unfortunately…my plan also involved me being exiled from WindClan." Gingertail reeled. Beside her, Creampelt gasped. Her eyes were open in mixed horror and awe. "I told Shiftstar I had taken a mate outside WindClan…I think she believed I had been spying for you. She immediately told me to leave WindClan and never come back. I came straight here."

Briarstar blinked heavily. When she next spoke, there was a real note of respect in her voice. "You were very brave, but foolish. What are you going to do if I tell you to leave?"

Quickflight winced. "I hoped- still hope –that what I have gone through to get here has proven to you that I am ready to switch loyalties to ShadowClan. There is no going back. If I wasn't determined to be here, I wouldn't have allowed that to enter my plan."

Briarstar studied him for a moment longer. In the silence that followed, Cedartail finally burst. "Stupid WindClan piece of crowfood!" He turned to his leader. "He is lying! He must be! You should send him back immediately. Let WindClan kill him for all I care. He doesn't belong here and you know it!"

Gorsefur spoke up, "I don't know. If what he says is true, he made himself homeless and prevented a war over the kits. Does that sound like a spy to you?"

Cedartail was shaking now. "He is obviously lying. What mouse-brained idiot would get himself exiled from his birth-Clan?"

"One who has switched loyalties," Briarstar answered him. "Very well, Quickflight. I will let you stay for one moon. If you have proven yourself a loyal ShadowClan warrior, then I will let you join ShadowClan. But beware: this does not make you a full ShadowClan cat. You will have to face many trials, and you will have to earn your trust here in this Clan."

The relief emanating from the ex-WindClan warrior was practically tangible. He dipped his head shakily to Briarstar. "Of course. That is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Hm," was her entire response. She flicked her tail in a dismissive manor, and went back to her den where Swanfeather was waiting for her. Quickflight looked around the Clan once before heading to where Creampelt sat waiting for him. Cedartail hissed and turned to mutter something to Snakefang and Tinyclaw. By the way their tails lashed and fur bristled, it wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about. Gingertail, however, had had enough for one morning.

_Barely sunhigh and I'm already exhausted._

She curled up in her nest, fully intending on taking a nap. She was just beginning to doze when Petalsong's sharp voice cut into her drowsiness abruptly. "Keep that wretch out of here!"

Gingertail opened her eyes a slit and stared at the nursery entrance. Creampelt had come back to the nursery, Quickflight following closely behind. Sighing, Gingertail closed her eyes and tried to get back to her nap. It was very difficult with everyone still arguing.

"He's not a wretch!" Creampelt hissed. "He's a part of ShadowClan now!"

Petalsong snorted. "Briarstar didn't say that. All she said was that he could stay here until she said otherwise. You'll see. In a moon, she'll be cracking down. Maybe it'll be sooner than that," she added hopefully. "Maybe she'll get rid of him in less than a moon; and his little brat kits for good measure!"

There was the sound of a low growl, and then a lot of noises, indistinguishable from one another, happened at once. "Now really!" Violetcloud's voice rose above the snarls. "This is unnecessary. Everybody settle down. Petalsong, Quickflight can come meet his kits if he wants to, and Creampelt, _sheathe your claws!_"

Gingertail opened her eyes again to find Petalsong and Creampelt nose to nose. Although she had trained the peach colored queen, she had never quite seen such a fierce snarl on her face before. Sure enough, when Gingertail looked down at her feet, she saw her claws out and tearing at the carefully construed bedding. _Oh, the apprentices' would flip!_

Petalsong had her back to Gingertail, but the dark queen could easily guess what kind of look she would be wearing. Smug, full of hate even. It was uncommon for Clanmates to despise one another, but it wasn't hard to imagine Creampelt and Petalsong to so completely hate each other at the present.

For a moment, nothing but shocked silence filled the den. Then, a pitiful mewling seemed to echo around. Gingertail glanced down and saw Fernkit, Lizardkit, and Timberkit squirming in Creampelt's nest. Quickflight's eyes found the kits and he padded forward to sniff them. Petalsong drew her lips back, but said nothing as he fondly nuzzled each of them. They shied away out of instinct rather than fear. But as he gave Fernkit a sharp lick on the head, it struck Gingertail just how alike they looked. Creampelt had been a fool if she had thought no one would come to realize they were Quickflight's kits. They had everything from similar face-shape to identical mottled gray pelts.

Creampelt's purr was the only sound Gingertail was listening to as she curled back up to fall asleep. She felt like a kit again, and it was Whitebirch's purr that was rumbling beside her. It was her mother's warm pelt that she curled into. She didn't dream; a fact for which she was thankful. She didn't want to know what kind of visions her subconscious could come up with after an episode like the one she'd just witnessed.

It felt like no time at all when something prodded her in the side. "Gingertail," someone was calling her. She blinked heavily and looked around surprised by her surroundings. Almost all of the nests were empty, give Creampelt's kits sleeping in their nest. Their mother, however, was not with them. Petalsong, Violetcloud, and Dustcloud must have taken their kits out for some sunshine, because no one else was in the den. That wasn't entirely true. Gingertail looked up to see a familiar silhouette leaning down on her.

"Spottedwhisker?" she asked quietly. "What are you doing here?" She glanced over at his mate's nest. "Sagepool isn't in here, and I don't know where she went."

"Sagepool is out in the clearing. It was you I wanted to talk to."

Gingertail stretched. Her round stomach brushed the floor of her nest as she sat up. She licked it fondly before she gave her brother her full attention. "What do you want?"

Spottedwhisker sat down. His eyes- unnaturally bright in the dark –were more worried that Gingertail had ever seen them. That was odd. What could be making him so upset? She was about to find out. "I was just out in the forest. I was showing Quickflight the territory."

Distaste prickled her fur. She had liked the ex-WindClan tom well enough when he was in his birth Clan. He was a decent and respectable cat, but she did not think she was okay with him getting to know her territory. She reminded herself that Briarstar was allowing him to stay, which meant that while he was here, it was his territory too. It was still very uncomforting knowing that he very well may get banished knowing all of ShadowClan's secrets.

"How was it?"

"It was nice," Spottedwhisker admitted. "Quickflight was a little unhappy at first, but I think he'll adjust well enough." He continued before Gingertail could interrupt. "Anyway, while we were out, we found Talonclaw and a group of cats holding some sort of meeting."

She blinked without meaning to. Sure, it was weird, but if that was what Spottedwhisker had come to talk to her about, she couldn't help but wonder if it could have waited. "So what?"

"I sent Quickflight away. I told him to make sure no one else was around." He seemed to be shifting his weight. "I know it was wrong, but I wanted to know what was going on, and I didn't think I could just ask." Gingertail didn't speak. This was getting stranger by the moment. "I listened, and it was…scary. At first I thought they were talking about Quickflight. They were saying all sorts of things about 'disloyalty' and some cat 'not being right for the job'. But then Cedartail said your name and how he thought your kits could come in handy." He looked at his feet. "Pantherstripe of ThunderClan was there. He's the new deputy. And another cat was there too, but I didn't know him. I thought he might be from RiverClan."

Gingertail waved her tail. "Cats from other Clans were on our territory?"

"Yes," he said, looking directly at her with his blue eyes. "But Cedartail wasn't chasing them away, like he usually does. And there were a lot of cats there. It was hard to tell exactly what they were talking about. I needed to know!" he added. It seemed to Gingertail like he was trying to convince her that he hadn't done something wrong.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "Did any of them see you there?"

Spottedwhisker shook his head. "No. I thought Tinyclaw might have scented me, but if he did, he didn't say anything."

"Tinyclaw was there?" she asked sharply. Spottedwhisker winced.

"Well…yes, he was. He didn't say anything though."

Gingertail narrowed her eyes. "What were they talking about?"

Spottedwhisker shrugged. "They started off talking about some cat doing something he wasn't supposed to. Like I said, I thought of Quickflight. But then they started talking about Talonclaw taking over ShadowClan. They seemed to think he was going to be Clan leader some day."

Gingertail shrugged. "So what?" she asked again.

Spottedwhisker hissed in frustration. "So, they were holding some secret meeting with cats from other Clans, and they want Talonclaw to run ShadowClan."

"Okay, so it was weird for the other cats to be there. But you're making it sound like Talonclaw is planning on killing Briarstar and becoming Clan leader himself."

"Don't you think it's unusual that Talonclaw and Cedartail would hold a secret meeting to talk about Talonclaw becoming Clan leader?"

Gingertail narrowed her eyes. She was thinking of Tinyclaw. Everything Spottedwhisker was hinting at was possible, except for the fact that her son was there. He wouldn't- _couldn't_ –be involved in a plot so monstrous. "It sounds to me like Talonclaw's bitten off more than he can chew. He can't become Clan leader any time soon. Briarstar has nine lives from StarClan, and Gorsefur's Clan deputy anyway. StarClan wouldn't allow it."

"Briarstar's on her last life," Spottedwhisker breathed. "I heard Swanfeather talking to Moonblaze."

Gingertail hesitated. It certainly seemed bad. Suddenly she thought of Tinyclaw after the battle with WindClan, coming and trying to carry her away alone. "That's all fine and dandy, but Gorsefur's still Clan deputy. I think you're reading too much into this, Spottedwhisker. Everybody knows that Talonclaw's ambitious. Perhaps you misunderstood. I think Cedartail was just trying to encourage Talonclaw to think about becoming Clan deputy when Gorsefur become leader."

Now Spottedwhisker was frustrated. "Hailfur's ambitious, but he doesn't go around having secret meetings!"

Gingertail hissed. Now she was beginning to regret listening to this whole story. "Don't be ridiculous! If there were so many cats there, I doubt it was a _secret_ meeting."

Spottedwhisker shied away from his sister's outrage. "Cedartail's too old to be Clan leader or deputy. I think he's putting Talonclaw up to it."

"There's nothing wrong with Cedartail giving his son encouragement. And it sounds to me as if he's a popular choice already." Spottedwhisker opened his mouth to speak, but Gingertail cut him off before he could begin. "Honestly, Spottedwhisker! I know you don't like them, but you can't say that Cedartail and Talonclaw aren't loyal to ShadowClan. I doubt that they'd do anything like what you're suggesting!"

Now it was Spottedwhisker's turn to be upset. "You just don't want to believe it because Tinyclaw was there!"

Gingertail rose to her feet, teeth bared in a deep growl. "And I think you're obsessed! You've had a whisker bent about Talonclaw since we were kits! There's not a scrap of evidence that what they were doing was wrong."

Spottedwhisker's eyes were alight with anger. "And other Clan cats are invited to be on our territory at any time, aren't they?"

"They weren't stealing prey, and they aren't here now. Pantherstripe's ThunderClan deputy. He probably had a message for Briarstar that Cedartail volunteered to take. And that RiverClan cat…well, he was surrounded by ShadowClan warriors. There was no danger, and that's why Talonclaw didn't chase him out."

"You really believe that Talonclaw's not up to anything?"

"Of course I do! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get myself some prey."

"I brought you some," he snapped, throwing a still warm vole at her feet. "I hope you enjoy it! Quickflight caught it." And with that he turned and stormed out of the nursery.

Gingertail glared after him, then bent and began to eat her meal. She just couldn't believe that her son would be involved in anything as horrible as what Spottedwhisker was suggesting. Didn't he think she had raised him better than that? And anyway, there _was_ nothing wrong with Talonclaw wanting to be Clan leader. There were plenty of cats that would want the job; not that Gingertail did. How could she have kits if she was stuck leading her Clan. That didn't mean that other cats didn't want it. Their own father had wanted it!

As she ate, every bite stuck in her throat. She had fought with her brother! And even she couldn't entirely suppress a suspicion. Why had the other cats been there? _It was just Talonclaw bragging as usual. _She tried to convince herself._ There was nothing going on that shouldn't have been._


	36. 33 Warning by Night

Chapter Thirty-three –Warning By Night

To Gingertail's surprise, Quickflight seemed to fit into the Clan mold naturally. She loathe admit it, but she was becoming quite fond of the ex-WindClan tom. He often came to the nursery to visit Creampelt and the kits, and Gingertail (who was now there all the time, as her kits were so close to coming) was getting to know him rather well. He had a sense of humor that befit a real ShadowClan cat. He had managed to earn himself a little honor for his bravery when word got around how he had managed to leave WindClan and not start a war between the two Clans.

Not everyone in the Clan, however, was able to adapt to the young warrior's presence as well. It was often that you could find groups in the clearing, muttering and throwing the new ShadowClan tom dirty looks. Cedartail seemed to be the head of these groups, followed of course by his son. Soddenpelt and Snakefang were often seen with them, along with Petalsong (when she was out with Cedarkit), and Whiskertail with Stonepaw would often join them. To Gingertail's dismay, Tinyclaw would often be sitting with them. She tried to comfort herself by saying that not a lot of cats really trusted Quickflight.

The young warrior was learning very fast. Already, he brought back as much prey as the other warriors, and he seemed keen to learn ShadowClan fighting moves. Briarstar was restricting what he could know. For instance, he wasn't learning night hunting yet, and he definitely wasn't allowed on WindClan border patrols. But he made up for his lack of night-time skills by working extra hard during the day.

Having him join the Clan was paying off in another way. With so many queens in the nursery, the warriors were really struggling to keep up with all of their duties. In addition to his regular warrior duties, Quickflight was cleaning out the nursery and elders' den so that the apprentices were free to go out with their mentors and bring back extra fresh-kill. It had earned him good points with the apprentices, who were glad to have an excuse not to do those simple chores.

Most importantly, Briarstar's willingness to let him stay seemed to have given Quickflight a new attitude to induce in the sulky ShadowClan cats. He was rather cheerful, and it was infectious. Soon, he had a good bit of the warriors laughing at jokes, or smiling at some private thought. It was as though he had brought with him a ball of sunshine that reached out and touched almost every cat.

It was a good thing that he had brought this good attitude with him. The Clan was struggling to keep up with the sheer mouths they had to feed now that so many kits were in the nursery. Briarstar was no help to the Clan, as she had become so indisposed with Greencough she hardly ever left her den. Swanfeather spend every spare moment with her. Moonblaze was starting to take over full medicine cat duties, including going to the Moonstone alone at the Half Moon.

"I don't mind," she'd told Gingertail once when visiting her. "Swanfeather knows she can count on me, and it gives me a chance to take on more responsibilities."

Gingertail hadn't really been paying attention. Her kits were growing restless inside her. They wanted to come out, she knew, but StarClan was holding them back for whatever reason. Moonblaze had said they were waiting until the "appropriate moment arises" but it meant nothing to Gingertail. She wanted them to be out of her body.

The Gathering was fast approaching. To the Clan, it looked like both their leader and their medicine cat wouldn't be going. Moonblaze was more than capable of representing ShadowClan as a medicine cat, but with Gorsefur leading the patrol, they would be admitting to the other Clans that they were weaker. It put pressure on Gorsefur to get his words exactly right, so that his Clan still looked strong.

Four nights before the Gathering, the Clan began to show signs of straining. Snow had fallen and covered the marshland. The marsh had frozen over, and hunting parties came back with less prey each time. Although the queens still got fed, it was tough on Gingertail to know that the warriors were starving so that she could have a full enough belly. She tried to encourage the warriors to share prey with her, but this was a subject Hailfur was adamant about.

"No, Gingertail. Look at the size of you! We want you to stay as healthy as possible, and if that means that we go hungry sometimes, then so be it."

By 'we', he meant himself. Although not every cat got an extravagant meal every day, most cats got about the same amount of food. They were all maybe too thin for Gingertail's liking, but at least they caught enough to survive. Gorsefur, however, refused to take any prey if the other warriors hadn't eaten. It was starting to show on him. Rather than his normal glossy pelt, his fur now hung loosely from his body. Gingertail was starting to see his ribs through his thin pelt. It was frightening to watch.

The Clan was healthy enough, but it couldn't go on like this.

And it seemed the StarClan was willing to oblige.

It was a warm night. Gingertail could almost picture the snow melting in the warmth. The smell of newleaf on the way was what she had fallen asleep to. It was comforting, because she knew that soon, her Clan would be strong again.

The kits were curled against their mothers. The milk-scent of the nursery was stronger, because Quickflight had found a rabbit, and his speed had come in handy to catch it. Even Petalsong couldn't deny tasting the delicious meat. It had been the largest prey caught yet this leaf-bare. Quickflight had practically had to carry it on his back so it hadn't dragged on the ground. His catch had been the deciding factor that he could stay. Briarstar hadn't made the official call yet, but everyone in the Clan assumed that she would.

Outside, the warriors were tucking in to sleep. Cedartail's night patrol had gone out early, and would be back before too long. In the meantime, Bloomleaf had taken up guard duty at the camp entrance.

Gingertail was dreaming of newleaf when she was kit. She remembered the tantalizing scents of the forest brought in on her father's coat every time he visited. In her dream, she had kits that were playing with a rabbit in the clearing. Marshwhisker and Molefoot sat side by side, commenting every now and then how to properly play with it. Gingertail would have been content to join them, but Spottedwhisker was fighting with Tinyclaw. They were yelling back and forth, and it was really distracting to Gingertail and her kits. She wanted to tell them to stop, but didn't see how, because they were both right.

And then the yelling became very real.

Gingertail woke with a start, and stared around the nursery as the yell was abruptly cut off. Beside her, the other queens were sitting up and looking at one other. "Petalsong?" Cedarkit breathed. "Where's Petalsong?"

Dustcloud shook her head. "I don't know, Cedarkit, but you'd better come over to my nest for now." He glared at her.

"I don't want _your_ nest, I want-"

"Quiet!" Sagepool ordered. "Did you hear that?"

Gingertail pricked her ears, listening extra hard. If she looked between the branches, she could just see the clearing. Were those dark shapes moving around the clearing her Clanmates? She thought she recognized a few of them.

She shook her tail out as cats slipped into the warriors' den. _It's just Cedartail's patrol returning,_ she thought. _They scared Bloomleaf. That's why she called out. _Her heart was racing. _Nothing's wrong._

Somebody wailed out into the night as cat turned on cat. Battle seemed to explode. Cats poured into the clearing into a waiting ambush, where they screeched in fear and surprise. Gingertail drew back, yelling. The other nursing queens had jumped to their feet, Cedarkit practically diving into Dustcloud's nest. The nursery wall shook as cats tumbled into it. "What's going on?" she demanded. "We're being attacked!"

Creampelt peered out into the clearing and gasped. "Great StarClan!" she exclaimed. She drew back as all the other queens stared at her in horror. "Those aren't enemy warriors! Those are our Clanmates!"

Gingertail went to stand and collapsed back into her nest with a yowl. Sagepool jumped over to her and began nuzzling her cheek. "What do you mean?" Dustcloud asked. " 'Those are our Clanmates.'?"

"Our Clanmates are fighting for us," Violetcloud answered shakily. "That has to be it, right?"

"No!" Creampelt practically wailed. "Yes! Both! Our Clanmates are fighting each other."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Violetcloud yelled back, just as hysterical.

"It's...it's terrible..." Creampelt whimpered looking back out onto the scene.

In the silence that followed, Gingertail's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. A strong ripple passed over her flank. She screamed without meaning to. Fourteen pairs of eyes locked on her as another ripple made her twitch.

"Great StarClan!" Dustcloud repeated Creampelt's earlier cry. "Our Clan is literally fighting with itself and her kits are coming!"


	37. 34 Blood and Birth

**Be ready. This is the start of what the whole book has been leading up to.**

**~Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four –Blood and Birth

"Great StarClan!" Dustcloud hollered, watching as another ripple passed over her mother's flank. "Our Clan is literally fighting with itself and her kits are coming!"

_You couldn't have chosen a worst time, kits!_

Sagepool put a paw on Gingertail's stomach as she undulated once again. Now that she was officially in labor, she started screaming in earnest. Her eyes seemed to roll back into her head and her voice cracked with the strain of screaming. Dustcloud shuddered involuntarily. She didn't have to be a medicine cat to know that this was not going well at all.

The white queen gaped up at Dustcloud in horror. In that shared look, something passed between the two queens that brought an understanding to the brown she-cat. If they didn't do something for her mother _now_, she was going to die.

"I'll get Moonblaze," she stammered, heading to the exit.

"Wait!" Leafkit squeaked from behind her.

"Mommy don't go!" Marshkit added.

"You'll die!" Tumblekit whimpered. Cedarkit was staring at Dustcloud as if he had never seen her before.

"Don't leave me like Petalsong did!" he begged. Dustcloud drew her ears back. She didn't want to hear her kits' pleading. Seeing the look on Cedarkit's face was horrible. He had already been abandoned by his real mother. Was Dustcloud going to abandon him too?

"I'll be right back," she promised. "I promise."

She turned her back before their bidding could turn her back. She needed her sister, and she would have to leave her kits to do it.

She burst into the clearing and choked in disbelief. Creampelt hadn't been lying. A small distance away, she could see Graypetal and Tealfur fighting side by side against Snakefang. Not far from them, Talonclaw had Spottedwhisker pinned down and was biting at his neck. Cedartail batted against Quickflight and Lichentooth to try and get into Briarstar's den. A dark mound lay on the ground outside her den already. A swooping sensation in her stomach almost made her throw up.

There were other cats there too. Banesong from ThunderClan swung his massive paw and sent Palemist sprawling. Quietstep, Poppycloud, and Whiskertail leaded onto the massive tom together. Ashpaw and Stonepaw had jumped onto the Clanrock and were swiping claws down into a cat that Dustcloud didn't know, but thought she might have seen at Gatherings.

A hiss sounded behind her, and she turned to see Petalsong approaching her. "Petalsong!" she breathed in relief. The queen seemed to be okay. There was a scratch bleeding on her cheek, and a chink was in her ear, but she was standing and otherwise unhurt. "Oh Petalsong, thank StarClan! Cedarkit was scared for you!"

But the small queen wasn't listening. She had unsheathed her claws and drew back her lips in a snarl. "I have been _waiting_ for this, mouse-fodder!" she bellowed in triumph. "Believe me, I will enjoy it!"

And she leaped. Dustcloud screamed and jumped to the side. What on earth was Petalsong doing? Why was she attacking her own Clanmate? Why were _any_ of them attacking their own Clanmates? She didn't have time to contemplate the answer, for Petalsong had recovered and was pouncing again.

Dustcloud ducked to the side and this time jumped on her. "Petalsong, stop!"

The dark tortoiseshell didn't listen. Instead she rolled onto her back and kicked at Dustcloud with well aimed paws. The breath was knocked from the dusky brown she-cat as she hit the dirt. She was going to die, she suddenly understood. Petalsong was with them, and she was fighting to kill. Her mind briefly went to the dark mound outside Briarstar's den. Was Dustcloud about to join one of her beloved Clanmates? Or was that cat with them too?

She realized that she didn't care. StarClan wouldn't have her anyway. If she fought for her Clan, she would be attacking Clanmates, but if she didn't fight, she would be letting her Clan down. _StarClan be kind to my kits._

Petalsong licked her lips and made her leap. In midair, she was cat. It was Tinyclaw. The tom head-butted the dark queen, sending her off her course. Petalsong landed on her paws and faced the orange tom. "You?" she shrieked. "What are you doing?"

Dustcloud sat up and stared at her brother in confusion. She drew her ears back in horror. Petalsong looked surprised that Tinyclaw was facing her. That must mean…no. Tinyclaw had saved her. Hadn't he?

A scream from the nursery behind Dustcloud brought her to her senses. She didn't have time for this! She would find out later from Tinyclaw exactly what he was doing. Pushing her way through the throng, she made slow progress to the medicine den. She had to duck and swerve several times to avoid getting caught in the clash. Several times, she found herself facing a wounded Clanmate and not being able to decide just who they had been fighting for.

When she entered the medicine den, a large weight landed on top of her and a familiar voice sounded in her ear. "What do you want with us?"

"Moonblaze!" she cried in relief. "Moonblaze you have to come quickly!"

The weight lifted, and Dustcloud sat up. Her sister was sitting a short distance from her, staring at her uncertainly. "What's going on? Whose side are you on?"

Dustcloud shook as a powerful emotion took her. Did her sister believe she had come to attack her? "It's Gingertail! She's kitting."

"What?" Swanfeather's voice sounded from the shadows at the back of the medicine den. She padded out of the darkness, her eyes wild. "Right now?"

"Right now," Dustcloud answered. "And something's wrong. I don't know. We need a medicine cat!"

Swanfeather nodded. "Right. Moonblaze, we need burnet, and raspberry. Dustcloud, get some soaked moss." The head medicine cat raced back into her den. "_Hurry!_"

Dustcloud followed them back into the stocks. It was too dark to see, and she had to find her way by touch alone. Soon, she found herself in the very back, where moss grew on the damp stone. She clamped her jaws down on a large bundle of it and raced to the entrance. There, she collided with her sister as she stopped abruptly.

The crowd of fighting cats had parted, and Soddenpelt appeared. The old, senior warrior crouched in a hunter's crouch. "What is this?" he growled. "Going to help the enemy."

"No!" Swanfeather sobbed. "No, Soddenpelt, it's me, Swanfeather. I'm a medicine cat, remember! I'm honestly not your enemy."

The dark mottled tom unsheathed his claws. "If you're not with us, then you're with them!" he jerked his head to where the dark mound lay outside Briarstar's den. Swanfeather was shaking now, muttering soundlessly. Dustcloud wondered who it was over there, and who Soddenpelt was fighting for.

He didn't give time for more talk. His muscles flexed as he prepared to make his leap. "No!" came a new, but all together comforting voice. "You can't have her too!" And Cloverspirit appeared in Dustcloud's line of vision. The old gray warrior had been close to retiring, she knew. But as the two cats began to grapple, the old she-cat's muscles rippled in what little light the stars provided. Dustcloud glared up at the sky. StarClan had covered the moon. They weren't happy with what was going on in ShadowClan.

"Hurry!" Moonblaze's voice cut through Dustcloud's reverie. She looked down to see her sister nudge the older medicine cat with her head. "Remember, Swanfeather. Gingertail needs us!"

The she-cats raced across the clearing, batting cats away from them when they could. Squeezing into the nursery, the sounds of the battle became background noise when they saw what was waiting for them. Gingertail was panting, her eyes glazed with pain. Sagepool was licking her fiercely, but each of the dark queen's breaths was becoming shallower. There was blood everywhere. Sagepool's pretty white coat was covered in it. Red once more stained her mother's fur like it had after the battle with WindClan.

The kits had all been moved to the back of the nursery. Creampelt, Violetcloud, and Frecklecloud were all back there. They arched their backs and hissed in unison, then stopped when they saw who was there. Whitebirch and Geckotail were sitting at Gingertail's head, giving soft encouragements to her nearly unconscious daughter. Weedfoot was back with the kits. But as the medicine cats and Dustcloud entered the nursery, it became too crowded. Weedfoot nodded to Dustcloud as he passed her to head into the clearing. She sighed in relief. At least she knew which side he was on.

She set down the soaked moss. "Dustcloud!" Tumblekit called in relief. "You came back!"

The dusky queen trembled as she crossed over to them. "My brave kits," she breathed. "I'm going to have to ask you to be even braver tonight, okay my sweets?"

The kits glanced at one another. "Where's Petalsong?" Cedarkit asked from behind Frecklecloud. Dustcloud didn't look at the kit when she answered.

"She's out fighting, Cedarkit." She glanced up at Frecklecloud and knew that the tortoiseshell understood. By fighting, she didn't mean that in a good way.

"Mommy, what are you going to do?" Leafkit asked quietly. Dustcloud shivered.

"I'm going to go outside again, and stand watch from out there." She looked over at Sagepool, Whitebirch and the three medicine cats. They needed space. As long as Frecklecloud and the two queens were here, Dustcloud felt secure in leaving her kits. She knew that she could trust these three. They had always been close, and she couldn't imagine them letting a kit get hurt, let alone hurting one themselves. They had all been there when the battle had first started. Their surprise had not been something she could imagine them faking easily.

Dustcloud backed out of the nursery, ignoring her kits despair once more as she plunged into the cold of the outside world. Weedfoot, Rushclaw, and Leapwing were all there, ready to defend the nursery. As Dustcloud joined them, Rushclaw gave her one weary look. In that shared moment, relief swamped Dustcloud so thickly that she almost collapsed. He was fighting for whatever side she was. He would never hurt her, or let their kits get into trouble so young. He was on the same page she was. They were well and truly together.

Most of the fighting had died down a bit. Several mounds now littered the clearing. Dustcloud exhaled as shock began to filter into her. Warriors had collapsed where they fought. The dusky queen couldn't be sure who was dead, or who was too tired to remain standing. What looked like Quickflight's slim shape was lying in a heap outside the medicine den. He was thankfully still breathing. Dustcloud could see his chest rising and falling even from this distance. However, the cat next to him was lying ominously still. She thought her heart would burst right out of her chest as she recognized Cloverspirit. A soft sob escaped Dustcloud's throat. How could her Clanmates do this to one another? Cloverspirit had been old enough to retire. She had given her entire life to the Clan, and this was how she was repaid for it?

Over outside the warriors' den, Spottedwhisker had pinned Talonclaw. There was a long scar going down the dark tabby's stomach, and it bled freely. He was still alive, however, and was twitching irritably as Spottedwhisker dug his claws in.

Cedartail and Lichentooth, however, were circling one another outside Briarstar's den. "You fool, Lichentooth!" Cedartail slashed at the she-cat. "You could have joined us! You would have gotten so much from it!"

"You mean I would have been disgraced by StarClan!" she hissed, ducking his outstretched claws by barely a mouse-hair. "Fighting to kill my own Clanmates!"

"You could have had _power_!" he screamed, jumping for her. "But you were too cowardly to take it!"

Lichentooth ducked his pounce. "StarClan wouldn't grant power to a sore loser like you, who's been licking his wounds since Gorsefur got made deputy instead of you."

It was her turn to leap. As she pinned him down, his shrieking laughter rang out for all of the cats in ShadowClan to hear. "No, Lichentooth! It is you who have lost! Briarstar is dead! And Gorsefur got what was coming to him." The long-furred she-cat dug her claws into his throat. "Go ahead and kill me!" he spat gleefully. "But remember, it was I who won tonight! ShadowClan is leaderless!" His words were cut off in a gurgle as she tore her claws broke away from his throat, leaving a large gash that oozed with blood. The gray tom twitched and then was still.

Lichentooth took a step back from the body and gave a large caterwaul. Cats were now breaking apart. Spottedwhisker gave Talonclaw a contemptuous kick before stepping back. The dark tabby didn't even notice; he was too busy staring at his dead father in horror.

Geckotail brushed past Dustcloud, Swanfeather hard on his paws. The two medicine cats raced to the medicine den to get their supplies. Slowly, the dusky queen registered that now that the fighting was over, it was time to begin healing those who were injured.

Did that mean that Gingertail had stopped kitting? Dustcloud spun around on her paws and raced back into the nursery. Her kits surrounded her, squeaking indignantly that she had left them. She gave them each a lick, but eyed her mother. She was curled up between Whitebirch and Moonblaze, fast asleep. Suckling at her stomach were two healthy kits.

Rather than fill her with happiness, the sight of Gingertail's newest litter made her want to throw up. The first was a little white tortoiseshell she-kit. She was a pale copy of her grandmother. It was easy to see the family in her. The little tom, however, was a long-furred black tabby. He almost looked like a wisp of smoke, he was that fuzzy. But he already had his tabby markings, and it was that ultimately that made Dustcloud's blood run cold. He looked exactly like Rootclaw had in life.

Dustcloud collapsed into her nest, covering her muzzle with her paws. Her Clan was torn in two, with many of the cats on both sides now walking with StarClan. She had no idea who had died fighting for what, all she knew was that they had once hunted with her, and they had betrayed her. She had almost been depending on the ending of the battle to mean that her mother was safe. But if what Cedartail said was true, ShadowClan was leaderless, without a deputy, and now had numbers that couldn't even look at one another. And after everything that happened tonight, the birth of Gingertail's kits now signified another war was on the way. Because if ThunderClan ever got wind of what these kits looked like, they would surely fight to keep them.

_Oh StarClan!_ she moaned inwardly. _How could you be so cruel?_

If StarClan was watching, they didn't answer her silent prayer.


	38. 35 The One with Moonshone Eyes

**I thought I should give you fair warning. Yes, I am writing this book for your entertainment. But I actually plan on getting it published, which means that when I am finished rewriting it to make it better, I will be taking down this version so that I can send it off to publishers. Just a reminder.**

**Here is the pivotal moment of the book, the head of the prophecy. Who did you expect to be the one with moonshone eyes? Read and find out if you were right.**

**~Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-five –The One with Moonshone Eyes

Moonblaze looked around the nursery. None of the kits seemed to be in bad shape, although Frecklecloud had a long cut going down her shoulder. It wasn't bleeding, but the medicine cat apprentice would still like to put a poultice on it to keep it from getting infected.

She looked down at her mother on the nursery floor beside her. The golden queen was curled up, fast asleep. The two kits lay nursing beside her. They were strong and Moonblaze had no reason to fear that they would die yet. Stress had caused Gingertail's birth to be a hard one. Rest would cure that. Sooner or later, her mother would wake good as new. There was nothing that Moonblaze could to for her now, and anyway, Whitebirch was there if she needed anything.

She began to back out of the nursery, beckoning Frecklecloud as she went. The pretty she-cat gave Cedarkit a harsh lick. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"You'll find Petalsong, won't you?"

Frecklecloud nodded. "As soon as I can," she promised.

The two she-cats padded, side by side, into the clearing.

It was total devastation. The warriors den had a huge hole in the side of it. The nests that the warriors usually slept in were all torn apart. Little clumps of moss, feather, and pine needle strewed the clearing. The apprentices' den was in similar shape, though it looked as though nobody had dragged them from their nests. Blood splattered up the Clanrock where Moonblaze's den was.

Bodies were lined up already in the clearing, and more were being added to the pile. Grief pierced Moonblaze's heart as she looked down at the first body in the lineup. Briarstar had lost her last life, though it appeared to be the sickness that had taken her, not the battle. Her fur was sleek, and clean. Next to her lay Gorsefur. He looked so small in death. His claws were out and bloodied. He must have fought bravely.

She tried to look away when Frecklecloud moaned beside her. She followed the she-cat's gaze and saw Petalsong. They young queen was in a line separate from that which Briarstar headed. Never before had Moonblaze seen such a look of rage. Next to Petalsong lay Tinyclaw.

Moonblaze swayed where she stood. Her brother's orange fur was now blood red. His claws were out, and tufts of brown fur were caught in them. His tail stuck out straight behind him like a stick. His ears were torn, and his eyes were half closed. But there was no mistaking the look of anger on his face. Moonblaze closed her eyes, hoping that when she next opened them, her brother's body would not be there.

Why was he laying with the enemy? Had he betrayed the Clan with the others? She deliberately turned away before opening her eyes again. Wondering would not bring her brother back; it could only delay her from saving those who were on their way to join them.

She passed Geckotail, who was pressing cobwebs into Crowpaw's side. The apprentice was staring up blankly at her brother's face. Fastpaw sat with his tail over his paws, watching as the retired medicine cat worked on Crowpaw's injury. Ashpaw, Beechpaw, and Stonepaw sat huddled together. Over beside the entrance to Briarstar's den were Snakefang, Talonclaw, and Soddenpelt. Around them were Molefoot, Quietstep, Leapwing, and Beeflight. They had their claws out and their teeth bared. Obviously, this was some kind of guard. Moonblaze bristled as she glared at them. Talonclaw had been Tinyclaw's own mentor! How could he have sent her brother to his death?

But Talonclaw didn't look angry, or even scared. He looked stricken, as though he too were in shock after the night's events. How could he dare to sit in the camp that he had ravaged and looked so upset? After all, he had lead them to it!

She followed the path of his eyes to see Cedartail lying in a bloody heap. Brindlefern was standing over the body, glaring down at it with heavy eyes. It seemed that the elderly queen had had no idea that her ex-lover would have done such a thing to his Clanmates. Moonblaze felt a wave of sympathy. She had never thought her own brother could –

"In here," she said to Frecklecloud. Was that her voice that sounded so hoarse? Grief did funny things to cats, she knew.

She brushed into her den and froze. Swanfeather was standing over what looked like another body. _In the medicine den?_ Then she realized that the body was breathing. Quickflight had taken a real number for his new Clan. Moonblaze wondered if he would want to return to WindClan after this.

"Wow," Frecklecloud breathed. "I'd always had my misgivings about him, but it seems that he was loyal all along."

Moonblaze nodded agreement. "How much do we have of dried oak leaf?" she asked her mentor. Swanfeather didn't look up from her work.

"N-no idea. You'll h-have to g-go check."

Moonblaze slipped past her mentor and her patient and entered the stores. Dried oak leaf would have been stored near the front, because it was dryer there. She leaned down and sniffed the first plant she came by. Yarrow, no…burdock, no…sage, no…ah yes! Finally, she withdrew with a pinch of the right remedy. She grabbed a wad of cobweb and began her work. She pressed the dried leaves against Frecklecloud's wound and fastened them there with the cobweb. She stepped back to admire her work, "You'll have to be careful not to disturb it. The leaves will soak up any infection that might get in there. Don't take this bandage off, and clean yourself thoroughly, got it?"

Frecklecloud dipped her head to show she understood. Moonblaze padded back into the den to grab more herbs that she might need. By the time she got into the clearing, all of the bodies had been moved into three lines in the clearing.

There was Briarstar's line, which were cats that Moonblaze supposed had been fighting for the Clan she had lead. Among them were Cloverspirit, and of course Gorsefur the deputy. The other pile was headed by Cedartail. Moonblaze winced as she saw Tinyclaw among them. She looked at the last line and was surprised to see that Pantherstripe- the ThunderClan deputy –headed it. She peered more closely at him. What had he been doing, fighting here in ShadowClan's battle? Farther along the line, she saw Mudear of RiverClan beside a young dark tabby tom known as Branchpaw. She looked beside them and saw Saltpelt of WindClan. This was the entire pile, Moonblaze realized. What had the other Clan cats wanted from ShadowClan? And how had they convinced Cedartail and the other ShadowClan warriors to turn against their own Clanmates?

Moonblaze turned as Graypetal padded up to her. The young she-cat had a wrenched claw. _Comfrey,_ she thought, checking her pile.

The night seemed to go on like that. Moonblaze and Geckotail went around treating cats. Thyme for shock, comfrey for claws, burdock and oak for claw wounds, cobwebs for bleeding. Any of the more serious injuries were sent to Swanfeather for checking. Thankfully, there weren't that many besides Quickflight.

Lichentooth gave the summoning yowl sometime just past moonhigh. She didn't bother to jump onto the Clanrock. The only other cats that needed gathering were the queens and elders. They padded out of the darkness of the nursery to sit in the clearing and look around. Gingertail didn't join them. _Good,_ Moonblaze thought. _She really doesn't need to see this._ She shot a glance in the direction of Tinyclaw.

A loud wail of grief tore the clearing. Dustcloud and Bramblepelt sat beside one another, gazing down at Tinyclaw's body. "No!" Dustcloud shrieked. "It can't be true!"

Bramblepelt mouthed wordlessly and nudged his sister away from their brother's body. Moonblaze stood to join them, then changed direction and sat between Geckotail and Swanfeather instead. As much as she wanted to see her remaining siblings and talk to them, now was not the time. She had a role to fulfill as medicine cat apprentice.

Lichentooth sat at the head position of Clan as the cats huddled around her. "ShadowClan has suffered a battle like never before," she began when all the cats were listening. "Firstly, we need to decide who stands for what."

"I stand for my Clan," Shellfrost whispered. "What else would I be fighting for?"

Murmurs of appreciation went around the group. "What _were_ they fighting for?" Rushclaw asked. "What did they expect to gain by turning on their own Clan?"

Lichentooth supplied the answer. "Cedartail wanted to kill Gorsefur, I think. Unless I'm mistaken, he was hoping to become next Clan leader."

"No," Spottedwhisker said. "He was hoping Talonclaw would become the next Clan leader."

"How?" Dustcloud asked. "Who would follow him after what he'd done?"

"He certainly wouldn't have the Clan's support," Hailfur said quietly. "But that doesn't mean anything. With Briarstar and Gorsefur dead, it's StarClan that decides the next Clan leader."

"StarClan wouldn't pick Talonclaw after what he'd done!" Weaselscuffle scoffed. "He'd betrayed his Clan."

"StarClan can pick anyone," Swanfeather cut in. At once, all the head in the circle turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Lichentooth asked. "Has StarClan already picked someone?"

Swanfeather seemed to hesitate. She took a deep breath, "A long time ago, I received a prophecy. 'The one with moonshone eyes will save the Clan'."

Moonblaze blinked in mild surprise. Swanfeather had never told her that. Looking around, she realized that everyone was wearing the same face of shock. All except Geckotail, who nodded slowly beside his old apprentice.

"The cat with moonshone eyes?" Slystep repeated wondrously. "Who could that possibly mean?"

Swanfeather did not answer; she just turned her head and stared at Moonblaze. The medicine cat apprentice shrugged. If her mentor was looking for some sort of clue, she was not going to get any help. Suddenly it struck Moonblaze that all the other cats were looking at her now too.

"What?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"The cat with moonshone eyes…" Slystep repeated again, this time thoughtfully. Moonblaze narrowed her eyes, following his train of thought-

"Oh no," she said, sitting up. "No way. You've got the wrong cat."

"What other cat have you heard of that has a white pelt and amber eyes?" Beeflight asked. He looked around the circle. "No one? Didn't think so."

Moonblaze shook her head, taking a step back. "I'm not it. I can't be the one, I'm a medicine cat."

"But Swanfeather just said it could be anyone," Shellfrost said. She sounded slightly dismayed, but moreover thoughtful. "It could work."

"It's not me!" Moonblaze hissed, bristling. "I can't lead the Clan. I'm not even a warrior! I wouldn't know how!"

"StarClan will guide you," Weedfoot said. "That's why they wanted you to be a medicine cat first."

Moonblaze was shaking now. It wasn't true. It couldn't be her! _StarClan send me a sign!_

For once, StarClan obliged without delay. For the quarter moon had been covered by cloud all throughout the battle now broke free. It shed its light down into the clearing, shining down onto one cat. His blue eyes glowed in the sudden flare of light. And it became clear to Moonblaze in that instant. StarClan hadn't sent the prophecy to Swanfeather upon her arrival. They had sent it upon his. They had seen this battle coming long ago and chosen the cat that would save ShadowClan from itself long ago.

And it wasn't Moonblaze after all.

It was Spottedwhisker.

"You," she sighed, stepping forward. All the horror of the battle seemed to vanish, replaced instead by confidence. "You're the one, not me."

Swanfeather followed her gaze and gasped. Soon, all eyes turned from the young medicine cat apprentice to warrior StarClan had singled out above all others.

It took a moment for it to dawn on Spottedwhisker. His glowing blue eyes took in that everyone was no looking at him, and he gulped. "Me?"

"Of course," Swanfeather said. "Why didn't I see it before? You've always had the most beautiful blue eyes. You've always stood out."

Spottedwhisker sat up straight, shaking his head in protest. "That's not true. I've never stood out. I'm just a normal warrior."

"But you've never been just a normal warrior," Lichentooth argued. "Don't you remember our first battle training session?"

Spottedwhisker nodded slowly.

"Even back then, you were different. When we asked Gingertail what she would fight for, she gave the standard answer that everyone gives: The Clan. But do you remember, Spottedwhisker, what you said you'd fight for?"

"My sister," he mewed.

"That's right. Back then, you're sister was more important to you than the entire Clan. I'm sure that now, that answer has grown. Sagepool and the unborn litter, Gingertail and her kits, Ashpaw and her littermates, Whitebirch and the other elders…" Spottedwhisker was watching her now as though his life depended on it. "Don't you see? You're different because, while every cat cares for the Clan, you care for each individual cat."

Spottedwhisker's brow furrowed as he stared at the ground, mouth agape. From behind them, a cold voice scoffed, "Him be Clan leader? Like StarClan would ever chose someone as soft."

The huddled cats turned to look into the eyes of Snakefang, still held at bay by Palemist, Acornblaze, and Stonepaw. "Nobody asked you," Stonepaw sneered back, unsheathing his claws.

"There's been enough fighting," Weedfoot said.

Snakefang smirked at Stonepaw as he retracted his claws. Moonblaze bristled. How could the ginger warrior treat his Clanmates that way after everything he'd done? Didn't he realize so many lives that'd been lost in this battle? Moonblaze couldn't ever remember a battle being as vicious as this one was, not even in the stories the elders had told her when she was a kit. Snakefang was acting like he didn't care.

The remaining Clan cats were now stepping forward to face the traitors. Their eyes—which had been tired—was now glinted with fresh anger. Fur was brushing up, and claws sliding up. "What should we do with the traitors?" Weaselscuffle asked. It suddenly occurred to Moonblaze that Snakefang was Weaselscuffle's and Slystep's brother. They now stood together and glared as one at their littermate. Their only sister, Violetcloud, wasn't even looking at her tabby brother at all.

Talonclaw lay staring up in horror as his Clanmates advanced. Soddenpelt sat up, staring at them with genuine worry in his eyes. Snakefang actually took a step back. "You'll do nothing," he spat. "Killing us won't undo what's been done!"

"I wish it would," Talonclaw said quietly. "I wish that I could die and the Clan could revive quicker."

Cats exchanged wide-eyed glances. Brindlefern let out a choked sob, but it was cut off as Molefoot said, "I think we should question them. Ask them about the battle and how it was planned."

Other cats didn't look so pleased with that thought. Bramblepelt was sliding his claws in and out, as though he longed for nothing more than to avenge his brother. Ashpaw hissed, "After what they've done to their own Clanmates? To their families?" She looked over at Cloverspirit's body, and Moonblaze remembered that the old she-cat had been Ashpaw's mentor.

"We can't do anything unless Spottedwhisker tells us," Tealfur reminded her. "He's Clan leader now."

The gray tom rose to his feet. He faced the traitors with content in his eyes. Finally, he spoke. "We'll do nothing with them until I've spoken to StarClan. In the meantime, I want these bodies to be set for vigil. Put Pantherstripe on the side of the Thunderpath. Hopefully, Scarletstar will think he'd been hit by a monster. Bury the other Clan warriors, but away from our own burial site. They don't belong with ShadowClan, though they fought alone against us. So they will rest alone."

He looked around the clearing. "I want Briarstar, Gorsefur, and the others lined up for vigil. Take Cedartail's body out and bury him with the other Clan cats. He does not walk with ShadowClan in StarClan. We must send out a hunting party. Who is the least injured?"

Molefoot stepped forward amongst a few ragtag members of the Clan, including Frecklecloud. Spottedwhisker eyed her for a moment. "Molefoot, take these warriors out for hunting. Bring back as much as possible. Frecklecloud, I know that you are still a warrior, but I would appreciate it if you would move into the nursery with Cedarkit. Now that his mother is gone, he needs someone to raise him. I can think of no one better."

Frecklecloud took a deep breath, then dipped her head and whisked away to the nursery. "Lichentooth will be in charge of the camp while I am gone." He looked directly at the she-cat as he spoke. "Let all the warriors eat accept our prisoners. They get no food." The mottled she-cat dipped her head as he spoke. By now, dawn light was filtering over the mountaintops. The starshine was vanishing amongst the morning light.

"I will set out at once to the Moonstone. If Moonblaze is right, when I return, I will have received my new name and nine lives."

The cats around the clearing gave a half-hearted cheer. Although Spottedwhisker was no doubt a popular choice for leader, no one had been expecting it to be him going to the Moonstone.

"I will accompany you, Spottedwhisker," Moonblaze volunteered. "There are still plenty of wounds that need healing around the Clan, and Swanfeather needs to rest after last night."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I am okay. Swanfeather had been working restlessly over Gingertail. I have enough energy to make the trip there and back."

Spottedwhisker nodded.

Before leaving the camp, the gray tom bowed his head before each of the bodies. As he said his goodbyes to each of his Clanmates, Moonblaze padded up to Tinyclaw. Her brother had been set out nearer the nursery. Inside the prickly den, a kit squeaked, then another. It sounded like Gingertail's kits were becoming more active. She rested her head on her brother's cold fur and breathed in his scent. The smell of blood nearly choked her. Beneath all other senses, the smell of death was settling in. She stepped back and surveyed him.

"I know why you want to go to Spottedwhisker's ceremony," Swanfeather's voice sounded in her ear. "Please, Moonblaze. Don't hold too much against him." Moonblaze didn't respond. She wasn't sure what she expected from going to the Moonstone. The only explanation she could offer herself was that she had been the one to interpret the sign from StarClan. Whatever they wanted from her now, they were calling, and who was Moonblaze to ignore them?


	39. 36 Facing Facts

Chapter Thirty-six –Facing Facts

Gingertail had been having nightmares. First had been a battle under the moonlight. If she remembered correctly, ShadowClan had not had the upper hand in the battle. Fear had made her retreat, but that hadn't gone well with her Clanmates. She remembered pain, and then…deep dreamless sleep. Such bliss.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that sunlight was streaming through the upper branches of the den. That must mean the night had finally ended. The next thing she noticed was that her stomach—which had been unnaturally large when she'd fallen asleep—was now rather slim. In the curl of her stomach lay two beautiful kits, nursing.

The tom was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. His black tabby fur was so fluffy it was like a shadow in the air. He snuggled closer to her, his thorn-sharp kitten claws digging into her stomach. She didn't feel it because of the padding of fat and milk. Beside him was a tiny white tortoiseshell she-cat. She was as handsome as her brother was beautiful.

"Good morning," Whitebirch's purr cut into her inspection. She glanced up and saw her mother sleeping in the nest beside her. "You surely look well-rested."

"I feel it," she agreed. "What happened?"

Whitebirch's gaze darkened. "You kitted."

"I can see that." She turned back to her kits to admire them some more. "But why can't I remember."

"There was a lot happening last night," Her mother answered. She reached out and nudged the tom. "We named him Roughkit, because he's a tough little kitten. We didn't name the she-cat, though."

Gingertail leaned down and sniffed each kit. They smelled like she-d always dreamed. Her older kits were always the perfect little warriors she'd always imagined, but after they'd grown, she'd missed having them around. _You can wait to grow up, little ones. That way, we'll have each other longer._

"Whitekit. It's perfect, don't you think?"

Whitebirch purred affectionately.

"Where's Molefoot?" she asked serenely. "He should see them."

"He's hunting." Was it just Gingertail, or did her mother have a guarded look about her. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's been out all day."

She nodded, a little disappointed. Why hadn't Molefoot come to see their kits? Dustcloud was sitting up across the nest, admiring the kittens from a distance. Her own kits were tumbling around her. Cedarkit, in the nest beside them, growled when they got too near. Frecklecloud cuffed him lightly. "Be nice," she ordered. "They're a little tired of being inside all day."

"They're annoying," he grumbled. "Petalsong would have told them to stop long ago."

"Well I'm not Petalsong, and I think you ought to lighten up."

Gingertail shook her head in surprise. "Where's Petalsong?" she asked. "And why were the kits in all day?" Now that she got a good look at her, Frecklecloud looked beat up with a cobweb binding plastered to her left flank. Her eyes had a sort of dead look to them. "What happened to you?"

Violetcloud answered. "There was a civil war in the Clan. Cedartail lead a group of his Clanmates to attack everyone in their sleep. We kept the kits in because the camp is…in ruins. And Petalsong is dead."

Cedarkit deliberately turned his head away at that statement and glared up at Frecklecloud. "Make them stop!"

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Annoying me!" he snapped. "I'm tired of hearing about Petalsong!" He looked down at his nest. It shocked Gingertail that he would talk to his aunt that way. After all, Petalsong may have been a rude cat, but Cedarkit had been generally nice. _He must be so upset!_

Frecklecloud's eyes softened. "I know you're upset, Cedarkit. But Gingertail needs to know."

Cedarkit glared up at her. "If you refuse to make them stop, then I'll get Talonclaw to!"

Instantly, all queens in the nursery bristled and sat up. "You won't," Frecklecloud said, her voice hard with authority. "Sit down and stop behaving this way." That was funny. Why were the queens determined to keep Cedarkit from his father. Then it struck Gingertail. Talonclaw must have been one of the traitors.

"Why? Who's gonna make me? You're not my mother!"

He began to run toward the entrance when Frecklecloud stood and stood between them. "Cedarkit! Get back to our nest _right now!_" The gray tom glared up at her defiantly for a moment before grudgingly stepping back into the nest and lying down.

"It's my nest," he said quietly. "And I hate sharing it with you."

Frecklecloud eyed him sadly, but didn't respond.

"Other than Petalsong, is everyone else okay?"

She didn't miss that every cat looked away at her words. "Who?" she asked dejectedly.

"A lot of cats," Creampelt whispered. "Cloverspirit, Cedartail, Gorsefur…there were a lot of cats from other Clans too; Pantherstripe, for one."

Grief pierced at her heart. "Is that all? Who's the new deputy?"

The peach cream shrugged. "We don't know. Briarstar died too."

"What?" Gingertail asked incredulously. She tried to sit up some, but remembered her kits suckling at her stomach and laid back down. "So who's leader?"

"Swanfeather told us about a prophecy. She thought it was gonna be Moonblaze." Dustcloud chuckled. "But then StarClan sent Moonblaze a sign. She and Spottedwhisker went off to the Moonstone early this morning." She glanced at the light filtering through the many woven branches. "They should be there by now."

That took her off guard. Spottedwhisker? Her own brother? "Oh. Wow."

"That's not all," Dustcloud breathed quietly. "Gingertail, it's…it's Tinyclaw." Gingertail froze, staring at her daughter in apprehension.

"What about him?"

The dusky brown she-cat trembled in her nest, and her voice shook when she answered. "Oh Gingertail…he's dead."

A moment passed before any cat did anything. All eyes were on the dark queen as she took that in. "Dead?" It couldn't' be. Tinyclaw had been a fierce, brave warrior. He wasn't the kind of cat that could have been taken down easily. She lowered her head to her nest and pressed her nose into her two new kits' fluffy pelts. It was hard to imagine that Tinyclaw would never meet them. _He'd never had kits of his own…and now he never will. They would have been so strong._

She suddenly remembered what Spottedwhisker had said about Cedartail's secret meetings. Tinyclaw had been among them. So far, she had imagined him fighting for his Clan, valiantly with all of StarClan there to back him. Had he been fighting _for_ Cedartail all along?

"Gingertail," Dustcloud's voice cut through her grief. "He fought so bravely. H-he saved my life. Without him, I'd be…" she trailed off.

"You should be proud of him," Violetcloud breathed. "StarClan could not have fought better. But Gingertail, you can't let your grief for Tinyclaw stop you from raising your kits. He wouldn't want that."

And, even though she wasn't ready to stop grieving, Gingertail knew they were right. Roughkit and Whitekit needed her. She could do nothing for her dead son. Images of him came to her mind: his birth, him playing in the clearing, his apprentice ceremony, returning from his first training session, his warrior naming ceremony, helping her after the battle with WindClan…she could clearly see him, smiling with grim determination up at whatever opponent he was facing. She closed her eyes and held those memories close to her for a moment longer. Then, she let them go. It was a release. All the mixed feelings she'd had for her son seemed to vanish into the darkness, swallowed by love for her new kits.

When she opened her eyes again, the pain was less. It wasn't gone—it would never be truly gone—but it was bearable. Her kits, small and fragile, needed her now, and thus they would have her.

There was a call out in the clearing. The other queens rose to their feet and padded into the clearing. Gingertail stood up and padded after them. Her kits mewled protest, but she flicked her tail over them. "I'll be back. I promise."

She sat down outside the nursery entrance and watched. Lichentooth was sitting beneath the Clanrock. Her Clanmates sat around her. Over in the corner, Soddenpelt, Talonclaw, and Snakefang sat together. Hailfur, Bloomleaf, and Tealfur sat between them and the rest of the Clan. Her fur bristled in indignation as she watched them. Soddenpelt glared right back at the cats that shot him dirty looks. Snakefang looked fearful, as though he wasn't sure he wanted to face whatever the Clan had for him.

Talonclaw, however, was sitting with head bowed. When he looked up, he looked right at Gingertail, toward the nursery. Never had a cat looked so torn with grief. His lip trembled a little as he stared longingly at the nursery, toward where his son lay hidden, Gingertail realized. She curled her lip. She hoped that Talonclaw never saw his son again, just like she would never see hers.

Lichentooth addressed the Clan. "We have prey. Everyone eats except the traitors. Before we eat, however, I think we should say a prayer for our lost Clanmates." She bowed her head. Gingertail was glad, looking around, that none of the bodies were out for vigil anymore. Seeing Tinyclaw laying at rest would have been too much. "StarClan, guide those we have lost to you, so they may rest in peace. Forgive us," she added in a plea. "for ShadowClan's recent sins. Never should a Clanmate fight a Clanmate. One of your most sacred laws has been broken. Have mercy on us, and most importantly, have mercy on them."

All the cats looked around, murmuring in agreement. Lichentooth's words seemed to have soothed Gingertail's anger. Now she thought of her ancestors far above her. Were they angry with her Clan for what had happened last night? What would they do with Spottedwhisker, who would surely be entering the Mouthermouth by now to earn his name and nine lives? Would they give them to him?

Gingertail padded back into the nursery to lay with her kits. Thinking about StarClan was dizzying. They were so different from their still living Clanmates. _Well, they're dead. That already makes them different._ She wondered if StarClan could hear her thoughts.

Leaves rustled as a cat entered the den. "Oh, Gingertail," Molefoot sounded close by. "They're perfect." She purred, breathing in his scent.

"The tom is Roughkit, the she-kit Whitekit." She glanced up. "Do you like them?"

The sight of her mate seemed to take her breath away. He was the perfect remedy to her grief. Eyes shining, he leaned over each kit. "Like them? I love them!"

Roughkit blinked open his eyes. They were every bit as bright blue as Spottedwhisker's. "Hello Roughkit," Molefoot said as his son's eyes rested on him. "I'm Molefoot, your father."

He blinked, and then swiped up his kitten claws into his father's chest fur. Molefoot chuckled and held out his tail for his son to play with. "Look, he's a little warrior already."

Gingertail laughed with them. "Stay with us, Molefoot," she begged. "I don't think I'll sleep at all tonight without you." It was true. Exhausted as she was, Gingertail didn't think she'd sleep a wink that night.

Molefoot nodded. "Of course."

For a while, they sat like that, Roughkit chasing his father's tail and Whitekit wailing in protest every time her brother kicked her by accident. Cedarkit glared over at them until Frecklecloud made him lay down. Eventually he leaned into her fur and fell asleep.

Molefoot flopped in her nest beside her, curling up around his kittens as well. "I'm worn, son," he said. Roughkit glared at him indignantly, then went to playing with his sister's tail instead. She wriggled. Without warning, the little white kit lashed out at her brother, causing him to stumble back. He landed on his mother's soft stomach, making her wince. The milk-scent of his mother distracted him, and he went back to nursing instead.

The next thing Gingertail knew, it was daylight. She sat up. Her kits were curled up sleeping between her and Molefoot. She wondered what had woken her. Palemist stuck her head through the nest. "Did you guys hear? Spottedwhisker's back!"

Gingertail stood up and followed Molefoot out of the nest. She sat down outside the entrance, and watched as her brother entered the camp. Unlike what she had imagined, his eyes glowed as he walked into camp. His head was up straight, and his tail lashed out dangerously behind him. Moonblaze entered camp after him. There was an extra bounce to her step, only stopping when she sat next to her mentor. Spottedwhisker passed silently between all the cats watching and jumped onto the Clanrock.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey join beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!" His voice was stronger, more confident as he gave the new summons. It was not one that had been used often, yet it seemed like a perfect thing to say after a battle like the one ShadowClan had just faced.

Warriors padded out of their den. Over in the corner, the three traitors sat up and watched Spottedwhisker nervously. When all the Clan had gathered, he spoke again. "StarClan have given me nine lives and my new name."

The Clan called out louder than any ceremony before, "Spottedstar! Spottedstar! Spottedstar! Spottedstar!" Gingertail tried to call louder than any cat, but her voice cracked. Her brother was now Clan leader. It was such an honor.

The new leader dipped his head to their calls. "I promise to lead the Clan to the best of my ability, and with all the new skills StarClan commended to me. Lichentooth," he continued. "I would like you to be my deputy."

The mottled she-cat rose to her feet. "It would be my honor, Spottedstar."

He dipped his head to her again. "The Clan has been ravaged after our last battle. To make it stronger, we must reinforce our camp walls. Hailfur, you will be in charge of organizing cats to fix the camp walls." The gray tom dipped his head. "Next, we need prey. Molefoot's patrol brought back a good bit, but now we need more. Tealfur, gather a couple of warriors together, and bring back some prey. Don't come back without two pieces each. And lastly," Spottedstar turned to the three traitors. "We must decide what to do with these three."

"Surely they're not going to stay?" Slystep called. "How could we ever trust them again after what they've done?"

Spottedstar nodded. "I understand your reasoning, Slystep. But I want to hear what they have to say before we make any decisions."

There were dark mutterings, but the Clan parted as Soddenpelt, Snakefang, and Talonclaw were brought forward. Bramblepelt, who had been on guard, followed them up with narrowed eyes. His obvious distrust was infectious. Other cats were backing away, muttering darkly as the cats passed. Some cats hissed and bared fangs at them, others looked away entirely.

Before Spottedstar could speak, Soddenpelt did. "I'm proud of what I did. Briarstar was too soft. When Scarletstar accused Gingertail of carrying Rootclaw's kits, she practically stood there and let the rumors spread. If it had been Talonclaw leading, Scarletstar would never have gotten away with it!"

Cats were jeering at his words, and Talonclaw shifted away from his denmate uncomfortably. Spottedstar narrowed his eyes. "So you thought attacking and killing your Clanmates was the right idea?"

Soddenpelt shrugged. "That wasn't our original intention. We just wanted to scare you all. That's why Pantherstripe came along with the others. But the fighting broke up when Gorsefur attacked Cedartail. Got what was coming to him, didn't he though?"

"Gorsefur was a brave and loyal cat!" Palemist yelled. "And it was wrong of Cedartail to pick a fight with him!"

Now cats were all yelling. No cat it seemed supported Soddenpelt at all. Rushclaw—who was once suspected of being Soddenpelt's son—turned away from him purposefully. Spottedstar's voice rose above the din. "It seems that you do not regret your actions, Soddenpelt. I have no choice but to banish you. You will leave ShadowClan now. I give my cats permission to kill you if they catch you on our territory again."

Soddenpelt glared up at him. "I will leave," he responded coldly. "This is not the Clan I once knew." He turned without waiting to see the results for his companions and exited the camp.

Talonclaw sat up, "You're not going to banish all of us, are you?"

"It's no more than you deserve," hissed Weaselscuffle. "After all you've done, you'll never be welcome here!"

Talonclaw trembled. "I don't want to leave. This is my home."

"You're home?" Gingertail spoke suddenly. She wasn't sure what inspired her to, but she allowed it. It needed to be said. "A home that you've ravaged? You come into our dens while our guard is down and drag us out, one by one for slaughter? You're mate, you're apprentice, your family? How dare you call this place a home?"

Dark mutters followed her words. She was glad to hear that most of them were in agreement.

"I didn't know!" he bellowed. "I had no idea that our plan would come to this."

Spottedstar lifted his tail, stopping all other arguments. "Why did you do it, Talonclaw?"

The dark tabby warrior was shaking. "My father told me from the time I was little that it was my destiny to lead the Clan. He's been whispering in my ear, and guiding my paws since I was two months old! He sent me out of camp once when I was still a kit, and told me that I had to hold my tongue like all noble warriors when I got caught. He said it was the mark of a true leader that I show bravery, and silence. When I became an apprentice, he followed my mentor around and dogged my paws. He took me out for special training sessions even after I'd worked all day with Weedfoot. He took no pity, and said I should do the same. After I became a warrior, he was always whispering in Skydapple, or Gorsefur's ears. I needed to lead patrols. He started gathering warriors and we would meet in secret. 'Talonclaw is the rightful leader of the Clan', he told them. He said he'd had a sign from StarClan."

Talonclaw paused in his story, and glanced around. Silence met his words. No one had known that any of this was happening.

"When I got my first apprentice, he said it was a sign. My time was coming, and I needed to prove to StarClan I could lead cats better than any before me had. I trained Tinyclaw harder than any other apprentice got trained. His siblings worked hard, and followed his footsteps. They got their warrior names faster than any apprentice in Clan history. I'd raised a warrior the Clan could be proud of. Tinyclaw was eager to believe that I'd make a good leader. He joined us in our quest.

"But neither of us knew what Cedartail was planning. He'd always guided me, and he said he would when our time came. Briarstar was sick, and we overheard Swanfeather telling Moonblaze she was on her way to StarClan for good. This was our moment, he'd said. So we brought cats from other Clans into camp, and told them to attack. It was for the greater good. But Cedartail had lied. He wanted to force the other cats to submit. I'd thought it was a sign that I was meant to be leader if I could end the battle. Instead, I'd ended up starting one. And my beautiful mate is dead! And the apprentice I'd lead so wisely is dead! And my father, arrogant, but always supportive, is dead. I'd never wanted any of those things!"

The dark tabby warrior rose to his feet and faced Spottedstar. "When StarClan sent the sign to Moonblaze for you to lead ShadowClan, I'd realized my father had been feeding my lies my whole life. I'd had a brave, and fearless mother, but it was my father I ended up taking after. If I strive to do better, I can be the warrior my mother always wanted from me. And, in hoping you'll let me stay, I want to be there for my son, and make sure that no one leads him astray like Cedartail did to so many." He dipped his head. "You are the rightful leader of ShadowClan. I tell my story in hopes that you'll hear me out. But in the end, it is your decision what to do with me."

The monsters roared distantly on the Thunderpath, and not a cat said a word. Talonclaw's story seemed to have drained everyone of their anger. _If it's true that Talonclaw wanted none of this…is it possible that Tinyclaw wanted none of this as well?_ She glanced up at her brother and saw that his eyes were light with sympathy. But he was looking, not at the dark warrior before him. His eyes instead rested on his sister. She looked at her feet, once more willing to succumb to grief. Taking a deep breath, her eyes flashed up again to the Clanrock. Pleasantly enough, Spottedstar was scrutinizing Talonclaw again.

"Very well, Talonclaw. After hearing your story, I will allow you to stay. But until I reserve judgment, you will always have a guard. Bramblepelt, you can do that. I don't want this cat alone even in the dirtplace, got that?" Bramblepelt dipped his head, but Gingertail could tell he wasn't happy about it. The gray leader didn't notice. His eyes feasted upon Snakefang now as he addressed the last member of the trio of traitors. "And what of you, Snakefang? What have you to say for yourself?"

The ginger warrior bit his cheek, as though contemplating what he wanted to say. Finally, he sneered, "Cedartail taught me from day one of my apprenticeship that I was meant to be Talonclaw's deputy. I was to be his loyal servant, like a brother. Skydapple died when I was really young, and Cedartail was like my father in his place. Without him, ShadowClan's not the same."

Boos and hisses were coming from the remaining warriors. Talonclaw said nothing, just sat next to Bramblepelt and watched with a guarded expression.

Spottedstar narrowed his eyes. "You sound like you don't want to stay. If you show true repentance, the Clan will eventually trust you again. You'd just have to earn it."

"I don't care about trust!" Snakefang hissed, sitting up. "I'm not a baby anymore. I don't want a guard to babysit me, and I don't want to be force-fed confidence from a leader I never liked. ShadowClan isn't my home anymore, not after you have become leader. I'll never follow you, Spottedstar!"

The gray leader nodded. "Fine then. Leave. Once you have left, there is no turning back. ShadowClan has my permission to kill you if they see you on our territory again after today."

The orange exile shook with suppressed fury. He eyed the Clan once, his eyes widening. It seemed to dawn on him what he'd done, and he looked as though he truly regretted it. Snakefang, however, had never been one to back down once he'd made up his mind. Huffing angrily, he turned and walked slowly out of the camp through the exit.

Once he was gone, talk began to spread like wildfire. So many warriors dead, two in exile, and one under constant guard as he sought to reprove himself the Clan he had betrayed. It was as though the battle had flipped things around. Now, Clanmates weren't to be trusted, StarClan had called so many of the living, and regular warriors were now Clan leader. Gingertail took a deep breath. She didn't have the energy to dissect StarClan and the world of the living. All she wanted now was to go back to her nest and lay down. Perhaps Molefoot would bring her food later. That would be nice. She needed some prey to give her kits milk.

"Go lay down," Spottedstar's voice sounded in her ear. "I'll bring you something."

Gingertail dipped her head. "Yes, Spotted_star_." Worry flashed in his eyes, until he realized that she was smiling at him. He chuckled back as he walked away. She swayed slightly as she went back to her nest.

The new leader brushed his way into the nursery. The kits were already out playing in the clearing. He looked around the cramped space as he dropped a plump vole beside his sister. While he watched her eat it, he was silent. The ravenous queen was too busy to break the silence, so it wasn't until she had finished her meal and was licking her lips that anything was said.

"They're beautiful kits," he began softly. That threw Gingertail off. She'd been afraid, she realized, of an 'I-told-you-so'.

"Yes. They're named Roughkit and Whitekit."

He smiled at the names. His long tail ran over each of the kits. Whitekit swatted at it. "They're little warriors already." His blue eyes softened. "Much like Tinyclaw was."

"They all were," she responded quietly. She didn't want to talk about her lost son. It would bring back too many hard memories.

"Don't judge him in darkness, Gingertail," her brother said suddenly. "Tinyclaw did many brave things in his lifetime. StarClan knows that."

Hope sprung up inside her. "Did you see him while you were at the Moonstone?"

He frowned at her. "I can't tell you that, Gingertail. You know that."

Suddenly Gingertail remembered where she'd seen that look before: in her brother's eyes after their apprentice journey to the Moonstone. He'd looked just like he had walking into camp this morning.

"Did you know that you were going to become Clan leader?" she asked him quietly. He blinked in surprise.

"Well…no. Not really. I mean…StarClan showed me long ago that I was going to rise to power. I didn't know that it would happen like this."

"That was why you were so willing to believe Moonblaze's sign?" she understood then.

"Sort of. I wanted to go to the Moonstone to ask StarClan. When I got there…" he lifted his tail as though indicating something on his body. "You know what happened."

She breathed through her teeth as Roughkit dug his claws into her stomach. Her foot reached out instinctively to nudge him back. Spottedstar spoke, "You know what Scarletstar will say when she finds out about him, don't you?"

Gingertail nodded. Of course she knew. It hadn't escaped her notice that Roughkit had markings very similar to Rootclaw. Somehow, StarClan guiding her, she knew that they were not his. They had to be Molefoot's. If ThunderClan didn't believe her, they were just going to have to accept their defeat.

"Listen," he said standing up. "I can't be here long. But I want you to come to the Gathering tomorrow if you can handle it. I need your support now more than ever, sister."

Breath escaped her in a sigh. She was so tired recently. Maybe a good run through the forest would wake her up. "I'll ask Whitebirch to stay with them until I get back."

He watched her proudly for a moment, then nuzzled her softly. "You've been so strong, sister. I will never forget all that we went through together. StarClan will remember you for a long time."

It was a funny thing to say, but Gingertail appreciated it just the same. She needed her strength tomorrow if she had any intention of leaving the camp. Curling up into a warm ball, she let sleep take her into its blackness.


	40. 37 ThunderClan's Demand

**It's not the best, but at least it's done. Somebody asked me about my names. I don't know, I think Birchjumper, Scentnose, Vinefire, Wavefang, and Moltpelt are stranger names than Weaselscuffle, Whiskertail, and Shiftwing. I think Slystep is downright clever of me. But I must admit, I think the strangest of all names (and this one's from the book series) is Loudbelly. That is just plain weird. Oh well. Read and Review!**

**~Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-seven –ThunderClan's Demand

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!" Gingertail sat up wearily. She had been sleeping in preparing for tonight's Gathering when her brother's voice carried through the thick walls of the nursery. Roughkit squirmed when she stood up. He was only two days old, but he was growing fast. His electric blue eyes watched her carefully as she stood and stretched. His sister opened her green eyes and mewed in feeble protest. Patting each of them first, Gingertail pushed her way out of the reinforced nursery entrance and sat down to watch the Clan meeting.

Spottedstar sat on the Clanrock where he could see the entire Clan gather. Lichentooth sat below him, sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws. Whitebirch, Weedfoot, and Geckotail padded down from the elders' den. The other warriors were coming from all around. Slystep was leading a group of cats in from out of the camp, each cat carrying prey. Bramblepelt and Talonclaw were among them. The other cats stepped away from them as they walked, as though they had a vicious case of Greencough.

The Clan leader didn't start speaking until everyone was settled. His voice carried easily over the waiting Clan. "As you know, tonight is the Gathering. It will be the first time I will be leading ShadowClan to a Gathering."

"You'll do great, Spottedstar!" Poppycloud called encouragingly.

He smiled at her upbeat words. "Thank you, Poppycloud, but that wasn't really my concern. I actually have been thinking all night about what I want to tell them about the battle." Instantly, a smooth silence fell over the Clans like frost. No one seemed to want to have anything to say on that matter. "Naturally, telling them the truth isn't preferable. Lichentooth and I have discussed it with the elders. Geckotail thinks it advisable to tell the other Clans that we have had a Greencough epidemic."

"That would make ShadowClan look weak!" Whiskertail protested.

"What and civil war would make us look any stronger?" Bloomleaf scoffed. "I think telling them we were sick is brilliant."

"And it's believable, because Briarstar was sick. The other Clans aren't stupid, they probably noticed," Palemist added.

Spottedstar lifted his tail. "The other Clans will find weakness and fault no matter what we tell them. We lost a lot of warriors, our leader, and our deputy. We need to make a strong front, so that they see that despite our losses, we are stronger than ever. My biggest worry is making sure that we are not associated with the deaths from their Clans."

"How are we going to do that?" Rushclaw asked. "Surely they'll realize their warriors have vanished around the same time that all of ours have."

"Not if we don't mention it, mouse-brain," Shellfrost protested. "Spottedstar isn't exactly going to broadcast that everyone died at the same time."

"We'll have to hope that they don't make the connection," Spottedstar admitted grimly. "I hate to think what would happen if the other three Clans realized that their warriors had crossed into ShadowClan territory before disappearing."

"We also want to think about cats that got away," Lichentooth spoke up. "I doubt that Pantherstripe, Saltpelt, Mudear, and Branchpaw were the only other Clan cats here that night. We want to be certain that no other warriors got away and have spoken out."

"The other Clan leaders didn't know what was happening," Talonclaw said miserably. "Cedartail got the other Clan cats from Gatherings. It was all kept very quiet."

"But Pantherstripe was in on it," Brindlefern protested. "How do we know that he didn't convince Scarletstar to send a patrol?"

"He was made deputy after Cedartail got to him," Talonclaw protested. "And we collected the other cats before coming back."

"Coming back to kill your Clanmates," Weaselscuffle hissed.

Talonclaw bowed his head, though in shame or grief, Gingertail did not know. "It does not matter now," Spottedstar cut in softly. "I just wanted to get our story straight for everyone before we left tonight: ShadowClan was hit with a Greencough epidemic, Briarstar and the others died from that. Also, if they ask about their warriors, we will tell them we know nothing."

Cats were nodding. "I think it's a good idea, Spottedstar," Poppycloud gushed. Gingertail shot her a glance. The she-cat was watching him with shining eyes. That struck the dark queen as odd. Didn't Poppycloud see how close Spottedstar was to Sagepool?

"Will StarClan really allow us to do that?" Quietstep asked with a glance at the clouds. "Wouldn't they find it wrong that we're lying?"

"The other Clans lie all the time," Bloomleaf answered him while she rolled her eyes. "And StarClan haven't done anything to them."

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen the skinny WindClan cats preaching that they have enough prey?"

Quietstep chuckled shyly. "Yeah, I guess."

…

Spottedstar stood at the rim of the slope, staring down into Fourtrees with apprehensive eyes. Gingertail took a step toward him and brushed his ear lightly. "Nervous?" she whispered. He just sighed shakily. "You'll do fine."

"I'm not Briarstar," he retorted dejectedly. "Until two days ago, I was just a normal warrior."

"But StarClan chose _you_. They could have picked any cat, and they picked you. You have been given nine lives and leader's name. The other Clans will recognize that something—whatever it is StarClan sees in you—and it will inspire respect from them."

"Do you think so?"

"I do. But even if it doesn't, you _are_ leader now. They have to respect that!"

"Okay," he laughed quietly. "Let's go."

He raised his tail and led the cats down the slope. Already, the other four Clans were there. It was with mild surprise that the other Clan leaders watched Spottedstar head his Clan. He didn't pause to talk to any of them, but rather headed straight for the Great Rock. He leapt with grace that took Gingertail's breath away. Her brother had always been a good warrior, she thought, but he'd also had a little extra in him that made him a great leader. He gave the summons for the Gathering as the other Clan leaders made their way to join them.

"Spottedwhisker," Scarletstar greeted politely, but there was an unmistakable edge to her voice. "What are you doing up here? Where are Briarstar or Gorsefur?"

Spottedstar held his head high. "They are dead." Gasps of shock rose from the other Clans. "ShadowClan has been hit by a Greencough epidemic, and it took Briarstar's last life the same night it took Gorsefur's. StarClan have counseled our medicine cats, however, into healing our Clan. They sent a sign to our medicine cat Moonblaze, calling me as the new leader of ShadowClan. I have already been to the Moonstone and received my new name and nine lives. I am now Spottedstar, leader of ShadowClan."

Cheers erupted from below. Gingertail realized then that her brother was a popular choice among the other Clans too. He let the noise die down before he continued. "I have chosen Lichentooth as my deputy." More cheers. He waited patiently. "Among the tragedy that has plagued us, StarClan has also sent goodness. We have two new kits."

While the other Clans congratulated ShadowClan's good fortune, Gingertail didn't miss ThunderClan cats shifting edgily in their places. She even spotted a few of them shooting her glances. _Stupid Spottedstar! Why did he have to bring that up?_

Scarletstar spoke next, "ThunderClan has also lost a member this past moon. Pantherstripe has been lost to the Thunderpath." Gingertail felt Graypetal shimmy in her place next to her. The young she-cat was not the only one to feel uncomfortable. So it seemed that ThunderClan believed the lie Spottedstar had planted, having laid the ThunderClan deputy next to the smooth black path. It was a good lie, a necessary lie…but a heavy one.

"Pinefrost is our new deputy."

That took Gingertail off guard. Pinefrost was still a young warrior, after all. But there was no arguing that he was a fearsome tom, and a good warrior. She made sure to cheer extra loud for her friend's kit.

Sadness pierced Gingertail. Sweetbriar didn't want to be friends with her anymore. She'd certainly made that clear. It annoyed the dark queen that her ThunderClan friend was so willing to believe that she would get with an enemy (especially one that was so high-ranked). Sweetbriar wasn't stupid, so why would she follow her father's accusations against her?

_I'm better off without her,_ she thought stubbornly. _She was way to friendly with other Clan cats, anyway._

When cheering died down, Nettlestar spoke. "We have a new warrior- Haildapple!" Gingertail rose to her feet to get a better look at him. He was a stocky, white and gray tom with bright blue eyes. Respect filtered through her. He looked strong. Fear made her shiver while her thoughts stretched back to her kits waiting for her in the nursery.

"Also, two of our own are missing. Two days ago, our warrior Mudear disappeared, along with one of our apprentices: Branchpaw. It's not common for our warriors to leave like this. Does anyone know of any enemy scent in their territory?"

Spottedstar narrowed his eyes. "No. But two of our own warriors have also left. You should look out for them."

Gingertail blinked in surprise. She knew he was referring to Snakefang and Soddenpelt. Shiftstar spoke from her place on the Great Rock, "One of our warriors, Saltpelt, is missing. Do you think she could be with your lot?"

Spottedstar hesitated, then shook his head. "I don't. Soddenpelt and Snakefang were not very cozy with cats from other Clans."

"But it makes sense," Nettlestar argued. "We Clan cats are pack-suited from birth. It would be unnatural for warriors to want to go on their own."

"If I remember Soddenpelt correctly," Scarletstar chastened quietly. "He was always kind to cats from other Clans."

Spottedstar bared his fangs. "Do you think I didn't know my own Clanmates? Snakefang and Soddenpelt have never been comfortable with other cats, no matter how their manners held."

Scarletstar blinked in surprise. "No need to be so edgy," she said coldly. "I was simply pointing out that warriors would want to group together naturally. It's a good think ThunderClan hasn't lost any cats recently," she added in that same brisk tone. "We are getting stronger daily."

There was a veiled threat to her words that Gingertail recognized. Spottedstar straightened up and bowed his head to her politely. But the dark queen knew that those words were not for him. They were for her.

Shiftstar spoke next, only saying that they had a new apprentice (Heatherpaw) and that WindClan was doing well. Gingertail noticed that she said nothing about Quickflight.

It was almost sad that WindClan were so willing to let the wiry gray tom go. He was a very good warrior, and even though his wounds still weren't completely healed from the battle days ago, he spent a lot of time with his kits. If he had stayed in WindClan, he could have given all of that to her.

_It's good for us that she kicked him out when she did,_ she thought smugly. _All that potential now goes to us._

The Gathering broke up with the Clans still muttering darkly. Although Spottedstar was proving to have a way with words, Gingertail wasn't sure that he'd made all that good an impression on Scarletstar.

…

It wasn't even five days later that they saw what kind of impression they'd made on ThunderClan. It was the first sunny day in a long time, and the first signs of Newleaf were showing. Little green buds had formed on the trees that weren't pine, and the frost that had covered the marsh was gone.

The ShadowClan warriors were preparing for a celebration. Swanfeather was particularly pleased that the Clan had made it through the entire leaf-bare season without getting a single case of Greencough. Lichentooth had sent out extra hunting patrols so that everyone would have a piece of prey to enjoy that night. The apprentices had been given a break from chores to help clean dens. Too distracted by the coming celebration that they didn't even grumble about having to do such boring tasks.

For Gingertail, the celebration wasn't entirely for end of leaf-bare. Today her kits would be leaving the nursery for the first time, which was good enough because Cedarkit and Sprucekit were fighting again. "They're going to be little lovebirds," Frecklecloud had chimed sweetly. "That's why they're arguing so much now: to prepare for their future relationship."

"Come on!" Fernkit insisted to Whitekit. "It's so lovely outside! And if you're lucky, the elders will let you play with them!"

Whitekit peeked out nervously, then withdrew shaking her head. Fernkit frowned. "Come on, Whitekit! It's really so much better than in here." She threw Sprucekit and Cedarkit a disapproving glare.

Meanwhile, Tumblekit and Roughkit were already outside playing in the sunshine. Gingertail was becoming fed-up with Whitekit's reluctance. She hadn't been that shy at her daughter's age. In fact, Gingertail had been playing in the clearing so early on that Whitebirch had tried to hold her back.

Frustrated with Sprucekit's and Cedarkit's bickering, Gingertail scooped Whitekit up in her jaws and padded into the clearing with her. The little tortoiseshell gave a yelp of disapproval that instantly turned to awe as she was put down. "Mommy, it's so big!" she squeaked. Gingertail licked her fur.

"Wait until you're old enough to go into the forest. Then the camp will feel small in comparison."

"Wow," she breathed in wonder. "I can't wait!" Fernkit brushed out of the den after them and the two she-kits raced off to join Roughkit and Tumblekit's game.

Gingertail purred fondly as she watched them. They were so little and carefree. If only times like this could last forever. She thought she caught a whiff of Marshwhisker's scent on the wind, but there was another smell with it, one that warmed her heart. _Oh Tinyclaw. If only you could have met your brother and sister. They are as beautiful as you ever were._

The warm memories cut off suddenly as a new scent filled the air. ThunderClan.

Yowling a warning to her Clanmates, she leaped forward and grasped her kits in her paws, pulling them backwards and out of harms way.

The long thorny tendrils blocking the camp entrance pushed aside as a small ThunderClan patrol entered. Pinefrost was in the lead, followed by Frostfoot, Sweetbriar, Birchjumper, and a she-cat that Gingertail didn't know. Immediately, the patrols eyes seemed to find Gingertail standing over the four kits. Sweetbriar gaped down at little Roughkit, and Gingertail knew what she was seeing. The two cats certainly looked like siblings, but the dark queen was more than positive that Roughkit and Whitekit were entirely ShadowClan.

Hissing darkly, she ushered the four kits back toward the nursery. "Are those cats from other Clans?" Fernkit asked. When Gingertail nodded, her eyes widened in awe. "Wow! That's so cool! Did you know that Quickflight used to be in WindClan? He said he left it though for us. Isn't that cool? My dad faced all of WindClan to be my father!"

"That's not true," Tumblekit protested. "Dustcloud said that your father betrayed his birth Clan, and that you're a half-Clan cat."

"Not-uh!" Fernkit argued back. "Both my parents are ShadowClan warriors, and that makes me a ShadowClan warrior!"

"You're not a warrior yet," Creampelt interjected as the kits entered the nursery. "And what on earth have you been playing in? Come here."

Fernkit struggled vainly as her mother pinned her down and began to lick fiercely. Gingertail winced. "There are ThunderClan cats out there. I had to bring them back."

Violetcloud sat up. "Here? In our camp? What on earth do they want?"

"My kits," Gingertail answered solemnly. "They still think they're half ThunderClan, remember?"

"You're half-Clan too?" Tumblekit asked, gaping at Roughkit and Whitekit.

Roughkit swiped at him. "Am not! Right Gingertail?"

"That's right," said Gingertail heatedly. "Their father is Molefoot."

"Then why does ThunderClan want to come to take them away?"

"Because a ThunderClan warrior lied to try and hurt Gingertail's honor," Dustcloud answered him. "It's was a wound deeper than any claw can go."

"Why would he do that?" asked the inquisitive tom. It was an innocent question, but Gingertail'd had enough.

"Because he was an evil tom!" she snapped. "Now please." And she left the nursery to hear what they were saying outside.

"I'm sorry to invade your camp like this," Pinefrost was saying to Spottedstar. "I know that you have recently suffered." His sharp eyes roved the camp hungrily. Gingertail bristled. There were still unmistakable signs of battle, and the smart tom was sure to pick up on the truth while here. "Scarletstar has come to ask for Rootclaw's kits. They belong in ThunderClan, where their father's legacy still lives. Sweetbriar has already volunteered to care for them."

Spottedstar reeled. Pinefrost's demand had caught him off guard. "Do you have any proof that they are Rootclaw's kits?"

"Rootclaw himself admitted it," Sweetbriar hissed. "And have you seen them? That tom looks exactly like his father."

"You're right," Moonblaze said, stepping forward. "He has Rootclaw's markings, but if you look closely, you'll notice that he has Molefoot's build." Gingertail blinked as she looked at her brave daughter. Now that she looked at her properly, Moonblaze was right. Roughkit had the same stocky build as his father. "You'll notice that you have a very lean frame, Pinefrost, but does that make you Spottedstar's son?"

The ThunderClan deputy nodded politely. "Ah, but you'll also see that those kits have Sweetbriar's build."

Moonblaze shook her head. "As a medicine cat, I have seen many cats be born that look nothing like their real parents. Sometimes, odd things do happen. Look at me, for instance! I do not look like either of my parents. Does that mean I am not truly their daughter?"

"Yes, well, you never really were like all other cats, Moonblaze, and I mean that as a compliment."

Moonblaze smiled. "For which I am thankful. But if you were take a step back and see things from my point of view, Pinefrost, you would see what I see in Roughkit and Whitekit. I am not saying it is not possible that Rootclaw loved my mother. I am saying that it is impossible for him to have fathered these kits."

The strange she-cat sniffed and turned away from Moonblaze to speak to her deputy. "We did not come here to argue with a medicine cat. Those kits belong in ThunderClan. We were sent to collect the kits. Let's get on with it."

"Patience, Scentnose," Pinefrost responded calmly. "Never did Scarletstar envision us coming and taking the kits." He turned to Spottedstar again. "Those kits belong in ThunderClan. You've heard our arguments, you know why we came. What is your decision?"

Spottedstar took a deep breath. "I cannot let you leave here with our kits. Tell Scarletstar that ThunderClan cannot have them."

A ripple passed over the ThunderClan patrol. Pinefrost spoke very quietly, each word carrying a force that seemed to hit Gingertail. "I will give you fair warning- ThunderClan is prepared to fight for them. Is it really worth all this trouble, for just two kits?"

Spottedstar snorted. "ThunderClan is willing to draw claws out for them, and then you ask me if it's worth the trouble? Of course it is! They are my sister's kits, and I trust her when she says they are Molefoot's." He added, "I was also there in the battle. I saw what he did to her. She would never have loved something like that."

Pinefrost growled low in his throat. Spottedstar glared at him contemptuously. "I do not stand here in judgment. StarClan knows what Rootclaw did. But I would be a fool if I let you walk away with ShadowClan kits. You will leave now, and tell Scarletstar that ShadowClan is willing to fight if we must."

Pinefrost dipped his head. "Very well. You condemn your own Clan. I for one do not believe that ShadowClan was hit with a Greencough plague. And I'm sure that the other Clans would be very interested to know the whereabouts of all the missing warriors." Spottedstar growled, rising to his feet. Instantly, warriors from around the camp bristled and stood, joining their leader as one unit of claws and teeth ready to fight on his command.

"Leave now," Spottedstar ordered. "Or I shall order my warriors to attack."

Pinefrost growled unpleasantly. "Fine. When ThunderClan wins and takes the kits, it'll be on your head."


	41. 38 Into the Heart of Enemy Territory

**BEFORE YOU READ: We are nearing the end of the book. The dispute over the kits is the last big thing that happens in Gingertail's life. The rest of her life is going to be relatively normal (much like the beginning of her life was). Unfortunately, in my head, the dispute over the kits is resolved and then suddenly the book ends. I don't want this to happen. Thus, I am recruiting you readers. Do me the biggest favor. Go back and reread your favorite chapters. Find a major theme that recurs throughout the book, and give me a situation that may reiterate that theme. Comment and tell me the theme and how you would like to see it reflected on. It would be doing good on your part if you ever want this book to end.**

**Also, keep up the reading. You're going to get some juicy facts at the end of the book that were happening behind the scenes that Gingertail never knew. I will tell them only after the book is finished. We are very close now. Thank you for everything. You're persistent reading has kept this book going to the bitter end. You don't know what that means to me.  
**

**~Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-eight –Into the Heart of the Enemy

Bramblepelt stretched in the morning sunlight. After a long and harsh leaf-bare, the warmth of the sun was very welcome. Indeed, over the past cold season, so much had happened to instill the brown warrior's hate in everything cold that the coming Greenleaf was something he looked forward to greatly.

"Beautiful morning," said a deep voice from behind him. He flicked his ears in agreement. His companion—Talonclaw—smiled at him. "StarClan are showing they are pleased with us," the dark tabby continued. "After all, we didn't have a single case of greencough, and now the warmth is promising to be a very eventful newleaf."

"No thanks to you," spat Weaselscuffle as he padded from the warriors den behind them.

Talonclaw bowed his head in shame, but Bramblepelt wouldn't have it. "Hey, he's been working really hard lately to make up for that awful night."

Weaselscuffle shot him a contemptuous glance. "Only because you've made him, Bramblepelt. You are a _trustworthy_ cat who fought for his Clan his whole life. He on the other hand tried to kill us not even a full moon ago."

Bramblepelt frowned. Although he was pleased that his Clanmates trusted him, he was almost unnerved by their increasing mistrust of Talonclaw. Sure, the dark tabby had earned his horrible reputation, but after the battle had ended and Spottedstar become Clan leader, he had worked extra hard to try and help his Clan heal. Maybe it was all the time the two warriors had spent together, but Talonclaw seemed to have grown on Bramblepelt.

"Bramblepelt," said a familiar voice in greeting. He raised his tail in response, eyes glowing as Swanfeather padded toward the small group. "Just the cat I needed to see."

Bramblepelt dipped his head to the medicine cat. His sister's mentor was a very wise she-cat, and he held a lot of respect for her. Especially after the battle. She had worked tirelessly to heal her Clanmates. Quickflight—who had sustained the most injuries while fighting to try in and save his new Clan leader—was almost back on warrior duties. The gray tom had certainly earned his place in the Clan, despite the fact that he was from another Clan. Bramblepelt had often wondered how Talonclaw felt being respected less than the half-Clan warrior.

"What is it, Swanfeather?"

The brown she-cat answered in her light airy voice, "Spottedstar wants me to travel to ThunderClan to talk to Twistheart."

"Their medicine cat?" he asked questioningly. "What can she do?"

"Hopefully, she can do us a great favor. I just have to hope the old she-cat isn't so supportive of her Clan leader's ambitions to forget the medicine cat code."

"Okay…but what does that have to do with me?"

"Mouse-brain," she teased him. "You're going to be my warrior escort."

Bramblepelt shook his head. "Who will watch Talonclaw?"

Now Swanfeather looked like she was actually getting annoyed. "Really, how did you become a warrior with brains like that? He'll be coming with us."

It made sense, except for one thing. "Okay, but won't ThunderClan think we're attacking them if we just trot into their camp?"

Swanfeather hissed in frustration. "They won't attack a medicine cat. That'd be going against the warrior code."

He nodded, embarrassment creeping up him. "He's just confused," Talonclaw murmured quietly against the medicine cat's condescending glare. "It's still early, and he went out night hunting last night."

Bramblepelt felt a flash of gratefulness for the dark warrior. _Talonclaw isn't entirely hated in the Clan. I guess we've become friends in the moon that we've been stuck to each other like hunter to prey._

"Well then you'd better wake up quick, because we're supposed to head out right away."

"Shouldn't we eat first?"

Swanfeather sighed. "I suppose. But eat fast!"

Bramblepelt dipped his head to the medicine cat and beckoned Talonclaw to follow him with his tail. "Thanks for covering for me back there," he said warmly. The dark tom smiled back, something he would never have done previous to the battle.

"That's what friends are for."

Together, the two toms silently sat and gulped down their prey. Just as they were licking the last morsels from their lips, a small shape appeared from the nursery entrance and hurtled across the clearing to ram head-first into Talonclaw.

"Talonclaw!" Cedarkit exclaimed in pure delight. "What are you doing this morning? Will you play with me?"

"I can't," he answered, brushing his son tenderly with his tail. Pity welled inside Bramblepelt as he heard the true regret in his companion's voice. "I have to go out. Why don't you ask Frecklecloud to play instead? Or one of the other kits?"

"I don't like Frecklecloud," Cedarkit admitted angrily. "She's bossy. And the other kits are all stupid."

Talonclaw frowned. "That's not how you should treat your Clanmates. Frecklecloud has given up a lot to be with you in honor of Petalsong. You owe it to her to treat her with respect. And the other kits will one day be warriors you fight beside. You should trust them, and build a good friendship with them now otherwise you'll end up like…" he trailed off.

"You'll end up like Soddenpelt and Snakefang," Bramblepelt finished for him. "You know the two warriors who ended up leaving ShadowClan to become rogues?"

Cedarkit lashed his tiny tail. "I won't end up like them! I want to be Clan leader when I grow up!"

Talonclaw winced as Slystep shot the trio a dirty look. Thankfully, the tiny kit didn't notice. "And you will be if you do what I'm telling you. Learn to respect your elders, for their opinions are essential to the decisions Clan leaders must make. Become friends with the other warriors and earn their respect, for it's ultimately their loyalty that would truly prove you to be great. Most importantly, Cedarkit, if you wish to lead your Clan one day, your biggest desire must be to help the Clan. Nothing should stand in your way, including your own pride."

The little tom gaped up at him with an empty expression. "I want to play!" he said suddenly, racing away. Bramblepelt chuckled.

"I think that all went over his head."

Talonclaw shrugged. "He'll come back. So long as I keep repeating it, he'll understand someday." Bramblepelt nodded solemnly. So far in the past moon, the dark tabby had showed wisdom beyond his age. Perhaps seeing the devastation of the battle had changed him? Whatever the cause, Bramblepelt was happy that he had been assigned as his guard.

"Are you lackeys done sitting around? We need to leave now!" Swanfeather hissed, approaching them. Bramblepelt frowned. Talonclaw wasn't the only one to change after the battle. It seemed that watching her trusted Clanmates turn claw on one another had unhinged their medicine cat a little. _Moonblaze is an excellent medicine cat. If Swanfeather keeps up this attitude, Spottedstar may retire her to the elders' den._

They already had one medicine cat in the elders' den. It would be such a shame for Swanfeather to have to retire there too.

Together, the three cats headed out of camp and into the marsh forest. It wasn't a long journey before they were crossing the border into the ThunderClan. To Bramblepelt's surprise, they stopped their and waited.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked. "It could be a while before a patrol shows up."

Swanfeather shook her head. "We are going to show respect. Besides, with imminent battle, I doubt that ThunderClan will leave their borders unguarded for long."

The medicine cat was right. Not long later a sickening scent reached their noses. "Ugh," Talonclaw growled. "Don't these cats know how to wash?" Soon, all cats were silent as they listened to the sound of approaching pawsteps.

"Look at what we have here," growled a deep voice. Bramblepelt tilted his head and glared right back into eyes hungry with success. "ShadowClan intruders."

"Of course we're not intruders," Swanfeather said, standing. "We waited on the border respectfully. I am Swanfeather. I am a medicine cat. I have come to see Twistheart."

A black she-cat with white feet appeared. "It's okay, Shadetail," Frostfoot said politely. "I know for a fact that this is Swanfeather."

"I know who she is," snapped Shadetail. "She's an intruder, no matter what she says. And look at her warrior escorts. Why send such strong warriors if she's here to see Twistheart?"

Swanfeather snorted, "It's not your place to question my authority, warrior. I have the words of StarClan to guide my paws. And please, it would simply foolish of me to enter your territory alone while our Clans are less than friendly toward each other."

Frostfoot stepped between them. "Listen, it doesn't matter Shadetail. If she has truly come to see Twistheart, we cannot stop her." The gray tom growled again, but did not openly argue as the three ShadowClan warriors were surrounded by the ThunderClan patrol.

"Stormpaw," a senior warrior known as Grassfern said quietly to a little apprentice. "Go back to camp and warn Scarletstar that we have invaders."

The apprentice dipped his head and took off running. The patrol followed more slowly. Bramblepelt was grateful for their slower pace. ThunderClan territory was not like ShadowClan's. The trees here were thick, blocking out the sunlight overhead, and the undergrowth reached out to trip up his paws.

"What horrible territory," he hissed to Talonclaw as they continued. "How on earth does any cat live in here?"

"We like it in here," Shadetail answered, obviously having heard the rude remark. "We're always protected by our thick ferns, and we alone know how to navigate."

"I'll say," Bramblepelt hissed while he tugged his paw out of a long tendril that had appeared out of nowhere. Shaking his long pelt, he followed the patrol more carefully, watching his every pawstep before he made it just to be sure he wasn't about to get tangled up in something else. It made it so he didn't have much of an eye to look around, but even he could stop and appreciate the beauty when the traveling group reached the edge of a ravine. "Wow," he breathed quietly.

"I know," sneered Shadetail. "Now keep moving!"

Together, the patrol stumbled down the slope into a large bramble bush. Frostfoot squeezed her way between two thick tendrils and disappeared from sight. "Mouse-dung," Talonclaw cursed quietly. "How on earth are we going to fit through there."

"Don't be such wimps," Swanfeather retorted as she followed the wiry she-cat. Glancing at each other and shrugging, the two toms had no choice but to follow.

ThunderClan camp was very similar to ShadowClan camp. Over at the far end of the clearing, rocks were piled up to form a sort of ledge. Bramblepelt supposed that this was where Scarletstar made her announcements. Underneath the rock, hidden in the shadows, was a fern covered entrance to a den. Across from the big rock were other dens that formed a scraggly semi-circle around the clearing. A single gray she-cat poked her head out of a thickly woven den. Following her was the smell of warm milk and the sound of kits crying. "That must be the nursery," Bramblepelt whispered to Talonclaw.

The latter pointed with his tail, "The warriors' den." Frostfoot was sitting outside the den with a she-cat that Bramblepelt did not recognize. Stormpaw pushed his way past the ThunderClan toms to sit outside a den of crisscrossing ferns beside an old tree-stump. A gray she-cat sat and watched him eagerly. That, the dark warrior realized, was the apprentices' den.

Swanfeather lead them across the clearing into a circular fern tunnel. The smell of herbs wafted out of a cleft in a rock, which a wheezy gray she-cat had just crawled out of. Bramblepelt supposed that this was Twistheart, though he was surprised to see how old she looked up close. He had of course seen her at Gatherings where she sat with the other medicine cats, but he had never gone up and spoken to her.

"Swanfeather," the old gray cat dipped her head politely. "What are you doing here?"

The medicine cat leaned forward to speak even quieter to her healing companion. "I wanted to talk to you about the kits."

Twistheart frowned. "It is not in our place to tamper with warrior issues. Surely you remember that."

Swanfeather nodded. "I know. But Twistheart, I don't think StarClan wants this battle to happen. Rootclaw was _lying_ about secretly meeting with Gingertail. I know you know that."

"Yes," Twistheart acknowledged. "But it's not in my place to tell Scarletstar that."

"That's where you're wrong," Swanfeather argued. "It is exactly your place to tell Scarletstar that. Have you even spoken with Rootclaw since he died?"

The ThunderClan medicine cat bowed her head. "Of course not, though I suspect the Clan assumes I have. Rootclaw has no place in StarClan." Even quieter: "He never has."

Swanfeather rested her tail on her friend's shoulder. "I know that this goes against everything you have been taught, Twistheart, but you must stop this battle."

The old gray she-cat lifted her head and Bramblepelt was surprised to see the twinkle in her eyes. "ThunderClan cannot afford a battle right now," she breathed so quietly, Bramblepelt wasn't sure he was meant to hear. "I am too old to be able to handle all of those injuries, and Goosepaw is too young. We need more time for him to train and become a full medicine cat before ThunderClan can do any fighting."

Swanfeather's face was drawn as she answered, as though she were trying very hard to show no emotion. "And by that time, the kits will be full grown."

"Right." Now Twistheart's voice was sounding brisk. It seemed that she had made up her mind. "I will tell them something. ThunderClan will not fight for those kits if I can help it, Swanfeather. You have my word."

The ShadowClan she-cat dipped her head. "Also, I would like a single dosage of catmint." Bramblepelt narrowed his eyes. ShadowClan didn't need catmint. He guessed that this was just a ruse so that ThunderClan wasn't suspicious.

Twistheart blinked warmly. "Goosepaw," she called roughly. "Bring out some catmint."

A young tom with wide blue eyes appeared from the crack in the wall. He set leaves with a tantalising smell in front of Swanfeather, who picked them up carefully. After nodding their thanks, the three ShadowClan warriors slipped into the clearing.

Pinefrost was waiting for them, his tail wrapped around his paws. "Is that all you will be needing, Swanfeather?" The medicine cat couldn't answer verbally, but she dipped her head as answer instead. He nodded, "Good. Rubyheart, Lionstep, Cougarface, Adderfang, take these cats back to their border."

This time, on the journey back, Bramblepelt tried to pay attention to his surroundings. There was nothing rather unusual about the land that Bramblepelt noticed, and although he longed to explore, he knew that it was a dangerous venture in such hostile lands.

Finally, they reached the ShadowClan border. "And don't come back," Cougarface spat as the patrol padded onto their own territory again. Relief flowed into Bramblepelt's fur. No longer on enemy land, he bounded forward with an eagerness to get home. Exploring new land was fun, but he would much rather be here in ShadowClan than anywhere in ThunderClan's dense forest.


	42. 39 The Eyes of StarClan

**This is a really short chapter, and it's written horribly. I'm still thinking of an ending, though I think I've come up with something that'll do for now. Please read the previous chapter's note and help me out. I've only gotten one review (thank you Mallowfeather) and I would appreciate some others. Variety people, it's essential.**

**with thanks,  
~Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-nine –The Eyes of StarClan

Gingertail sat up in her nest. Two moons had passed since Pinefrost's demand that ThunderClan have the kits. Thus far, no battles had ensued, no skirmishes had passed by…even at Gatherings, their neighbors said nothing but trivial news about apprentices and warrior ceremonies.

In the meantime, ShadowClan had seen much change. Blossompaw, Sprucepaw, and Russelpaw had been made apprentices. The Clan had a whopping eight apprentices to care for the queens and elders. It was amazing how large the Clan was becoming in comparison to what Gingertail remembered as a kit. Lichentooth the elders' den, and was replaced by Hailfur as deputy. The white tom was ambitious, but fiercely loyal.

Perhaps the biggest changes were of that of Talonclaw and his son. The big dark tabby tom had stood up bravely against a fox, saving Spottedstar's life almost with his own. It had taken Moonblaze and Swanfeather's combined strength to save him. It was a great honor, Spottedstar had said, that Talonclaw had risked so much for him. He felt that the dark warrior had truly repented from his old ways.

He wasn't the only one. His little son had grown so much. Cedarkit was now the most popular kit in the Clan. While his mother had been rotten to the core, the little warrior had proven himself a very worthy addition to the Clan. He helped the many apprentices with their chores by cleaning out his own nest, and when Geckotail had passed away calmly in his sleep, the young kit had stood by him in vigil. He listened with attentive ears and paced restlessly if ever the smell of battle had come.

Quickflight had returned to his warrior duties with good will. The Clan had welcomed him into their ranks with open arms, conversely to his first half-moon in ShadowClan. It seemed that by fighting so hard against Cedartail to try and save Briarstar, he had earned the respect of his enw Clanmates. Even his three kits- almost apprentices now –were treated with an air of great expectation.

But the smell of battle still loomed around the corner. While ThunderClan had stopped pressing the matter of the kits, WindClan was becoming nosier and nosier into ShadowClan's business. Shiftstar was pushing her limits when it came to stealing other Clan's prey. "Nettlestar's not happy about it either," Bramblepelt had told his mother one day after a Gathering. "He didn't call her out on it, but he was looking right at her when he threatened all prey-stealers."

"I'll bet she wasn't happy about that."

He snorted. "Of course not. But she's not stupid enough to challenge him openly at a Gathering. That would be like admitting they'd done it."

"And they don't want to be making more enemies right now," Dustcloud added from her nest. "Not while they're busy invading. They're definitely guilty, and they know it."

Roughkit padded into the nursery right then, eyes wide with eager contempt. "Who's guilty?"

Bramblepelt purred at the sight of his little brother. "WindClan is always guilty."

"Not always," Gingertail put in, her eyes silently scolding her oldest kit. "But they are this time."

"Are we gonna fight them?"

"I hope not."

Roughkit batted at his mother's tail. "I'm ready to become an apprentice already! Why can't Spottedstar hurry up and make me one?"

"Because you're only three moons old, and you have to wait until you're six moons. Besides, Dustcloud's litter is older than you, and Cedarkit is older than them, and he's not an apprentice yet."

The young tom shook out his fur wildly. "Yeah, but I'll bet Spottedstar makes Cedarkit an apprentice soon! And then I only have to wait until Tumblekit, Leafkit, and Marshkit become apprentices, and then it'll be my turn!"

"And mine!" Whitekit called, charging into the nursery. "And you forgot Creampelt's litter."

Roughkit stomped angrily, glaring at his sister. "They're only half a moon older than us! Maybe we'll be apprentice'd at the same time!"

Gingertail gave them each a hearty shove. "Why don't you play in the clearing, hm?"

"But Sagepool's just sent us in," Roughkit answered jovially.

"Yeah, she told us to come here. It's not fair! Her kits get to play in the clearing. I'll bet it's because they're Spottedstar's kits. They feel priviledged."

"Yeah, or it's because there are so many of them."

Gingertail didn't like the sound of Sagepool sending them away. The white queen had had five healthy kits, and caring for them all was a hassle, but she never treated anybody else's kits unfairly because of it. "Why did she send you in?"

"Because of that ThunderClan cat coming to visit us!"

Gingertail sat up immediately as right then, she heard her brother's distinct call. "Stay here, kits," she ordered, padding into the clearing warily.

Over by the Clanrock sat Scarletstar. Her head was bowed, her shoulders sagging. It was downright shocking to see her in such a state. It occurred to Gingertail that the ThunderClan leader was not as young as she used to be. Maybe she was even on her last life. _Why would she come into enemy territory all alone? Isn't she worried about an attack?_ She must have been very confident…or very stupid.

Spottedstar looked directly at Gingertail. "Please go fetch your kits for us, would you?"

She froze, ice trickling down her spine. "No," she hissed. "I won't give them up."

"I promise you sister, that I have not given up faith in you. Scarletstar is not here to take them. Please just fetch them for me."

Trembling with unguarded fear, the ShadowClan queen crept back to the nursery and called in a hushed whisper to her kits. "Come out here," she ordered briskly. "It'll only be for a moment."

She sincerely hoped it was.

Padding back into the clearing, she heard only the end of Scarletstar's speech to the Clan. "Our Medicine cat has recently died. Before she did, however, she told me of a secret that I had sworn not to tell until the time was right. She said she had not seen Rootclaw in StarClan, and that she thought it was a sign for me not to go tampering into his secrets. I do not wish to spoil my old deputy's good name."

"What about Goosepaw?" Moonblaze asked quietly.

"He's Goosefeather now." Scarletstar shifted uncomfortably. "I know I am not a medicine cat qualified to give him his full name, but he's needed now. Twistheart chose well in her apprentice. StarClan will guide him." Her greedy amber eyes rested on Roughkit and Whitekit and her jaw dropped. "Bless my soul," she whispered. Then a sad, deadened look entered her eyes.

"You have his pelt, but nothing more. Perhaps you were right all along, Spottedstar? It does not matter. I am here to follow the last advice Twistheart gave me." She rose to her feet and padded forward to meet the two kits.

They shot a confused look between them. "Get back," Roughkit hissed, brandishing his silver claws. "I'll fight you, ThunderClan warrior!"

Scarletstar smiled indulgently. "You are a fearful warrior, my little prince. I am Scarletstar, leader of ThunderClan. I have come to offer you a place in my Clan. If you chose to come with me, you will be welcomed in my Clan. You will have to train hard, but in the end, your place will be secure. I am hoping that ShadowClan will respect your wishes, as ThunderClan will. If you wish to stay, we will not make you come."

Roughkit snorted. "I'm staying right here. ShadowClan is my home."

"Yeah," Whitekit added, "ThunderClan are a bunch of fox-hearts! Dustcloud said so."

Scarletstar nodded, eyes glinting. "Very well. ThunderClan respects your desire to stay. We shall have you know, this will not be offered to you again. From now on, ThunderClan are your enemies."

Without another word, she rose to her feet and nodded curtly to Spottedstar. "Thank you. I will be going now."

"Shall I send an escort?" he answered readily.

"No need," she growled in response. "I think I can find my own way." Head high, the ThunderClan leader departed.

…

The Clan looked around, gazing at one another with wide eyes. "Do you think that is the end?" Talonclaw asked. "I mean…how do we know they won't come back."

Spottedstar shrugged. "For now, I will take Scarletstar's word for it. We have WindClan to worry about without ThunderClan hanging over our heads. Hailfur, from now on, send hunting patrols toward the ThunderClan border. They will make sure our enemy pays us no visits. In the meantime, I want my battle forces protecting our WindClan border."

The deputy dipped his head, eyes gleaming in thought.

"Poor Goosefeather," Moonblaze murmured. "He didn't even get to finish his training."

"Steady now," Swanfeather responded. "StarClan will guide him. They will not leave him hanging."

"But he is so young."

The medicine cat shrugged. "He will need to see through new eyes if ever wants to succeed. But StarClan will not forget about him. I'm sure Twistheart will visit him at the Moonstone."

Spottedstar watched the medicine cat's conversation with ease. "He had many years in him, but I do not pity Scarletstar in her position right now. She will also have to see through the eyes of StarClan if she wants ThunderClan to survive. I am lucky. I have many warriors to look after each other."

As he walked away, Gingertail distinctly heard Swanfeather respond in a whisper, "So long as we don't attack each other again."


	43. 40 Reflection

**It's really short. Anyway, this is the ending. Told you just ends abruptly. There will be an epilogue, so that you know how ShadowClan catches up to the present. Pretty much, this is chapter is just so that you know what happened to some of the characters that Gingertail interacted with over the years. Hope you enjoy it (even though it's kinda short).**

**~Cara Lea**

* * *

Chapter Forty- Reflection

Gingertail followed the other ShadowClan cats to the Gathering. It had one season since Scarletstar had visited her kits. The ThunderClan leader had kept true to her word, and had not attacked. Too late was the opportunity to steal the kits. Now they were apprentices.

Roughpaw and Whitepaw followed their mentors through the dead leaves into the hollow of Fourtrees.

"Wow," Whitepaw said excitedly. "It's so big."

"You wait," her mentor Talonclaw said. "In Greenleaf, the trees are full." Her eyes widened as she watched him. Before, Gingertail might have been nervous that such a warrior had been made her daughter's mentor, but now she could see that they were a good match. Spottedstar had announced that Talonclaw had really proved himself valued, and that he had a new chance to show just how loyal he was by training another apprentice. The old queen could see them training from a distance, and was proud of how hard her daughter was working with the dark tabby.

Roughpaw had been given to Quickflight, a choice that Gingertail didn't question at all. Back in a border skirmish with WindClan, the slim warrior had fought bravely against Heatherfall and beaten her and her patrol back over the border. Spottedstar had been very proud, and given him his first apprentice. "ShadowClan has brave warriors to be proud of," he'd said at the ceremony. "And will grow as they train new warriors that can keep the legacy going."

Ripples of grief had passed over her. She had been proud of Tinyclaw, her son, or Marshwhisker, her father, and look at where that had gotten them. Even Whitebirch had succumbed to StarClan's will in the end.

_But she hunts in StarClan with my boys._

She could still be proud of them, even if they were gone.

They weren't the only ones. Sweetbriar had joined the hunt in StarClan, Pinefrost had told her one day on patrol. Small tremors of pain had wracked her. The mottled black tabby might not have been her Clanmate, but somehow, they would always be friends. She had come, in the last time that Gingertail would ever see Sweetbriar, to congratulate the kits on becoming apprentices as last, and shared her hopes that they would have all the strength and courage it took to lead good lives in their Clan. Her acceptance of her would-be siblings' choice to stay in ShadowClan had been the last thing she had shared with Gingertail, and she would be loathe to forget it.

Quailfeather of WindClan was sitting next to a group of elders. Gingertail blinked warmly at him before settling down beside her own ShadowClan friends. He had not bothered her since they were apprentices, a fact for which she was thankful. She felt a surge of affection for him bubble warmly in her paws. She had not been as close to him as she had to Sweetbriar, but that didn't mean she couldn't remember his spurns for her once upon a time across the WindClan border. A small echo seemed to reach out and whisper to her through all the time that had passed, _Why can't we just talk, and be friendly?_

If there was one thing Gingertail had prided herself on throughout her life, it was her loyalty to her Clan. _I have put ShadowClan before everything: my father, my kits, my friends, myself..._ Surely StarClan was at least proud of her ability to prioritize.

The new RiverClan leader- Hailstar -was talking about some trivial thing that Gingertail didn't care about. Over in his cats, she saw a cat named Wildberry sitting with her fellow elders. _She and Quailfeather are all about my age. Am I really that old?_

She certainly felt old. Her paws were always tired, and her breathing was wheezy. Poor Moonblaze must have been tired of seeing her. Swanfeather didn't seem to care. In fact, Swanfeather mostly sat in the back of the den, gazing at nothing and muttering nonsensically. It was such a shame to see their once beautiful and graceful medicine cat reduced to a deteriorating wreck.

Spruceleaf quivered from where she sat. She leaned over and whispered into Cedarpaw's ear. Bramblepelt (Cedarpaw's mentor, Gingertail reflected proudly) turned and snapped at them in a hushed voice. Cedarpaw bowed his head agreeably, but smiled at Spruceleaf all the same. She purred inwardly. It was obvious who would be going to the nursery soon. Cedarpaw was not far away from his warrior name.

The Gathering broke up, and the cats went their seperate ways. Gingertail nodded politely to Quailfeather from a distance and joined the crowd of ShadowClan cats. The coming leaf-bare season would be tough, she knew. She could feel in her chest that her time was coming, from the way she coughed knew that her old bought of Greencough was coming back. This time StarClan might not be as kind to her as the last time.

But she hardly remembered the last time she had had Greencough. She was ready to risk it all this leaf-bare to help her Clan, and could only prey that StarClan would see all that she had done and bare away with her kindly when her time finally came.


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue

The pool rippled, though no breeze stirred it. "Look," Moonblaze said, pointing into the pool with a forepaw. "Can you not see what is coming?"

"This is punishment," an old ancestor by the name of Molepelt said. "All for what ShadowClan has done in the past!"

"Don't be silly," Briarstar scolded. "If StarClan had decided to punish ShadowClan for their sins, we would have done it a long time ago."

Gingertail nodded in agreeement. "StarClan is not cruel."

It was true. Much similar to her first StarClan experience, her death had been quick and simple. She had not had time to suffer much, and she could not be more thankful for that. Since joining her ancestors, she had seen much troubles in other cats, and it was only these small glimpses that reminded her how lucky her life had been.

Molepelt looked like he wanted to argue, but Spottedstar rose to his paws right then and indicated the thickening fog. "Now is not the time to discuss this! Cedarstem is on his way. We must be ready."

"Of course," Hollowbelly said, drawing his tail over his old mentor's mouth to silence him. "You must go. Now."

Gingertail rose to follow them, then froze looking into the pool. It shivered again, showing a clear image of two young kits (one gray with a flat broad face, and one mottled brown) staring at each other from across the clearing. "Ah, young love," she sighed, stepping back. She blinked into the pool, and saw Molefoot's blazing green eyes gaze back at her, like he had all those years ago when she had been just a lowly kit.

Shaking herself to clear her thoughts, she raced away to follow the others. Locating them was easy when you were in StarClan. She soon found herself prowling out of the dense fog and coming to a halt in a semi-circle facing Cedarstem. Tealstar chose well when he had made the strong young tom his deputy. Talonclaw's son had grown to be a great asset to his Clan, and since her brother's successor had joined StarClan, they had seen nothing but goodness emanating from the new leader like the scent of all good herbs.

First to step forward was Geckotail. Cedarstem's eyes flickered in surprise. The last time the mottled toms had seen each other, the old medicine cat had been all skin and bones. Now he was restored to his youth, padding forward with ease compared to when he'd had stiff joints. Geckotail touched his nose to Cedarstem's and spoke the first of the ceremonial words. "With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it to guide your paws down all the right paths in your leadership."

Cedarstem jerked as the life filled him, but when Geckotail rejoined the semi-circle, his dark eyes seemed filled with a new light. Next to step forward was Gorsefur, also returned to his full strength. He touched noses with the living tom before him like a Clan leader did when naming a new warrior. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it to face your enemies within and without. And remember, you use courage in the darkest of times to help lead you."

Gorsefur stepped back, and it was Gingertail's turn. She padded forward with a bounce in her step, both wary and eager to approach the living tom. Murmuring softly, she spoke, "With this life, I give you endurance. Remember that as Clan leader, you must endure the hardships of all your Clanmates as well as your own."

And she touched her nose to his. Pieces of her life flashed before her eyes, leaving her and entering him. The pain she'd felt when she'd lost her father, Greencough wracking her body not once, but twice, hearing that her son was dead the night her Clanmates attacked themselves, Rootclaw's vicious attack, her eagerness to become an apprentice, her hesitation when approaching Sweetbriar...it all seemed to siphon straight from her into the larger tom before her. She watched his face screw up as he took in all of those emotions- interpreted only as pain to he had not lived through all the same that she had -and took a step back. She joined back into the group and watched as others stepped forward to give lives.

Hailfur gave ambition, while Tealstar gave him patience. Spottedstar gave him a life of sacrifice, followed by Moonblaze giving him a life of compassion. Grizzlycoat (Cedarstem's own son) gave him a life of justice, which seemed to fill the gray tom with hot air. He deflated as he watched his lost son walk away to rejoin the ranks of StarClan.

Last to step forward with a life was Talonclaw. The brave warrior had died giving to his Clan, fighting extra hard to feed the Clan through a particularly difficult leaf-bare. It had drained him, and finally killed him. Now, he faced his son with the stature of a strong and welcomed warrior. He brushed forward to touch noses and said in a clear voice, "With this life, I give you honor, confidence, and respect. These are the qualities that all leaders must embody when they stand at the heads of their Clans. You must honor your enemies as you honor the warriors in your ranks. Have confidence in yourself and your fellow Clanmates. Most importantly, you must respect all that is around you: Your Clan, yourself, the other Clans, and StarClan. For it is in these things that your life truly lies."

He stepped back, and as he did, all the cats of StarClan rose to their paws to face the new ShadowClan leader.

"From now on, you shall be known as Cedarstar, leader of ShadowClan," Talonclaw's deep voice rang out, and Gingertail joined them in calling of the new leader's name.

"Cedarstar! Cedarstar!"

As the chant filled the clearing, the fog was returning. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought once again of the two kits with locked eyes. There was more going on there than was yet revealed she knew. Cedarstar disappeared back to his Clanmates waiting for him in the world of the living. Her Clanmates around her seemed to push their strength to go with him, so that he may face whatever challenges were coming next.


	45. Did you Know?

Did you Know?

So for the course of this story, there were many things going on that you may not have picked up on, both in Gingertail's life, and in my own. I have promised many times to spill the beans on these little behind the scene facts, and so I will.

Before I begin, I would like to thank all the readers who have followed this story to the bitter end. All of you have been amazing, and I cannot say thank you enough. There were a lot of long periods there were I didn't write, because I truly am the Madoosa of technology. During those breaks, I got so many comments telling me to keep writing that I was inspired. That was the most amazing thing you could have done for me, and I can't tell you how thankful I am.

Now that the book is done, I will tell you the did you know facts.

Did you know:

Rushclaw, Sagepool, and Shellfrost are not actually Bloomleaf's kits? They are Swanfeather's with Soddenpelt. Bloomleaf agreed to take them in to save her sister's place in the Clan.

Quailfeather never had a crush on Gingertail? She interpreted it that way because she is from a Clan where boundaries are a little thicker than in his.

Roughpaw and Whitepaw's warrior names are Roughclaw and Whitepool?

Roughclaw and Whitepool are actually Molefoot's kits?

Pinefrost will one day lead ThunderClan as Pinestar?

Tigerclaw was not evil because his father left him? He was evil because it runs in the family. Look at his great-grandfather, Rootclaw.

Goosefeather goes insane because Twistheart died while he was still an apprentice? He had to depend on signs from StarClan in order to complete his training, and he started seeing them everywhere the older he got. He never quite felt like he had finished his training.

Mapleshade was in love with Nettlestar?

Sagewhisker was named after Sagepool?

Sagepool and Spottedstar have a total of **15** kits? (First litter of 4, second litter of 5, third litter of 3, fourth litter of 3)

The prophecy never had anything to do with Moonblaze? Spottedstar was always destined to be leader, Moonblaze always destined to be medicine cat.

Moonblaze is albino?

Originally, the prophecy was intended to be about Hailfur, but I had to change it to Spottedwhisker when Bluestar's Prophecy came out?

Geckotail is Lichentooth and Marshwhisker's littermate?

Briarstar is Gingertail's other grandmother?

Tinyclaw died saving his sister? He was welcomed into StarClan as a hero.

This kits at the end of the story are Raggedkit and Yellowkit? Somebody quite literally just asked me that and I had to answer.

And lastly...I got my names from a role-playing fansite? Interesting that everybody was asking me all about my names. Whiskertail I pretty much took directly from the book, but the others are all names I got playing Briarcloud in StormClan on fanpop. Neat, huh?

**Question:** WILL THERE BE A SEQUEL?

-No, I had no intention of writing one. But if you pick up Yellowfang's Secret, it kinda is a sequel. I mean, it carries off at the same point that Gingertail ends.

WOW. I never knew I had hidden so much from you. There are other things, too. Like for instance, Bramblepelt was going to be Whitepaw's mentor up until I realized that they are siblings and that Clan leaders typically avoid putting family together like that, so I changed it to Talonclaw last minute. That was not what I wanted to do, because that would make the one-time traitor a mentor at the same time as the ex-WindClan cat. Oh well.

Spottedstar's nine lives were:

Galefur- a life of integrity  
Cloverspirit- a life of love  
Skydapple- a life of calm  
Sloefur- a life of sincerety  
Tinyclaw- a life of determination  
Briarstar- a life of guidance  
Gorsefur- a life of bravery  
Brightblaze- a life of listening  
Marshwhisker- a life of doing what you must (even if you don't want to)

That's why he stares at Gingertail all sad-like. He knows she's confused about how her son lost his life and wants to tell her that he is an honored warrior in StarClan (but he can't, it's not allowed). I seriously considered writing an extra chapter about his nine-lives ceremony, but then decided to cut it out.

It has taken me four years to get this from the idea stage to being finished. Holy cow. But now that it's done, I look back on my original plan, and I can't even believe they're the same story. I hope that I can get it published, but beware that that'll entail seeing more changes. This is the original manuscript (and I have a copy as old as the story itself somewhere on my computer). You will only have as long as I can give you before I start sending it off to agents. Even that private manuscript will be edited and changed from this. So if it ever gets published, (and I will let you all know by posting it on my profile here on ffnet) you will probably want to buy a copy of it just so you can see the changes that are made. Maybe you will like it better. I promise you readers here that if that ever happens, I will be sure to "dedicate" the book to you all.

In the meantime, I am beginning a new novella to be added to ranks. It will be called _ThunderCall_, and it is a Transformers/Beast Wars fanfiction. If you like Transformers, I think you'll like this. It's gonna be great, and already it's full of mad awesome stuff. I probably won't be working as extensively on that one for two reasons: 1) I'm not looking to publish it and 2) It hopefully won't be as long as this one was. However, that doesn't mean it won't be action packed and awesome. It's based on a picture, and that alone should tell you how cool it must be. If I would write something based off of a picture, it has to be good. (the picture, not necessarily my writing...I know I'm not the best).

So thank you all again, this book is dedicated to you! Hope you enjoyed _The Tale of Ginger_ and I look forward to hearing from you all again.

~Cara Lea


End file.
